41 DAYS (ONESHOTS)
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: [CHAP 14] "Title:HERE I AM". KaiSoo/EXO Kai-DO/OneShot/BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "CLUELESS"  
Words: 4,5K  
Genre: Fluff, school!au  
Pairing: KaiSoo (GS)**

 _ **Happy KaiSoo month, shippers!**_

* * *

"Jongin _sunbaenim_?"

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ yang sedang bercanda dengan teman segerombolannya di pinggir lapangan itu pun menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bermata bulat sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Oh, aku? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya ramah seraya berdiri mendekat.

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo. Ah, ini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu, "Temanku, Byun Baekhyun menitipkan ini padaku. Ini untukmu, _Sunbae_."

Jongin meraih amplop berwarna ungu itu dan kemudian tersenyum, "Ah~ Byun Baekhyun yang berambut _blonde_ itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Apa isinya?"

"Entah. Aku tidak berani untuk membukanya."

Suasana riuh terjadi di komplotan Jongin, "Aih, Jongin-ah! _Captain_ sepak bola kita mendapatkan _fangirl_ lagi, huh?" ucap seorang teman Jongin yang bernama Sehun, dan menyebabkan yang lainnya tertawa.

" _All hail_ Kim Jongin!" seru Jongdae, _keeper_ di _team_ sepak bola tersebut.

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, "Jangan dengarkan mereka, anggap saja mereka tidak ada." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Bilang pada Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah menerima ini."

"Iya, _sunbaenim._ " Ucap Kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah Jongin, "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya." Ucapnya seraya menepuk lembut kepala Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya dan hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang kembali ke komplotannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Kim Jongin, siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya, baru saja menyentuh kepalanya. Dia memang menyukai lelaki itu, tapi semenjak Baekhyun mendeklarasikan bahwa Jongin adalah idolanya, dia lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan merelakan Jongin untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo pun kembali menuju kelasnya. Dia satu kelas dengan Baekhyun juga. Bukan satu kelas, bahkan satu bangku. Mereka selalu bersama layaknya _SpongeBob_ dan _Patrick._ Kyungsoo sebagai _Patrick_ tentu saja. Karena gadis itu selalu _clueless_ dan terlampau polos. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Baekhyun seorang _cursing machine_ yang selalu membuat onar dimanapun dia berada.

"Kau sudah menyampaikan suratku pada Jongin oppa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk.

"Sudah. Sudah aku sampaikan."

"Ah! Terima kasih, Do Kyungsoo!" seru Baekhyun seraya memeluk Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut.

Sejatinya Kyungsoo merasa iri dengan Baekhyun. Karena apa, Baekhyun selalu berani mendekati seseorang yang disukainya. Dan hasilnya selalu positif, orang tersebut selalu berhasil Baekhyun dapatkan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, hanya bisa melihat Jongin, yang sudah dia sukai semenjak menjadi siswa baru, dari kejauhan. Dengan melakukan itupun Kyungsoo sudah senang bukan main.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang pendiam. Dia adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan ramah. Hanya kulitnya saja yang ramah. Kyungsoo sendiri adalah perlindungan bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa, disaat Baekhyun terlibat masalah, jalan terakhir adalah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikannya. Tatapan Kyungsoo – jika sedang marah – sama seperti tatapan setan yang siap membunuh korbannya kapan saja.

* * *

Keesokan harinya pada jam olahraga, Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo paksa. Memang pelajaran olahraga selalu membebaskan muridnya untuk melakukan apapun. Dan saat itu dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun untuk melihat _team_ sepak bola yang sedang berlatih di lapangan sekolahnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di lapangan tersebut, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di samping Luhan, _hoobae_ mereka, yang merupakan kekasih dari Oh Sehun, salah satu pemain disana.

"Lu!" seru Baekhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Oh! Baekhyun _sunbae!_ " sapanya.

"Menunggu Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang lain. _Sunbae_ sendiri?"

"Kami? Kami sedang melihat Kim Jongin, Kai, Kkamjong, _capt-_ "

Kyungsoo menyela, "Aku hanya ikut denganmu, Baekhyun-ah." Ucapnya seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo tidak pernah beralih dari lelaki berambut _brunette_ tersebut. Apalagi dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipis dan bahkan seluruh badannya, benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengubah dirinya menjadi sebuah handuk saja.

Disaat dia sibuk memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan yang lain berlatih – karena dia _captain_ tentu saja – tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut menangkap tatapan Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Mendapat perlakuan tersebut, Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan dia mendapat anggukan dari Jongin.

' _Aku? Bukan Baekhyun?'_ Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikan lapangan sepak bola dengan senyum yang melekat, _'Eh? Apa Jongin tidak salah orang?'_ batinnya.

Setelah itu Jongin kembali berlari bersama teman-temannya. Sesekali dia mengarahkan teman satu timnya untuk mengikuti instruksi dari pelatih mereka, Choi Minho.

Popularitas tim sepak bola memang bukan hal baru di sekolah Kyungsoo. Mereka terdiri dari sekumpulan siswa-siswa yang populer. Apalagi Jongin, sebagai seorang yang tidak punya masalah sama sekali di sekolah. Sikap ramahnya juga bisa membuat semua siswi terpesona disana.

* * *

Sore itu Kyungsoo pulang sekolah sendirian. Entah mengapa Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia ada keperluan mendadak. Maka dari itu dia terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya seorang diri. Sesekali dia melihat beberapa pasangan yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Ada Minseok yang berlari mengejar Jongdae karena sudah mengelap gadis itu dengan handuk bekas keringatnya saat latihan. Iya, latihan sepak bola baru saja usai. Maklum saja, pertandingan besar yang melibatkan seluruh sekolah menengah atas di Korea akan dimulai satu minggu lagi. Maka dari itu semua siswa yang terlibat di tim sepak bola mau tidak mau harus merelakan sekolahnya selama tiga bulan untuk diisi dengan latihan saja.

Gadis tersebut sengaja melewati lapangan sepak bola walaupun sebenarnya jarak dengan gerbang sekolah lebih jauh dari biasanya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang duduk bersama Sehun di bangku penonton. Sikap malu-malu yang ditunjukkan mereka berdua membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tanpa sadar dia mengibarkan bendera _shipper-_ nya pada pasangan itu. Lain lagi dengan Yixing, yang sedang memijat kaki Junmyeon di pinggir lapangan. Yixing sendiri seperti sedang mengomel karena mungkin Junmyeon terlalu memforsir badannya untuk latihan. Lalu ada pula Tao yang sedang memberikan _death glare-_ nya pada Kris. Ah, mungkin mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Disana juga ada Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponsel seraya melengkungkan senyumnya sendiri.

' _Jongin… dimana?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Selama dia berdiri sepuluh menit disana, dia tidak menemukan dimana lelaki itu berada. Kemudian dia menghela nafasnya dan berniat untuk pergi.

Disaat dia membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba, "BOO!"

"AH!" teriak Kyungsoo terkejut.

Gadis itu memegangi dadanya dengan nafas yang berusaha diatur. Matanya terpejam dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Di depan gadis itu berdiri seseorang yang sedang membawa tas berisi perlengkapan sepak bola. Orang tersebut tertawa dan sesekali memegangi perutnya.

"Ah, _sunbae…"_ keluh Kyungsoo yang mengetahui bahwa Jongin berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Mianhae,_ Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin tersenyum, "Kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanyanya.

' _NO! Kenapa dia menanyakan itu?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku… aku… ah! Aku mencari Lee Howon. Dia meminjam catatan matematikaku kemarin." Ucapnya berbohong.

"Lee Howon? Ah… Lee Hoya! Apa dia teman sekelasmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sepertinya dia sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal senior saja yang masih di lapangan."

"Ah… begitukah? Baiklah, _sunbae._ Terima kasih atas informasinya." Ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Dia sudah merasa pipinya menghangat sekarang. Apalagi jantungnya berdegup tidak terkendali.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, "Ne, _sunbae?_ "

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kau… akan pergi?"

"Ah, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Kelas sudah selesai dan aku tidak ada kegiatan lain."

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "Bolehkah aku pulang denganmu? Rumah kita berada di kompleks yang sama, bukan?"

' _WHAT? Bisa-bisa jantungku berhenti jika begini caranya!'_

"Iya, _sunbae._ Hm… ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua melangkah beriringan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sesekali Kyungsoo melihat tatapan tidak suka dari senior perempuannya – yang satu angkatan dengan Jongin – karena dia berjalan dengan idola mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak takut jika perempuan-perempuan itu akan marah padanya, justru yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika bertemu Baekhyun nantinya.

Jongin memang seorang laki-laki yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Ramah, manis, dan humoris. Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin membuat suasana di antara mereka tidak canggung sama sekali. Bahkan sesekali Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga orang-orang di sekelilingnya mengamati mereka berdua.

Mereka menjadi perhatian lagi ketika berada di tempat pemberhentian bus. Jongin melakukan sebuah hal bodoh yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyukainya. Dia sadar jika Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna seperti yang orang lain bayangkan. Dia masih seorang remaja laki-laki yang suka bermain-main dan jahil.

Sekali lagi Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kagum. Bus sedang penuh saat itu dan menyisakan satu bangku saja. Dan Jongin merelakan bangku itu untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Dengan _lollipop_ yang terselip di mulut, jaket tim sepak bola, celana _training_ berwarna hitam, serta _sneakers_ membuat air liur Kyungsoo ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

' _He's hot, indeed.'_ Batinnya.

"Apa kalian berkencan?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ah, _ani-_ "

Jongin menyela, "Apa kami terlihat cocok, _ahjummeoni?_ " tanyanya yang diakhiri dengan dua buah mata yang membulat ke arahnya.

"Kalian cocok sekali." Wanita itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo, "Kau sangat cantik, nak. Tapi ingat, jangan menyerahkan apapun padanya. Kau paham maksudku, kan? Lelaki itu tidak bisa di tebak. Kalian bahkan masih bersekolah. Pikirkan masa depanmu. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin jika wanita tersebut kecewa. Apalagi setelah mengatakan hal sepanjang itu.

"Ah, n-ne, _ahjummeoni…_ " ucap Kyungsoo kikuk.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang menatap ke arah jendela dengan senyum jahil yang melekat disana. Sejenak Kyungsoo mengagumi wajah Jongin, tapi jawaban lelaki itu pada wanita di sampingnya membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Mereka berdua turun bersama karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan. Kali ini keadaan agak canggung karena kejadian di dalam bus sebelumnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak berani mengatakan apapun pada Jongin.

" _Sunbae…_ " Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

"Hm?" tanya Jongin dengan alis yang terangkat.

Gadis itu menghirup nafasnya kuat-kuat, "Ini rumahku, _sunbae._ Hm… terima kasih sudah pulang bersamaku." Ucapnya.

"Ah… kita sudah sampai? Baiklah. Kau masuk saja." Ujar Jongin seraya menggerakan tangannya agar Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan membalikkan badannya. Belum sempat dia melangkah, Jongin sudah memanggil lagi, "Kyungsoo-ya!"

Gadis itu berbalik, "N-ne?"

"Ingat kata _ahjummeoni_ tadi baik-baik, eoh?" Jongin tertawa, "Aku bercanda. Cepat masuk! Aku harap kita bisa pulang bersama lagi besok!" serunya saat mulai melangkahkan kaki dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu masuk ke rumah dengan senyum yang terpapar di wajahnya. Bahkan jantungnya masih berdetak tidak menentu saat ini.

"Eomma! Kyungsoo sedang aneh!" teriak Seungsoo yang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendelik ke arah Seungsoo, "Apa, oppa?"

"Kau tersenyum sendiri sejak tadi. Apa kau tidak sadar, hm?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" serunya seraya menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Heol~ anak itu." Ucap Seungsoo yang kemudian kepalanya dipukul oleh ibunya.

"Jangan mengganggu adikmu! Kau selalu menggodanya!"

* * *

Malam harinya Kyungsoo sedikit uring-uringan karena Seungsoo yang terus menggodanya. Apalagi ayahnya juga ikut berkomplot dengan Seungsoo sehingga gadis itu terpojok sendirian. Bahkan ibunya sendiri juga tidak bisa membantu karena ayah dan kakaknya yang terus-terusan menjahilinya.

"Ugh!" seru Kyungsoo yang melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang.

Gadis itu meraih ponsel yang ada di almari kecil dekat ranjangnya. "Hm? Byun Baekhyun?" gumamnya ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **From: Angry Baek**_

 _ **7.52 p.m.**_

' **Kyungsoo-ya! Maaf aku tidak menemanimu pulang tadi sore TT_TT apa kau pulang dengan badan yang utuh? ^^v'**

 _ **To: Angry Baek**_

 _ **8.13 p.m.**_

' **Kau pikir ada anjing di jalan yang menggigitku sehingga aku pulang dengan badan yang tidak utuh, huh? -_- sebagai gantinya, kau harus mentraktirku makan siang, bagaimana?'**

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal. Sejenak dia memikirkan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba manis di hadapannya. Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dua tahun dia hanya bisa mengamati Jongin dari kejauhan. Sekarang, disaat Jongin sudah menjadi senior dan sebentar lagi akan lulus, dia baru bisa dekat dengannya.

Disaat Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikiran dan lamunannya, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di sampingnya itu berbunyi.

 _ **From: Angry Baek**_

 _ **8.17 p.m.**_

' **Arra, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang, Kyungie~ ah, kau harus mengganti namaku! Jangan menulisnya dengan Angry Baek! Kau selalu menyamakan aku dengan Angry Bird huhu TT_TT bye-bye, Kyungie Eomma!'**

"AISH, anak ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tawa kecilnya.

Kemudian dia teringat dengan Jongin. Wajahnya berubah kecewa kali ini. Dia merasa sudah mengkhianati Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan seharusnya dia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun menitipkan sebuah surat siang itu.

' _Baekhyun-ah, mianhae…'_ batinnya.

Ponsel itu masih di genggaman Kyungsoo. Dia masih menerawang dengan perasaan yang bersalah. Dia membayangkan apa jadinya jika persahabatan yang dia bangun selama enam tahun itu harus rusak hanya karena seorang lelaki.

"Bodoh kau, Kyungsoo-ya. Bodoh!" ucapnya seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan ponsel pada pelipisnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ponsel yang masih di tangannya itu berbunyi lagi. Ada pesan yang masuk lagi ke ponselnya. Alis Kyungsoo mengerut ketika dia menerima pesan dari nomor yang tidak di kenalnya.

 _ **From: xxx-xxxx-xxx**_

 _ **8.34 p.m.**_

' **Halo, nona Do! ^^'**

 _ **To: xxx-xxxx-xxx**_

 _ **8.36 p.m.**_

' **Ini… siapa?'**

Belum lama dia menunggu, ponselnya berbunyi sekali lagi.

 _ **From: xxx-xxxx-xxx**_

 _ **8.38 p.m.**_

' **Lelaki yang menemanimu pulang sekolah tadi sore, nona Do ^^ ah, sepertinya aku berhutang dengan Hoya karena sudah mendapatkan nomormu~'**

' _WHAT?! I HATE YOU, LEE HOWON!'_

Kyungsoo memang mengumpat ketika tahu bagaimana cara Jongin mendapatkan nomornya. Tapi dalam hatinya dia berkeinginan untuk bertemu dengan Hoya – _Lee Howon's nickname –_ dan memeluknya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

" _Well,_ kau ada gunanya juga, Howon-ah." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

* * *

"Howon-ah! Hoya!" panggil Kyungsoo pada Howon yang sudah bersiap di ruang pemain untuk berlatih sepak bola pagi itu.

"Hm? Apa, Kyungsoo-ya?" jawabnya.

"Kau… memberikan nomorku pada Jongin _sunbae?_ "

Sejenak lelaki itu terdiam. Kemudian dia memberikan wajah bersalahnya, "Ah, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tidak sempat untuk menanyakan apakah aku boleh memberikan nomormu atau tidak. Semalam Jongin _sunbae_ meneleponku. Awalnya dia menanyakan tentang latihan sepak bola hari ini. Tapi… tiba-tiba dia meminta nomormu. Aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak memberitahunya. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk paham, "Oh, tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Dia sudah menghubungiku semalam." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak, Won-ah. Kau tenang saja."

' _Aku berterima kasih padamu, Howon-ah!'_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk latihan di lapangan." Ucap Hoya yang bergegas pergi.

"Ei~ _arraseo, vice captain!_ Semangat latihannya, Howon-ah!" seru Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari teman lelakinya itu.

Kyungsoo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Hari itu pelajaran sedang kosong karena ada persiapan acara di sekolahnya. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo mengedarkan dirinya di sembarang tempat untuk sekadar mencari angin.

Ketika sampai di kelas, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat mendapat balasan dari orang yang ada di seberang.

"Eh~ siapa dia?" goda Kyungsoo yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun memberikan wajah kecewanya, "Dia sudah berlatih sekarang…" ucapnya lemah.

' _Berlatih? Ah… berarti… Jongin sunbae?'_ batinnya.

"Soo-ya! Bagaimana kalau kita melihat latihan sepak bola sekarang? Sehabis itu, aku akan mentraktirmu pada jam makan siang nanti!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar seketika, "Ah, _geurae. Kajja!"_ ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar.

Selama berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola, Baekhyun terus-terusan mengoceh. Tapi sayang, Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan jika bertemu dengan Jongin nantinya.

' _Apa Jongin sunbae bersikap begitu karena berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun? Ah… mungkin begitu.'_ Batinnya.

* * *

Jam makan siang pun tiba. Kyungsoo sudah duduk di bangku bersama Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengoceh dengan cerianya. Sesekali dia tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak memiliki rasa lelah tersebut.

"Apa kami boleh duduk disini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang.

' _Suara itu.'_

"Jongin _sunbae!_ Chanyeol _sunbae!_ Duduklah!" seru Baekhyun dengan semangat yang berkobar.

Kyungsoo merasa canggung ketika Jongin memilih duduk di sampingnya, dan Chanyeol berada di hadapan lelaki itu. Bukan canggung terhadap Jongin, tapi dia tidak enak pada Baekhyun. Dia merasa merebut kesempatan Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun lebih banyak bercanda dan tertawa. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia cenderung diam, bahkan hanya diam. Sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang kusut.

"Soo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati siswa lain yang berlalu lalang pun tidak menjawab, "Soo?" panggil Baekhyun lagi.

Karena Kyungsoo masih melamun, Jongin, yang berada di sampingnya pun mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, "Hei." Panggilnya.

"EH! Huh? _Wae?_ Ada apa? Iya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja sadar.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Kau ini. Kenapa kau melamun sedari tadi? Apa kau tidak mendengar jika Baekhyun memanggilmu terus-terusan?"

"Iyakah? Ah, maafkan aku!" serunya dengan memberikan wajah menyesalnya pada Baekhyun, "Aku sedang merasa tidak sehat. Sebaiknya aku ke ruang kesehatan saja sekarang."

"EH? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tidak enak badan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak enak jika harus mengganggu percakapan kalian. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya seraya melangkahkan dirinya ke ruang kesehatan untuk menenangkan diri.

' _Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap begitu! Kau harus mengalah, Soo! Mengalah!'_

* * *

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Disana sedang kosong dan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya karena baginya ini sangat mengganggu. Dia bahkan sudah memberikan pesan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak menyusulnya sementara waktu. Meskipun Baekhyun bertanya mengapa, Kyungsoo bisa memberikan alasan bahwa dia ingin tidur sebentar.

Matanya terpejam untuk sebentar. Tapi baru dia berusaha untuk tidur, pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka. Dia pikir ada siswa lain yang ingin tidur disana, tapi dugaannya ternyata salah. Kim Jongin, dengan pakaian sepak bolanya datang kesana.

"Soo?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _sunbae._ Apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan disini?"

Mata Jongin berlari kesana kemari, "Ah, a-aku ingin mengambil _cream analgesic._ Persediaan kami sedang habis dan kaki Junmyeon baru saja terkilir. Maka dari itu aku mengambilkannya." Ucapnya gugup.

"Ah…" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja? Apa aku perlu menunggumu disini?"

"Tidak, _sunbae._ Kau lanjutkan saja latihanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Jongin menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat, "Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya, "Ah! Jangan lupa! Kita pulang bersama nanti!"

' _Iya, kita pulang bersama nanti.'_

* * *

Sudah hari kesekian anak tim sepak bola tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka harus melaksanakan pertandingan dan beruntungnya, mereka belum pernah kalah. Dalam hati kecilnya, Kyungsoo ingin menonton pertandingan tersebut, tapi dia tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa untuk kesana. Baekhyun? Kyungsoo tidak enak hati jika harus mengatakan dia ingin melihat Jongin bertanding.

Siang itu Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah. Baekhyun terkena detensi karena sudah menghajar Key, senior mereka. Baekhyun bilang, Key, gadis yang memiliki kepribadian sama dengan Baekhyun, mengusirnya – dengan kasar – ketika sedang duduk di taman. Dan karena Baekhyun tidak terima, dia menghujamkan sebuah pukulan pada Key hingga hidungnya patah.

Ketika sedang berjalan dan memainkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya.

BUGH!

"AH! _Mianhamnida!_ " Seru Kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan badannya tanpa melihat orang tersebut.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali." Ucap orang itu.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, "OH! Jongin _sunbae!_ Maafkan aku!"

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan memainkan ponsel ketika berjalan. Kau bisa menabrak lagi." Lelaki itu menarik ponsel Kyungsoo dan mematikan layarnya, "Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian? Dimana Baekhyun? Bukannya biasanya kalian berdua?"

' _Dia mencari Baekhyun.'_

"Dia terkena detensi karena sudah menghajar Key _sunbae._ "

"Key?" Jongin tergelak, "Baguslah, Key si pem- _bully_ itu pantas menerimanya."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ah, _sunbae,_ bukannya kau seharusnya bertanding hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini kami diberi waktu beristirahat. Maka dari itu aku tidak memakai seragam meskipun di sekolah. Oh, besok lusa adalah _final_ untuk kami." Jongin mengeluarkan dua buah lembar kertas, "Ini tiket untuk pertandingan _final_ kami. Ada dua, untukmu dan Baekhyun. Kau harus mengajaknya."

' _Dia menginginkan Baekhyun untuk datang.'_

"Ah, terima kasih, _sunbae._ Aku akan mengajaknya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini ponselmu. Aku harus pergi untuk _briefing_ latihan esok hari." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, tapi kemudian berhenti lagi, "AH! Kau jangan terlambat untuk makan. Jangan sakit! Kau akan membuat konsentrasiku hilang jika kau sakit! Bye!" ucapnya seraya berlari menuju ruang pemain di samping lapangan sepak bola.

' _Jongin sunbae… sikapmu membuatku bingung.'_

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka bertanding!" seru Baekhyun ketika membelah kerumunan di tribun lapangan.

 _Final_ diselenggarakan hari itu. Kyungsoo datang bersama Baekhyun. Tapi dia bisa melihat Luhan, Minseok, Yixing, dan Tao di barisan tempat duduk penonton. Dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk bersama yang lainnya.

Diantara keenam gadis yang duduk bersama, hanya Kyungsoo lah yang mengerti bagaimana jalannya permainan sepak bola. Yang lainnya, kecuali Baekhyun, menonton kekasih mereka. Baekhyun menonton Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia lebih menikmati bagaimana serunya pertandingan disana tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang bermain.

Sayangnya, tim sekolah Kyungsoo harus kalah. Kyungsoo melihat wajah-wajah kecewa disana. Seperti Chanyeol yang tertunduk di tengah lapangan. Lalu ada Kris yang – merasa ini kesalahannya – menutupi mukanya karena menangis. Pantas jika mereka merasa kecewa. Karena apa, perjuangan yang mereka lakukan selama berbulan-bulan hanya memberikan hasil sebagai _runner up_ saja.

Ada yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Jongin. Hanya dia yang masih tersenyum dan berusaha membujuk teman-temannya yang masih bertahan dengan wajah kusut di lapangan. Bahkan Jongin memeluk Hoya, calon _captain_ baru untuk tim sepak bola mereka, yang melamun karena kecewa. Jongin juga membantu Jongdae yang masih bersandar di bawah tiang gawang dengan lemas.

Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya turun hingga dekat dengan _bench_ pemain. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo malas untuk bergerak, tapi Baekhyun sudah memunculkan wajah sedihnya dan memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut turun.

"Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik! Ayolah! Jangan kecewa! Kita hanya kalah beruntung!" seru Jongin yang suaranya terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hoya! Kau harus membangun suasana! Bantu aku!" Jongin menepuk bahu Hoya, "Ingat, untuk kalian, yang masih bisa mengikuti pertandingan tahun depan, harus menyiapkan sedini mungkin. Kita hanya berlatih intensif selama tiga bulan, dan mereka sudah menyiapkan ini sejak enam bulan lalu. Kita kalah _start!_ Sudah, jangan kecewa! Aku sudah bangga dengan kalian! Pertandingan terakhirku bersama kalian membuatku senang! Ini pencapaian terbaik yang pernah kita raih!" ucapnya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sikap Jongin pada teman-temannya. Dia bangga melihat Jongin yang berusaha mati-matian membuat semua rekan satu tim-nya kembali semangat seperti sedia kala. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa kagum ketika melihat Jongin terus tersenyum dan tidak menampakkan wajah kecewa sedikitpun.

"Kita bertemu di ruang ganti setelah penerimaan medali. Banyak hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Ucap Minho, pelatih mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk menunggu di depan stadion sendirian. Dia bilang, dia masih punya keperluan bersama Luhan dan lainnya. Tapi Kyungsoo berpikir jika Baekhyun menemui Jongin hanya untuk sekadar memberikan semangat. Gadis itu duduk dan mengusir sepinya dengan mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ kesayangannya, yang tidak pernah keluar dari saku tasnya. Sesekali dia bergumam mengikuti nada lagu kesukaannya, _Time Spent Walking Through Memories._

Disaat dia menunggu sahabatnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik salah satu _earphone_ Kyungsoo, "Kau suka lagu ini? Aku juga." Ucap orang tersebut yang sudah memakai _earphone_ Kyungsoo di telinganya.

"Jongin _sun-_ "

"Oppa." Jongin memotong, "Panggil aku oppa mulai sekarang."

"Oppa…" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Sedang menunggu Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ah… aku tadi bertemu dengannya."

' _Tentu saja, dia pasti menemuimu untuk berbincang sebentar.'_ Batin Kyungsoo dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bolehkah aku bercerita sedikit padamu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku merasa kecewa kali ini. Aku merasa gagal menjadi _captain._ Aku tidak bisa meredam emosi teman-temanku ketika bermain. Padahal aku sadar mereka sedang semangat-semangatnya."

Suara Jongin berubah serak, "Ini pertandingan terakhirku sebelum kelulusan. Padahal aku berharap bisa menjadi juara tahun ini, tapi kenyataannya hanya bisa menjadi _runner-up._ Ini benar-benar mengecewakan. Tidak ada gunanya jika kami tidak menjadi pemenangnya."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang memerah. Bisa dilihat bagaimana air mulai membasahi mata tersebut. Gadis itu juga mengamati medali yang masih digenggam Jongin di tangan kanannya. Medali itu dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja disana.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Oppa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tentu kami akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, Soo." Keluhnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan meraih medali yang ada di tangan Jongin. Kemudian gadis itu melemparkan medali itu ke tanah.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Jongin yang kemudian bergegas mengambil medali itu, "Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

" _See?_ Medali itu berharga untukmu. Kau meraihnya dengan susah payah. Kalau kau benar-benar kecewa, kau pasti tidak akan mengambilnya lagi. Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kalian kurang beruntung. Karena aku pikir memang benar-benar begitu. Terjadi kesalah pahaman antara Kris dan Jongdae di lini belakang kalian. Lagipula semua orang tahu permainan kalian lebih bagus. Hanya saja setelah memasukkan satu gol, mereka lebih cenderung bermain defensif. Kau dan Hoya sudah berusaha untuk menyerang, tapi terlalu banyak pemain di barisan pertahanan mereka."

"Kau… mengerti tentang sepak bola?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sejujurnya aku seorang pemain futsal. Tapi karena tidak ada _club_ untuk perempuan, maka aku tidak pernah bermain lagi." Ucapnya.

"Tapi aku masih merasa menjadi _captain_ yang gagal, Soo…"

"Kalau begitu buang saja medalinya. Bukannya itu tidak berguna untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya-"

"Dengar," Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah Jongin, "Tanpa adanya dirimu, tim sepak bola kita tidak akan sampai di _final._ Aku kagum melihat bagaimana caramu memberikan semangat pada yang lain, bagaimana kau terus tersenyum di depan teman-teman ketika kalah. Kau sudah berhasil membangun kepercayaan mereka lagi. Lagipula tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu disini. Kau sendiri yang membiarkan beban itu bersandar di pundakmu. Pencapaian ini sudah yang terbaik daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kau juga tahu tentang itu."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sesaat. Kemudian dia menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat dan tersenyum kembali.

"Terima kasih, Soo. Sepertinya aku memilih orang yang tepat untuk berkeluh kesah."

Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu? Bukannya Baekhyun mencarimu? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini padanya?"

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Bukannya kalian-"

"Dia mencari Chanyeol, Soo. Apa dia tidak bercerita padamu kalau mereka berkencan?"

' _Wait! Tunggu!'_

Kyungsoo terdiam dan membulatkan kedua matanya pada Jongin. Dia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"Aku pikir selama ini Baekhyun menyukaimu… dia pernah berkata jika dia mengagumimu. Aku pikir…"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tidak, Soo. Dia menyukai Chanyeol. Mungkin dia kagum padaku, tapi hatinya lebih memilih Chanyeol."

"Tapi surat itu-"

"AH!" Jongin mengingat sesuatu, "Ini? Aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Kau bisa membacanya sekarang."

Kyungsoo membuka amplop berwarna ungu tersebut. Dia melihat ada sebuah kertas dan beberapa kalimat yang merupakan tulisan tangan khas dari Baekhyun.

' **Jongin** _ **sunbaenim!**_ **Ini aku, Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat dari Do Kyungsoo, si pengirim surat ini. Aku memberikan surat ini hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa Kyungsoo, selalu mendaratkan tatapannya padamu. Apakah kau sadar jika dia selalu mengamatimu ketika kau berada di lapangan, di kantin, atau bahkan di taman? Tentu kau menyadarinya, bukan? Jika tidak, mana mungkin kau menyukainya sejak kami menjadi siswa baru? Kalian sama-sama saling menyukai, tapi kalian sama-sama pencundang (maafkan aku,** _ **sunbaenim!**_ **). Dan aku merasa bosan dengan sikapnya yang diam-diam itu. Sekarang, kau bisa mendekatinya tanpa ragu. Perjuangkan gadis itu, Jongin** _ **sunbae!**_ **Kau tidak akan menyesal!** _ **Fighting!'**_

 **P.S.**

 **Park Chanyeol yang memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo.**

 **Salahkan dia! Tapi jangan memarahinya! XOXO ^^**

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka ketika membaca surat tersebut. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, pertama, Baekhyun ternyata berkencan dengan Chanyeol, kedua, isi dari surat tersebut, ketiga, kenyataan bahwa Jongin juga menyukainya. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap Jongin. Dia merasa malu jika harus menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jongin.

"Soo?"

"N-ne?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kau sudah tahu isi surat itu, 'kan? Jangan salah paham dan jangan terlalu _clueless._ Selama ini kita ternyata saling memperhatikan. Walaupun hanya dari kejauhan. Maafkan aku yang menjadi pengecut seperti itu. Aku tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan, yang pintar, pemberani, berkharisma, dan lainnya. Aku, seorang Kim Jongin, yang katanya menjadi idola di sekolah, menjadi pengecut ketika berhadapan denganmu, Soo…"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemui Jongin tersenyum dengan lembut, "Oppa…"

"Soo, apa kau menerimaku?" tanya Jongin.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya karena masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya, dia memeluk lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Iya, benar-benar tidak peduli.

Jongin melepas pelukan itu, "Aku harus berterima kasih dengan Baekhyun dan Hoya, mereka benar-benar membantuku."

"Hoya juga tahu?"

"Dia curiga mengapa aku meminta nomormu padanya, dan kemudian aku bercerita padanya." Jongin terkekeh, "Ayo kita pulang, Soo. Hari mulai gelap dan dingin."

"Tapi Baekhyun-"

"Lihat orang yang sedang berciuman disana. Siapa mereka?"

' _BYUN BAEKHYUN!'_

"Soo, kau harus mengingat kata-kata _ahjummeoni_ itu, eoh?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tentu! Aku tidak akan memberikan apapun padamu!" ucapnya seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"Apapun? Kau tidak akan memelukku lagi?"

"No."

"Kau tidak akan menciumku?"

"NO!"

"Mencium pipi saja?"

"NOOO!"

"Bibir?"

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya, "AAAA~ aku tidak mendengar apa-apa!" ucapnya seraya bergegas dari tempat duduknya.

"YA! Do Kyungsoo!" seru Jongin yang berlalu menyusul dan kemudian merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

.  
.

 ** _END._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "LOST STARS"  
** **Words: 5K  
Main Pair: ChanBaek - EXO Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)  
Other Character: B.A.P. Daehyun, others  
Genre: Romance, Drama, slight!Comedy**

* * *

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian!" hardik Baekhyun pada kelima temannya yang terkikik puas.

Keenam gadis itu sedang duduk di kantin kampus mereka. Karena jam kuliah sudah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul walaupun sekadar berbincang atau mengeluh dengan tugas yang terus-terusan datang.

Kali ini Baekhyun, salah satu dari gadis itu murka. Kata-katanya dua hari lalu, sekarang berbuntut menjadi sebuah hutang. Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang juga berbincang bersama kelima temannya di salah satu sudut taman menjadi obyek mereka. Bukan rahasia jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pernah berkencan. Hanya saja setahun yang lalu mereka memutuskan berpisah karena terlalu sering bertengkar.

"Ayolah, Baek. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengajak Chanyeol di proyek konser untuk tugas akhir kita. Kau sendiri yang bertaruh untuk itu." ucap Minseok dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau ketua dari proyek ini, Minseok-ah! Kenapa harus aku yang mengajak dia?!" jawab Baekhyun yang masih bersungut-sungut.

"Byun Baekhyun, diantara kita berenam, hanya kau yang belum mendapatkan _partner._ Apa aku harus meminta tolong pada Daehyun untukmu?" tanya Luhan.

"NO! Apalagi dengan _stalker_ itu!"

"Oleh karena itu," Tao menarik Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya, "Berjalanlah menuju pangeranmu, Nona Byun. Dia sedang duduk bersama yang lainnya." Ucapnya seraya mendorong Baekhyun menuju komplotan Chanyeol disana.

" _What?!_ YA! YA!" teriak Baekhyun yang mencoba berontak dari dorongan Tao.

Terlambat. Baekhyun sekarang berada di belakang Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menghadap teman-temannya yang sedang duduk. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, yang jelas kelima teman lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

Sejenak Baekhyun mengumpat karena Tao yang langsung melarikan diri. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah berbalik arah dan bersiap untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, tapi siapa sangka, ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

' _Oh, Kim Jongdae kenapa kau memanggilku! Aaaargh!'_

Baekhyun membalikkan dirinya berbarengan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menghadapkan diri padanya. Gadis itu langsung menunduk hingga rambut hitam sebahunya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tangannya meremas celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

"YA! Untuk apa kau kemari?" ucap lelaki di hadapannya tersebut.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, "N-ne?" tanyanya seraya merapikan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Sedang apa kau disini, nenek sihir?" tanya Chanyeol.

' _YA! KAU KURCACI RAKSASA!'_

"Oh? Itu… Ngg… Chanyeol-ah, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Kau sudah berbicara, Baek."

"Bukan itu… Berdua saja, bisa?"

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat terganggu dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah. Dia meneguhkan niatnya dengan berbagai alasan. Selain dia tidak ingin di- _bully_ teman-teman satu komplotannya, dia juga tidak ingin berpasangan dengan Daehyun – orang yang mengejar Baekhyun habis-habisan – di konser nanti.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, "Duduk disana saja." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk bangku di samping air mancur taman tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu, karena apa, dia muak jika harus ingat bagaimana masa lalunya.

" _To the point_ saja. Ada apa?" tanya lelaki berpostur tinggi tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu konser yang akan di adakan untuk tugas akhir kita, bukan? Hm… aku mendapatkan sebuah bagian disana. Dan aku harus punya _partner_ yang bisa memainkan gitar. Tidak ada orang lagi dipikiranku kecuali dirimu. Apa… kau mau menjadi _partner-_ ku?"

' _DEMI APAPUN AKU SUDAH MEMPERTARUHKAN HARGA DIRIKU! KALAU KAU SAMPAI MENOLAKNYA, AKU AKAN-'_

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

" _WHAT?!_ Kau! Ayolah, Yeol-ah… aku mohon." Pinta Baekhyun memelas.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku tidak mau, Byun." Ucapnya seraya melangkah kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau menerimanya, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun keras-keras.

' _GADIS INI BENAR-BENAR GILA!'_ batin Chanyeol yang membuatnya berhenti di tempat.

Semua orang di sekitar taman dan kantin memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kejadian itu seperti sebuah _scene_ di sebuah drama tentang seorang gadis yang meminta lelakinya kembali. Iya, kurang lebih begitu.

" _Kalau Chanyeol tidak menerima Baekhyun pasti dia sudah gila!"_

" _Pasti Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya sampai-sampai berani menjatuhkan harga dirinya seperti ini!"_

" _Kalau Chanyeol tidak mau, dia sungguh tega pada Baekhyun!"_

Chanyeol mendengar bisikan-bisikan beberapa perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sejenak dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. _Well,_ memang sebagian besar semua orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bahkan kelima temannya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk sementara. Tangannya mengepal karena sebal dengan mulut Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dikontrol tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah! Aku mohon!" teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dengan sesekali menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau melakukan ini dengan sengaja, bukan?"

"Apanya yang di sengaja?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Byun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan rahang yang ditekan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kontrol mulut harimaumu itu. Semua orang mengira kau memintaku kembali menjadi kekasihmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia baru sadar jika kata-katanya memang mirip dengan itu. Dan dia juga baru tersadar jika semua orang di sekeliling mereka memperhatikan kejadian tersebut.

"Tapi kau mau menerimanya, 'kan?" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat, "Atur jadwal latihannya." Ucapnya.

"AH! Terima kasih!" Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar memeluk lelaki di hadapannya, "Maafkan aku!" katanya seraya melepas pelukan tersebut.

Baekhyun yang terkejut segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana. Gadis itu berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku malu, nenek sihir." Ujarnya geram.

* * *

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Kyungsoo, yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, tapi keempat temannya yang lain juga. Baekhyun sendiri juga masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" _DAEBAK_." Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Minseok setelah beberapa saat hening.

" _Okay,_ lupakan apapun yang baru saja terjadi. Dan jangan berkomentar apapun."

Gadis itu membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan pelan. Sesekali dia mengumpat layaknya, _'Stupid', 'Fuck', 'Screw your life, Baekhyun-ah'_ dan beberapa hewan yang muncul dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membenamkan sendoknya pada es krim.

"Hm?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Dia menyuruhku untuk mengatur jadwal latihannya. Aku piikir dia menerima ini karena terpaksa. AH! Entahlah!" serunya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tunggu, jadi… tadi Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menjadi _partner-_ nya atau kekasihnya lagi?" tanya Yixing.

" _Come on,_ Zhang Yixing! _Don't be so stupid!_ " Ujar Baekhyun gusar.

"Oh… kau ingin bersamanya lagi? Pantas saja kau berkata begitu!" seru Yixing seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan puas.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Kau sangat menggemaskan, gadis cantik. Hingga aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ucapnya seraya pergi dari sana.

"EH? Kenapa dia begitu? Apa aku mengucapkan hal yang salah?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa.

Keempat teman lainnya hanya meliriknya dengan wajah layaknya berkata, _'Unbelievable.'._ Tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak mengerti dan hanya mengedipkan matanya tidak berdosa. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak peduli sekarang menatap Yixing dengan tatapan psikopatnya. Dan Tao sudah merasa harus mengeluarkan jurus Wushu-nya sekarang.

" _Bless you,_ Kim Junmyeon. Kekasihmu ini benar-benar seseorang yang jenius." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah sebalnya.

* * *

Baekhyun pulang ke _apartment-_ nya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Dia benar-benar malu dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Belum lagi dia harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang siap marah kapan saja. Di dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin mengalah jika lelaki itu mengajak berdebat atau apa, tapi mau tak mau dia harus mengalah demi tugas akhirnya nanti.

Bus yang membawanya pulang akhirnya sampai di hadapannya setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu. Sekarang dia yakin jika hari itu adalah hari tersialnya dalam dua bulan belakangan. Harus membuang harga dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol, merasa malu di depan teman-teman kampusnya, Yixing yang benar-benar jenius, dan harus menunggu lama agar bisa pulang ke _apartment-_ nya.

Sejenak dia memperhatikan jalanan Seoul dari jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Dengan lagu yang terputar di _earphone-_ nya, dia berusaha mengusir rasa kesalnya hari itu. Tapi belum _mood-_ nya kembali seperti semula, tiba-tiba lagu yang terputar membuatnya ingin menangis saja.

"Kenapa aku melakukan _shuffle_ pada _music player_ ini?!" gumamnya kesal.

 _Lost Stars_. Dia tentu masih ingat apa kenangan dibalik lagu itu. Tentang bagaimana dia bernyanyi di sebuah restoran dan tiba-tiba dengan romantisnya Chanyeol datang dengan seikat bunga. Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka hal-hal yang romantis, walaupun begitu, wanita mana yang hatinya tidak tergerak jika lelakinya menembus hujan hanya untuk membelikannya bunga?

"ARGH!" serunya yang menyebabkan semua orang di dalam bus menatapnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika semua orang mendecakkan lidah padanya. Apalagi ada juga seorang _ahjumma_ yang menatapnya dengan garang.

' _Oh God, cukup! Akhirilah hari sialku ini!'_ batinnya sembari menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela bus.

Ketika turun dari bus, dia segera berlari ke dalam gedung dan cepat-cepat menuju _apartment-_ nya. Dia ingin lekas-lekas merebahkan badannya di ranjang dan tidur agar lupa dengan kesialannya hari ini.

Sesampainya di lantai dimana dia tinggal, dia mendapati seorang pria berdiri di pintu _dorm-_ nya.

' _Hell, Jung Daehyun.'_

Dengan langkah yang ragu, dia menghampiri Daehyun yang membawa sekantong plastik yang nampaknya berisi ayam dan beberapa kaleng _cola._ Ketika melihat bungkusan tersebut, Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya akan menyambut Daehyun dengan baik-baik kali ini.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Daehyun ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari _lift._

"Oh, hey, Daehyun-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Daehyun mengangkat kantong plastik yang dibawanya, "Aku membelikan ayam dan _cola_ untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa meminum _beer_ atau tidak, maka dari itu aku membelikan _cola._ Apa kau punya waktu untuk makan dan minum bersamaku?"

' _Demi ayam dengan saus pedas, aku mengizinkan kau, Daehyun-ah!'_

"Aku punya waktu. Aku buka dulu pintunya."

"Apa kau ingin menonton _film_ juga? Aku sudah membawa beberapa _film_ yang mungkin bisa kita tonton sekarang."

' _Dan sekali lagi demi ayam saus pedas, aku mau!'_

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Boleh, tapi aku ingin mengganti bajuku terlebih dulu. Kau bisa duduk disana, Daehyun-ah." Ucapnya seraya mempersilakan Daehyun duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Kedua orang itu menonton _film_ yang berjudul _Begin Again_ itu dalam diam. Bahkan pandangan mata mereka tidak bergerak dan hanya tertuju pada layar kaca yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sesekali Daehyun membukakan _cola_ untuk Baekhyun jika minuman gadis itu sudah habis.

Semua berjalan sempurna hingga lagu itu terputar lagi, _Lost Stars._ Baekhyun yang sedang meminum _cola_ langsung memuntahkan dan menyebabkan mukanya memerah karena tersedak.

"Baekhyun-ah, _is everything alright?_ " tanya Daehyun khawatir.

"Oh!" Baekhyun membersihkan _cola_ yang membasahi bajunya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Dae. Bisa kau hentikan saja _film-_ nya?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Tapi jika itu maumu, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menghentikannya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan kembali sibuk dengan ayam yang digenggamnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa memilih _film_ itu dan ternyata lagu tersebut menjadi salah satu _soundtrack-_ nya. Pandangan matanya sekarang tidak fokus dan cenderung kosong. Dan ayam yang tadinya berniat untuk dimakan sekarang hanya digenggam begitu saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Daehyun, "Tidak apa-apa, Dae. Kau tenang saja."

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku."

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Sangat."

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, "Kau belum mendengar gosip yang beredar hari ini? Aku pikir itu sudah tersebar kemana-mana."

"Sejujurnya aku kemari untuk menanyakan itu, Baek. Apa itu benar?"

"Aku hanya memintanya untuk menjadi _partner duet-_ ku untuk konser tugas akhir nanti, Dae. Dan karena apa yang kulakukan tadi, membuat semua orang mengira bahwa aku meminta lelaki bangsat itu untuk kembali padaku."

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, "Berarti apa yang mereka katakan itu tidak benar?"

"Sangat tidak benar."

Baekhyun yakin Daehyun sedang tersenyum puas sekarang. Daehyun adalah orang yang menyukai Baekhyun sejak sekolah menengah. Bahkan sebelum dia dan Chanyeol berkencan. Daehyun sendiri tidak menyerah walaupun gadis itu sudah menolaknya berulang kali. Baginya, suatu hari nanti Baekhyun pasti sadar bahwa dia ada untuknya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol sekali lagi. Dia ingin memastikan apa Chanyeol benar-benar mau melaksanakan tugas itu dengannya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak memiliki nomor Chanyeol ataupun yang lainnya. Karena semenjak mereka berpisah, dia sudah menghapus dan memblokir apapun tentang lelaki itu.

Gadis itu menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk bersama Sooyoung, gadis cantik yang menjadi idaman semua mahasiswa karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak suka dengan sikap gadis itu karena dia terlalu _cocky_ dan sombong. Dengan segenap niat yang dimilikinya, mau tak mau Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sooyoung yang sedang menertawakan sesuatu.

"Hey, Chanyeol-ah, Sooyoung-ah. Maaf jika mengganggu kalian…" ujar Baekhyun lemah.

Sooyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Baekhyun sinis, "Kalau kau tahu bahwa kau mengganggu, kenapa kau kemari?" ucapnya.

' _HAH! Sama sekali tidak sopan!'_

"Aku ada perlu dengan Chanyeol sebentar. Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"

"Kau pikir dia sebuah barang? Enak saja main pinjam begitu!"

Wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah karena ingin meledak. Ekspresinya sudah mulai tidak terkontrol dan senyumnya mulai berubah menjadi seringaian.

' _Kalau sekarang tidak berada di kampus, aku akan membunuhmu, wanita jalang!'_

"AH, Sooyoung-ah, tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku memang ada keperluan dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian bergerak menghampiri Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun agak menjauh dari sana, "Ada apa lagi? Bisakah kau berhenti menemuiku?"

"YA! Aku akan benar-benar berhenti menemuimu jika kau sudah mengiyakan tawaranku kemarin!"

Chanyeol memijat keningnya, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang _'atur jadwal latihannya'?_ Apa itu kurang jelas untukmu?"

"EH? Kau benar-benar mengiyakannya?" Baekhyun terkikik.

Lelaki itu mengetuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "YA! Jangan terlalu senang! Apa aku benar-benar berharga hingga kau kegirangan seperti itu?"

"ACK! Kau! Berani-beraninya kau memukul kepalaku! Dengar, aku tidak akan mengemis begini jika aku tidak benar-benar butuh! Jangan sombong kau, telinga lebar!"

"KAU!" Chanyeol melirihkan suaranya, "Jangan mengerjaiku jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku, kau tahu!"

Baekhyun pun melakukan mimik dan cara Chanyeol berbicara dengan wajah yang mengejek. Dia benar-benar suka jika Chanyeol akan meledak seperti ini, "Eh, tunggu. Kau berkencan dengan Park Sooyoung, huh? Tak kusangka seleramu turun begitu!"

" _What?_ Yang jelas dia lebih berotak daripada dirimu, Byun!"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Bukannya kau selalu memintaku untuk mengajarimu dulu?"

Chanyeol mendelik dan tertawa sinis, "Tapi pada akhirnya kau selalu merengek ketika hasil ujianmu keluar, 'kan? Ayolah, Baek. Aku tahu siapa kau."

Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan kesabarannya dan mencoba tersenyum meskipun sekarang dia ingin mencekik pria dihadapannya tersebut. Meskipun dia tahu jika dia tidak akan bisa karena tenaganya terlalu kecil bila dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, anggap saja kau terlalu tahu dan memahamiku, _fans._ " Ucap Baekhyun yang penuh penekanan pada kata _'fans'._

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kalau kau terus menggangguku, aku membatalkan rencana ini. Lupakan dan cari teman _duet_ mu sendiri, Baek. Karena ini bukan urusanku." Katanya yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"CHANYEOL-AH!" Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan meraih lengan pria itu, " _Mianhae,_ eoh?" ucapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Datang ke _apartment-_ ku jam tujuh malam. Kita mulai latihan sebelum aku benar-benar menolaknya."

* * *

Gadis itu berdiri di _apartment_ mantan kekasihnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol, lelaki itu, masih tinggal di _apartment_ yang dulu mereka pakai untuk tinggal bersama. Iya, mereka pernah tinggal bersama selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Dan tempat itu pula menjadi saksi bisu dimana pertengkaran mereka dimulai.

"Bahkan dia belum mengubah _password-_ nya." Gumam Baekhyun setelah mencoba memasukkan kode pada pintu tersebut.

 _Password_ pintu _apartment_ itu masih tanggal, bulan, dan tahun dimana Baekhyun lahir. Masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan keras kepalanya meminta Baekhyun agar memakai hari lahirnya untuk _password apartment_ mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum jika mengingat Chanyeol yang merengek kala itu. Sedikit rasa sedih menggelayutinya sekarang. Benar-benar cepat waktu berlalu tapi Chanyeol masih tetap menggunakan hari lahirnya sebagai kode untuk _apartment-_ nya.

Ketika masuk ke dalam _apartment_ tersebut, sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa sedih saat melihat semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Suasananya pun masih sama. Hanya saja bingkai-bingkai foto yang mereka pasang berdua dulu sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

Sejenak Baekhyun bergerak mengelilingi ruang tengah itu. Beberapa kali dia tersenyum melihat barang-barang masih terletak pada tempatnya seperti dulu. Ketika dia sedang sibuk meneliti situasi ruang tengah itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak di kakinya.

"DUBU!" seru Baekhyun seraya mengangkat seekor kucing berbulu putih.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Eomma, eoh?" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Disaat dia sibuk bermain-main dengan Dubu di sofa, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, "Kau sudah datang?" tanya Chanyeol yang muncul hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Pakai bajumu dulu, Yeol-ah." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"OH? Aku pikir kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini." Gumam Chanyeol, "Tunggu sebentar."

"Appa sedang memakai bajunya, Dubu-ya~" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap kucing yang ada di gendongannya.

"Tak kukira dia masih ingat denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah memakai sebuah _wife beater_ berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ selututnya.

"YA! Aku yang selalu mengurusnya jika kau sedang sibuk. Mana mungkin dia lupa denganku. Iya 'kan, Dubu-ya?"

"Kau selalu menyalahkan aku. Buktinya sekarang dia tetap gemuk." Chanyeol bergegas ke dapur, "Kau ingin makan apa? Atau minum sesuatu?"

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan menyusul Chanyeol disana. Ketika dia melihat seisi dapur, dia masih tertegun karena sekali lagi, semua masih tetap sama. Beberapa saat dia terdiam dan tidak bereaksi.

"Hey, kau ingin makan atau minum sesuatu tidak? Kalau tidak aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan." Ucap lelaki itu sinis.

"OH?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Terserah kau saja. Kalaupun hanya ada air mineral itu tidak masalah."

"Okay." Jawab lelaki itu dingin.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan petualangannya untuk menelusuri _apartment_ mereka – Chanyeol maksudnya – dengan rasa penasaran. Bahkan dia melihat susunan buku di rak yang dulu dia susun masih seperti semula. Tidak ada yang berubah disana.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dengan gitarnya.

"OH? _Ani._ Aku hanya heran karena kau sama sekali tidak mengubah isi _apartment-_ mu."

Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk dengan gitarnya pun tertawa kecil, "Aku malas untuk mengubahnya. Lagipula susunan itu sudah nyaman menurutku."

"Ah…" Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian pergi menuju dapur lagi, "Kau hanya makan makanan instan saja? Kau masih saja sama." ucapnya yang sedang meneliti isi rak makanan dan lemari es.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi paling tidak jangan makan _ramyeon_ terus-menerus. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Lelaki itu mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau datang kemari untuk berlatih atau untuk mengacak-acak rumahku? Pulang saja kalau tidak ada yang dikerjakan." Ucapnya sinis.

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Aku hanya melihat-lihat dan kau berkata seperti itu? Ayolah! Aku tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar disini." Sergahnya.

"Kau kemari untuk bertengkar? Kau membosankan, Baek."

"Kau yang menyuruhku kemari dan kau juga yang memulai semuanya."

" _Geez._ " Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Kau masih saja tidak mau mengalah. Sekarang duduk, dan kita mulai latihannya."

Baekhyun pun menurut dan duduk di hadapan lelaki itu. Dalam hatinya dia ingin menangis karena sifat Chanyeol yang keras kepala masih saja dipertahankan olehnya. Iya, dia ingin menangis karena sekali lagi dia tidak bisa mendebat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun mengatakan, " _Lost Stars._ "

Chanyeol yang sedang mencari-cari lagu di laptopnya pun mendongakkan kepalanya, " _Lo-lost stars?_ "

"Hm. _Wae?_ "

" _Ani,_ ki-kita mulai saja latihannya."

Latihan malam itu memang berjalan dengan mudah. Tapi suasana kikuk tidak hilang dari sekitar mereka. Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa jika Chanyeol ceroboh ataupun melakukan kesalahan. Paling tidak ketegangan yang terjadi sebelum latihan sudah lebih mencair daripada sebelumnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Karena Baekhyun merasa latihan sudah cukup, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke _apartment-_ nya sendiri.

"Yeol-ah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau membawa mobil atau kendaraan sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Ani._ Aku mencari taksi saja."

Chanyeol pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Tunggu disini. Aku mengganti bajuku dulu."

Gadis itu tidak mengerti dan hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kembali ke kamarnya. Sembari menunggu dia mengusap punggung Dubu yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Perhatiannya teralih pada ponsel Chanyeol yang tertinggal di meja. Tiba-tiba ponsel itu menyala yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut, latar belakang ponsel lelaki itu adalah foto mereka ketika berlibur di Jeju sekitar satu setengah tahun sebelumnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin meraih ponsel itu. Tapi belum sempat dia mengambilnya, Chanyeol sudah keluar dengan pakaian _casual-_ nya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Yeol-ah. Aku bisa pulang-"

Ponsel Baekhyun pun berbunyi. _Jung Daehyun._

"Halo?"

" _ **Baekhyun-ah, kau dimana? Aku ingin mengantarkan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok lusa. Aku menunggumu sedari tadi di depan pintu apartment-mu."**_

"Oh, _mianhae,_ Daehyun-ah. Aku sedang di _apartment_ Chanyeol karena harus berlatih untuk konser nanti. Aku sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kau tunggu sebentar, eoh?"

" _ **Di apartment Chanyeol? Ah, aku jemput saja kesana. Aku turun sekarang."**_

"Daehyun-ah kau- AISH!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun pun akhirnya buka suara, "Jung Daehyun?"

"Hm. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Yeol-ah. Daehyun… sedang dalam perjalanannya kemari."

Lelaki itu memunculkan wajah tidak sukanya, "Menjemputmu? Kalian berkencan, hm?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau berkencan dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan dia menjemputmu?"

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, "Dia menutup teleponnya sebelum aku selesai berbicara, kau tahu."

"Tapi tetap saja kau suka jika dia menjemputmu begini."

"YA! Kau ini kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Ini urusanku dan kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kau tidak punya hak, Park Chanyeol!"

" _Geez._ " Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya lagi, "Baiklah, aku memang tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri hubungan kalian, 'kan?"

"YA! KAU!"

Baekhyun pun akhirnya berdiri dan membiarkan Dubu terkejut dan berlari menjauhinya. Karena dia sudah tidak sabar, dia mengambil tas nya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari _apartment_ itu.

* * *

"Aku memutuskan untuk berduet dengan Daehyun saja." Ucap Baekhyun siang itu saat baru saja memasuki _studio_ latihan.

"Jung Daehyun? Kau yakin? Bukannya kau menolak habis-habisan sebelumnya?" tanya Minseok tidak percaya.

"Aku lebih baik bersama Daehyun saja!" serunya seraya mengetukkan kepalanya dengan _microphone_ yang ada di depannya.

" _Wait,_ kalian bertengkar lagi?" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan menengadahkan tangannya ke atas, "DEMI AYAM DENGAN SAUS PEDAS, AKU MEMBENCI SI TELINGA LEBAR!" teriaknya yang menyebabkan ke sepuluh orang lainnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dia… kenapa?" bisik Kris pada Tao yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum paksa dan berkata, "Dia hanya butuh obat penenang."

"Hubungi Daehyun dan suruh dia kemari sekarang juga." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan partitur yang berserakan di hadapannya.

" _Okay, I'll do that._ " Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Halo? Daehyun-ah! Datang ke _studio_ sekarang! Kita latihan untuk konser!"

" _ **Daehyun? Apa kau terlalu memikirkannya sehingga menyebut namanya ketika meneleponku?"**_

' _WAIT!'_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika melihat siapa yang dihubunginya. _Park Chanyeol._ Segera dia menutup sambungan telepon itu. Kakinya serasa lemas dan dia hanya bisa mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

"Baek, kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"AKU BENCI HIDUPKU! AAARGH!"

Pintu _studio-_ pun terbuka. Seseorang berpostur tinggi masuk dengan gitar yang tersemat di punggungnya. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu menabrak seseorang yang sedang terduduk di lantai studio tersebut.

BUGH!

"YA!"

"ACK!"

"KAU! Banyak kursi dan kau memilih duduk disini. Bodoh!"

Baekhyun pun berdiri, "Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh, ceroboh, tidak berotak, dan lainnya?!"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak berusaha mengubah sifatmu sama sekali!"

"Seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalahmu, bukan? Sudah, pergi! Aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini dengan Daehyun saja!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lagi-lagi dia, _geez._ " Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya, 'kan?"

Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya kali ini. Dengan mata yang memerah, dia berkata, "Iya, Park Chanyeol. Aku berkencan dengannya. Apa itu jawaban yang kau butuhkan? Hm?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi dan hanya menatap manik gadis itu lekat-lekat. Semua orang disana juga hanya terdiam melihat kedua orang yang sama-sama berapi-api tersebut.

" _What?_ " ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, huh?"

Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melemparkan pandangannya jauh-jauh. Dia terlihat tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang baru dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

Disaat mereka bersitegang, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, "Halo?"

" _ **Baekhyun-ah, kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"**_

"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan menyusulmu, Daehyun-ah."

Baekhyun meninggalkan _studio_ itu tepat setelah sambungan telepon itu ditutup. Sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan itu, sempat dia melirik Chanyeol yang mendelik ke arahnya. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia terlihat sangat kesal kali ini.

"Kau menempuh jalan yang salah, hyung." Ucap Sehun, anggota termuda disana.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada partitur di tangannya, "Kalau kau masih ingin bersamanya, kau harus merengkuhnya, bukan mendorongnya sejauh mungkin. Mendorongnya bisa menimbulkan dua kemungkinan. Dia akan meminta pertolonganmu, atau meminta kepada orang lain. Kali ini kau mengerti, 'kan?" Ujar Sehun.

' _Apa benar aku masih ingin bersamanya?'_

* * *

Chanyeol terduduk di balkon _apartment-_ nya sore itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah menghubunginya semenjak kejadian di _studio._ Padahal konser kurang dari seminggu lagi. Awalnya berusaha tidak peduli, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia memikirkan gadis itu juga.

Dubu, kucing kesayangannya tertidur di pangkuannya. Masih ingat di benaknya bagaimana Baekhyun merengek untuk mengadopsi Dubu dua tahun lalu. Jika Chanyeol mengingat kejadian itu, dia merasa gemas dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Dan dia juga masih ingat bagaimana ketika Dubu baru saja di bawa pulang, Baekhyun benar-benar memperlakukan kucing itu layaknya seorang bayi.

Lelaki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Dia ingin pergi ke sebuah restoran tempat Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu yang paling disukainya dulu. Setelah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit, akhirnya dia sampai disana. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja dia datang sendirian sekarang.

Ketika dia memasuki restoran itu, dia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahunya sedang duduk disana. Pandangan gadis itu menerawang pada kaca jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Di telinganya tersemat _earphone_ yang mungkin sedang memutar sebuah lagu. Chanyeol yang mengamati gadis itu dibuat tertegun ketika air jatuh dari kedua matanya.

' _Baekhyun-ah, what's wrong with you?'_ batinnya ketika melihat Baekhyun disana.

"Baek?" sapa Chanyeol yang akhirnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

Gadis itu hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dan kembali menerawang ke jendela. Dia berusaha tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Chanyeol disana.

"Baekhyun-ah…" panggil Chanyeol yang akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun.

Gadis tersebut menghela nafasnya seraya melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya, "Kau ingin membuat masalah lagi? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Yeol-ah."

"Tidak, Baek. Aku hanya… Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Entah. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini selalu mengalami kesialan. Bahkan hari ini, ketika _rehearsal_ pertama dimulai, aku tidak bisa mengikutinya karena aku tidak punya _partner._ "

"Daehyun?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Si keparat itu? Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya sekalipun. Dia sudah membuatku muak karena sudah mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan aku memarahinya dua hari yang lalu karena sudah mencoba memelukku tiba-tiba. Sekarang dia entah kemana. Aku sudah berusaha mengajak Sungjae dari departemen fotografi, tapi di hari konser dia harus ke Jepang karena mendapatkan sebuah proyek disana." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyumnya yang kecut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Hm?"

"Untuk apa? Agar aku bisa bertengkar denganmu?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab ketika melihat air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras di pipinya. Di dalam hatinya dia ingin beranjak dan memeluk Baekhyun saat itu juga. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu menuruti ego dan memilih untuk diam di tempat duduknya.

"Aku lelah harus bertengkar denganmu, Yeol-ah…"

"Baek, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Apa menyayangi seseorang akan berakhir sesakit ini?" Baekhyun kembali menerawang ke jendela di sampingnya, "Aku pikir dengan setahun berpisah kita bisa menjadi teman ataupun seperti sebelum kita berkencan. Ternyata semua sama saja. Kau dan aku masih saja bertengkar layaknya anak kecil. Sesungguhnya aku juga merindukan pertengkaran itu, Yeol-ah. Tapi tidak seperti ini.

Ketika melihat barang-barang di _apartment-_ mu, aku merasa seperti pulang ke rumah. Apalagi ketika Dubu menyambutku ketika aku baru saja datang. Dia saja merindukanku, kenapa kau tidak bisa? Kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah jika bersamaku? Kau ingin mendorongku sejauh mungkin padahal aku berusaha menarikmu dengan segenap tenagaku."

"Baek, aku hanya-"

"Kau masih ingat, aku selalu menemanimu ketika masalah datang. Disaat orang tuamu bertengkar, aku rela menembus tengah malam hanya untuk menjemputmu. Kau tentu juga masih ingat ketika aku harus terjaga ketika kau sedang sakit. Aku merindukan itu meskipun aku harus mengorbankan waktu dan tenagaku."

"Bisakah aku menjelaskan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun, "Maafkan atas sikapku yang menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Aku sadar jika kita sama-sama seperti anak kecil dulu. Aku selalu menuntut ini itu disaat kau sedang sibuk. Dan kau juga sering merengek ketika keinginanmu tidak dikabulkan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak mengubah sedikitpun dari _apartment_ kita karena aku hanya ingin mengingatmu setiap harinya. Mengingat bagaimana caramu membangunkanku setiap paginya. Mengingat bagaimana kita harus membersihkan semuanya bersama. Bahkan aku masih menyimpan semua bingkai foto yang beberapa kau pecahkan karena pertengkaran kita sebelum kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke _apartment_ lamamu.

Aku sadar jika aku berusaha mendorongmu sejauh mungkin. Tapi ternyata aku masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Kau tahu, kenapa aku selalu emosi jika kau menyebut nama Daehyun? Karena aku cemburu, Baek. Hanya karena itu."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kata-kata itu, "Kau selalu cemburu karena dia."

"YA! Tentu saja! Dia selalu membuntutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Bahkan ketika kau berkencan denganku! Dia itu _stalker, sasaeng fans!"_

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, Yeol. Asal kau tahu saja."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah sumringah, "Benarkah?" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sudah kuduga itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau begitu senang, huh?"

"Karena berarti aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bersamamu lagi nantinya. Aku tidak berjanji untuk mengubah semua sikapku, tapi aku akan berusaha. Akan tidak sama hasilnya jika aku berjanji tetapi tidak bisa menepati. Apa aku benar?"

"Kau selalu benar, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Kemarilah," Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka ketika melihatmu menangis. Karena kau adalah seseorang yang hanya menangis ketika sebuah masalah berat datang. Jangan menangis lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum walaupun dengan wajah yang sembab, "Jangan bertengkar lagi."

" _Arra._ Mari kita buktikan bahwa kita tidak akan berakhir pada _ending_ yang sama."

* * *

"Sudah kubilang jangan menerima bunga darinya!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini dari dia!"

"YA! Jelas-jelas kau tahu dia menyerahkannya padamu ketika di panggung!"

" _Geez,_ Chanyeol-ah! Harus berapa kali aku menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak menyukainya? Berhentilah protes terhadap hal-hal kecil seperti ini!"

Kesepuluh orang lainnya hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua orang itu bertengkar untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya karena bunga dari Yunho, salah satu mahasiswa yang mengagumi Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Konser berjalan sukses hari itu. Proyek mereka untuk tugas akhir selesai dengan lancar. Banyak yang mengatakan kolaborasi mereka sangat apik dan layak dinikmati khalayak umum nantinya. Hanya saja kejadian dimana Yunho menyerahkan bunga pada Baekhyun di panggung membuat _mood_ Chanyeol berantakan ketika lagu masih belum selesai.

"Aku lelah mendengarkan mereka bertengkar." Keluh Minseok yang kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Jongdae.

"Sudah berapa kali mereka bertengkar hari ini, huh?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Entah, telingaku sudah cukup lelah mencernanya." Ucap Junmyeon menimpali.

Baekhyun yang kesal tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang duduk berdampingan, "Demi ayam dengan saus pedas aku akan memotong kedua telinganya." Gumamnya.

"Berhentilah bertengkar. Aku lelah mendengarkan kalian seperti ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Dia selalu cemburu dengan hal-hal kecil, Lu. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal?"

"Bicarakan baik-baik. Jangan memakai emosi. Kalau kalian bertengkar seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kalian akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya." Kata Tao.

"NO!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita mengatakannya bersama-sama, telinga lebar!"

"YA! Nenek sihir!"

" _What?_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, " _Sorry…_ "

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunduk. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hugh, _such a good boy…_ " ucapnya seraya memeluk Chanyeol yang masih mematung disana.

"Akhirnya…" gumam Luhan yang menghela nafas setelah melihat kedua temannya berkonsiliasi.

"Tunggu, aku masih tidak mengerti. Siapa si telinga lebar? Siapa si nenek sihir? Jelaskan padaku, Junmyeon-ah…" rengek Yixing.

"Bolehkah aku membunuh kekasihmu yang super jenius itu, Kim Junmyeon?" tanya Kyungsoo yang memulai peran pembunuh berdarah dinginnya.

.  
.

 ** _END._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: MARSHMALLOW AND THE PAPER CRANES**  
 **Words: 3,3K**  
 **Pairing: EXO HunHan/Oh Sehun-Luhan**  
 **Genre: Romance, Drama, slight!Mature, Yaoi**  
 **  
**

* * *

' _Aku ingin pulang.'_

Oh Sehun, lelaki itu hanya terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Baru dua hari dia disana, tapi dia sudah ingin pulang. Baginya, kesalahannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan yang patut dibesar-besarkan. Selama dua hari juga dia menolak makan dan hanya membenamkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya. Sudah berkali-kali petugas menawarkan makanan, yang ada lelaki itu hanya melemparkan semua makanannya ke lantai. Ini sangat menyiksa baginya. Apalagi ketika Sehun membutuhkannya, dia benar-benar ingin mati saja.

Dia merasa bosan. Tembok putih di sekelilingnya membuat dia muak dan terasa terpenjara. Ah, mungkin dia lebih memilih dipenjara saja. Daripada harus direhabilitasi dengan kamar pribadi yang membuatnya tidak punya teman dan kesepian.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia meminta untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Dia bilang dia membutuhkan udara segar agar tidak terasa sesak dengan suasana kamarnya. Lagipula jika dia terus menyendiri, dia teringat dengan semua beban yang membuatnya begini. Beban itu berubah menjadi luka dan membuatnya memberontak layaknya seekor burung yang tidak pernah keluar dari sangkarnya.

' _Siapa dia?'_

Pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang berparas cantik yang sedang duduk di taman dekat kamarnya. Belum pernah ada dalam hidupnya seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya walaupun hanya dengan sekali pandang. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengamati pria yang sedang sibuk menyapa seluruh petugas yang lewat di hadapannya.

Pria itu tidak seperti orang yang sama dengan Sehun. Dia terlihat sehat dan tidak bermasalah sama sekali. Sejenak Sehun mempertanyakan apakah pria itu sama sepertinya, tapi jika melihat baju yang ia kenakan, tentu si pria mengalami hal yang serupa.

Langkah Sehun mendekat ke arah bangku taman itu. Dia sekarang tahu bagaimana figur dari pria tersebut. Jika Sehun bisa mengatakannya, si pria tidaklah berbeda banyak dengan wanita. Hanya organ-organ penting saja yang membedakannya.

Senyum dari pria itu membuat Sehun melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Terlihat bagaimana dengan tulus si pria berbicara dengan petugas yang menanyakan kabarnya. Bahkan dia membagikan sesuatu yang ada pada kotak di sisi kanannya. _Marshmallow._

Pria itu menoleh dan menyadari tatapan yang didaratkan padanya. Jantung Sehun serasa tidak berfungsi ketika si pria memberikan senyum manis yang bahkan lebih memabukkan daripada tubuh wanita-wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya.

" _Hey, kemarilah."_

Lambaian tangan dan suara itu. Bagi Sehun hari itu adalah hari dimana dia sadar bahwa tidak buruk jika menghabiskan waktunya disana. Sekarang dia bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang ia yakini akan menjadi temannya. Bukan, teman hidupnya kelak.

"Luhan. Kau?"

Sehun yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya merasa waktunya berhenti di tempat. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasakan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan seorang pria. Dia yakin jika selama 23 tahun hidup, dia tidak pernah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada pria. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Belum Sehun mengenalnya, tapi dia yakin hidupnya akan berakhir disana.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Dia menyadari bahwa ada kegugupan dibalik suara parau yang baru saja di keluarkan dari mulut Sehun. Tawa itu, tawa itu membuat Sehun melengkungkan senyumnya dengan ikhlas. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir melakukannya, karena semua masalah di hadapannya memburamkan kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Sehun-ssi, kau mau _m_ _arshmallow?"_

* * *

" _Hyung."_

Lelaki itu empat tahun lebih awal darinya. Lelaki yang membuat senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya selama seminggu belakangan. _Luhan Hyung._ Obyek pertama yang akan dia cari ketika matanya terbuka, dan akan menjadi pemandangan terakhir sebelum dia terlelap.

"Sehun-ah, ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Dialah orang pertama yang mau mendengarkan cerita Sehun dengan seksama. Cerita tentang masalahnya. Tentang kedua orang tua yang terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan keadaan anak semata wayangnya, dan orang tua yang selalu menentang apapun yang diinginkannya. Sehun adalah seseorang yang hanya perlu bernafas untuk mendapatkan uang, tapi baginya dia harus menderita untuk mendapatkan sebuah senyuman.

Sehun bercerita bagaimana dia mengenal Jongin dan Yifan. Kedua orang itu memperkenalkannya dengan beberapa pil yang bisa membuatnya melupakan semua masalah sejenak. Sehun berteman dengan mereka berdua. Dan pertemanan itulah yang membuatnya semakin terjerumus dengan permasalahan yang tanpa disadarinya adalah masalah yang lebih besar. Masih ingat dibenaknya bagaimana ayahnya mengetahui rahasia tersebut. Berulang kali tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Berulang kali juga ayahnya menyebut dia sebagai _Pembawa Sial._

Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika mendengar semua keluh kesah Sehun. Kemudian dia mengusap pucuk kepala temannya dengan perlahan. _Menenangkan._ Hal pertama yang dirasakan Sehun selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa setenang dan diterima seperti ini. Mungkin karena kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih uang daripada dirinya.

"Kau lebih beruntung daripada aku, Hun-ah."

Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan yang di luar ekspektasinya. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling merugi.

"Hyung, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?"

"Apa kau yakin akan mendengarnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku ini seorang pelacur Sehun-ah." Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya, "Aku tinggal bersama seseorang yang menemukanku ketika aku berjalan di jalanan sepi tepat setelah kedua orang tua meninggal dan hartanya disita. Aku pikir kehidupanku akan kembali seperti semula. Ternyata menjadi 180 derajat berbeda."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, aku tinggal bersamanya. _Park Jungsoo._ Mungkin menjadi nama paling menakutkan yang pernah hadir di hidupku. Dan semenjak itu pula dia memberiku obat, yang awalnya aku tidak tahu apa gunanya. Tapi jika aku meminum obat itu, aku tidak punya rasa lelah dan malu untuk menjajakan diriku pada pria-pria diluar sana. Obat yang membuat aku terperangkap disini. Jika aku kembali tanpa uang yang cukup, aku harus melayaninya ataupun disiksa olehnya. Maka dari itu kau bisa melihat luka-luka yang aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan berhenti menghiasi tanganku.

Dua bulan lalu, aku bertemu dengan _Park Chanyeol_ , seorang polisi yang secara tidak sengaja menemukanku ketika aku berhasil melarikan diri. Dia yang membawaku kesini. Dan saat ini, entah kemana Chanyeol pergi. Yang aku dengar dia sudah tidak di Korea lagi."

Luhan. Dengan ceritanya yang begitu menyedihkan, masih bisa tersenyum ketika mencurahkan semuanya. Sehun tidak habis pikir mengapa dia bisa setegar dan sekuat itu. Padahal yang selama ini dia tahu, dialah orang yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini.

"Setelah aku selesai dari rehabilitasi ini, aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Jungsoo sudah ditahan atas apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Meskipun dia sudah menyiksaku seperti itu, dia sudah merawatku selama delapan tahun belakangan."

"Merawat? Hyung! Dia menyiksamu!"

"Setidaknya aku masih hidup, Sehun-ah."

Senyum itu masih tergurat disana. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melengkungkan bibirnya disaat hatinya terkoyak oleh luka. Disaat dia merasa frustasi dengan kehidupannya, Luhan justru bersyukur dengan semua siksaannya.

"Hyung, jika kau keluar nanti, kau bisa hidup bersamaku. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Kau sudah mempunyai beban yang berat, mana mungkin aku akan menjadi beban tambahanmu?"

"Kau bukan bebanku, hyung! Kau adalah penyemangat untukku."

"Kalau begitu," Lelaki itu menangkup wajah Sehun, "Berjuanglah untukku."

"Jika aku berjuang untukmu, apakah kau akan selalu ada di kehidupanku?"

Dia tersenyum manis, "Aku akan selalu ada, Sehun-ah."

* * *

 _Paper Crane._

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sehun pagi itu. Disaat dia sedang bersemangatnya pergi ke kamar Luhan, dia mendapati banyak _paper crane_ bertebaran disana. Ungu, hijau, biru, merah, bahkan hitam. Si pembuat _paper crane_ sedang terduduk dengan kertas lipat yang ada di tangannya. Dengan telaten dia membuat _paper crane_ terebut.

"Hyung, ini untuk apa?" tanya Sehun yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan.

"Ibuku pernah mengatakan jika aku berhasil membuat seribu bangau kertas, maka permintaanku akan terkabul."

Sehun tertawa dibuatnya, "Kau masih mempercayai hal itu? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung."

"Paling tidak aku sudah berusaha mewujudkan apa mauku. Sebelum aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Lelaki itu masih terfokus dengan _paper crane_ yang ada di tangannya. Tak lupa dia membetulkan setiap _detail_ agar semua terlihat sempurna.

" _Seratus delapan puluh dua."_

Masih ada delapan ratus delapan belas lagi. Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya seraya meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Sejenak dia menatap Sehun yang menatap semua karya tangan tersebut.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, _"Maukah kau membuat sisa dari bangau kertas ini bersamaku?"_

* * *

Sudah tiga hari ini Sehun tidak boleh masuk ke kamar Luhan dengan alasan bahwa lelaki itu butuh waktu sendirian. Sehun memaklumi. Pengguna obat-obatan terkadang membutuhkan waktunya karena sedang bertahan dengan hasrat untuk mengkonsumsi barang laknat tersebut. Mungkin Luhan sedang mengalami fase itu. _Mungkin._

Pintu itu terbuka. Sehun mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang membawa warna kertas _paper crane_ ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Hyung?"

Lelaki itu menoleh. Dia masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kertas lipat yang berserakan disana. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang muncul dari balik pintunya.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih melekat disana. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dari pada tiga hari yang lalu. Sehun mencari apa yang tidak beres dari lelaki itu. _Pergelangan tangannya._ Ada perban yang terbalut disana.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun meraih tangan itu. Si pemilik hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan reaksi yang di berikan lelaki di hadapannya. Dia terlihat gugup dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Sehun merasa naik pitam, "Untuk apa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali, Hun-ah. Bukankah sama saja jika aku menghilang dari dunia ini?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan sama untukku!"

 _Pelukan itu._ Tanpa sadar Sehun memeluknya. Jika awalnya Sehun berharap Luhan akan menangis di dadanya, ternyata itu salah. Lelaki itu malah tertawa dengan cerianya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi, Hun-ah. Aku masih punya sebuah harapan yang harus aku wujudkan."

Lelaki itu melepas pelukan dan menyodorkan kotak berisi _m_ _arshmallow-_ nya, "Hun-ah, maukah kau menyelesaikan bangau kertas kita sembari menikmati _m_ _arshmallow_ ini?"

* * *

 _Lima ratus dua puluh._

Sekarang mereka membagi ruangan itu bersama. Dengan tawa dan goda yang saling mereka lontarkan. Mereka masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama, melipat semua kertas menjadi _paper crane_ dan melahap _marshmallow_ yang Luhan sukai–sekarang Sehun menyukainya juga.

"Hyung, mengapa kau sangat menyukai _marshmallow?"_

Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun dan dengan tangan yang masih melipat kertas menjawab, "Entah. Dulu ketika aku masih kecil, ibuku selalu memberikan _marshmallow_ ketika aku sedang menghadapi masalah ataupun bersedih. Maka dari itu, setiap hari aku meminta pada petugas untuk memberiku _marshmallow._ "

Lelaki itu bersenandung tentang lagu masa kecilnya. Dia bilang masa kecilnya sangat menyenangkan. Tentu sebelum semuanya terjadi dan mengubahnya seperti ini. Tapi Luhan berkata jika itu sudah jalan hidupnya, jadi mau tak mau dia harus menempuhnya.

Sekarang mereka tidak canggung untuk memeluk satu sama lain. Bahkan terkadang Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sikap lembut dan perhatian dari lelaki itu membuat Sehun merasa bahwa dia lebih dari berarti. Sekarang dia merasa ada yang menerima keberadaannya setelah selama ini terbuang sia-sia.

Sehun menyukai sorot mata lelaki itu. Kehangatan ia temukan disana. Sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Setiap kata dan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan menjadi penyemangat jalannya kelak. Ia berjanji. Berjanji untuk memulai hidup barunya berdua. _Mungkin berdua._

* * *

Tangan dingin itu digenggamnya erat-erat. _Dia,_ lelaki yang selama ini tidak pernah mengeluh di hadapannya sekarang terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya. Wajah pucat dan bibirnya yang mengering sudah menandakan bagaimana perjuangannya melawan keinginan, bukan, kebiasaannya untuk menkonsumsi obat tersebut.

Air mata Sehun tidak berhenti mengalir ketika melihat lelakinya mengerang ketika merasakan sakit. Dia masih ingat bagaimana wajah menggigil dari Luhan yang hanya bisa menelungkupkan badannya di ranjang tempatnya beristirahat. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh dokter dan petugas disana selain memberinya obat tersebut. Walaupun dengan dosis yang lebih kecil. Rasa sakit itu juga dirasakan oleh Sehun. Bukan dari fisik dan nyerinya, tapi sakit bagaimana melihat tubuh lelakinya tersiksa.

Malam itu dia terjaga di samping tubuh lemah itu. Nafas dari si lelaki teratur yang menandakan dia sudah tenang dalam mimpinya. Sehun mengamati fitur dan lekuk dari paras si pria. _Cantik._ Bahkan melebih wanita yang pernah bersetubuh dengannya. Wajah si pria sangat damai layaknya tidak pernah terluka. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang masih suka menikmati permainan bersama teman-temannya. _Polos. Pure._

Mata lelaki itu tergerak dan menatap seseorang yang terduduk dengan setia di sampingnya. Sejenak mata itu menyesuaikan cahaya yang terpapar disana. Baru pukul dua petang itu, tapi lampu ruang yang terang membuatnya sulit untuk membuka mata secara penuh.

"Hun?"

"Hyung…" ucap Sehun lemah.

Lelaki lemas itu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika melihatmu begini. Apa kau sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?"

"Jauh lebih baik."

Senyum itu lagi-lagi muncul dan mengembang di wajah Luhan. Wajah pucat yang semakin lama semakin tirus dimakan waktu. Tangan lelaki itu juga masih digenggam erat. Tak rela bagi Sehun melepaskannya barang sedetik saja.

"Hun-ah, bisakah kau memelukku sebentar?"

Sehun bergerak menuju sisi kanan lelaki itu. Lengannya melingkar di badan Luhan yang semakin ringkih setiap harinya. Dihirupnya aroma rambut dari lelaki yang ada pada dekapannya. Aroma itu menenangkan. Bahkan dia mengakui jika itu sama candunya dengan obat yang dia hindari.

"Hun, bisakah kau-"

 _Ciuman pertama mereka._ Terlalu polos untuk diartikan. Seperti halnya seorang remaja yang baru saja mengenal cintanya. Jika orang lain melihatnya layaknya hanya sebuah ciuman sepele, tapi mereka itu merupakan bukti bahwa cinta itu ada. Walaupun dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Walaupun disaat yang sangat sulit. _Walaupun takdir yang belum memastikan jalan mana yang akan ditempuh nantinya._

* * *

" _Hyung, seminggu lagi aku akan mengakhiri masa rehabilitasiku."_

Tubuh lelaki yang ada di dekapannya itu menegang sesaat. Pelukan yang ia lakukan mengerat tanpa sadar. Rasa kehilangan menyeruak diantara udara yang mereka hirup. Perpisahan layaknya sebuah kenyataan yang sulit untuk ditelan.

"Aku akan menjengukmu setiap hari."

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Dia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh Sehun yang mengusap rambutnya lembut. Tidak ada jawaban yang terlintas di mulut ataupun otaknya.

"Jangan menjengukku." Ucapnya setelah membiarkan hening memegang kuasa untuk sesaat.

Sehun menatap manik matanya dengan alis yang berkerut, "Kembalilah. Kembalilah ketika kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

"Tapi belum tentu kau masih disini, hyung."

"Kau akan menemukanku. Kau pasti akan menemukanku disini. Berjanjilah padaku agar kau kembali ketika kau sudah bahagia."

Luhan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bawah rengkuhan lelakinya. Lelaki yang selama ini mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Lelaki yang selama ini mau menjadi sandaran ketika dia cukup lelah untuk berdiri sendiri.

Lelaki itu berdiri dan mengambil kertas lipat yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya. _Tiga ratus dua belas._ Sisa yang harus dia buat agar genap menjadi seribu. Demi harapan dan keinginan yang benar-benar ingin dia dapatkan suatu saat nanti.

"Sebelum kau pergi, maukah kau membuat bangau kertas bersamaku?"

" _Aku akan selalu membantumu, hyung."_

* * *

Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan lelakinya berjalan dengan orang tuanya. Air matanya sudah terlanjur mengering untuk mengalir. Dibiarkan kepalanya terbenam diantara kedua lututnya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi.

Masih ingat dua hari sebelumnya. Bagaimana dia menjadi seseorang yang lemah di bawah kekuasaan Sehun. Dia masih ingat tatapan Sehun yang penuh perhatian ketika air matanya mengalir. Dan dia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya melakukan bersama orang yang paling ingin dimilikinya. Dia masih terbayang cara Sehun yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Dia berusaha membuat Luhan tidak merasakan sakit dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya.

Dibenaknya terputar layaknya sebuah _film_ bagaimana mereka menyatukan tubuh bersama. Bagaimana lenguhan dosa itu berubah menjadi nada yang paling indah untuk didengarkan. Keringat yang menyeruak di tubuh mereka dibiarkan mengalir sesuai dengan irama yang mereka ciptakan bersama.

"Sehun-ah. Kita belum menyelesaikan bangau kertas itu bersama."

Kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya ketika Sehun memeluknya sebelum pergi. Sehun mengingkari janjinya. _Sembilan ratus tiga puluh dua._ Hanya membutuhkan sedikit lagi agar angka seribu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi semangatnya untuk melanjutkan sudah hilang seiring kepergian Sehun.

Ranjang di sampingnya sudah tertata rapi layaknya belum berpenghuni. Biasanya Sehun selalu mengamati dirinya yang sibuk membuat bangau kertas. Lelaki itu memang pemalas. Dia hanya membantu lima atau enam bangau setiap harinya. Tapi bagi Luhan, bangau-bangau itu mengobarkan semangatnya untuk membuat lebih dari sepuluh kali lipatnya.

* * *

Setahun telah berlalu. Sehun menepati janjinya untuk kembali ketika dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Orang tua yang menerimanya dengan hangat, dan menjadi seorang pemain teater seperti yang dia cita-citakan sebelumnya.

Senyumnya mengembang hari itu. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan ketika menjejakkan kakinya disana. Di tempat dimana dia dan Luhan bertemu. Dilihatnya semua masih sama. Bahkan bangku taman yang sering mereka gunakan untuk menikmati _marshmallow_ kesayangannya masih dengan warna dan keadaan yang serupa seperti sebelumnya.

Kamar itu sudah di depan mata. Kamar dimana mereka membuat _paper crane_ bersama. Kamar dimana mereka membagi keluh kesah dan kebahagiaan berdua. Bahkan sebuah kamar dimana dia dan Luhan menyatukan cinta mereka berdua.

Gelang _cartier_ yang ada di tangan kanannya sama seperti yang ada pada genggamannya. Dia sudah berniat untuk melingkarkannya di tangan Luhan juga. Dia sudah membayangkan bagimana senyuman yang akan diberikan laki-laki itu padanya.

" _Hyung."_

Penghuni kamar itu mendongakkan kepalanya. _Bukan._ Bukan Luhan yang ada disana. Melainkan seorang pria bermata sayu dan berambut _blonde_. _Bukan_ Luhan yang berambut hitam dan bermata bening seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau siapa?" ucap pria itu.

"Sehun. Oh sehun. Kau penghuni kamar ini?"

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun sadar dan memacu langkahnya pergi. Pergi menemui _Seo Joohyun,_ seorang wanita yang dengan telatennya merawat mereka dulu.

Wanita itu masih berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya. Dia masih sama. Harapan Sehun untuk menemukan Luhan yang semula meredup kembali memuncak ketika menemukan Seohyun yang masih disana.

"Seohyun-ssi!"

"Oh Sehun?"

* * *

" _Sehun-ah! Apa kabarmu? Aku harap kau telah menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri nanti. Ketika kau sudah menuai apa yang akan kau tanam._

 _Sehun-ah, aku merasa masih melihatmu disini. Di ranjang yang ada di sampingku. Aku ingat bagaimana kau selalu memandangiku ketika aku tertidur. Kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya._

 _Kau selalu menggodaku ketika kita sarapan bersama. Kau pasti membuatku malu karena kau selalu bersikukuh menyuapiku di depan semua orang. Aku yakin mereka bergidik jijik ketika melihat kita melakukan itu._

 _Hunnie-ya, kau tentu masih ingat bagaimana kita dengan bodohnya mencuri persediaan obat terlarang itu dan mengkonsumsinya di kamar, bukan? Kalau bukan karena aku yang terlalu membutuhkannya, kau pasti tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu. Kau bukan seorang pecandu berat sepertiku. Kau masih pemula, Hunnie-ya. Kau pemula!_

 _Aku akan menyelesaikan masa rehabilitasiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan kau kembali. Aku tidak pernah menunggu kau kembali. Karena aku tahu kau sedang berjuang dengan kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau inginkan._

 _Aku tahu kau akan kembali. Ketika kau kembali kau pasti akan membaca surat ini. Surat yang aku tulis sebelum aku pergi. Aku akan pergi, pergi untuk meminta marshmallow kepada ibuku. Persediaan marshmallow ku sudah terlampau habis. Tapi tenang saja, aku menyisakan sebungkus besar marshmallow untukmu. Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan jika kau mengunyahnya, Sehun-ah! Percayalah padaku!_

 _Semenjak kau pergi, aku masih membuat bangau-bangau kertas itu. Tapi sudah tidak sesering ketika kau menemaniku. Karena aku harus membuat dengan pergelangan tangan yang terluka. Beberapa diantara mereka terkena tinta merah dariku. Maafkan aku._

 _Sehun-ah! Masih ada dua buah kertas lipat tersisa di dalam kardus itu. Satu berwarna putih, dan satunya lagi berwarna hitam. Kau harus melipatnya yang hitam untukmu, dan lipatlah yang putih untukku. Maka harapanku selama ini akan terkabul._

 _Kau tahu apa harapan yang aku inginkan?_

 _ **Kebahagiaanmu. Ketika kau membaca surat ini dan melipat kertasnya, berarti kau sudah membantuku mewujudkan harapanku."**_

" _Aku menyayangimu, Oh Sehun."_

Dua bulan yang lalu. Dimana Luhan ditemukan dengan pergelangan tersayat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hari terakhir rehabilitasinya juga menjadi hari terakhir dalam hidupnya. Seohyun mengatakan jika Luhan merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk bernaung. Maka dari itu dia memilih untuk meminta _marshmallow_ kepada ibunya.

Sehun mencoba melipat kertas itu walaupun dengan tangan yang tidak bisa diam. Matanya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah kardus besar yang berisi _sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan_ bangau kertas dan satu bungkus besar _marshmallow._ Dia tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan melakukan ini.

Dia membalik kertas hitam itu. Ada bercak merah dan sebuah tulisan disana. Tulisan yang merupakan tulisan dari pemiliknya.

" _Sehun-ah, aku lelah. Aku sudah berputus asa."_

Dengan berat hati Sehun melipat bagian putih dan menyisakan bagian hitam pada permukaannya. Sehun sendiri membiarkan air matanya membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana semua orang memperhatikan dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pria yang menangis di sebuah bangku taman. Bangku tempat mereka bertemu dahulu.

 _Kertas putih._

Sebelum Sehun melipatnya, dia juga menemukan bercak merah dan tulisan disana. Sehun membaca tulisan itu dan tersenyum. Senyum yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia ukir sebelumnya.

" _Sehun-ah! Kau berhasil melipat bangau ke seribu. Sebagai perayaannya, maukah kau menikmati marshmallow bersamaku?"_

.  
.

 _ **END.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: "JEALOUSY"  
Words: 5,6K  
Genre: Fluff, school!AU, GS  
Main Pair: KaiSoo/EXO Kai/EXO Kyungsoo  
Side Pair: HunHan, ChanBaek  
Character: Shinee Minho, others**

* * *

" _What?"_

"Ayolah, Soo. Minho tidak setampan itu."

Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah sahabatnya, "YA! Jelas-jelas Minho adalah salah satu siswa tertampan di sekolah kita. Dan kau, Kim Jongin!" Jongin terkejut dengan telunjuk Kyungsoo yang tepat mengarah ke wajahnya, "Kau harus mengakui itu."

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya seraya menggelengkan kepala. Do Kyungsoo, sahabatnya semenjak dia berusia tiga tahun – di saat mereka belum tahu apa-apa – sedang menjadi _fangirl_ Choi Minho, seorang prefek di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang bertingkah seperti itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan juga, tunggu, hampir semua gadis di sekolahnya. Bahkan tidak jarang ketiga gadis itu berkumpul hanya untuk membicarakan apa jadwal Minho selanjutnya.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan soal itu."

"NO! Tidak, Jong-ah. Hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini juga berkata hal yang sama. Berarti aku tidak berlebihan!"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Soo, semua gadis di sekolah ini mengatakan bahwa seorang Kim Jongin lah yang tampan dan seksi. Kau!" Lelaki itu menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Harus mengakuinya juga." Ucapnya dengan seringaian yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri, Jongin-ah." Ujar Kyungsoo yang merapikan seluruh bukunya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas.

* * *

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan _the Trouble Maker?_ Sebuah _gang_ yang beranggotakan Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun. Mereka adalah sekumpulan – yang katanya – siswa tampan. Tapi sayangnya, mereka adalah siswa-siswa yang paling sering terkena detensi. Sebenarnya diantara mereka bertiga, Jongin yang memegang kendali. Chanyeol dan Sehun masih punya otak untuk tidak bertindak bodoh. Sedangkan Jongin tidak punya otak untuk tidak bertindak bodoh.

Jongin dan Minho adalah idola sekolah yang berbeda 180 derajat. Jongin, lelaki yang malas, bandel, dan cuek. Dia juga menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai siswa yang mendapat hukuman terbanyak di sekolah. Tapi ajaibnya, dia juga salah satu siswa yang paling berprestasi. Seorang _captain_ tim basket, ketua _dancer,_ dan seorang yang memiliki peringkat tinggi di setiap semesternya. Padahal, Jongin selalu tertidur jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Choi Minho, idola sekolah yang hampir mendekati sempurna. _Captain_ tim sepak bola, prefek, memiliki peringkat bagus hingga bahkan menjadi perwakilan sekolah jika olimpiade diadakan. Dia juga salah satu personil _band_ yang ada disana. Dengan badan tegap, wajah tampan, dan perilaku baik, wajar saja jika siswa perempuan, bahkan gurunya sekalipun, menyukai dirinya.

Hari itu Jongin harus berlari mengelilingi lapang sepak bola sebanyak sepuluh kali karena Minho memergokinya ketika sedang merokok di kamar mandi. Minho, sebagai seorang prefek harus menegakkan peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah. Maka dari itu, sekarang dia mengawasi Jongin saat berlari disana.

Di sekitar lapangan berkumpul banyak siswa perempuan untuk melihat pemandangan disana. Dua siswa yang paling banyak memiliki fans sedang berinteraksi. Interaksi yang sangat bertolak belakang tentunya. Di satu sisi sedang menghukum, sisi lainnya sedang terhukum.

"Jongin-ah." Gumam Kyungsoo yang juga duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Kenapa? Kau mengalihkan hatimu untuk Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun yang terduduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Dalam seminggu dia terkena detensi minimal tiga kali. Untung saja otaknya itu menolongnya. Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Bukankah kau bisa memberitahunya?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah lelah memberitahunya. Dia selalu membangkang dan selalu mengatakan _'Aku terlalu pintar untuk dikeluarkan, Soo.'_ Aku tahu dia itu seseorang yang sangat cerdas, bahkan bersaing dengan Minho. Tapi _attitude-_ nya sangat memuakkan."

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol dan Sehun terkadang mengeluh dengan sikap keras kepala Jongin. Seperti kalian tahu, hanya Jonginlah yang berani merokok di sekolah. Dan hasilnya terlihat sekarang. Hanya Jongin yang berlarian disana." ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu berlari dengan keringat yang membasahi pakaiannya. Gadis itu tahu jika hukuman seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa, karena Jongin sendiri merupakan _captain_ tim basket di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan memperhatikan Minho yang sedang mengawasi Jongin. Dia, pria yang merupakan idaman para siswi di sekolahnya terlihat memasang wajah yang tegas. Dan bagi mereka, Minho terlihat seksi jika seperti itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sendiri adalah kekasih Chanyeol dan Sehun. Terkadang kedua lelaki itu mengeluhkan obsesi kekasih mereka terhadap Minho. Hanya saja, mulut berbisa Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menyisakan rasa takut dari kekasih mereka.

Jongin, yang baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang _iced lemon tea_ di tangan kirinya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dia merebut minuman dari tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Soo, aku minta minumnya." Ucapnya dengan berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Kalau kau habis berlari, seharusnya kau tidak meminum es, Jongin-ah."

Jongin mengembalikan minuman tersebut dalam keadaan hampir habis, "Jangan mengoceh, nona burung hantu. Terima kasih!" serunya seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo dan berlari entah kemana.

* * *

Malam itu Kyungsoo sedang duduk di lantai atas rumahnya – mungkin bisa disebut atap – bersama Jongin. Dia sendiri sedang mengomel seraya mengobati luka yang ada di wajah lelaki itu. Sore harinya, Jongin berkelahi dengan Yongguk, seorang siswa dari sekolah lain, hanya karena masalah sepele. Ini juga bukan kali pertama Jongin datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dalam keadaan babak belur. Walaupun Kyungsoo akan memarahinya habis-habisan, Jongin tetap saja mengulanginya.

"Berhentilah seperti ini, Jongin-ah. Aku lelah melihatmu berkelahi seperti ini."

Jongin meringis kesakitan, "Tenang, Soo. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja katamu? Dengarkan aku. Kau harus berubah, Jongin-ah. Lihat dirimu, penuh luka seperti ini. Kau harus mengurangi sifat bandelmu. Berhentilah menjadi _trouble maker!_ "

"Meskipun aku seorang _trouble maker,_ gadis-gadis di sekolah masih saja menyukaiku. Bahkan aku masih seseorang dengan prestasi bagus di sekolah. Lebih bagus darimu malah." Godanya.

"Kau ini! Meskipun kau ini pintar, tapi _attitude-_ mu membuatku muak!"

Jongin tertawa, "Kau muak? Tapi kau masih saja mengobati aku ketika aku terluka seperti ini."

Gadis itu menatap Jongin kesal. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian, "Bersikaplah seperti Minho, Jongin-ah. Dia patut menjadi contoh untukmu."

Wajah Jongin yang semula ceria berubah seketika. Raut muka yang awalnya penuh senyum sekarang menjadi murung.

"Berhentilah membandingkan aku dengan Minho. Dia bahkan tidak lebih bagus dariku."

"Aku tahu kau memiliki peringkat yang lebih bagus darinya, tapi tingkah lakumu jauh di bawahnya."

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo – yang sedang mengusap darah di pipinya – dan menghentikan aktivitas sahabatnya tersebut. Sorot matanya terlihat bosan ketika nama Minho disebutkan. Kemudian dia meraih tas selempang yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Ketika Jongin berdiri, "Kau mau pergi? Aku belum selesai, Jongin-ah!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa meminta tolong pada Junmyeon hyung untuk mengobatiku di rumah. Aku pulang." Ujar Jongin yang kemudian masuk ke rumah Kyungsoo dan turun untuk pulang.

Kyungsoo menangkap gelagat aneh dari sahabat lelakinya. Dia melihat raut kecewa dari Jongin. Tidak pernah selama ini Jongin tiba-tiba pergi ketika mereka sedang berbincang ataupun belajar. Bahkan ketika Jongin merasa hari terlalu malam, dia biasa menginap dan tidur di kamar Seungsoo, kakak lelaki Kyungsoo yang sedang melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri.

Gadis itu tidak berani mengejar Jongin. Dia sadar jika Jongin tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Kyungsoo sendiri takut pada Jongin bila sedang marah. Lelaki itu memiliki emosi yang susah untuk dikendalikan. Maka dari itu, jika Jongin sedang marah ataupun emosi, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk diam hingga situasinya menjadi lebih dingin.

* * *

"Hyung, aku pulang!" seru Jongin ketika masuk ke dalam rumah.

Junmyeon, kakak pertama Jongin sedang duduk dengan malas di depan televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara kesayangannya. Ketika mendengar suara adik bungsunya, dia segera menegakkan badan dan menyambutnya.

"Baru dari rumah Kyungsoo?"

"Hm!" Jawab Jongin sembari menenggak air mineral dari dapur.

Junmyeon menatap aneh wajah adiknya, "Kali ini siapa musuhmu?"

"Bang Yongguk. Siswa dari sekolah Jongdae hyung dulu." Jawab Jongin yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping kakaknya.

Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti. Dia sudah memaklumi kelakuan adik bungsunya tersebut. Junmyeon dan Jongdae adalah kakak lelaki dari Jongin. Mereka memiliki otak yang sama cairnya dengan Jongin. Hanya saja mereka adalah anak yang _well-behaved_ jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak pernah marah jika Jongin terlibat perkelahian ataupun dihukum di sekolah. Mereka memaklumi itu.

Ketiga saudara itu adalah korban _broken home._ Orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah karena kesibukan yang mereka jalani. Karena kesibukan itu, kedua orang tua mereka sering bertengkar dan akhirnya bercerai. Jongin sendiri, yang masih berusia 12 tahun kala itu, paling tidak bisa menerima perpisahan orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu, sikapnya yang memberontak sekarang ini adalah perwujudan dari ketidak terimaannya pada kenyataan.

"Jongdae hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Masih terperangkap dengan tugas kuliahnya di kamar. Jangan mengganggunya, kau bisa dibunuh walaupun hanya dengan membuka kamarnya sedikit."

"Hyung, apa kau menerima tawaran untuk menjadi direktur di kantor Abeoji?" tanya Jongin yang melahap makanan yang ada di tangan Junmyeon.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Mungkin minggu depan aku akan pindah kesana. Kenapa?"

" _Ani._ Oh, apa kabarnya sekretaris cantikmu itu?"

Alis Junmyeon mengerut, "Yixing maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada yang yang lain." Goda Jongin.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan kabarnya?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada yang ketus.

"Eih~ kau cemburu, eh? _Uri Jun-ie_ sedang cemburu?"

Junmyeon terkejut ketika mendengar panggilan itu, "YA! Kau membaca pesan di ponselku?!"

Jongin sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi, " _My Lovely Sunshine~"_

"YA!" teriak Junmyeon yang bersiap mengejar Jongin yang sudah berlari dan naik ke kamarnya.

Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa terlihat di rumah saudara Kim. Mereka bertiga, yang tinggal bersama memang memiliki ikatan persaudaraan yang kuat. Junmyeon, sebagai kakak tertua sangat bertanggung jawab pada kedua adiknya. Bahkan sekarang, biaya kuliah Jongdae dan sekolah Jongin, dialah yang menanggung. Tapi mereka bertiga tetap mendapatkan jatah yang berlimpah dari kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan pebisnis besar.

"YA! Kim Jongin! Kau!"

" _Oh, My Sunshine~"_ goda Jongin yang berlarian di dekat kamarnya sekarang.

Disaat mereka berlarian, tiba-tiba, "AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN JIKA MEMBUAT GADUH SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Jongdae dari dalam kamar yang membuat Junmyeon dan Jongin terdiam di tempat.

* * *

"Sudah hari ketiga Jongin tidak menyapaku sama sekali." Keluh Kyungsoo yang kemudian merebahkan kepalanya diantara tangannya yang terlipat di meja.

"Kau tidak menanyakannya kenapa begitu? Kau bisa mengirimkan pesan, bukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku. Bahkan teleponku pun tidak diangkat olehnya. Apa aku keterlaluan jika membandingkan dirinya dengan Minho? Aku hanya bermaksud membuatnya berhenti dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi nampaknya dia salah menangkap maksudku."

"Bicarakan baik-baik, Soo. Kau tidak akan pernah tahan jika terjebak di sebuah kesalah pahaman seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Sudah tiga hari Jongin tidak menyapanya bahkan ketika mereka berpapasan. Disaat mereka makan siang bersama di kantin – dengan kedua pasangan itu tentu saja – Jongin lebih cenderung diam atau bahkan memainkan ponselnya sendiri. Dia tahu jika lelaki itu marah dengan kata-katanya tempo hari, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana membujuk Jongin saat ini.

Disaat mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di salah satu tempat duduk di lorong sekolah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Minho yang berbicara dengan Jinki dari belakang Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aku bersumpah jika Jongin membuat masalah lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Ucapnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar tidak punya rasa takut." Jawab Jinki.

Ketika kedua siswa itu melewati Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba Minho menghentikan langkahnya, "Oh, Do Kyungsoo?" ucapnya.

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti seketika. Bagaimana tidak, pria yang selama ini menjadi idolanya sekarang berhenti dan tersenyum padanya. Apalagi dia menyebut nama Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun juga memperhatikan Minho dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"N-ne?"

"AH! Jadi namamu benar-benar Do Kyungsoo?" Minho melambaikan tangan pada Jinki yang berlalu dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, "Apakah kau berteman dekat dengan Kim Jongin?"

"Jonginnie? Ah, iya. Aku berteman dekat dengannya. Kenapa?"

Minho tersenyum, "Bisakah kau mengatakan padanya untuk tidak melanggar aturan dan sebagainya? Dia… terlalu banyak bermasalah."

"Apa dia membuat masalah juga hari ini?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Dia baru saja merokok lagi di atap sekolah bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tapi hanya Jongin saja yang merokok. Bisakah kau mengingatkannya?"

"A-akan ku usahakan."

Minho mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebelum pergi. Tak disangka Minho mengenalnya. Kyungsoo sendiri bukanlah siswi populer seperti Jinri ataupun Hyeri, hanya saja siswa lelaki disana banyak mengejarnya karena dia memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan dan tidak pernah membuat masalah _alias_ siswi baik-baik. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan sendiri memang bisa disejajarkan dengan siswi populer tersebut karena sifat _sassy_ yang mereka punya. Bisa dibilang, mereka berdua adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun versi wanita.

Sepeninggal Minho, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum seperti orang gila. Baekhyun dan Luhan sendiri memandang iri pada sahabatnya itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo menggoda kedua sahabatnya yang tidak disapa Minho sama sekali.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di depan kelas lelaki itu. Dia ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang dikatakannya tempo hari. Tapi entah mengapa apa yang diucapkan Minho sebelumnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin menceramahi sahabatnya itu sekali lagi.

"Jongin-ah." Sapa Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang tanpa sadar melewatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Kau marah padaku?" Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "Kenapa kau menghindariku begitu?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya keluar sekolah. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa pasrah dengan genggaman Jongin yang kuat tersebut.

"Es krim _vanilla,_ dua." Ucap Jongin setelah sampai di sebuah truk es krim dekat sekolah mereka.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Jongin menyerahkan es krim pada Kyungsoo, "Makanlah. Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau sudah menghabiskan es krimmu."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menuruti apa mau dari Jongin. Ini sifat yang tidak disukai oleh gadis itu. Jongin selalu berbuat agar semua orang menurutinya. Bisa dibilang sifatnya sangat keras kepala. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa melawan apa mau sahabat lelakinya.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya."

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Apa? Jelas-jelas kau tidak menyapaku selama tiga hari. Bahkan kau tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghindariku?"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Soo. Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan. Bahkan Jongin hanya asik dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan di telinganya tanpa memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Jongin-ah."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa?"

"Tadi… Minho menemuiku. Dia memintaku agar kau berhenti membuat kekacauan di sekolah. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengetahui kau merokok di sekolah. Dan berkali-kali juga kau dihukum karena itu. Bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini?"

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan sahabatnya tersebut. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya dia mengemukakan suaranya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut Minho, Minho, Minho?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng karena tidak habis pikir dengan sikap sahabatnya, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu padanya? Minho bahkan mengeluhkan sifat _trouble maker-_ mu itu. Berhentilah menjadi orang arogan, Jongin-ah."

"Kau ingin mengingatkanku, atau ingin membuatku terlihat buruk, huh? Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi aku, Soo!"

Gadis itu terkejut ketika Jongin berteriak tepat di hadapannya. Wajah lelaki itu berubah merah padam dan alisnya mengerut. Belum sempat Kyungsoo memberikan tannggapannya, Jongin sudah melangkah pergi dan membiarkannya berdiri di tepi jalan sendirian. Dia, yang mengamati punggung sahabat lelakinya itu hanya bisa menahan tangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu _playful_ membentaknya dengan keras.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kantin bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun pada saat jam makan siang. Sudah beberapa hari ini – setelah kejadian pulang sekolah – Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah bersama. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri ingin berbicara dengan Jongin, tapi Jongin terlalu pintar untuk menghindari dan mendiamkan gadis itu.

"Soo, aku dengar Taehyun menyukaimu. Apa aku benar?" tanya Luhan yang memulai sesi gosipnya.

"Nam Taehyun? Mungkin. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu dia mengirimkan pesan untukku. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak pernah bertindak jika di sekolah."

"Benarkah? _Actually he's such a nice catch, you know._ " Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ambil saja dia kalau kau mau." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

Ketika mereka sedang membicarakan beberapa hal, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, "Aku duduk disini, Do Kyungsoo."

 _Choi Minho._ Dengan santainya membawa _tray_ makanannya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Tak lupa dia menyapa Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Ah, iya. Minho-ya." Ucap Kyungsoo kikuk.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai mengerti apa yang Minho lakukan. Mendekati Kyungsoo tentu saja. Terlihat bagaimana Minho selalu mencoba membangun percakapan dengan gadis bermata bulat itu. Tapi sayangnya, Kyungsoo selalu kikuk dan malu-malu untuk menanggapinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sudah menyampaikannya pada Jongin?"

"A-ah, itu? Sudah, aku sudah menyampaikannya. Tapi dia masih saja berulah. Bahkan aku pikir dia sekarang sedang marah padaku. Dan aku rasa aku sudah muak dengannya."

Minho tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Anak itu benar-benar. Aku heran kenapa gadis sebaik kau bisa bersahabat dengannya. Dengan berandalan itu."

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho. Memang Jongin bukanlah anak yang penurut dan cenderung pembangkang, tapi baginya Jongin bukanlah seorang berandalan. Sempat dia ingin membantah ucapan Minho, tapi perhatiannya teralih pada dua orang yang berjalan melintasi kantin sekolahnya.

"Jongin? Junmyeon Oppa?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Ketiga orang yang lain mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tatapan Kyungsoo. Terlihat disana Jongin sedang berjalan dengan Junmyeon. Gadis itu tahu jika Junmyeon dipanggil ke sekolah, mungkin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi, karena ulah Jongin tersebut.

Ketika Jongin dan Junmyeon melewati meja keempat orang itu, tiba-tiba, "Oh? Kyungsoo-ya!" seru Junmyeon ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"Junmyeon Oppa." Ucap gadis itu seraya menegakkan dirinya dan membungkuk pada Junmyeon yang sekarang berdiri di samping kiri Minho.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah ke rumah?"

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Jongin dan Junmyeon, "Ah, aku belum sempat kesana, Oppa. Pasti aku akan kesana. Untuk apa oppa datang kemari?"

"Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?" Junmyeon melirik Jongin yang sedang menatap ke arah siswa lain, "Aku kemari untuk adik bungsuku yang selembut bulu ayam ini, Soo-ya."

"Bulu ayam?" Kyungsoo terkikik.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo yang semula terkikik geli langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi takut. Dan melihat gadis tersebut meringkukkan kepalanya, Jongin hanya mendecakkan lidahnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kakak lelakinya disana.

"YA! Anak itu benar-benar." Gumam Junmyeon, "Soo-ya, aku harus kembali ke kantor sepertinya. Jangan lupa mampir ke rumah!" ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah. Di dalam otaknya terekam bagaimana ekspresi kesal dari Jongin. Dia sadar jika Jongin sudah bersikap seperti ini maka dia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Minho yang masih terduduk disana.

"N-ne?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Sudah kubilang mereka akan menang! Wohoo!" seru Jongdae yang sudah berkostum _Arsenal_ malam itu.

Junmyeon yang berkostum _Manchester United_ membela, "Itu hanya keberuntungan-"

"Tidak, Hyung! Apa kau tidak melihat bagaiamana _Alexis_ dan _Öezil_ menyerang? Woah, _all hail The Gunners!_ "

Junmyeon dan Jongin yang berkostum sama hanya bisa melirik saudaranya itu dengan sebal. Sebab mereka sedang bertaruh, siapapun yang menang akan bebas dari tugas membuat makan siang dan makan malam. Dan beruntunglah Kim Jongdae.

"Hyung, berhentilah berteriak-"

Jongdae mengudarakan kedua kepalan tangannya, "Akhirnya aku bisa menyuruh seorang Kim Jongin! _Thanks for your kindness, God!"_

Memang benar selama ini Jongin selalu sulit untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Apalagi untuk memasak, tugas tersebut selalu berakhir dengan dapur yang meledak. Tapi untuk kali ini Junmyeon dan Jongin akan mengerjakan bersama, tentu kakak pertama itu akan mengawasi tangan ceroboh adik bungsunya.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang, Hyung?" tanya Jongin seraya memasukkan sejumput _corn chips_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Entah." Jongdae terkekeh, "Aku paling suka jika melihatmu tersiksa, Jong-ah."

"YA! Hyung!"

Jongdae, dengan sifat jahilnya berpura-pura takut dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Junmyeon, "Hyung… Mana ada seorang _dongsaeng_ berkata begitu?" tanyanya dengan _puppy eyes_ yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak ingin membela siapapun~" ucap Junmyeon.

Jongin hanya bisa memicingkan matanya dan melirik Jongdae yang terlihat senang dengan kekesalannya. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akur. Dalam artian, mereka selalu menggoda satu sama lain. Jika Jongdae yang selalu jahil, maka Jongin selalu emosi dengan kejahilan kakak keduanya.

Disaat mereka sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba layar ponsel Jongin menyala. _**Do Kyungsoo is calling**_ _._ Jongin yang melihat layar ponselnya menyala hanya membalik ponsel itu dan kembali mendaratkan perhatiannya ke layar televisi yang menyiarkan pertandingan sepak bola tim lain.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?" tanya Jongdae yang penasaran.

"Huh? Aku sedang ingin menikmati pertandingan ini, Hyung."

"EH? Tidak biasanya kau begitu jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo. Bukannya biasanya kau mendahulukan dia dibandingkan kakak-kakakmu?" goda Jongdae.

"Dia?" Jongin tertawa kecut, "Mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi, Hyung."

Junmyeon yang awalnya hanya mendengarkan kemudian angkat suara, "Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya, 'kan? Aku melihatnya ketika kita bertemu dengannya di kantin. Wajahmu sangat tidak ramah ketika melihatnya. Ada apa? Apa karena Minho? Aku lihat dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo hari itu."

"Kau… cemburu?" goda Jongdae sekali lagi.

Junmyeon yang melihat wajah emosi dari adik bungsunya langsung memukul kepala Jongdae. Dia berharap agar Jongdae berhenti menggoda _maknae-_ nya itu.

"Mungkin." Jawab Jongin dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jong-ah?" tanya Junmyeon lembut.

Mata Jongin menatap kosong ke layar televisi, "Aku bersahabat dengannya sudah sangat lama. Bahkan ketika kami masih sama-sama susah berbicara. Dia tahu apapun tentangku. Bukan, aku pikir dia begitu. Tapi kenyataannya dia selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Minho. Aku tahu Minho memang ideal untuk semua gadis di sekolah, tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku seperti ini juga bukan karena tanpa sebab, ini semua karena perceraian orang tua kita. Aku pikir dia bisa sadar dan mengerti, tapi dia tetap menyuruhku untuk berubah seperti Minho."

Junmyeon dan Jongdae mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tahu apa yang dirasakan adiknya karena mereka sama-sama mengalami hal itu. Apalagi disaat perceraian orang tuanya terjadi, Jongin sedang butuh perhatian penuh. Mereka tidak pernah menyalahkan sikap Jongin, selama Jongin tidak berbuat hal yang sangat merugikan, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Hyung," Jongin menghadapkan dirinya pada Jongdae dan Junmyeon, "Apa aku harus berubah seperti Minho? Menjadi seorang yang _well-behaved_ dan tidak banyak ulah?"

"Berubah menjadi itu ada baiknya, Jong-ah. Kau sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya menerima keadaan yang sedang kita alami. Tapi, selama perubahan itu tidak nyaman bagimu, jangan kau lakukan." Junmyeon tersenyum, "Seperti apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah adik kecil kami."

Jongin yang semula muram berubah menghangat setelah mendengar kata-kata kakak sulungnya, "Mungkin aku akan menguranginya sedikit demi sedikit, Hyung."

"Jangan merokok di sekolah. Aku sudah dipanggil dua kali untuk itu." Keluh Jongdae.

"Aku tiga kali."

Jongin tertawa, "Aku sudah berkali-kali dipanggil karena merokok."

Junmyeon tergelak ketika mendengar kata-kata Jongin seraya membenamkan leher Jongin di bawah lengannya. Sedangkan Jongdae sendiri masih dalam pikirannya dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Tunggu, kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Jongin yang semula tertawa bersama Junmyeon langsung berhenti, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" jawabnya kikuk.

"Entah, aku merasa kau begitu. Kau selalu menuruti apa yang ia mau. Sedangkan kau selalu membangkang pada kami." Ucap Jongdae.

"O-oh." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Apa itu begitu terlihat?"

Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu kembali mengacungkan kepalannya ke udara, " _Assa!_ Aku sudah menduganya dari awal. Jongin-ah, tidak sulit untuk menaklukan gadis penurut seperti Kyungsoo, kau tahu."

"Seperti… Minseok Noona?" goda Jongin.

"Kau butuh beberapa saran dariku?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar percakapan kedua adiknya. Kemudian dia menahan leher kedua adiknya di bawah lengannya.

"Kalian boleh berkencan, asalkan selesaikan pendidikan kalian! Awas saja jika nilai kalian jatuh karena itu!" ancamnya.

"Cerewet."

"Padahal dia yang suka berkencan dengan sekretarisnya."

"Pasti mereka sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di kantor."

"YA! Kalian berdua!" Junmyeon mengeratkan lengannya yang menyebabkan kedua adiknya berteriak karena tercekik.

* * *

Kyungsoo merasakan perubahan dari Jongin. Sudah lebih dari seminggu dia tidak melihat Jongin membersihkan toilet maupun berlari di lapangan sepak bola. Selain itu Jongin berpenampilan lebih rapi. Tidak ada luka juga di wajahnya. Ketika mereka makan siang bersama, dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun tentu saja, Jongin terlihat lebih kalem daripada biasanya. Tidak ada sifat bermain-main yang ditunjukkannya dulu. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja, Jongin tidak pernah mendaratkan sedikitpun pandangannya, bahkan berbicara dengannya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo melihat Jongin duduk bersama Jiyeon. Terlihat bagaimana dengan sabar Jongin menanggapi semua pertanyaan Jiyeon yang tidak mengerti dengan subyek yang mereka pelajari bersama.

' _Kenapa aku tidak menyukai Jongin yang seperti ini?'_

Gadis itu tahu Jongin bukanlah orang yang sabar jika mengajari sesuatu. Kyungsoo sendiri adalah orang yang paling sering membuatnya kesal jika tidak cepat mengerti.

"Soo?" tanya Minho yang sedari tadi sebenarnya berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, iya?"

"Apa kau mendengarkan aku?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minho, "I-iya. Aku mendengarkannya, Minho-ya."

"Kau tahu," Minho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, "Kau begitu lucu ketika sedang gugup seperti ini."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Minho. Wajahnya terasa menghangat ketika sadar bahwa Minho hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja di depannya.

" _By the way,_ Soo. Jongin sudah tidak berulah akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia sudah mendengarkanmu?"

"A-aku rasa begitu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Minho tertawa kecil, "Aku lega ketika tahu dia seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa bahwa dia adalah seorang _attention seeker._ Selalu berbuat ulah ini itu. Mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat banyak gadis menyukainya. _Typical bad boy._ Benar-benar seseorang yang urakan dan berandalan.

Jika dia menjadi siswa baik-baik seperti ini banyak gadis yang akan berhenti menyukainya karena dia berubah. Dan aku menyukai itu. Aku tidak suka jika semua gadis di sekolah mendaratkan perhatian padanya. Apalagi dirimu, Soo. Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan aku saja. Dia sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik, Soo. Dia tidak butuh perhatianmu lagi."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho. Dia sadar jika selama ini Minho menginginkan agar Jongin berubah hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang menyukai Jongin. Bahkan perhatian Kyungsoo sekalipun.

"Cih, _attention seeker._ " Ucap Minho.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Minho-ya?" ucap Kyungsoo yang ingin penjelasan lebih.

"Jongin, sahabatmu itu, Soo. Apa bagusnya dia? Pemalas, seorang _trouble maker,_ pembangkang." Minho tertawa sinis, "Aku heran kenapa semua gadis menyukainya. Dan jika dia berubah seperti ini, bahkan menghilang seperti sekarang, mereka akan lebih memperhatikan aku. Lagipula, _stereotype_ seorang siswa baik-baik adalah aku. Bukan dia."

Gadis itu tidak menyangka jika Minho sebenarnya iri dengan Jongin, seorang lelaki yang suka membuat masalah dan keonaran. Choi Minho yang selama ini dia kira adalah lelaki yang baik dari segala macam sisi ternyata ingin agar Kim Jongin, siswa lain yang juga punya banyak fans selain dirinya.

' _Picik.'_

"Kau tahu, aku selalu senang jika guru-guru di sekolah memilihku untuk mewakili sekolah untuk kompetisi sains. Walaupun sebenarnya dia memiliki peringkat yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi, bukankah semua guru lebih menyukai murid yang baik-baik sepertiku? Soo, baguslah jika kau tidak dekat dengannya lagi. Selama ini kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Buktinya, ketika dia berubah, dia lebih suka dekat dengan Jiyeon, bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengamati Jongin dari jauh. Dia ingin menanyakan apakah Jongin benar-benar seperti itu atau tidak. Dalam hatinya dia yakin Jongin bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

' _Akan kubuktikan bahwa kau salah, Minho-ya.'_

"Aku rasa Jongin bukan orang seperti itu."

Minho tersenyum, "Lalu, kenapa disaat dia menjadi brutal dia lebih suka dekat denganmu? Dan kenapa sekarang dia berubah dan menjauh darimu? Bukankah seharusnya dia ingin berubah untukmu? Tapi buktinya dia mendekati Jiyeon, 'kan?"

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya seakan tidak percaya. Minho berusaha habis-habisan agar perhatiannya jatuh padanya. Bukan pada Jongin.

"Kau salah, Minho-ya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

* * *

Kim Jongin. Lelaki itu sedang bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumahnya. Sudah menjadi aktivitas rutinnya jika sedang hari Minggu seperti ini. Dia lebih suka melakukan itu agar mengusir rasa bosannya jika di rumah. Lagipula hari itu kedua kakak lelakinya pergi bersama kekasihnya masing-masing. Maka dari itu, dia memilih untuk pergi ke lapangan terdekat bersama kedua sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Aku lelah." Keluh Chanyeol seraya merebahkan dirinya di tanah.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, "Aku juga."

"Cih, pecundang." Goda Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sebal. Terlihat bagaimana Jongin menyeringai puas dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Kau yang pecundang, Jongin-ah." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun, "Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya seraya tertawa tidak percaya.

"Buktinya kau tidak pernah mencoba menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyungsoo. Kau berubah menjadi pendiam di sekolah sesuai keinginan Kyungsoo, tapi kau malah menjauhinya. Bahkan kau sekarang dekat dengan Jiyeon." Sehun menjawab.

"Dia juga dekat dengan Minho. Lagipula Jiyeon bersamaku karena Jimin hyung – kakak lelaki Jiyeon – memintaku untuk menjadi tutornya."

"Tapi apa kau pikir Kyungsoo akan tahu bahwa kau adalah tutor Jiyeon?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya, "Kyungsoo pasti berpikir bahwa kau berubah untuk Jiyeon, bukan karena dia. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak akan bertahan lama berubah seperti ini."

"Apa pedulinya dia denganku? Bukankah yang dia inginkan hanya Minho? Setiap dia bersamaku hanya Minho saja yang dia bicarakan. Minho, si brengsek itu. Orang yang selalu mencari-cari kesalahanku."

Sehun menimpali, "Dia peduli denganmu-"

"Tidak, Sehun-ah. Dia tidak pernah peduli denganku."

"Bagaimana jika dia menangis semalaman hingga Baekhyun dan Luhan kebingungan dibuatnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia menangis karena kau berubah drastis. Dia bilang dia menyesal karena itu. Selain itu, kau cukup lama menjauhinya. Jongin-ah. Aish! Kenapa kalian sama-sama bodoh, huh? Sekian lama bersama tapi tidak tahu perasaan masing-masing."

"Aku tidak mengerti-"

"Dia juga menyukaimu, Jongin-ah."

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah diculik oleh kekasihnya masing-masing tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dengan tangan dan tatapan yang terpaku dengan ponselnya, dia berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku penonton lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya. Dia bosan karena semua sedang sibuk. Minho? Semenjak dia tahu apa yang Minho mau, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai Minho lagi.

"Tiga kali lagi!" teriak seseorang di lapangan sepak bola.

Yoon Doojoon, guru kedisiplinannya di sekolah sedang meneriakki seseorang yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memicingkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak percaya jika sahabat lelakinya, yang sudah lebih dari dua minggu menjadi pendiam, sekarang berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat Jongin yang dengan santainya berlari kecil walaupun gurunya sudah memaksanya untuk berlari cepat.

"Dasar, pembangkang." Gumam Kyungsoo yang tertawa kecil.

Lelaki itu sekarang mengistirahatkan dirinya di bangku paling bawah. Sesekali dia memijat kakinya yang sudah berlari lima belas kali memutari lapangan disaat matahari sedang terik. Jongin kemudian memutar punggungnya untuk meregangkan otot-otonya. Tanpa sadar dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Dia memunggungi Kyungsoo sekarang. Entah mengapa wajahnya menghangat ketika tahu Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya.

' _Bodoh kau, Soo. Bahkan dia melihatmu ketika kau menatapnya. Bodoh! Memalukan!'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu berdiri dan bermaksud untuk melarikan diri dari sahabat lelakinya. Dia merasa malu ketika secara tidak sengaja Jongin melihatnya saat dia sedang asik mengamati lelaki itu.

Belum sempat dia melangkah, tiba-tiba, "Kau mau pergi kemana, Soo?"

Kyungsoo memutar badannya. Jongin, dengan baju seragamnya yang basah sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-aku, aku akan-"

"Duduk. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Mereka berdua mendudukkan dirinya. Jongin merebahkan dirinya di sandaran bangku penonton tersebut. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba mengerutkan alisnya.

"Luka itu-kau berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Jongin.

"Dengan siapa kali ini?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Yoongi, Min Yoongi."

"Astaga. Kau ini! Lalu, kenapa kau dihukum?"

"Aku?" Jongin masih mengatur nafasnya, "Aku ketahuan membolos dan makan es krim di tempat biasanya." Dia tertawa.

"Siapa yang memergokimu?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Lee Jinki. Prefek yang lain lagi."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin yang sudah membuat perkara itu berkata seakan dia tidak berdosa sama sekali. Kali ini Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tega melihat jahitan di sudut bibir Jongin. Sepertinya kali ini dia berkelahi dengan agak intens.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi?" tanyanya.

"Yoongi? Yoongi memaksa Jiyeon untuk keluar bersamanya."

"Oh…"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab lagi. Entah mengapa dia merasa kecewa ketika mendengar jawaban Jongin. Keyakinannya tentang adanya hubungan antara Jongin dan Jiyeon semakin kuat.

"Soo, aku baru saja mencoba es krim dengan rasa _blueberry._ Kau pasti menyukainya. Bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kita membelinya bersama?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan alisnya yang berkerut, "Jiyeon?"

"Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal tutor denganku. Kau mau?"

"Tunggu, kau dan Jiyeon-"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Berkencan dengan Jiyeon? Tidak, Soo. Jimin hyung, kakak Jiyeon adalah teman dari Jongdae hyung. Beberapa minggu yang lalu dia ke rumahku untuk memintaku menjadi tutor untuk adiknya. Karena aku pikir bayarannya lumayan, makanya aku menyanggupinya."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Dia sudah menduga-duga hal yang tidak pasti. Jadi, selama ini, semua itu hanya spekulasinya saja.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kupikir kau tidak akan peduli. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah kehilangan rasa kagummu pada Choi Minho?"

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku. Minho… Minho hanya, ah! Yang penting dia tidak sebaik yang kukira."

Jongin terkekeh. Dia memegang pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya, "Dengarkan aku, Nona dengan tatapan setan," Kyungsoo mendelik, "Selama ini kau salah paham. Minho selalu mencari-cari kesalahanku agar aku terlihat jatuh jika dihadapanmu. Dia menyukaimu sejak lama, kau tahu. Dan juga, aku seperti ini karena… kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keluargaku." Jongin tersenyum kecut, "Tapi aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik, Soo. Percayalah."

"Tapi aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini…" gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kau menyukaiku?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya, "Bukan begitu maksudku! Astaga! Aduh!" ucap Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Soo?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, "Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Jongin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gadis itu melengkungkan senyumnya. Lelaki _trouble maker_ yang ada dihadapannya itu pun tertawa. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dia benar-benar merindukan Jongin yang _playful_ kepadanya. Sudah lama dia tidak pernah menjumpai Jongin yang selalu menggodanya begini.

"Penguin-Soo~" ucap Jongin seraya menarik kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"YA! ACK! Sakit!"

"EH?" Jongin menghentikan aksinya, "Pipimu semakin _chubby._ Apa berat badanmu semakin bertambah? Pantas saja…"

"Kau mengatakan aku gemuk? YA!" teriak Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sudah melarikan diri.

* * *

"Dia… kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Minho sedang menatap Kyungsoo penuh amarah.

"Dia baru saja menghukumku." Jawab Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Kau? Kau baru saja dihukum?" Luhan giliran bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Benar sekali, nona Oh."

"Atas dasar apa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menatapnya tidak mengerti. Bukannya berniat untuk menjawab, gadis itu malah kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baekki-ah~" sapa seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Jongin. Mereka mendudukkan diri di samping gadis-gadis itu. Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa jika mereka berenam makan siang bersama.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan mati di tangan Jongdae hyung." Gumam Jongin.

"Dia tahu?"

"Jadi… Jiyeon tahu masalah ini, dan secara tidak sengaja memberitahukannya pada Jimin hyung. Dan kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana cara Jongdae hyung tahu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sepertinya ini akan lebih parah daripada merokok. Jangan diulangi lagi, eoh? Bisa-bisa orang tuaku dipanggil karena masalah ini." ucapnya.

"Tunggu, kalian berdua-"

"Kami baru saja dihukum bersama, Baek." Jawab Jongin terkekeh.

"Karena?" Luhan bertanya.

Bukan Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Sehun, orang yang duduk di samping Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Karena dengan bodohnya berciuman di atap sekolah."

" _WHAT?_ KALIAN? Kalian berkencan?!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan berciuman dengannya jika aku tidak berkencan dengannya, Baek."

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang belum mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua hanya bisa membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

"KAU!" Luhan menunjuk Jongin, "Dia _maknae_ kami! Dan kau sudah membuatnya dihukum! Jika kau mengulanginya lagi, akan aku bunuh kau!"

"Dan kau!" giliran Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo, " _CONGRATS, uri maknae!_ Jangan menangis lagi, eoh?" ucapnya lembut.

" _Arra, unnie…_ " jawab Kyungsoo dengan dibuat-buat.

Mereka menikmati makan siang dengan tertawa. Sesekali mereka menggoda pasangan baru yang baru saja berkencan dan membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik punggung Jongin.

Disaat mereka bercanda, tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi, "Halo?"

" _ **Kau berciuman dengan Kyungsoo di sekolah? Kim Jongin! YA!"**_

Jongin terkekeh, "Junmyeon hyung…"

" _ **Bawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sepulang sekolah! Aku harus berbicara dengannya! Aku tidak mau dia kau racuni hal yang macam-macam!"**_

 _"I'm the trouble maker, I guess…"_ gumam Jongin setelah sambungan teleponnya berakhir.

.  
.

 ** _END._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: "The Man who Can See Me"**

 **Words: 6K**

 **Pair: KaiSoo (Main)** — **ChanBaek (Minor)** — **GS.**

 **Genre: Fluff, Fantasy, Medical!au**

 **"Welcome Back, everybody!"**

* * *

' _I can see the dying spirits.'_

Itu seorang; mungkin sebuah _roh._

Kim Jongin, seorang dokter muda di sebuah— _emergency—_ rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Keberadaannya disana membuat pasien-pasien itu—terutama wanita—ingin berlama-lama sakit dan dirawat disana. Baiklah, bisa dibilang dia menjadi _the most good looking; the sexiest doctor._

Selain ia sangat tampan, ia punya kelebihan lain. Ia bisa melihat roh dari pasiennya yang akan pergi ataupun yang sedang 'berpergian'. Bukan hanya melihat, tapi ia bisa berbicara dengan mereka. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menceritakan apa masalah yang sedang dialami. Dan Jongin? Ia mendengarkan cerita ' _klien'-_ nya dengan seksama. Terkadang hal ini menjadi sebuah keuntungan atau bahkan menjadi sebuah dugaan untuk kebohongan. Banyak yang tidak mempercayai perkataan lelaki berkulit coklat itu. Tapi paling tidak, terkadang polisi berterima kasih padanya jika terjadi pembunuhan yang tak ada bukti.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, seorang selebritis yang mengakhiri hidupnya karena frustasi yang berkepanjangan. Sebelum Yunho pergi bersama malaikat penuntunnya, sempat ia menceritakan bagaimana caranya ia bunuh diri beserta penyebab peristiwa itu terjadi.

Banyak dari roh-roh itu berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyampaikan pesan yang belum bisa mereka ucapkan sebelum pergi. Iya, apalagi dengan keadaan rumah sakit yang hampir setiap hari ada pasien yang pergi. Sampai-sampai sekarang—terkadang—ia merasa bekerja sebagai _message deliverer,_ bukan seorang dokter.

Sudah dua minggu ini ia merasa dikuti; bukan, ia juga mengikuti siapa yang mengikutinya. _Roh itu._ Roh seorang gadis yang terbaring koma di salah satu bangsal disana. Gadis itu terbaring dalam tidurnya dengan banyak alat rumah sakit yang menempel padanya. _Do Kyungsoo—_ nama gadis itu—mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Selama dua minggu pula rohnya berkeliaran di sekitar kamarnya. Sesekali ia hanya duduk diam di bangku ruang tunggu dan bersenandung lagu yang disukainya. Gadis itu sebenarnya seseorang yang periang dan manis. Dengan rambut ikal sebahunya dan mata yang bulat, ia terlihat lebih muda untuk gadis seusianya. Iya, untuk seorang gadis berusia 26 tahun.

"Hei!"

Roh gadis itu terduduk di depan Jongin yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas pasiennya. Kacamata dengan _frame_ tebal itu ia angkat sedikit bersama alisnya yang mengkerut.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Roh itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku akhir-ahir ini. Lagipula, bukannya hanya kau yang bisa aku ajak berbicara seperti ini."

"Aku sedang sibuk." Ucap lelaki itu singkat seraya menyibukkan dirinya lagi.

"Huh." Kyungsoo mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang melayang, "Kau tidak seseru yang mereka katakan."

"Mereka?"

"Teman-temanku. Yang sebelumnya pergi lebih dulu. Mereka bilang kau sangat sabar dan mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Tapi sekarang, kau malah tidak peduli padaku."

Lelaki tersebut menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kacamata di meja. Sesekali ia memicingkan mata, "Kau masih koma, Nona."

Roh itu memunculkan wajah cerianya, "Justru karena aku masih koma, kau pasti bisa mendengarkan semua ceritaku. Ayolah, ceritaku butuh 20 episode jika dijadikan drama."

"Hidupmu bukan drama, Nona."

"Bukan drama? Ini lebih tragis daripada drama. Mungkin seorang Park Shinhye pun akan sulit untuk memerankannya."

Jongin berdiri seraya membereskan semua kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melangkah melewati gadis—roh lebih tepatnya—yang masih duduk manis disana.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Kembalilah saat waktu sengganggku tiba."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal karena merasa dibohongi oleh teman-temannya. Memang ia masih dalam fase koma, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa pergi kapan saja, bukan? Padahal saat ini ia sangat butuh seseorang yang bisa menyampaikan ceritanya.

"Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi." Ucapnya dengan tangan transparannya yang terkepal.

* * *

Di suatu malam, Jongin berjalan menyusuri kota untuk kembali ke _apartment-_ nya. _Shift_ sorenya sudah selesai dan dokter jaga selanjutnya sudah datang sehingga ia bisa pulang untuk beristirahat. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur ataupun sekadar merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Lelaki itu sangat menginginkannya karena sudah selama empat hari ini dia harus tidur di kamar dokter di rumah sakit. Pasien korban kecelakaan yang ditanganinya akhirnya meninggal pagi sebelumnya. Jongin sebenarnya sudah tahu jika kematian itu akan terjadi, tapi dia memilih diam dan tetap mengabdi pada profesinya.

"Aku pulang."

Ini kebiasaan Jongin. Ia selalu bergumam jika masuk ke dalam _apartment-_ nya walaupun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. _Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu._

"Kau pulang? _Welcome home!_ "

' _Suara itu?'_

Jongin mendapati seorang—roh lebih tepatnya—gadis disana. Do Kyungsoo, sedang duduk dengan manisnya di ruang tengah Jongin sembari memainkan rambutnya. Roh, atau sebangsa dengan mereka, bisa menyentuh barang milik manusia. Sayangnya, manusia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tunggu! Kau bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit?" seru Jongin dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghadap Jongin yang masih berwajah _shock_ tersebut, "EH? Bukannya semua roh bisa berpergian seperti aku?"

"Tidak." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya kau—TUNGGU! Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu melengkung dengan cantiknya disana, "Aku? Aku ingin kau mendengarkan ceritaku, dan menyampaikannya. Selesai. Tamat. _Fin._ "

Lelaki itu mendecakkan lidahnya dan memillih berlalu. Ia, berjalan lurus dan menembus roh yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Ia—Jongin—tidak akan merasakan apa-apa jika menembus sebuah roh. Tapi roh yang ditembusnya akan merasakan detak jantung manusia untuk sesaat.

"Aku bukan seorang tukang pos, Nona."

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya, "Lain kali jangan menembusku begini." Ia mendudukkan diri di meja makan Jongin, " _Apartment-_ mu lumayan juga. Aku yakin kau bukan dokter biasa jika punya properti seperti ini."

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian." Ujar Jongin seraya menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya.

"YA! Tentu aku memujimu." Jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak habis pikir betapa gigihnya Kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya iba dengan keadaan gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo bisa berpergian kemanapun ia mau tanpa tahu apakah ia akan hidup atau mati. Roh—dan manusia—tidak bisa melihat malaikat penuntunnya sampai dua hari sebelum kematiannya. Tapi Jongin, Jongin bisa melihat malaikat itu tiga hari lebih cepat. Ketika malaikat tersebut mulai mengikuti roh—atau manusia disaat dia masih hidup—yang akan ikut dengannya.

"Kau punya pacar?" Jongin menggeleng, "Lalu ini siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo—yang mengedarkan dirinya—seraya menunjuk sebuah bingkai dengan foto Jongin bersama seorang gadis disana.

Lelaki itu menengok ke arah dimana Kyungsoo berada, "Kau—"

"Jawab aku, dokter Kim. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Itu Taemin. Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu."

"Dia... pacarmu, 'kan?" Jongin terdiam, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—AH, tentu ini menjadi hal yang sangat berat untukmu, bukan?"

Lelaki tersebut mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di samping Kyungsoo yang ada di ruang tengah, "Mungkin kau bisa mengalami hal yang sama, Do."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu itu, _silly._ "

"Kau tidak takut?"

"NO!" Kyungsoo tergelak, "Aku sudah tahu jika seorang manusia akan mati. Untuk keadaan yang aku alami, aku masih punya kesempatan hidup sebanyak 50 persen. Tapi peluang matiku juga sama besarnya. Tentu aku tidak bisa menghindari itu, bukan?"

"Aku bisa melihat malaikat maut. Tapi kau, meskipun kau seorang; bukan, sebuah roh, kau tetap tidak bisa melihat mereka. Tenang saja, aku tidak melihat mereka sekarang."

Gadis itu terkekeh. Dengan cerianya dia menepukkan kedua tangannya yang transparan, "Aku percaya padamu, Jongin... oppa!"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu. Entah kapan terakhir dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya begitu. Mungkin Taemin; iya, Taeminlah yang terakhir menyebutnya _Oppa. Menyebut Oppa hingga hatinya merasa tergetar._

* * *

"Apakah kau tahu betapa kau sangat menggangguku?" bisik Jongin.

Kali ini lelaki tersebut sedang melakukan operasi pada seorang korban kecelakaan. Jam 1 dini hari ia harus kembali ke bagian _emergency_ karena ada pasien yang baru saja datang. Walaupun dengan wajah bantal, ia tetap bergegas mengenakan jas putihnya dan pergi menuju ruang operasi. Benar, Jongin adalah seorang dokter bedah. Dokter bedah muda yang bisa menangani pasien-pasien dengan sabarnya.

Sudah hari keempat Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin. Sekarang, ia duduk di pojok ruang operasi sembari menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Sesekali ia mendekati Jongin dan meniup belakang telinganya hingga lelaki tersebut bergidik geli.

"HISH! Jangan menggangguku!" seru Jongin seraya menangkis udara di belakang telinganya.

"Jong... in?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga membantu Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkikik sekarang. Gadis itu tahu jika tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar tentang kelebihan Jongin yang bisa melihat roh dan kematian. Selain itu Kyungsoo sangat suka menggoda Jongin jika lelaki tersebut pada kondisi serius; seperti sekarang ini.

"O-oh! Maafkan aku. Kembalikan konsentrasimu, Yeol."

Jongin mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di sampingnya. Dengan ekspresi yang seperti itu, Kyungsoo semakin puas dibuatnya. Baginya, kemarahan Jongin adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sampai kau bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku dan menyampaikannya. Titik."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baiklah, ia sekarang menemukan musuh yang seimbang. Jongin sendiri terkenal sebagai dokter yang keras kepala di lingkungan rumah sakit. Iya, ia memang super pintar. Di usia 29 tahun dia sudah menjadi seorang dokter ahli bedah. Dan sekarang, ia sudah digadang-gadangkan menjadi kepala bagian _emergency_ nantinya.

Lelaki itu memiliki ambisi yang super besar. Apalagi dengan keadaannya sebagai seorang yatim piatu—dan anak panti asuhan—ia sangat ingin semua cita-citanya terkabul. Maka dari itu ia selalu melakukan usaha keras agar hal-hal yang diinginkannya tercapai.

Setelah selesai melakukan operasi, Jongin kembali ke _dorm_ yang dikhususkan untuk dokter disana. Untuk dokter yang ingin menginap tentunya. Ketika ia membuka pintu _dorm-_ nya, ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping ranjang.

"Kau lagi?!" seru Jongin.

"Aku lagi, Tuan Kim!" ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

Lelaki tersebut menghela nafasnya, "Aku sedang lelah, Nona burung hantu."

"Huh." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Andai saja aku bisa menyentuhmu, aku akan memjat pundakmu sekarang. Tapi... aku hanya bisa menyentuh benda-benda mati dan tidak bisa menyentuh manusia." Ucapnya kecewa.

Sejenak Jongin menangkap ketulusan dari kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia tahu meskipun Kyungsoo sangatlah mengganggu, tapi gadis itu menyenangkan dan lucu. Kyungsoo juga seorang yang _childish_ dan manja. Maka dari itu, ia sangat bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Terima kasih, _by the way._ Aku ingin beristirahat dulu, Kyungsoo-ya. Bisakah kau memberikan aku kesempatan?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia kemudian tersenyum manis pada Jongin. Ia berdiri dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan lelaki berkulit cokelat tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Jongin Oppa."

Jongin tersenyum, "Selamat malam juga, Soo." Ucapnya pada Kyungsoo yang pergi meninggalkan _dorm-_ nya.

* * *

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di daun pintu tempat ia—badannya—tergeletak tak berdaya disana. Tatapan gadis itu menerawang ke arah dimana ada seorang wanita duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya.

Lelaki tersebut mendekati dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di bangku penunggu pasien. Tatapan Jongin berubah iba ketika melihat Kyungsoo menelungkupkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya layaknya sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu jika roh bisa menangis begini." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya, "Kau adalah roh pasien koma pertama yang paling unik yang pernah aku temui. Kebanyakan pasien koma hanya berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Dan maaf, kebanyakan dari mereka meninggal setelahnya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Terserah nantinya aku akan hidup ataupun mati."

"Kau tidak ingin berusaha?"

Kyungsoo menghadapkan dirinya pada Jongin, "Untuk apa aku hidup jika nenek sihir itu masih mengganggu hidupku!"

"Nenek sihir?"

"Wanita tadi. Lebih tepatnya ibu tiriku. Wanita tersebut sudah merusak kehidupanku dan ayahku! Padahal aku berharap ia menjadi ibu yang baik untukku. Awalnya ia terlihat sangat menyayangiku, tapi ternyata yang ia inginkan hanyalah harta keluarga kami. Ia dan lelakinya yang selalu keluar setiap malam dan bersenang-senang dengan uang ayahku. Padahal ayahku sangat mencintainya. Mencintai topengnya!"

Jongin terdiam. Ia sadar inilah cerita yang selama ini ingin diungkapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Cerita yang membuat ia mengejar Jongin mati-matian.

"Oppa, aku mohon. Usahakan semuanya untukku sebelum aku mati nanti. Aku ingin ia mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Dengan cara apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau. Apalagi dengan keluargamu, huh?"

"Datanglah ke _apartment-_ ku, Oppa. Aku menyimpan semua barang buktinya disana."

* * *

 _Apartment_ nomor 1201.

Sejenak Jongin mengagumi semua interior yang ada disana. _Classy._ Semuanya tertata rapi dan bersih. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruang tengah dari _apartment_ tersebut. Kyungsoo, yang duduk di sebuah _mini bar_ miliknya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin yang sedang terkagum-kagum tersebut.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika melihat sebuah bingkai di salah satu sudut ruang disana. Bingkai dimana ada seorang anak kecil berambut ikal yang sedang berpiknik dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ketika memperhatikan siapa yang ada di foto tersebut, Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Kwangsoo Abeoji?" gumam Jongin.

"OH! Itu ayahku! Kau... mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Sangat! Bahkan aku memanggilnya Abeoji! Ia, ia yang membantuku menjadi dokter seperti ini!"

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah seperti sedang berpikir; bukan, ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ketika ingat apa yang ingin dikatakannya, ia menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"KAU! Jadi kau dokter muda yang sering disebutkan oleh ayahku? Ah! Aku ingat sekarang! Kau tahu, ayahku sangat bangga padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu! Hampir setiap hari ia menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tahu, ia selalu ingin aku menjadi sepertimu. Entah siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi anaknya."

Mata Jongin sekarang menatap foto itu dengan berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan terus membanggakannya meskipun ia tak di dunia ini lagi. Aku berjanji." Gumamnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti—ayahku sudah mati?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri di samping Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo terkejut, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Badannya bergetar dan air matanya mengalir deras. Air mata yang hanya ia bisa rasakan.

"Tidak mungkin. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah menemukan kamarnya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau—lupakan, kau memang seharusnya belum tahu akan hal ini."

Kyungsoo menenangkan dirinya, "Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin menceritakan bagaimana ayah Kyungsoo— _Do Kwangsoo—_ meninggal. Benar, Kyungsoo sudah menduga bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Gadis itu sudah mengira mengapa ia tidak pernah menemukan dimana kamar ayahnya meskipun ia sudah mengelilingi rumah sakit berupuluh-puluh kali.

Ayah Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang berjasa bagi Jongin. Ketika Jongin mendapatkan beasiswa kedokterannya, ayah Kyungsoo-lah yang membantu mengurusnya. Bahkan, rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sekarang adalah milik keluarga Do.

" _Are you okay?"_ tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal. Tenang saja." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan dimana kau menyimpan semua yang-kau-bilang-barang-bukti tersebut."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan Jongin menuju kamarnya. Ketika Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar itu, ia merasa tidak asing. Karena apa, karena banyak sekali hal yang mirip dengan kamar pribadinya. Mulai dari penataan ruang hingga cara mereka menyusun sesuatu.

"Mirip dengan kamarmu, 'kan?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Kita memiliki selera yang sama nampaknya."

"Kau teliti semua barang yang ada di lemari dan meja kerjaku. Kau akan menemukan semuanya disana. Mulai dari foto, rekaman suara, bahkan video. Kau bisa menyerahkannya pada polisi nanti. Bahkan mungkin diantara dari itu ada rencana pembunuhan terhadap aku dan ayah."

"Kau mengumpulkan semuanya sendirian?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Sahabatku yang bernama Baekhyun membantuku. Kau bisa menemuinya dan menanyakan beberapa hal padanya."

Jongin mengangguk seakan mengerti. Sebenarnya sekarang ia masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa mau membantu seorang—sebuah—roh yang bahkan ia tidak mengenal sebelumnya. Mungkin kebiasaannya yang mendengar cerita-cerita roh dan menyampaikannya pada orang yang bersangkutan membuat ia mau melakukan hal tersebut. Lagipula, jika Kyungsoo mati nanti, bukankah ia sudah melakukan hal yang baik?

* * *

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui disini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa dia?"

"Hm... kau tahu Do Kyungsoo? Pasien koma yang beberapa minggu ini ada di kamar samping ruanganku?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya. Dan disini aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya."

Lagi-lagi pria bertelinga lebar itu mengangguk. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk lebih ingin tahu pada urusan sahabatnya. Lagipula, ia hanya ingin bermaksud untuk mengantarkan Jongin. Dan tidak lebih dari itu; _awalnya._

Tak lama setelah mereka bercakap-cakap, masuklah seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ sebahunya. Gadis berwajah imut itu menyematkan sebuah ransel berwarna biru muda di punggungnya. Jika dilihat sekilas, gadis mungil tersebut terlihat kalem dan manis. Benar, kesan pertamanya.

" _Itu dia Baekhyun. Yang memakai baju merah muda."_ Bisik Kyungsoo—yang sebenarnya bersama mereka—pada Jongin.

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Jongin.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Baiklah, kesan kedua, ia adalah gadis yang ramah. Dengan langkah kecilnya ia berjalan menuju meja Jongin dan Chanyeol. Senyum dengan gigi-gigi putihnya tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Hei, Kim Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk, "Dan... kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelapkan tangan pada celana _jeans_ dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan semangat, "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Sahabat Jongin yang juga dokter di rumah sakit disana."

"Ah... begitukah?" Baekhyun tersenyum, "Oh, Jongin-ssi, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku ingin tahu hubungan antara Kyungsoo dan ibunya."

"Kyung... kyungsoo? Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia agaknya terkejut ketika sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengetahui keadaan sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo... kumohon kau tidak terkejut." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kyungsoo sedang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Mungkin hampir tiga minggu belakangan." Jawab Jongin.

"Koma? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tiga minggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo dan ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Ayahnya meninggal, dan dia terbaring koma. Jadi—"

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menyela, "Jika ayah Kyungsoo meninggal dan dia koma, kau bisa tahu tentang Baekhyun dari siapa?"

 _Okay, wrong step._

Jongin terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia sadar jika ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Selama ini kemampuannya tentang melihat roh selalu ia jaga agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tapi nampaknya, kali ini ia harus memberitahu mereka berdua.

" _Listen._ Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa melihat roh. Bahkan asal kalian tahu, roh Kyungsoo sedang ada disini. Dia yang memberitahuku tentang semuanya."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol mengusap kedua lengannya yang merinding ketika mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

"Kau... serius, Jongin-ssi?" Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi—"

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku mohon, ceritakan dulu masalah Kyungsoo. Dan kemudian aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya."

Selama hampir dua jam Baekhyun menjelaskan apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Walaupun sesekali ia menangis karena sudah mengetahui jika sahabatnya harus terbaring koma karena ulah ibu tirinya. Bahkan, suami yang paling mencintainya pun sudah berhasil dibunuhnya. Memang, jika misalkan Kyungsoo mati nantinya, maka harta dan seluruh kekayaan dari ayah Kyungsoo akan jatuh padanya. Menyenangkan, 'kan?

Jongin semakin berapi-api setelah mendengarkan apa yang sudah dijelaskan Baekhyun. Ia semakin mantap untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Selain itu, ia juga ingin membalas budi pada ayah gadis tersebut. Karena Jongin tidak akan bisa berhasil jika tanpa bantuan dari ayah Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _Wait._

Wanita itu duduk di samping badan Kyungsoo yang lemah lagi. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Ia ditemani seorang pria yang kata Kyungsoo merupakan pengacara pribadi keluarganya. Air mata palsu terurai dan membanjiri pipinya. Sesekali ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin disana. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Ada sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam sedang berdiri di samping wanita tersebut; _Malaikat maut._

' _Kyungsoo? Wait! NO!'_

Di dalam hatinya Jongin ingin berteriak. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa kematian Kyungsoo sudah dekat. Separuh hatinya ingin menolak hal tersebut, tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menentukan bagaimana atau kapan kematian itu datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian wanita tersebut keluar seorang diri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin mengejar dan menghentikan wanita yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan tersebut.

"Tunggu!" seru Jongin.

Wanita tersebut menoleh, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Apa... nyonya ibu dari gadis tersebut?"

Ia mengangguk, "Benar. Ada perlu apa?" jawabnya singkat.

"Ah. Aku adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaan gadis tersebut." Jongin berbohong, "Apa... nyonya tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

Wanita tersebut tertawa, "Untuk apa? Bukankah tidak ada perkembangan lagi darinya? Aku justru khawatir jika dia terus-terusan koma. Itu membutuhkan biaya banyak, kau tahu."

"Anda ini ibunya, bukan? Mengapa Anda bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Jongin emosi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, dokter muda. Kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk ikut campur urusan keluarga seseorang." Ucapnya seraya berlalu.

Jongin terpaku mendengar jawab ibu tiri Kyungsoo itu. Ia tidak habis pikir jika masih saja ada orang yang lebih mementingkan uang hingga berpikir untuk menghancurkan sebuah keluarga yang semula baik-baik saja.

Ketika Jongin masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan wanita tersebut, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo muncul disampingnya dan memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Kau sudah melihat sendiri, bukan? Bahkan sekarang dia tidak malu untuk berkata seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Soo."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan membantumu dengan berbagai cara. Aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat, "Kau benar-benar ingin membalas kebaikan ayahku, huh?" tanyanya seraya tertawa ringan.

"Bukan, ini untukmu, Soo. Untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Ia menangkap sebuah kekhawatiran dari sorot mata Jongin padanya. Ia juga melihat bagaimana kegigihan lelaki berambut _brunette_ tersebut.

"Kenapa... untukku?"

Jongin terdiam. Dalam hati ia ingin berkata jika malaikat maut sudah melihat Kyungsoo hari itu. Tapi ia tidak tega, tidak tega jika Kyungsoo harus tahu akan kematiannya. Pada keyakinannya, Jongin ingin sekali Kyungsoo sadar seperti sedia kala. Entah, entah apa yang membuat Jongin ingin Kyungsoo sadar. Ia sendiri juga tidak yakin.

' _Untukmu, karena aku menyukai kehadiranmu, Soo. Maka aku akan mengabulkan keinginan terakhirmu.'_

* * *

Sudah dua hari ini Jongin harus mengunjungi kantor polisi agar semuanya cepat selesai. Ia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh bukti yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Selama dua hari pula ia jarang bercakap-cakap dengan Kyungsoo. Entah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan gadis itu. Secara tidak sadar ia khawatir dan merindukan sikap Kyungsoo yang suka mengganggunya.

"Nini! Aku merindukanmu!" seru Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul di _apartment_ Jongin.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Nini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Nini _Bear._ " Jawabnya yang diakhiri sebuah tawa.

"Kau ini. Aku juga merindukanmu, Soo." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya yang semula terbaring di sofa ruang tengahnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin, "Kau terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kau harus mengambil cuti agar bisa mengurusi kasusku. Apa kau menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa aku seorang dokter, huh?"

Gadis tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau dokter tapi hanya mengkonsumsi _ramyeon_ saja." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk tempat sampah yang dipenuhi dengan _cups ramyeon._

Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia menganggap bahwa gadis—lebih tepatnya roh—yang ada disampingnya itu begitu menggemaskan. Jika ia bisa berharap, ia ingin memeluk dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, Soo."

"Jika aku sadar nanti, aku akan memasakkan apapun untukmu. Aku berjanji."

Hati Jongin mencelos. Ia sadar akan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk sembuh. Tapi sayang, Jongin tahu keadaan gadis itu yang sebenarnya. _Tiga hari lagi._ Tenggat waktu yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya ia akan pergi selamanya. _Mungkin begitu._

"Nini, aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Jika biasanya aku bisa pergi dari rumah sakit sesukaku, sekarang aku harus kembali secepatnya dan tidak bisa lama untuk pergi. Seperti... aku harus dekat-dekat dengan tubuhku."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak tahu akan itu, Soo."

"Apa... Malaikat itu sudah berdekatan denganku? Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ti—tidak, Soo. Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali." Jongin tergugup, "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, Soo." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti.

Jongin, yang tidak tega dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Banyak hal yang ia rasakan sekarang. Mulai dari rasa tidak tega, hingga rasa takut. Takut jika harus kehilangan Kyungsoo untuk selamanya dan tidak pernah mengenalnya secara langsung. Secara tidak langsung ia menyesal. Menyesali keputusannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang menolak untuk bertemu dengan anak dari 'Abeoji'-nya, yaitu Kyungsoo. Ia ingin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih awal dari seharusnya.

"Oppa? Nini oppa? Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Soo, maafkan aku—"

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Kyungoo tidak percaya.

Jongin hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan kata maaf dan uraian air mata. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah melihat malaikat itu dari tiga hari yang lalu. Jongin tidak tega untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak mau, dan tidak ingin kehilangan gadis bermata bulat tersebut.

Kyungsoo tertawa sedih ketika mendengar penjelasan Jongin, "Pantas saja. Aku sudah menduganya." Ia menatap Jongin, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah siap."

"Kau orang pertama yang aku beritahu tentang kematianmu, Soo. Maafkan aku."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan mata basah. Gadis tersebut tersenyum seakan paham apa yang dirasakan Jongin. Lagipula ia tahu jika ia akan mati. Dan sekarang, ia hanya perlu menyiapkan dirinya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Jongin.

Lelaki tersebut terkejut, "Tunggu! Kau—kau bisa menyentuhku!" serunya.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya dan memperhatikan ibu jarinya, "Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Bisakah kau menyentuhku lagi?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangkup wajah Jongin. Sejenak Jongin memejamkan matanya yang juga meneteskan air dari sana.

"Soo..." ucap lelaki tersebut lirih.

"Kau... hangat. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau seperti angin, Soo. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Nini, bisakah aku menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirku bersamamu?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan lemah dari pria yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

"Jadi, dari mana kau mendapatkan kemampuan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang melahap makanan yang ada di depannya.

Dengan mulut yang penuh, "Entah. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku sudah sekolah menengah. Waktu itu... aku melihat sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam yang mengikuti Jiyoung, temanku. Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, ia ditemukan meninggal karena sakit asma yang di deritanya.

Yang kedua aku melihat arwah Woohyun, pasien ketika aku menjadi _intern_ di rumah sakit. Ia adalah roh pertama yang menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Untungnya, aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang ia mau pada Kibum, sahabatnya, sebelum ia meninggal." Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu, kau ingin melakukan semua ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku, 'kan?"

"Jangan berbicara begitu, aku mohon."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengatakan itu."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Apa kau melihat malaikatku saat ini?"

Jongin terdiam. _Tidak._ Ia tidak melihatnya. Kali ini yang bingung dibuatnya. Ia ingat sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat makhluk berjubah hitam tersebut. Tapi semenjak hari itu, ia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Padahal seharusnya, makhluk tersebut mengikuti Kyungsoo ataupun sekadar menampakkan diri sesekali. Mungkin disaat Jongin sedang sibuk, malaikat itu muncul. Iya, _mungkin begitu._

"Tidak, Soo. Sekarang aku tidak melihatnya." Jongin tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Sudah sepantasnya ia tidak menjadi orang ketiga ketika kita sedang bersama." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tawa khasnya.

' _Soo, jika malaikat tersebut bukan untukmu, mungkinkah...'_

* * *

Pagi itu Jongin sudah menjejakkan kakinya di kantor polisi untuk memastikan kapan penangkapan itu akan dilaksanakan. Tapi ternyata, ibu tiri Kyungsoo beserta kekasihnya sudah berada di sel tahanan mereka tanpa Jongin ketahui. Karena apa, akhir-akhir ini Jongin lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo. Apalagi hari itu adalah hari terakhir yang dimiliki Kyungsoo, tentu ia akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Ia yakin jika gadis itu akan senang ketika tahu ibu tirinya sudah mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya didapatkannya.

Sebelum Jongin meninggalkan kantor polisi, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada ibu tiri Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menyampaikan apa yang selama ini Kyungsoo katakan padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Do." Sapa Jongin.

Wanita itu terlihat pucat, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, dokter muda? Apa yang kau mau hingga kau memasukkanku ke dalam penjara begini?" ucapnya.

"Nyonya Do, ini bukan kehendakku. Aku cukup tahu bagaimana dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo hingga dia terbaring koma seperti sekarang ini."

"Kenapa kau membelanya?! Gadis itu menghancurkan semua keinginanku! Ia selalu membuat ayahnya menuruti semua yang diinginkannya! Bahkan pria itu tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan!" ucap wanita itu emosi.

"Nyonya Do, aku mohon dengarkan aku." Jongin menghela nafas, "Memang aku tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri semua urusan keluargamu, asal kau tahu, aku adalah Kim Jongin, anak asuh dari suamimu, Do Kwangsoo."

"Kau—"

"Benar, Nyonya Do. Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi sepertinya aku berhak membela ayah asuhku tentunya. Lelaki itu benar-benar mencintaimu. Tanpa kau sadari, rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat adalah hakmu sepenuhnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo mendapatkan kurang dari apa yang kau dapatkan seharusnya. Kau tidak perlu membunuh dan membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini jika menginginkan harta mereka. Kau hanya membutuhkan kesabaran. Hanya saja sepertinya kau lebih mementingkan egomu daripada logikamu."

Jongin menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kedua orang tersebut—Kyungsoo dan ayahnya—benar-benar menyayangimu, Nyonya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah protes jika kau menyiksanya ataupun memfitnahnya di depan ayah. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika kau mendapatkan harta lebih. Ia hanya menginginkan kau menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya. Ia tidak pernah meendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu semenjak kecil karena ibu kandungnya pergi entah kemana. Maka dari itu ia berharap banyak padamu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, dokter muda!" teriaknya.

"Kyungsoo sangat menyayangimu, Nyonya. Bahkan ia menutupi semua kebusukanmu di depan ayahnya tanpa kau ketahui. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak sabar. Ini merupakan permintaan terakhir darinya sebelum ia pergi. Ia... ia ingin kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika kau keluar nanti kau berhak mendapatkan semuanya karena Kyungsoo ingin kau menjaga apa yang ayahnya berikan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kyungsoo. Aku tahu karena, ah, mungkin kau tak akan percaya padaku. Aku bisa melihat kematian, Nyonya. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuknya. Maukah kau menjaga apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan?"

Wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berkali-kali ia mengucap kata maaf. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya, ia menyayangi keluarga tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa hidupnya lengkap jika sedang bersama. Tapi kekasihnya, atau lebih tepatnya lelaki yang sering bersamanya, adalah orang yang membuatnya seperti ini. Lelaki tersebut selalu mendesaknya agar mau merebut harta yang dimiliki Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Dan bodohnya, ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan lelaki tersebut.

Memang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Disaat wanita tersebut menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya, ia sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersama Kyungsoo dan suaminya, yang selama ini menjadi keluarga atau rumah baginya. _Sebuah rumah mewah akan menjadi percuma jika tidak ada kehangatan di dalamnya, tapi sebuah rumah meskipun hanya sederhana akan menjadi nyaman jika ada kebersamaan disana. Apa aku benar?_

* * *

Jongin meninggalkan wanita tersebut dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia ingin menemui Kyungsoo dan memberikan kabar untuknya. Kabar bahagia dan apapun yang menjadi permintaan terakhirnya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Jongin berlari mencari Kyungsoo di seluruh gedung rumah sakit tersebut. Sayang, hasilnya nihil.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Dengan penuh semangat, ia membuka pintu kamar itu. _Kosong._ Tidak ada penghuni disana.

 _Terlambat? Mungkin._

Jongin terdiam. Ia hanya mendapati ranjang yang tertata rapi tanpa ada tubuh lemah dan segala perlengkapan medisnya. _Lemas._ Seluruh badan Jongin serasa lemas. Semangat dan harapannya pupus ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Iya, jika Kyungsoo sedang tidak bersamanya, ia memilih untuk menangis. Ia belum siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo harus pergi dari hidupnya. Walaupun pada awalnya ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sangat mengganggu dan menyebalkan untuknya.

Disaat ia terpaku dan berdiri di depan pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakangnya, "Jongin?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersama dan berhenti tepat di depan Jongin yang hanya terdiam disana.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo—" ucap Jongin tercekat.

"Kyungsoo dipindahkan ke kamar lain sejak semalam Jongin-ah. Kau bisa kesana sekarang. Ia berada di seberang ruanganku." Jawab Chanyeol.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan berlari. Ia ingin segera memberitahukan semuanya sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Kyungsoo pergi. Karena ia tahu jika ini adalah hari terakhir dari gadis tersebut.

Pintu kamar itu dibuka olehnya. Benar, ada tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih ada alat medis tertempel disana.

"Soo?" Jongin mendekat dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo, "Aku berhasil menyampaikan apa yang kau inginkan, Soo. Kau—aku mohon kau jangan membenciku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku mohon. Soo, aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang akhirnya terurai.

"Soo, jangan pergi sebelum kau mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan. Kau, gadis bodoh yang selalu menggangguku dengan sikap _childish-_ mu, adalah gadis yang membuatku merasa kehilangan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau pergi begini, Soo. Tapi sepertinya aku harus merasakan hal itu lagi. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Memang konyol jika ada seorang menusia jatuh cinta dengan roh sepertimu." Jongin tertawa lemah, "Soo, aku menyukaimu. Ini konyol, ini tidak logis. Tapi aku mohon, dengarkan apa yang kuucapkan. Aku ingin kau mengetahui ini sebelum kau pergi."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan merengkuh tangan Kyungsoo. Air mata membanjiri dan membasahi tangan Kyungsoo yang ada pada genggamannya.

Disaat ia menangis, tiba-tiba, "Aku mendengarmu, _silly._ "

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Soo? Kau?"

"Kau begitu bodoh. Jatuh cinta pada roh? Kau konyol, Oppa." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Sejak semalam. Sejak kau tidur." Ujar Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega dan terduduk lemas di lantai, "Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan."

"Dugaanmu salah, Oppa. Aku hidup. Aku masih hidup."

"Syukurlah. Aku lega, Soo." Ucapnya seraya mencium tangan Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah pulih dan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ajaibnya, ia bisa hidup normal seperti sedia kala. Dan sekarang, ia menjadi _intern_ di rumah sakit tempat Jongin bekerja. Benar, ia mahasiswa kedokteran juga. Seharusnya ia sudah menjalani masa _intern_ sebelum ia kecelakaan, tapi karena kejadian itu, ia harus menunda masa _intern_ -nya selama lebih dari satu bulan.

Jongin menjadi pengawas untuk masa _intern_ Kyungsoo, yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Benar, kekasihnya. Setelah Kyungsoo mendengar pengakuan Jongin tempo hari, ia memutuskan untuk menerima lelaki berkulit coklat tersebut.

"Kau siap?" tanya Jongin siang itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Siap." Ucapnya.

"Aku bisa dihukum jika orang-orang tahu aku berkencan dengan _intern-_ ku sendiri."

"YA! Kau tidak mau, huh?" gertak Kyungsoo.

"Aku bercanda, Soo. Jangan marah begitu." Ujar Jongin seraya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua beranjak dan pergi menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat dimana Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan ibu tirinya. Ketika sampai, gadis itu hanya berdiri dan terdiam. Jongin, yang ada di sampingnya, hanya bisa mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Dan malaikat itu ternyata bukan untukku, tapi untuk Ibu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Ibu, harapan pertamaku ketika aku membuka mata adalah, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu jika kau keluar dari penjara. Tapi kau malah menempuh jalan lain. Aku harap kau bisa bersama Ayah disana. Aku mohon kau menjaganya, Ibu. Aku menitipkan Ayah padamu. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak sendiri. Jongin menjagaku disini. Kuharap kau tidak membencinya dan merestui hubungan kami. Aku menyayangimu, Ibu. Seperti apapun dirimu." Kata Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha membuat Kyungsoo lebih tegar dan tidak merasa sendiri. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jongin. Setelah itu ia mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi dari sana. Dari tempat dimana Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo bersama.

* * *

"Jadi kalian berkencan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar sekali, tuan Park." Jawab Jongin seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Daebak! Jadi... kau benar-benar bisa melihat roh?"

"Menurutmu? Sebelum Kyungsoo terbaring koma, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Aku baru mengenalnya ketika dia menggangguku hanya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Benar-benar keras kepala." Jawab Jongin dengan tatapan gemas pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

Chanyeol menatap pasangan itu dengan pandangan aneh, "Kalian... menyeramkan." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Mereka tidak memperdulikan jika semua orang memandang ataupun menganggap awal pertemuan mereka sangat aneh. Iya, mereka tidak peduli.

"Chanyeol Oppa, sepertinya kami harus pulang dulu. Jam jagaku dan Jongin sudah selesai. Tapi tenang saja, ada _intern_ lain yang akan menemanimu malam ini." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya melirikkan matanya pada seseorang yang baru saja datang.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Pasangan itu kemudian memakai jaket mereka dan bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang bermuka merah karena malu. Memang sudah bukan rahasia jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun dari awal pertemuan mereka, tapi lelaki itu terlalu pemalu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada gadis tersebut. Apalagi sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang membuat keadaan tersebut semakin rumit saja.

"Apa kita harus membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin ketika menyusuri lorong rumah sakit bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa begitu. Chanyeol oppa sepertinya terlalu pemalu untuk Baekhyun yang seorang pengumpat itu."

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Disaat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba Jongin terkejut, "EH!" serunya.

"Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada lelaki yang menghentikan langkahnya tersebut.

"OH? Apa maumu?" tanya Jongin sewot.

Di depan Jongin berdiri roh seorang lelaki yang mungkin sepantaran dengannya. Pria itu bernama Hyunsik, seorang pasien koma yang mencoba bunuh diri sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan dia!" ucap Hyunsik seraya menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri tidak mengerti.

"Enak saja! Dia milikku!" seru Jongin dengan _childish-_ nya.

"Tapi aku dekat dengannya lebih dulu daripada denganmu!"

"YA! Pokoknya tidak bisa!" gertak Jongin yang kemudian menarik Kyungsoo pergi.

Sesampainya di depan mobil mereka, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Apa kau dekat dengan Hyunsik?" tanya Jongin.

"Hyunsik—ah! Iya, ketika aku koma dulu. Kenapa?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi!" ucap Jongin seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika melihat sikap Jongin yang seperti anak kecil. Memang, meskipun Jongin sering bersikap dewasa, tapi ia bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil jika sudah menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo; _tentang hak miliknya atas gadis tersebut._

"Tuan Kim, aku tidak bisa melihat Hyunsik saat ini. Lagipula aku adalah milikmu. Untuk apa aku harus dekat dengannya? Kau tahu sendiri jika aku tidak memiliki kemampuan sepertimu."

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Jongin yang masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Berjanji, Dokter Kim."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kemudian dengan semangatnya ia memeluk Kyungsoo. Bukan, dengan _childish-_ nya.

"Kau ini, bisa-bisanya mencemburui roh seperti itu."

"EH?" Jongin mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Jika aku bisa jatuh cinta pada roh, kenapa aku tidak boleh cemburu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Baiklah, _Nini Bear._ Aku kalah. Aku menyayangimu, Dokter Kim."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Dokter Kim." Goda Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk malu.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: "Without You"**

 **Words: 2,8K**

 **Pair: EXO HunHan/Oh Sehun-Luhan**

 **Genre: YAOI, fluff, romance, Sehun POV, non!au  
**

Let me guess all of your codes, HunHan Couple~~

* * *

 _Hello, world. Will you be our witness?_

"Sehun-ah! Bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

Suho hyung, berhentilah berteriak aku mohon. Jujur konser _encore_ ini sudah sampai di titik kebosananku. Aku lelah setelah berbulan-bulan harus pergi ke belahan dunia untuk melakukan konser. Memang, memang jika aku sedang ada di atas panggung rasa lelah itu akan terbayarkan dengan teriakan para EXO-L, tapi jika aku sudah di belakang panggung, aku ingin segera pulang ke _dorm_ untuk tidur walaupun hanya dua jam saja. Bahkan pernah sesekali aku hampir jatuh pingsan ketika di belakang panggung; di panggungpun aku pernah.

Rasa bosanku ini tertumpuk dengan rasa kesalku. _Luhan hyung._ Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat teleponku. Bahkan semua pesan yang aku kirimkan tidak dibacanya sama sekali. Apa ia tidak sadar jika aku khawatir dengan keadaannya? Apalagi semenjak ia keluar dari EXO, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol bagaimana keadaannya. Ia ada di China, seperti yang kalian tahu, 'kan? Oh, kalian belum tahu? Kami berkencan. Sebenarnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO, aku melarangnya habis-habisan. Tapi ia berkata jika ia sudah memantapkan keinginannya untuk kembali ke China. Kalau sudah seperti itu, aku bisa apa?

Aku berjalan menuju panggung bersama ke tujuh member yang lain. Yixing hyung belum kembali dari China. Tapi meskipun begitu, Suho hyung masih bisa menghubungi pria pelupa itu. Sedangkan aku? _Sigh._ Lupakan saja.

Terkadang aku iri dengan Jongae hyung dan Minseok hyung. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling bisa membuatku dengki, jujur saja. Selain karena mereka selalu bersama dan tidak pernah bertengkar, mereka bisa kemana-mana berdua. Bisa dibilang mereka tidak punya masalah sama sekali. Bahkan ketika _photoshoot_ dilaksanakan, mereka bisa bersebelahan. Di panggungpun Jongdae hyung bisa memperhatikan Minseok hyung sepenuhnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, tidak ada yang mencegah mereka sama sekali. Mayoritas EXO-L sekalipun.

Berbeda dengan si _playful couple,_ Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Meskipun mereka pernah benar-benar jatuh dengan skandal yang muncul beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka tetap kuat. Yang membuatku kagum adalah kesabaran Chanyeol hyung yang bisa menghadapi Baekhyun hyung yang suka meledak-ledak itu. Memang jika dilihat Chanyeol hyung adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah serius, tapi ketika Baekhyun hyung marah, ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang paling pengertian yang pernah aku kenal.

"Sehun-ah! Ayo!"

 _Kyungsoo hyung._ Ia menggandeng tanganku dan tersenyum padaku. _Hyung, aku mohon jangan menggandeng tanganku begini._ Sempat aku melirik Jongin yang mendecakkan lidahnya dan berwajah sebal. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas jika menghadapi pasangan ini. Jika mereka sedang bertengkar selalu merepotkan orang lain. Ah, aku bahkan ingat ketika mereka berulang tahun dan Kyungsoo hyung malah menghadiri _event_ dari filmnya, Jongin berhasil membuat semuanya kacau. Bahkan ketika di panggung, Jongin bersikap dingin pada Kyungsoo hyung.

Tapi terkadang aku iri dengan Jongin. Ia bisa bersikap _clingy_ pada Kyungsoo hyung. Bahkan tidak jarang ia bersikap manja seperti anak kecil pada lelaki bermata bulat itu. Untung saja jiwa 'keibuan' Kyungsoo hyung membantu hubungan mereka, coba saja jika ia bersama Baekhyun hyung, bisa-bisa Jongin malah dihajar karena sikap _childish-_ nya.

Aku mendadak semangat ketika berada di atas panggung bersama yang lain. _Lightstick_ berwarna keperakan memenuhi tempat konser kami. Energiku pun serasa kembali jika begini. Bahkan aku lupa dengan masalah yang menderaku selama beberapa hari ini. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak galau jika kekasihnya tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali?

"EXO-L, aku mencintaimu!"

Beberapa lagu yang kami bawakan mengingatkan aku padanya. Benar, ketika ia masih menjadi salah satu anggota kami. Hah, waktu cepat berlalu, bukan?

Setelah beberapa jam konserpun selesai. Aku benar-benar bisa bernafas lega kali ini. Dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak akan ada kegiatan. Ah, sepertinya aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan Vivi. Aku merindukan peri kecilku itu.

Seperti biasa kami makan bersama para manajer dan kru karena sudah sukses melaksanakan konser selama berbulan-bulan. Aku yakin jika para member menyukai kegiatan ini—akupun juga. Tapi hal seperti ini mengingatkanku pada konser-konser ketika Luhan hyung masih menjadi bagian dari kami. Aku ingat bagaimana ia selalu memperhatikanku walaupun dari hal-hal yang kecil. Bahkan ketika acara makan-makan seperti ini dan aku malas untuk melahap satupun makanan, ia selalu memaksaku bahkan menyuapiku di depan umum. Terkadang bahkan aku sengaja melakukan itu agar ia mencecarku dengan kata-kata marahnya. Bahkan ketika marah dan mengomel pun ia masih terlihat sangat cantik menurutku.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum, Sehun-ah."

Jongdae hyung mengingatkanku untuk tidak banyak minum. Ayolah, aku baru menenggak empat gelas saja. Toh tidak ada salahnya jika sekali-sekali aku mabuk, 'kan? Lagipula besok tidak ada jadwal apapun untukku, jadi aku putuskan untuk minum lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Jongin sudah terlalu banyak minum nampaknya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan ia meracau kata-kata yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti. Kali ini ia menyandarkan badannya di punggungku. Ayolah, Jong. Badanmu ini cukup berat untukku.

"Sehun-ah... kau—" Jongin tercekat, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan dia—Oh Luhan!"

Aish, anak ini. Selalu merepotkan! Tapi... yang dikatakannya membuatku mengerutkan alis. Ah, meskipun Jongin sangat menyebalkan untukku, ia ternyata memperhatikan wajahku yang sedari beberapa hari lalu meringsut. Tak lama setelah itu Jongin dibopong Kyungsoo hyung menuju mobil kami yang terparkir di depan restoran. Sepertinya sudah waktunya kami pulang. Setelah aku melihat jam yang ada di tanganku, ternyata sudah pukul satu malam. Memang sepertinya kami harus cepat-cepat kembali dan mengistirahatkan badan kami.

Chanyeol hyung memapahku ketika berjalan karena hanya ia yang lebih tinggi dariku. Ayolah, aku tidak semabuk Jongin ataupun Baekhyun hyung. Ketika sampai di _dorm,_ aku segera menghamburkan diriku di kamar. Kepalaku terasa lebih pusing dari biasanya. Mungkin efek dari _soju_ yang aku minum tadi.

Mataku sudah terasa sangat berat sekarang. Aku sangat mengantuk. Dengan segenap kesadaran dan kekuatan yang aku punya, aku mencari tas ranselku. Aku merogoh saku depannya untuk mencari dimana ponselku berada. Aku memang tidak menyentuhnya semenjak konser dimulai hingga acara makan-makan yang kami laksanakan. Untuk apa? Untuk berharap jika saja Luhan hyung menghubungiku? Hah! Yang benar saja!

 _Well, untuk apa mengecek ponsel jika kau tidak berharap, Sehun-ah?_

 _Okay_ , aku mengakui sekuat apapun pertahananku terhadapnya, aku masih saja berharap ia menghubungiku ataupun sekadar membaca semua pesan yang sudah aku kirimkan padanya. Setelah aku mendapatkan ponselku, aku menyalakan layarnya. Harapanku pupus ketika aku menemui notifikasi kosong disana. Ah, aku ingin menangis sekarang. Aku tahu jika ia benar-benar sibuk, tapi apa salahnya jika membalas pesanku barang sekali saja? _Come on,_ mengetik pesan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama!

Rasanya emosiku memuncak saat ini. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar untuk mencari suasana yang lebih baik. Di ruang tengah semua member sedang duduk dan bercengkerama. Sepertinya mereka ingin memanfaatkan hari libur untuk saling mengevaluasi konser ataupun yang sering orang bilang menggunakannya sebagai _quality time._ Aku sangat iri ketika melihat Chanyeol hyung memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Bahkan sekarang dengan manjanya Jongdae hyung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minseok hyung. Dan Jongin? Kepalanya sedang berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo hyung yang juga sedang memainkan rambut lelakinya itu. Sedangkan Suho hyung menepi di samping jendela sekarang melakukan _video call_ bersama Yixing hyung. _Sigh, how pity me._

"Kau sudah lebih baik, Sehun-ah?" tanya Minseok hyung padaku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Kemudian aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk mencari air dan meminumnya. Aku ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu Luhan hyung selalu menemaniku duduk di dapur walaupun hanya di temani dengan air putih saja. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan pening. Badanku mengisyaratkanku untuk beristirahat, tapi otak dan hatiku menginginkan aku untuk menyadarkan diriku lebih lama.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis sendirian. Benar, aku ingin berteriak keras sekarang. Aku ingat seminggu yang lalu, sebelum ia berhenti menghubungiku, kami bertengkar hanya karena kecemburuanku yang tak terkontrol. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain? _Okay,_ seperti yang kalian tahu jika Luhan hyung menjadi member di salah satu _variety show_ di negaranya, dan ia selalu berdekatan dengan pria itu. Aku menyebutnya si _Keparat._ Entah, selama aku melihat _variety show_ itu, aku merasa jika si Keparat itu menyukai Luhan hyung. Terlihat bagaimana caranya menatap Luhan hyung dan memperlakukannya.

Seminggu yang lalu memang kami bertengkar cukup hebat. Bahkan Luhan hyung menangis karena aku yang membentaknya di sambungan telepon. Asal kalian tahu saja, itu benar-benar diluar kesadaranku. Bagaimana tidak, disaat lelah, bosan dengan rutinitas, tiba-tiba Luhan hyung menggunakan foto _selca-_ nya bersama si Keparat itu di _messenger_ yang kami gunakan. Aku yang sedang tidak karuan langsung marah padanya. Bahkan ketika ia berusaha memberikan alasan, aku malah membentaknya. _Aku cemburu, hyung. Tapi... aku menyesal sudah membentakmu kemarin._

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo hyung yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Kyungsoo hyung mengusap rambutku karena aku hanya menelungkupkan kepala diantara kedua tanganku yang terlipat di meja. Aku hanya membiarkan diriku menangis dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki itu.

"Ini soal Luhan hyung?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengangguk, "Kau sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya?"

"Su—sudah, hyung. Tapi dia tak memberikan respon sama sekali."

Kyungsoo hyung duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum, "Kau tahu, terkadang kalian sama saja. Kalian sama-sama keras kepala." Ia memukul kepalaku pelan, "Memang aku mengakui jika hubungan jarak jauh itu sulit. Tidak jarang hubungan akan berakhir karena jarak."

Badanku serasa menegang ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo hyung. _Benar._ Apa yang dikatakan lelaki kecil ini benar. Dan jika hubungan ini berakhir, akulah yang patut disalahkan.

"Jika aku dan Jongin sedang bertengkar, aku akan berusaha mengalah untuknya. Karena kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifat Jongin yang kekanak-kanakan—bahkan melebihi dirimu yang lebih muda darinya. Aku memilih untuk mendengar semua amarahnya terlebih dulu. Jika dia sudah menumpahkan semuanya, aku akan mengajaknya membicarakan semuanya baik-baik dan mengutarakan apa yang aku mau. Kau tahu sendiri jika sedang marah Jongin akan meledak dan mengatakan hal yang menurutku _nonsense,_ tapi seperti itulah dirinya. Aku memaklumi apa yang dia punya."

Aku mendengus kesal. Terkadang aku ingin Luhan hyung bersikap sama. Tunggu, jika begitu, aku sama saja seperti Jongin, huh?

"Kau harus mencontoh Chanyeol kau tahu. Dia sangat sabar menghadapi Baekhyun yang kadang semaunya sendiri. Kau harus berusaha memadamkan api, Sehun-ah. Bukan malah menyiramnya dengan minyak. Itu malah akan membuat masalah semakin besar."

Aku memandang Kyungsoo hyung yang sedang menatapku, "Hyung, apakah aku bersalah ketika membentak Luhan hyung?"

Pria itu tersenyum padaku, "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Hun-ah. Aku bisa memaklumi padatnya aktivitas kita yang membuatmu bisa meledak kapan saja. Tapi aku yakin jika Luhan hyung punya alasan sendiri melakukan hal itu. Lagipula, setelah kau membentaknya, dia langsung mengganti fotonya, 'kan?" aku mengangguk, "Sebenarnya kalian sama-sama salah disini. Aku menyalahkan Luhan hyung karena dengan beraninya memasang foto bersama pria itu disaat kau benar-benar membencinya. Tapi kau juga bersalah karena membentak tanpa alasan dan marah berlebihan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Hyung, apa aku sama saja seperti Jongin?"

"Mungkin?" Ia tertawa kecil, "Terkadang aku iri dengan Minseok hyung dan si wajah kotak itu. Mereka bisa menghadapi semua masalah dengan kepala dingin dan dewasa."

Kyungsoo hyung menuangkan air putih ke gelas yang ada di meja makan kami. Sebelum ia berdiri, tiba-tiba Jongin muncul dengan wajah dan rambut yang tidak jelas kemana arahnya pergi.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali—Sehun-ah, kau menangis?"

Hampir aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia berbicara—mungkin lebih tepatnya menggerutu.

"Minumlah. Maaf jika kau menungguku." Ucap Kyungsoo hyung yang kemudian menyodorkan segelas air yang ada di tangannya.

 _God,_ aku terjebak diantara pasangan ini. Aku tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua agar mereka punya waktu untuk mereka secara pribadi. Disaat aku kembali ke ruang tengah, aku menemukan Jongdae hyung sedang menonton sebuah _film_ dan mengunyah sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyung? Bisakah aku—"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang masalahmu, Sehun-ah. Duduklah." Jawabnya.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jongdae hyung mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, "Berikan waktu untuknya. Walaupun begitu bukan berarti kau berhenti menghubunginya, kau harus tetap melakukannya dengan intensitas yang dikurangi. Tunjukkan sisi dewasamu padanya dengan cara memberikan dia waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya."

"Tapi hyung, aku takut jika dia—"

"Aku percaya dengannya, 'kan? Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan posisi kaki yang bertumpuk pada Jongdae hyung di sofa ruang tengah _dorm_ kami. Bahkan dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman ini bisa-bisanya kami tertidur. Mungkin karena kami terlalu lelah. Aku langsung menjejakkan diriku ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigiku. Ketika aku melihat ke cermin, _gosh,_ aku benar-benar berantakan. Tak kukira rusa cantikku itu bisa membuatku tidak karuan seperti ini.

"Sarapan siap!"

Kyungsoo hyung sudah meneriakkan _alarm_ paginya. Biasanya jika para member sudah mendengar suara ini, maka semuanya akan bangun dengan otomatis. Kecuali Jongin, si tukang tidur. Entah karena ia memang tidak bisa terbangun atau karena sengaja menginginkan agar Kyungsoo hyung sendiri yang membangunkannya.

Ketika aku datang di meja makan, aku melihat semua member sudah ada disana—kecuali Jongin tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah melihat Suho hyung sudah berpakaian rapi disaat jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi begini.

"Kau jadi pergi, Junmyeon-ah?" tanya Minseok hyung.

Suho hyung mengangguk, "Tentu! Aku masih punya satu setengah jam lagi untuk itu."

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "Aku akan menjemput Yixing di bandara, Sehun-ah." Ucap Suho hyung yang mengetahui jika aku tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi.

"Kau yakin akan menjemputnya sendirian, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol hyung.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yeol. Aku akan berada di van dan menunggu dia masuk. Para manajer akan menemaniku tentu saja."

Baiklah, jika Yixing hyung pulang, maka tinggallah aku yang kesepian seorang diri. Andai saja Luhan hyung masih bisa dihubungi seperti biasa, mungkin aku tidak terlalu merasa terpojokkan seperti ini.

Kami sarapan dalam diam. Mungkin aku saja yang diam. Karena jujur, Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung sangat berisik! Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa mereka bisa memahami keadaanku atau tidak.

"Aku pergi!"

Suho hyung pergi menyusul Yixing hyung yang pulang hari ini. Dan aku sendiri berusaha tidur di ranjang seorang diri. Mungkin jika bisa dilihat, aku yang terbalut dengan selimut ini sangat mirip seperti karakter kartun Larva. Larva. Dulu kami suka menonton kartun itu berdua. Aku larva kuning dan Luhan hyung larva merahnya.

 _Ah, aku merindukannya._

Mataku terasa berat lagi. Sepertinya aku ingin menghabiskan hari liburku dengan tidur untuk membayar jadwal tidurku yang berantakan selama ini. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia mimpi, aku mengirimkan pesan untuk Luhan hyung lagi. Siapa tahu aku akan melihat notifikasi balasan jika aku bangun nanti.

* * *

Lagi-lagi teriakan Baekhyun hyung membuatku gusar. Disaat aku baru dua jam tertidur, aku harus terbangun dengan kehebohannya diluar kamar. Entah mengapa aku ingin marah dan membentaknya. Aku menjejakkan diriku dan bergegas keluar kamar. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak pada mereka—karena sebenarnya semua member sedang gaduh.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? AKU SEDANG—"

Semua kepala di ruangan itu menoleh padaku. Aku terperanjat ketika melihat seseorang tersenyum menyapaku.

"Sehun-ah, hei."

 _Lu—wait! Aku tidak bermimpi, 'kan?_

Aku yang masih belum bisa mengumpulkan kesadaranku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Jantungku benar-benar berdegup kencang layaknya baru saja melihat hantu. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di pintu sembari menenangkan nafasku yang tidak teratur.

Disaat nafasku mulai tenang, tiba-tiba, "Sehun-ah, bisa aku masuk?"

 _Suara itu._ Astaga, aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa Luhan hyung tiba-tiba ada disini?

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan membiarkan ia masuk. _Tuhan,_ lelakiku ini benar-benar cantik. Setelah ia masuk aku kembali menutup pintu kamarku dan membiarkan ia menyusupkan dirinya di ranjangku.

"Sehun-ah, sambutanmu tidak seperti yang aku duga." Ucapnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

 _Tuhan, kenapa dia lucu sekali?_

"Kemarilah." Ia menepukkan tangannya ke ranjang dan aku menurutinya, "Aku merindukanmu."

 _Crap._ Luhan hyung dengan manjanya memelukku begini. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Bahkan saat ini aku masih belum yakin ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Sehun-ah." Ia menatapku dengan mata beningnya, "Kenapa kau diam begini?"

"Tampar aku, hyung."

 _PLAK!_

"YA! Kau benar-benar menamparku, huh? Sakit!"

Luhan hyung memicingkan matanya, "Kau yang memintanya, Hun-ah."

"Ini..." Aku menangkup kedua pipinya dan menekannya hingga bibirnya berbentuk seperti ikan, "Benar-benar kau?"

"Menurutmu? Kenapa kau bersikap begini, anak mama?"

Aku terdiam. Baiklah, ini benar-benar Luhan hyung yang sekarang duduk di hadapanku. Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun-ah? Ayolah, kenapa otak ini terasa mati katika benar-benar berhadapan dengannya?

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

Luhan hyung tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat secara langsung dan hanya kulihat lewat foto maupun _video call_ saja.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sehun-ah. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu selama seminggu ini. Aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan." Ia tertawa, "Aku benar-benar sudah membuatmu tidak konsentrasi bekerja."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau kemari?"

"Yixing dan aku bertemu di China. Kemudian ia mengajakku kemari dan kebetulan juga aku sedang istirahat dari jadwalku."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Itu tidak akan menjadi kejutan jika aku memberitahumu, bodoh."

"Semua member sudah mengetahui ini?"

Luhan hyung menggeleng, "Bahkan Junmyeon terkejut ketika aku tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam van. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana rasanya saat masih menjadi seorang _idol._ "

"Kembalilah pada kami, hyung."

"Itu tidak akan mungkin, Sehun-ah." Ia tersenyum kecut, "Masalah itu terlalu rumit untukku. Ah! Sekarang kau mandi dan temui aku diluar bersama yang lain. Masalah sudah selesai, Oh Sehun!"

* * *

Kami menghabiskan waktu kami bersama. _Bersepuluh_. Walaupun rasanya kurang lengkap tanpa ada si Panda dan pengawalnya yang galak itu. Tapi paling tidak ada seseorang yang menyandarkan dirinya padaku malam ini—disaat sedang libur tentu saja. Walaupun mungkin ia hanya akan berada disini untuk beberapa hari saja. Maka dari itu aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Bahkan beberapa barang yang aku belikan untuknya—yang akan aku kirimkan ke China—aku berikan saat ini juga. Apapun yang disukainya tentu saja.

Masalah kami menguap begitu saja. Aku sudah meluapkan semua yang mengganjal di benakku padanya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu tangisanku hingga tenang seperti semula. Hei, aku bersyukur memilikimu, rusa cantikku.

Tunggu, apa kalian melihat foto seorang lelaki dengan topi hitam di akun SNS-ku? Baiklah, sekarang kalian tidak perlu bertanya ia siapa, 'kan? Lagipula bentuk wajahnya pun kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Apa kalian masih bingung? Temukan jawabanmu sendiri!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: ME GUSTAS TU!**

 **Words: 4,5K**

 **Pair: KaiSoo-EXO Kai-DO**

 **Genre: fluff, comedy, GS.**

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah, _please!_ "

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu terkikik geli ketika sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo, harus berlari terengah-engah karena bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, lelaki yang disukainya. Kyungsoo harus melarikan diri dari perpustakaan karena tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan Jongin yang sedang membaca komik _One Piece_ di salah satu lorong disana. Kyungsoo awalnya tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun menggiringnya pada lorong yang sama dengan Jongin, tapi ia berbalik dan mendapati lelaki tersebut dengan santainya bersandar di salah satu lemari buku dengan _earphone,_ permen karet, baju dan rambut yang berantakan, serta komik _One Piece_ edisi ke 761 di tangannya. Dengan ekspresi layaknya melihat hantu, ia segera berlari dan menyebabkan penjaga perpustakaan sempat memukul kepalanya.

Baekhyun sendiri selalu puas melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo ketika bertemu dengan Jongin. Matanya yang sebenarnya sudah bulat itu selalu melebar, dan bibir berbentuk hatinya itu juga selalu terbuka karena nafas yang ia ambil. Jika sudah begitu, langkah selanjutnya adalah berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari Jongin, si anak tenar itu.

Jongin yang menyadari kegaduhan hanya menoleh untuk melihat keadaan. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali mendaratkan perhatiannya pada Luffy si bajak laut itu lagi.

"Temanmu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Jongin seraya membalik halaman komiknya.

"Oh?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin, "Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Lelaki berkulit coklat itu tersenyum dan menutup komiknya, "Bilang padanya, aku bukan hantu. Jadi lain kali jika bertemu denganku, jangan lari ketakutan seperti itu. Aku bukan _Frankenstein_ ataupun _Chucky._ " Ucapnya sembari menaruh komik ke dalam tatanan awalnya.

Baekhyun menanggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Jongin yang berlalu keluar perpustakaan. Baekhyun sendiri memang tidak bisa memungkiri jika aura angkuh Jongin itu memikat gadis-gadis di sekolahnya—termasuk dirinya jika Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan hatinya lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya Jongin sendiri bukan lelaki yang angkuh, tapi ia lebih suka menanggapi seseorang dengan dingin. Meskipun begitu, ia adalah seeorang yang ramah dan baik. Hanya saja, terkadang sikap dinginnya itu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman pada orang lain.

Kembali pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya. Sesekali ia memegangi dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak teratur. Matanya yang bulat itu mengerjap seiring dengan kepalanya yang ia gelengkan. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan memastikan tidak ada Jongin disana. Entah, ia tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang disukainya. Dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jongin, ia menyukai Joongki, teman kakak lelakinya. Ketika si pria ini berkunjung ke rumahnya seusai kuliah, Kyungsoo yang sekolahnya pulang lebih sore itu pun selalu berlari dan menyendiri di kamarnya sampai Joongki pulang. Ada suatu waktu ketika mereka harus berada di meja makan yang sama, dan alhasil, Kyungsoo berhasil menaburkan lada hitam ke _pancake-_ nya, bukannya gula.

Kejadian-kejadian itu terulang lagi ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan seorang ketua _club dance_ di sekolahnya, Kim Jongin. Awalnya ia berusaha untuk mengikuti Jongin dengan harapan keberaniannya akan tumbuh. Pada awal semester ia mendaftarkan dirinya pada _club_ tersebut. Tapi usahanya itu berujung kegagalan ketika dengan tertawa pelatihnya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo menari layaknya orang terkena penyakit _stroke._

"Huh, Byun Baekhyun! Brengsek!" gumamnya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada rumput yang ada dibawahnya.

Ia bergumam dan mengumpat. _Well,_ seorang Do Kyungsoo mendapatkan penyakit itu dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Bahkan seorang Minseok—teman Kyungsoo juga—yang awalnya sangat polos beberapa hari lalu dengan sukses mengumpat tepat di depan wajah kepala sekolahnya.

Ketika sedang sibuk mengumpat, tiba-tiba ada sebuah kaleng jus jeruk dingin diletakkan di sebelah kanannya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya melirik ke arah minuman tersebut. Kemudian dengan gesit matanya mengikuti langkah orang yang baru saja memberikannya minuman itu. Jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika mendapati Jongin baru saja lewat dan menggenggam kaleng yang sama pada tangan kirinya. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu Jongin membalikkan badan dan mengangkat kaleng yang ada di tangannya. Senyum tak lupa ia berikan pada Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Lalu, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang seperti baru saja mendapat _stroke_ dadakan—mungkin ia mengakui itu sekarang.

* * *

" _NO!_ Tidak mungkin!" gumam Kyungsoo yang sedang makan siang bersama ketiga temannya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk memindahkan sayur ke dalam _tray_ makanan Minseok itu pun angkat bicara, "Kau ini kenapa, huh?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan hanya menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk itu ke atas meja makan mereka. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa mengerutkan alis dan memberikan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Minseok.

"Jongin—maksudku lelaki itu baru saja memberikan ini padaku. Ah, rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

Ketiga teman Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata mereka. Mereka sadar jika sahabatnya ini selalu berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut Jongin.

"Lalu, apanya yang istimewa?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Aku—maksudku, berarti Jongin sudah mengetahui kelemahanku padanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, giliran Baekhyun menjawab, "Benar, nona manis. Jongin sudah benar-benar mengerti bagaimana kebiasaanmu. Bahkan ia menyuruhku agar menyampaikan pesan jika kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya ke meja yang ada di hadapannya. Selama ini ia berharap lelaki yang disukainya tidak pernah mengetahui kelemahannya tersebut. Karena apa, karena ia tidak ingin berbuat bodoh dan membuat lelaki tersebut menghindar darinya. Baginya, kebiasaan dan sikapnya yang seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan mengamati seseorang yang disukainya.

Sore harinya, sebelum Kyungsoo pulang sekolah, ia bermaksud mampir ke arah lokernya. Ia ingat jika ia meninggalkan ponselnnya disana dan ingin mengambilnya saat itu juga. Dengan langkah kakinya yang ringan, ia bergerak menuju loker miliknya. Langkahnya seketka berhenti ketika melihat sesosok siswa lelaki sedang berdiri tepat di depan lokernya. _Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo mengalami sebuah situasi yang sulit. Di satu sisi ia sangat membutuhkan ponselnya, dan di sisi lain ia tidak ingin memunculkan wajahnya di depan Jongin. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin berdiri disana. Bahkan, saat itu Jongin hanya memainkan ponsel dan tidak melakukan hal lainnya.

Dengan langkah yang gugup ia berjalan mendekati Jongin. Tampaknya lelaki tersebut masih belum menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo disana. Ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan lokernya—dan Jongin tentu saja—Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya.

"Permisi, Jongin-ah. Aku—"

Jongin yang mendengar suara tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya. Hidup Kyungsoo serasa berakhir disana. Mata berwarna coklat itu menatap tepat di mata bulatnya. Dengan nafas yang mulai singkat, ia berniat untuk melarikan diri. Tapi niatnya terhenti ketika Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau? Mau apa?" tanya Jongin datar.

Dengan mata yang masih membulat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Bibirnya serasa seperti sebuah _zipper_ jaket yang macet dan tidak bisa terbuka.

"Kenapa kau selalu melarikan diri jika bertemu denganku?" _Hening._ "Jawab aku, Do Kyungsoo."

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri ketika namanya disebut. Baginya, namanya seperti baru saja disebut oleh malaikat maut yang akan menjemput nyawanya saat itu juga. Lagipula, di dalam hatinya ia masih tidak percaya jika Jongin mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Baiklah." Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya, "Jika kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku punya cara sendiri agar kau mau menjawabnya."

Lagi-lagi Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan keadaan yang sama. Gugup, panik, dan lemas. Seketika Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia berharap jika Jongin; iya, lelaki itu tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

' _Hari-hariku akan menjadi biasa saja, 'kan?'_

* * *

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo benar-benar berusaha menghindari Jongin. Ia tidak ingin jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang ia takutkan. Lagipula ia yakin jika wajahnya akan sangat tolol jika bertemu dengan Jongin nantinya.

Jam olahraga dimulai. Keempat gadis itu berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di samping lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya. Mereka malas untuk melakukan olahraga seperti yang lainnya. Saking malasnya mereka hanya duduk dan menonton siswa laki-laki yang sedang bermain sepak bola disana.

"Ugh! Oh Sehun! Betapa tampannya dia!" ucap Luhan yang mengagumi teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Telingaku sudah cukup panas untuk mendengarkan kalimat itu, Lu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu untuk yang mungkin-ketigapuluh-kalinya hari ini." Keluh Baekhyun.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis bermarga Byun tersebut, "Baek, paling tidak aku melakukan aksi agar Sehun bisa kudapatkan. Tidak seperti si mata bulat ini. Pengecut." Sindirnya.

Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya pada Luhan, " _I hate you,_ Lu."

" _I love you too,_ Do Kyungsoo."

Disaat mereka sedang sibuk menggunjingkan siswi lainnya, Kyungsoo merasa perhatiannya teralih pada seseorang yang duduk di jendela kelas. Benar, Jongin sedang sibuk dengan komiknya lagi. Mata Kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari sana. Bahkan sekarang ia tersenyum seperti orang yang baru saja didaftarkan di rumah sakit jiwa. Sayangnya itu tak berlangsung lama. Secara tiba-tiba Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menghilang entah kemana. Senyum yang sedari tadi tersungging di wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi kecewa.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo. Kau lama-lama seperti seorang _stalker._ "

Keempat gadis itu mencari sumber suara. Dengan angkuhnya Jongin berdiri di belakang pohon tersebut. Di tangannya ada dua buah kaleng jus jeruk yang salah satunya sudah terbuka.

"Ini." Jongin melemparkan jus tersebut, "Aku anggap kau membutuhkan itu sekarang."

Setelah memberikan jus tersebut, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya. Tangan yang semula memegang kaleng tersebut sekarang terkurung di saku sebelah kiri celananya. Kemudian ia berjalan dan ikut bergabung dengan siswa lainnya—yang sedang ada jam olahraga—untuk bermain sepak bola.

"Baek, aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang penuh keringat dingin.

"Kau seperti baru saja melakukan pencurian, kau tahu. Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan." Ujar Baekhyun yang disambut persetujuan dari kedua temannya yang lain.

* * *

Pulang sekolah Kyungsoo pergi mencari Jimin, sepupu Baekhyun. Ia bermaksud untuk meminta lelaki itu mengajarinya fisika—yang Kyungsoo baru saja mengulangi ujian untuk yang keempat kalinya karena nilainya tak pernah lebih dari 35. Memang, dari semua pelajaran yang diajarkan di sekolah, fisika menjadi momok tersendiri baginya. Disaat semua pelajaran lain ia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, ketika fisika diumumkan—seperti ujian sebelumnya—ia mendapatkan nilai 34. Dan ini merupakan nilai tertinggi baginya.

Jimin sendiri adalah siswa pintar di sekolah Kyungsoo—apalagi untuk fisika. Sebenarnya Jongin lebih pintar dari Jimin, tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih Jimin untuk mengajarinya karena ia tidak ingin Jongin menjadi tutornya. Ia takut jika ia lebih berkonsentrasi dengan keberadaan Jongin, bukan fisikanya.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju kelas Jimin, Kyungsoo melewati tempat latihan _dance._ Musik keras terlantun dari dalam tempat tersebut. Karena merasa penasaran, Kyungsoo menjulurkan kepalanya pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat ada seorang laki-laki dengan _sweatpants_ berwarna hitam serta kaos yang dengan warna serupa. _Kim Jongin._ Dengan penuh keringat ia menarikan salah satu lagu _hiphop_ yang sedang _booming_ saat itu.

' _God. Kim Jongin!'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Hanya dengan melihat Jongin yang berkeringat dan menari dengan semangatnya sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo ingin pingsan di tempat. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan memegangi dadanya yang bergerak karena nafas yang diambilnya secara panjang. Ketika nafasnya dirasa normal, ia berkeinginan untuk melihat Jongin sekali lagi. Dengan senyumnya yang mengembang, ia membalikkan badannya.

" _Hello, stalker._ "

 _Crap._ Jongin sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bosannya. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin melarikan dirinya sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa ia hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali.

"Aku mohon, Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau selalu mengamatiku seperti itu, huh? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

' _Iya Kim Jongin. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat.'_

Walaupun dalam hati Kyungsoo menjerit sekeras mungkin, tapi mulutnya terkunci. Ia berharap tanah yang dipijaknya terbelah menjadi dua dan menelannya hidup-hidup. Apalagi dengan tatapan Jongin yang mengarah intens tepat ke miliknya.

"Oh, aku—" Kyungsoo tercekat.

Jongin menunggu jawabannya. Sudah lebih dari lima menit ia terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang terlipat. Tapi gadis di hadapannya itu hanya diam dan tidak bergeming. Jongin juga melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo meremas kuat-kuat rok yang sedang dipakainya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab, pergi dari sini, Do Kyungsoo. Kalau kau bisa menjawab, kau bisa disini dan melanjutkan entah-apa-yang-kau-lakukan tadi." Ucapnya seraya memutar bola matanya.

Mata Kyungsoo berlarian kesana kemari. Diambilnya nafas panjang dan ia pun memberikan jawabannya.

"Aku—aku tadi akan pergi mencari Park Jimin untuk belajar bersama. Ta—tapi aku tanpa sengaja, umm—melihat kau berlatih. Aku hanya—hanya tidak sengaja melihat kau berlatih. Itu saja."

' _Good job, Do Kyungsoo! Ini jawaban pertama yang kau berikan padanya!'_

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau ingin disini tidak akan menjadi masalah untukku." Ucapnya yang kemudian kembali ke dalam ruang latihan.

Kyungsoo bimbang. Ia ingin lebih lama disini tapi ia tak ingin membuat Jimin menunggu. Bahkan sekarang ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama tanpa menggerakkan kakinya satu senti pun. Disaat pikirannya sedanng bimbang memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan, tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. _Park Jimin._

"Oh? Jimin-ah!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan kepala yang celingukan.

"Aku tadi sedang dalam perjalanan mencarimu, Jimin-ah. Aku—aku sedang mencari cincinku yang terjatuh tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo berbohong.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa kau sudah menemukannya? Jika belum aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya."

"Aku—aku sudah menemukannya! Lihat!" seru Kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan jari manis kirinya.

Jimin mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang! _Kajja!_ " ajak Jimin seraya mengamit lengan mungil Kyungsoo.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari sedari tadi ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Orang tersebut kemudian mengamati kemana arah Kyungsoo dan Jimin melangkah.

' _Park Jimin, huh?'_

* * *

Hari Minggu itu Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah _coffee shop_ di dekat rumahnya sambil mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Jimin padanya. Benar, Jimin bekerja disana. Semenjak hari pertamanya belajar bersama Jimin, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya disana. Lagipula, Yoongi, pemilik _coffee shop_ tersebut merasa senang jika Kyungsoo berkunjung kesana. Meskipun terkadang ia mengeluh karena Kyungsoo hanya memesan satu minuman saja untuk duduk berjam-jam.

Soal-soal itu membuatnya pusing. Terkadang ia mencoret semua jawabannya karena tidak sama dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jimin sebelum Jimin memulai _shift-_ nya. Karena terlanjur lelah, ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan membiarkan matanya terpejam. Baru sekitar tiga menit mengistirahatkan otaknya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik buku di bawah kepalanya dan membuatnya terantuk meja.

"ACK!" serunya.

Lelaki berkulit coklat itu muncul dengan _lollipop_ yang terselip di antara gigi-giginya. Ia meneliti seluruh soal yang ada di buku tersebut. Setelah selesai membaca, ia mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Pertanyaan ini saja kau tidak bisa? Cih." Ia menggeleng. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Kau belajar sendiri? Aku akan mengajarkanmu pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini." Jongin duduk di kursi depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menatap Jongin yang sekarang duduk di depannya dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada bukunya. Ia yang sekarang mulai mengerti segera memasukkan semua barang yang dihadapannya ke dalam tas.

"Oh? Kenapa kau memasukkan semua barangmu? Lihat! Semua jawabanmu masih salah!" seru Jongin seraya menunjuk buku yang ada di genggamannya.

Gadis itu terlihat memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Keningnya mengerut seiring jawaban-jawaban yang berlalu di otaknya.

"Oh, aku—aku harus pergi!" ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

Belum ada tiga langkah ia pergi, Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya, "Tanganmu berkeringat, Do Kyungsoo." Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mata ekspresi dinginnya, "Duduk. Aku tahu jika Park Jimin sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa mengajarimu sekarang. Kau harus mengulangi ujianmu, bukan?"

 _Shit._

Kyungsoo mengikuti tarikan tangan Jongin dengan pasrah dan kemudian duduk di kursinya semula. Kepalanya tertunduk seiring dengan pikirannya yang meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. Selama lebih dari sepuluh menit suasana hening dan Kyungsoo masih bertahan pada posisinya. Karena lehernya mulai terasa pegal, Kyungsoo menaikkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Ia kembali menyesali keputusannya ketika menemukan Jongin sedang menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang disatukan di meja. Pandangan mata lelaki itu tidak ada hentinya mengamati Kyungsoo walaupun tatapannya dingin dan tidak berekspresi.

"Aku pikir kau menangis." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya,"Ti—tidak."

"Baguslah." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya, "Kau ingin ujianmu lulus tidak?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan padamu cara yang paling mudah."

Ingin Kyungsoo memukul Jongin dengan buku tebalnya. Berkali-kali Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat lambat untuk menerima semua penjelasan yang diberikannya. Walaupun begitu, Jongin masih saja sabar menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku terharu." Kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengerjakan pertanyaan di bukunya.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Untuk?"

"Kebodohanmu."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ayolah, ia tidak mengira jika lelaki yang sudah lebih dari setahun ini disukainya ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Berkali-kali ia ingin mengutuk Jongin dan menyumpahinya. Jika ia tidak ingat ujiannya esok hari, ia tidak akan mau mendengarkan keluhan Jongin.

"Itu." Jongin menunjuk papan menu makanan.

Gadis tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Menu?"

"Aku menginginkan _cheese cake_ itu. Pesankan untukku."

Kyungsoo memberikan ekspresi layaknya berkata ' _What?_ '. Kemudian ia memijat keningnya karena kepalanya terasa berlubang layaknya _Patrick Star_ yang memikirkan kata ' _Chum is Fum_.' pada _Plankton._

"Nona Do, aku sudah mengajarkanmu semua materi ini. Jadi kau berhutang padaku atas semua tenaga yang aku keluarkan. Sekarang," Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, "Belikan _cheese cake_ untukku."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan sangat kesal. Ia tidak menyangka jika rasa gugupnya menguap setelah mendengar semua celaan dari pria berambut _brunette_ tersebut. Memang selama hampir dua jam Jongin lebih banyak mencela ataupun mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Jimin-ah, aku ingin memesan _cheese cake_ dan _ice latte._ "

Jimin terkekeh, "Tak biasanya kau memesan banyak seperti hari ini."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Aku tidak ingin anak kecil disana itu merengek."

"Kim Jongin? Sejak kapan dia disini?"

"Jangan menggodaku, Jimin-ah! Ini uangnya. Antarkan ke mejaku nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Sekembalinya ke meja, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin sedang memainkan ponselnya. _Lollipop_ yang sedari tadi dijilatnya hanya meninggalkan _stick_ -nya saja. Dari mulut lelaki itu terdengar senandung lagu dari _girlgroup_ yang sedang terkenal saat ini, _Me Gustas Tu._ Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika wajah Jongin tetap membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak karuan, tapi sekarang rasa sebalnya lebih mendominasi.

"Ini _cheese cake-_ mu, Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Jimin seraya menyodorkan kue beserta minumannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia memberikan kue itu tepat di hadapan Jongin, "Makanlah."

"Hng." Jongin meletakkan ponselnya, "Kau memesankan _iced latte_ juga untukku?"

"Enak saja! Ini untukku!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak memesankan minum untukku? Bagaimana jika aku mati tersedak nanti?"

"Jangan berlebihan!"

"Kau yang biasanya berlebihan!" Jongin meraih gelas Kyungsoo, "Aku meminumnya."

Jika bisa memilih, Kyungsoo ingin meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya tepat dimana Jongin menempelkan bibirnya— _Indirect kiss_ maksudnya. Tapi ia lebih memilih menahan haus karena uang yang dimilikinya tidak cukup untuk membeli apa-apa lagi. Ia bahkan hanya bisa melihat Jongin yang mulai menyendok kuenya.

Alis Jongin mengerut ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana arah sendoknya pergi. Ketika sadar, ia menyendok kuenya dan mengacungkannya di depan mulut Kyungsoo.

"Ah." Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, "Buka mulutmu, gadis bodoh."

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo membuka mulut dan melahap kue tersebut. Baiklah, apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo sebelumnya terkabul. Ia ingin pingsan sekarang. Lelaki itu benar-benar bisa membuat perasaannya seperti _roller coaster—_ kadang kesal, kadang seperti orang mabuk.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai makan. Jawabanmu juga sudah mulai benar. Kita pulang sekarang."

"EH—aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kalau itu maumu. Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Jongin yang pergi begitu saja.

Ketika membalikkan badan Jongin tersenyum puas. Ia merasa lega, menang, dan menuai keberhasilan. Benar, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo gugup; berhasil membuat gadis itu berbicara banyak padanya; dan sukses mendapatkan makanan gratis.

* * *

Keempat gadis itu kembali bergosip ketika jam makan siang. Seperti biasa juga mereka membicarakan lelaki-lelaki yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tapi setelah itu topik menjurus pada Luhan yang baru saja berkencan dengan Sehun. Luhan sendiri merasa malu karena kebiasaan buruknya diketahui lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu—ia mengumpat dengan keras di sebuah restoran.

"Untung saja Sehun tidak peduli dengan itu." Ucap Luhan yang memindahkan buncis ke dalam _tray_ Minseok.

"Kurangi kebiasaan mengumpatmu itu, brengsek." Ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Thanks for your advice, bitch._ "

Minseok dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar mereka saling bertukar umpatan. Tapi beberapa kali mereka tertawa karena ucapan-ucapan kedua gadis manis itu karena cenderung konyol.

"Salinkan semua catatan ini untukku." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin membawa beberapa buku tulis disana. Jongin sendiri sudah menyodorkan beberapa alat tulis pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku?"

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku melihat tulisanmu rapi kemarin. Jadi kau harus menyalinkannya untukku."

"Aku tidak mau! Enak saja menyuruhku begini!"

"Aku sudah melihat nilai ujianmu dan hasilnya bagus. Ayolah, anggap ini tanda terima kasihmu padaku."

Ketiga sahabat Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Terlebih lagi melihat Kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan Jongin tanpa—sebenarnya masih—rasa gugup membuat mereka semakin heran.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, _stalker._ Besok jam makan siang akan aku ambil hasilnya." Ucap Jongin yang pergi tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya itu. Ia sebal dengan sikap Jongin yang seenaknya sendiri. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia memilih untuk menunggu Jimin untuk menyelesaikan _shift-_ nya agar Jongin tidak mengajarinya hari itu.

Dengan perasaan kesal ia membuka catatan-catatan tersebut. Ketiga buku itu milik Taemin, dan dilihatnya buku tulis milik Jongin. _Kosong._

"Selama hampir satu semester dia tidak menulis apapun? Pemalas!" hardiknya.

"Soo?" Minseok mencoba berbicara.

"Jangan berbicara padaku sebentar, aku mohon. Ini—AH!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat seluruh siswa di kantin sekolah itu menoleh padanya. Menyadari keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi, Kyungsoo memberikan wajah _awkward-_ nya dan kemudian melarikan dirinya dari tempat kejadian.

"Maaf, gadis itu tadi bukan teman kami." Ucap Minseok yang juga malu dengan kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut.

* * *

Pagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi Kyungsoo bergegas mencari Jongin. Ia ingin memberikan semua catatan yang sudah disalinnya. Ia harus begadang semalaman menyalin semua catatan tersebut—karena hampir satu semester Jongin tidak menulis apapun. Jika diingat mungkin ia hanya tidur selama dua jam, padahal biasanya ia tidur lebih dari lima jam setiap malamnya. Bahkan ketika ia sempat tertidur, ia bermimpi sedang menulis sebuah catatan; dan itu sukses membuatnya terjaga lagi.

"Ini bukumu!" seru Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sedang membaca komik di bangku taman.

"Oh? Sudah selesai? Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin yang masih membaca bukunya.

Kyungsoo merasa kesal, "Hanya itu?"

"Apa lagi? Nomor ponselku? Agar kau bisa menjadi _sasaeng fans,_ begitu?"

"ARGH!" Kyungsoo berteriak, "Lupakan Kim Jongin! Aku pergi!"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia lagi-lagi merasa senang melihat wajah sebal Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Ketika Kyungsoo kesal; ketika Kyungsoo marah; dan ketika Kyungsoo mau melakukan apa yang ia mau.

* * *

"Kim Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyesal sudah menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa muncul kemanapun aku pergi."

"Di toilet juga?"

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun, "Kecuali disana, bodoh!"

"Aku pikir ia akan muncul disana juga."

Gadis bermata bulat itu mendengus kesal. Sahabatnya ini sama sekalii tidak membantu baginya. Ia malah membuat _mood-_ nya semakin berantakan.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian. Ia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan ketiga sahabatnya tentang Jongin. Ia bosan mendengar nama itu. Bahkan ia ingin memusnahkan nama itu dari muka bumi ini—jika ia mampu.

Bis yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela. Belum berjalan lebih dari 10 meter, bus itu kembali berhenti karena baru saja ada penumpang yang masuk.

"Kita bertemu lagi!" ucap Jongin seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Aku ingin turun!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini!"

Dengan terpaksa ia duduk dengan Jongin. Kali ini ia sudah tidak merasakan perasaan gugup lagi. Malah yang ada ia merasa kesal harus bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Meskipun begitu, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia masih merasa senang karena bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut.

Perjalanan pulang tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Jongin hanya diam dan berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo menduga jika ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang karena selalu ada bunyi notifikasi dari sana. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap jika lelaki itu tidak bertukar pesan dengan gadis lain dan lebih baik dengan operator selular atau akun _official_ saja.

"Minggir, aku akan turun disini!" gertak Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga!' jawab Jongin ceria.

Ketika turun dari bis, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin meledak. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sedari tadi Jongin mengikutinya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" seru Kyungsoo.

"EH?" Jongin mendekat, "Siapa yang mengikutimu?"

"Kau!"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Rumahku terletak di ujung jalan ini, nona. Wajar jika aku berjalan ke arah ini."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mukanya memerah karena malu. Ia bermaksud membentak Jongin karena ia tidak ingin lelaki tersebut mengikutinya sampai ke rumah. Tapi ternyata rumah Jongin terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau—kau tidak berbohong?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Untuk apa aku berbohong? Apa kau ingin pulang ke rumahku?"

Giliran Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalannya yang kurang sedikit lagi.

"DO KYUNGSOO!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Jongin yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Pertanyaan a—apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Kau menyukaiku?"

Gadis itu mendengus, "Justru akhir-akhir ini kau yang mengikutiku. Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku?" ucapnya emosi.

"Kalau aku menjawab iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat Jongin menyeringai layaknya baru saja mengalahkan musuhnya sendiri. Terlihat sorot mata puas dari lelaki berbadan bidang tersebut.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa. Kali ini Kyungsoo kembali kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. Ia menyukai Jongin, tentu saja. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa Jongin sudah benar-benar memancing emosinya.

"Dengar." Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menekannya hingga bibir Kyungsoo berbentuk seperti ikan, "Kau tahu kenapa aku mengikutimu? Kenapa aku membuatmu kesal? Karena aku tidak ingin kau gugup jika bertemu denganku. Sudah berapa kekacauan yang kau perbuat hanya karena melarikan diri dariku? Hm?"

"Akutidakmengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tidak jelas.

"Kalau kau melarikan diri dariku seperti itu, bagaimana bisa aku mendekatimu? Kau ini menggemaskan, Soo. Jujur aku suka dengan kau yang serba gugup, tapi aku lebih suka kau yang suka kesal begini."

"Lepashkanh."

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengar semuanya." Jongin terkikik, "Kau sangat lucu jika seperti ini. Seperti seekor ikan. Soo, aku menyukaimu juga, kau tahu. Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak lama. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namamu karena kau selalu melarikan diri sebelum aku bisa bertanya."

Mata Kyungsoo berubah ukuran menjadi dua kali lipat. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena Jongin meremas mukanya dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Baginya memberontakpun akan percuma karena badan Jongin yang terlampau besar darinya.

"Mulai sekarang kita berkencan. Aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban lain darimu." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian melepas tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "YA! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan semua dengan satu pihak saja? Kau harus menanyakan pendapat orang lain, kau tahu." Ucapnya kesal.

"Kalaupun aku bertanya, jawabannya akan sama, 'kan? Ayo kita berjalan lagi. Rumahku masih jauh dari sini."

Gadis itu berniat untuk memberikan pembelaan. Tapi sayangnya tangan Jongin sudah terlalu cepat untuk menutup dan menarik mulut Kyungsoo agar mau berjalan beriringan dengannya.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata Jongin begitu _clingy_ padamu." Komentar Luhan.

Sudah seminggu mereka berdua berkencan. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, memang. Tapi Kyungsoo baru sadar jika Jongin seperti seekor koala yang menempel pada pohonnya karena ia selalu muncul dimanapun Kyungsoo berada—kecuali toilet tentu saja. Gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, tapi semenjak mereka berkencan dan sifat manis Jongin muncul, kebiasaan gugup Kyungsoo muncul lagi.

"Soo!" seru Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"A—apa?" jawab Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya.

"Ini jus jeruk untukmu." Kyungsoo menerimanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian, "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Jongin ke atap sekolahnya. Tangannya berkeringat saat ini. Karena sifat menyebalkan Jongin hilang dan sifat romantisnya muncul tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasa gugup tiap bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia takut jika ia merusak apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Soo, duduklah."

"Dimana? Hanya ada satu kursi dan kau sudah mendudukinya."

"Disini." Jawab Jongin sembari menepuk pangkuannya.

"Ti—tidak mau!"

"AISH!" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan mendudukan gadis itu dipangkuannya. Tak lupa ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo yang sekarang membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jongin.

"Kau tahu, berhentilah bersikap gugup jika bersamaku. Aku sudah bukan seseorang yang harus kau jauhi lagi. Rasa gugupmu itu terkadang membuat suasana canggung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Syukurlah jika kau mengerti."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tapi aku sadar jika kau punya dua kepribadian. Kau yang pemalu, dan kau yang blak-blakan. Aku menyukai kedua-duanya sih."

Pipi dan telinga Kyungsoo memerah saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Hal inilah yang selalu berhasil membuat sikap malu-malu gadis itu muncul ke permukaan.

"Lucunya. Kau sangat menggemaskan, kau tahu. Kau mengingatkanku pada seekor pinguin. _So fluffy!_ " Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin lemah, "Karena aku sudah memujimu, salinkan semua catatan Taemin untukku. Aku tertidur ketika di kelas selama seminggu ini. _Okay?_ Tidak ada kata penolakan."

Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin, "Tidak mau! Kau selalu saja tertidur ketika di kelas! Menyebalkan!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Aku pikir aku harus bersikap begini agar tidak canggung dengannya." Ucapnya yang sudah terjatuh dari kursi karena Kyungsoo mendorongnya sebelum pergi turun dari atap sekolahnya.

.

.

.

 ** _END._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: "TWO WEEKS"**

 **Words: 5.6 K**

 **Genre: Friendship, Drama, Romance, Genderswitch**

 **Pair: ChanBaek-EXO Chanyeol-EXO Baekhyun**

 _ **Well, this is a little true story about some friend that worth to tell. Maybe.**_

* * *

Jika dibilang berkencan, mereka mengatakan tidak. Jika dibilang berteman, itu jelas lebih dari sekadar teman. Dan jika dibilang sahabat, memang mereka mengatakan itu, tapi _skinship_ dan _gesture_ yang mereka lakukan mengatakan lain. Mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yang mulai bersahabat dari sekolah menengah pertama dan sekarang mereka berada di bangku kuliah walaupun berada di universitas yang berbeda. Jarak diantara mereka mungkin enam sampai tujuh jam jika ditempuh dengan jalur darat. Dan Baekhyun selalu malas jika harus pergi ke kota dimana Chanyeol berada.

Berjauhan bukan berarti harus kehilangan kontak. Mereka berdua selalu menjaga komunikasi kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya disaat sedang berkumpul dengan kelima temannya. Baekhyun paling benci jika harus berkumpul dengan teman satu komplotannya karena hanya dia yang tidak membawa pasangan. Ia masih dalam suasana patah hati karena Hongbin baru saja meninggalkannya tiba-tiba.

 _Hongbin._

Teman satu kampusnya yang sudah ia kencani selama hampir dua tahun. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja; yang orang kira. Tetapi dibalik semua itu, mereka sering bertengkar. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun dan Hongbin berangkat kuliah secara terpisah, semua orang di kampusnya bertanya-tanya. Apalagi selama ini mereka tinggal bersama.

Orang tua Hongbin sangat menyukai Baekhyun terus terang. Gadis yang memiliki suara merdu itu memiliki pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi bagi Hongbin, Baekhyun adalah seorang nenek sihir karena selalu memerintah. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun memang memiliki sifat yang dominan jika sedang bersama pasangannya. Semua orang akan mengira Baekhyun orang yang kasar dan suka meyuruh ini itu. Ayolah, seseorang tidak boleh dilihat dari luarnya saja.

"Baek, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Minseok yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _pasta,_ "Hm, tanya saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau dan Hongbin... bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, apa rumor yang mereka katakan itu benar?"

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah seraya meletakkan garpunya ke meja keras-keras dan membuat kelima temannya terperanjat. Ia menghela nafas dan matanya langsung terbuang ke arah jendela. Terlihat raut mukanya yang emosi karena pertanyaan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau mendengar dari siapa? Hwang Miyoung? Cih."

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin membelamu jika mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak benar tentang dirimu." Ucap Minseok ragu-ragu.

"Hongbin... sudah membohongimu, 'kan?" giliran Yixing bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku masih menyayanginya, mungkin. Sulit untuk berpisah setelah satu tahun hidup bersama." Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku pikir selama ini ia tidak pernah benci dengan sikapku yang seperti ini. Aku mengaku jika aku suka bertindak semauku sendiri. Tapi selama ini dia tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Aku pernah bilang jika aku sudah berlebihan, dia boleh membentakku. Karena dengan begitu aku akan menyesali perbuatanku jika sudah menangis. Tapi dia bilang jika tidak akan tega untuk membentakku walau hanya sekali. Dan kalian tahu sendiri jika aku orang yang sangat keras."

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang menangis saat ini. Air mata gadis itu tidak memberikan jeda untuk jatuh semenjak hubungannya berakhir sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Disaat liburan natal tiba dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang berjarak lima jam dari tempat Hongbin tinggal membuat hubungan itu tidak bisa diperbaiki. Disaat liburan, _benar._ Liburan yang sukses membuat berat badan Baekhyun turun sekitar enam kilogram.

"Disaat kami bertengkar, kami harus duduk berhadapan dan membicarakannya baik-baik. Tapi kenyataannya, ketika dia bertemu denganku setelah liburan selesai, dia mengatakan bahwa selama kami bersama dia membenciku. Dia juga lebih mempercayai omongan orang daripada aku yang sudah tinggal bersamanya. Bayangkan saja, aku merasa dibohongi selama ini. Dan dibalik semua itu, Miyoung mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Apalagi mengatakan bahwa aku gadis yang tak tahu diuntung dan berselingkuh dengan Donghae dibelakang Hongbin—sebenarnya tidak. Padahal ketika Miyoung bermasalah dan hampir berpisah dengan pasangannya, aku yang membuat mereka kembali bersama. Aku pikir dia sahabatku, ternyata dia seseorang yang bermuka dua. Bahkan, tiga hari yang lalu, ia meng- _update_ SNS-nya dan menyindir jika aku mengganggu hubungannya. Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan di kehidupanku yang dulu sehingga mereka semua memusuhiku seperti ini?"

Minseok hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menangis. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir melihat Byun Baekhyun—si sabuk hitam Hapkido—terlihat lemah begini. Baekhyun yang dikenalnya adalah seseorang yang menyenangkan dan ceria sekarang berubah menjadi pemurung dengan mata sembab setiap harinya.

"Baek, maafkan aku sudah menanyakan hal itu padamu..." ujar Minseok lemah.

"Tenang saja." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Minseok yang dingin, "Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak memalingkan muka atau bahkan memberikan punggungmu ketika aku rapuh begini." Ia tersenyum, "Kalian juga." Ucapnya pada keempat teman lainnya.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan di lorong kampusnya dengan kepala yang menguap. Gosip baru keluar dari mulut Miyoung yang berbisa. Miyoung baru saja mengatakan bahwa selama ini Baekhyun menghabiskan uang Hongbin ketika masih berkencan. Padahal kenyataannya mereka membagi uang secara adil.

Miyoung bersahabat dengan Hongbin. Mereka dulu bersahabat—Baekhyun juga maksudnya. Tapi Miyoung memihak Hongbin dan menghasutnya. Baekhyun tahu apa alasan Miyoung membela Hongbin—karena Miyoung tidak pernah diperdulikan oleh kekasihnya. Dan itu membuat keadaannya sedikit mirip dengan Hongbin. Walau sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ikhlas jika ia disamakan dengan Nichkhun yang secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan bahwa ia menyesal sudah berkencan dengan Miyoung.

"Hah!" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di _coffee shop_ tempat Sehun bekerja.

"Oh! Baekhyun noona? Kau terlihat..." Sehun bergidik, "Berantakan."

" _Hot Americano_ untukku, Sehun-ah." Ucapnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan segera membuat pesanan Baekhyun. Ia, seorang mahasiswa di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun, sekarang bekerja sampingan sebagai _barista_ dan itu sukses membuat _coffee shop_ itu ramai. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila jika seorang Oh Sehun meracikkan kopi untukmu?

"Ini." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun, "Ada apa lagi?"

Baekhyun menyesap kopinya, "ACK! Panas!" serunya.

"Kau jelas-jelas memesan _hot Americano._ Tentu saja itu panas." Ucap Sehun yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Terlihat wajahnya semakin memerah karena meminum kopi panas tanpa meniupnya terlebih dulu.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, noona?"

"Seperti biasa. Nenek sihir itu menyebarkan fitnah lagi. Hah, lama-lama aku terbiasa dengan ini."

Sehun menyandarkan punggung dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Sudahlah. Aku mengenal bagaimana si Hongbin itu. Dia bukan lelaki yang tepat untukmu. Lagipula dia seseorang yang suka berjanji tanpa menepati. Kau sendiri yang sudah dibutakan olehnya. Dari awal aku sudah tidak setuju jika kau berkencan dengannya. Luhannie dan aku sudah melarangmu habis-habisan. Tapi kau tetap saja bersikeras."

"Apa aku benar-benar bodoh?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Sehun mengangguk, "Kau jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Tenang saja, kau akan menemukan pria yang tepat, kau tahu."

"Aku harap begitu." ucap Baekhyun yang meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk dan dengan mata yang menerawang ke arah jalanan Seoul yang sibuk.

Di kampusnya, Baekhyun dan Hongbin tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menjalani semuanya seperti ketika mereka masih berteman seperti dulu. Ia menganggap jika ia berpisah begini masalahlah yang harus dihilangkan, bukan tali persaudaraannya. Tapi sayangnya, Hongbin menganggap Baekhyun seperti gadis yang menjijikkan. Bahkan berbicara pun Hongbin tidak mau. Hongbin selalu mengira jika Baekhyun masih ingin bersama dengannya walaupun demi kematiannya sendiripun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan Hongbin lagi.

* * *

"Jangan menertawakan Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi," Tao memegang perutnya sembari mengusap air mata karena tertawa, "Itu benar-benar bodoh!"

"Huh, aku menyesal menceritakan ini." Gumam Kyungsoo yang sekarang merengek pada Baekhyun yang juga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Seperti biasa, disaat makan siang begini Baekhyun dan kelima temannya selalu bersama walaupun mereka berbeda jurusan. Persahabatan mereka benar-benar kuat sedari mahasiswa baru. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur berada di sekitar mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah... bela aku." Rengek Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, "Sebentar." Ia berhenti dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Chanyeol menelepon." Ucapnya yang kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Chanyeollie!" seru Baekhyun ceria.

" _ **Baek? Aku..."**_

"Chan? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai panik.

Chanyeol terisak, _**"Minji berselingkuh, Baek. Dia sudah berkencan dengan teman satu kelasnya selama dua bulan dibelakangku. Baek, aku sudah berkencan selama tujuh tahun dan dia mengakhiri semua dengan seperti ini?"**_

"Kim Minji? Ia berselingkuh? Tidak mungkin!"

" _ **Aku pikir begitu, Baek. Tapi kenyataannya begitu. Yeri mengatakan semuanya padaku. Dia merahasiakan semua ini sudah lama. Tapi ia menceritakan semuanya tadi dengan alasan tidak tega denganku. Baek, aku tidak mengira jika Minji—"**_

"Aku mohon, jangan menangis begini." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

" _ **Aku tidak bisa, Baek. Tujuh tahun. Bayangkan, tujuh tahun—"**_

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku mohon jangan lemah seperti ini." Ia berusaha mengalihkan topik, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ jangan mabuk! Kau tidak boleh mabuk tanpa aku!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, _**"Pulanglah ke rumah dan kita akan meluapkan emosi bersama. Kau berjanji?"**_

"Dua minggu lagi aku akan pulang, Chan. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mohon."

" _ **Aku akan berusaha. Baek, kita sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu karena liburanpun tidak mempertemukan kita, aku merindukanmu."**_

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Chan."

Telepon itu berakhir dan membuat Baekhyun gelisah. Kemarahannya pada Hongbin dan Miyoung akhir-akhir ini menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar Chanyeol menangis seperti tadi. Ia mengenal Chanyeol lebih dari Chanyeol sendiri—Chanyeol bukan tipikal pria cengeng. Bahkan lelaki tersebut juga mengakuinya. Ketika duduk kembali ke mejanya pun, Baekhyun masih terpaku. Ia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang masih menertawakan Jongin. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan Chanyeol, sahabat lelakinya. _Sahabat yang pernah dibelanya secara mati-matian di depan Hongbin._

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun lemas.

Ia menelepon Chanyeol. Ia berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang karena ada rapat besar yang harus diikuti di kampusnya. Dengan wajah mengerut ia berusaha membujuk sahabatnya yang sekarang—berpura-pura—sedang marah tersebut. Jujur ia memang menyesal, tapi kewajibannya sebagai seorang yang mempunyai jabatan penting di kampus tentu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mangkir dari urusan ini.

"Park Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan yang sedang mengunyah _jelly_ yang ada pada _bubble tea-_ nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Disaat libur panjang begini aku bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dia."

"Sebegitu rindunyakah Byun Baekhyun pada seorang Park Chanyeol?" Goda Minseok yang terkikik, "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Apa dia tampan?"

"Sebentar." Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Ini. Ini Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan ponsel yang menampilkan Chanyeol saat sedang mendaki gunung pada layarnya.

"Woah, dia bahkan diatas perkiraanku." Ujar Tao yang sedang menggigit sendok es krimnya.

"Tampan, 'kan?" Baekhyun tertawa bangga dan memasukkan ponselnya lagi, "Jangan tergiur! Kalian sudah punya anjing penjaga masing-masing! Lagipula aku tidak akan ikhlas memberikannya pada siapapun!" serunya yang disambut dengan dengusan dari keempat temannya.

Disaat sedang membicarakan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dengan wajah bingungnya. _Zhang Yixing._ Gadis berlesung pipi itu sesekali mengerutkan alis layaknya sedang memikirkan seseuatu.

"YA! Nona Zhang! Kenapa kau datang dengan wajah seperti itu, huh?" tanya Luhan.

"Kalian tahu Kim Taeyeon? Junior kita?" yang lainnya mengangguk, "Aku dengar Hongbin sedang mendekatinya. Lelaki itu baru dua bulan berpisah dengan Baekhyun, tapi sudah mendekati Taeyeon? _Gosh._ Benar-benar."

Keempat orang yang lain langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang secara tidak sadar sedikit membuka mulutnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yixing katakan. Ia merasa benar-benar dikhianati oleh Hongbin. Bagaimana tidak, baru dua bulan mereka berpisah, tapi Hongbin sudah mendekati gadis lain. Jika saja mereka tidak tinggal bersama, itu masih mungkin. Tapi mereka tinggal bersama selama lebih dari setahun. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?

"A—aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berdiri dan pergi.

"YA! KAU!" Kyungsoo mengetuk dahi Yixing dengan sendok _patbingsoo_ -nya, "Jangan terlalu bodoh!"

"ACK!" Yixing mengusap dahinya, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

 _Sigh._

"Kau harusnya menjaga perasaan Baekhyun. Lihat, begitu kau mengatakan hal tersebut, dia langsung pergi, 'kan? Ayolah Yixing-ah, kau ini terlalu polos atau bodoh, huh?" ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"AH—" Yixing menggigit bibirnya, "Aku baru menyadarinya." Jawabnya yang disambut helaan nafas kesal dari keempat sahabatnya.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun terduduk di salah satu bilik toilet dengan wajah yang menunduk. Air matanya keluar dengan deras. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel yang sekarang juga ikut basah. Sakit baginya mendengar ucapan Yixing. Jika dipikir-pikir, Hongbin semula berjanji untuk kembali padanya. Tapi ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri—janjinya begitu. Tapi kenyataannya, ia malah mendekati gadis lain.

 _Park Chanyeol is calling._

"Halo?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

" _ **Baek? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"**_

"Channie, sakit..."

" _ **Baek? Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena masalah tadi. Aku tidak benar-benar marah!"**_ ujar Chanyeol panik.

"Bukan itu, Chan..." Baekhyun terisak, "Aku harap kau ada disini. Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang. Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari siapapun..."

" _ **Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya, Baek—"**_

 _TOK. TOK._

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Baekhyun buru-buru mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengusap air matanya, "Siapa?"

"Yixing, Baek. Keluarlah, aku mohon."

"Sebentar." Baekhyun membuka pintu, "OH—" ucapnya yang disambut dengan pelukan dari Yixing.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam dari sahabatnya tersebut, "Tidak apa. Aku justru lega kau memberitahuku hal tersebut."

Yixing mengendurkan pelukan dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau menangis?" Baekhyun tersenyum, "Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf..." ucapnya yang kemudian memeluk gadis itu lagi.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Yixing-ah. Aku justru berterma kasih padamu..."

* * *

Baekhyun berusaha tidak memperdulikan Hongbin yang sekarang duduk dan diapit Taeyeon dan Miyoung. Ia tahu tak sepantasnya ia membenci Taeyeon karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi seorang perempuan pasti seperti itu, 'kan? Selalu ada rasa tidak suka yang tersemat di hatinya. Perasaan kesalnya lebih menjurus pada Chanyeol karena sejak semalam Chanyeol tidak mengangkat teleponnya sekalipun. Sejak kejadian di kamar mandi itu Chanyeol tidak menelepon dan hanya mengirimkan pesan. Itu pun Baekhyun jarang membalas—bahkan tidak membaca—karena harus menyiapkan materi presentasi untuk rapat besarnya.

Baekhyun menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Sudah sekitar 20 pesan yang tidak dibaca oleh lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Ia mulai berpikir jika Chanyeol sedang marah karena Baekhyun jarang membalas pesannya. Pikiran tentang Hongbin pun menghilang seiring munculnya rasa khawatir pada Chanyeol.

"Hish!" bisik Baekhyun.

"Hei." Luhan berkata lirih, "Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Ucapnya dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

"Dia sedang sibuk mungkin?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia selalu di rumah dan menganggur jika sedang libur akhir pekan begini."

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau bukan ibunya, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi—"

"KALIAN BERDUA! Bisa diam tidak?" tegur Junmyeon yang memimpin rapat tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Luhan cepat-cepat menegakkan badan. Sedetik kemudian mereka dengan kompaknya mendelik ke arah Yixing yang menggumamkan kata maaf atas sikap Junmyeon baru saja. Wajar lagipula jika Junmyeon menegur karena Baekhyun dan Luhan yang dari tadi saling berbisik. Dan mereka berdua memaklumi karena Junmyeon agaknya sedikit stres dengan acara kampus yang gagal dilaksanakan seminggu yang lalu.

Baekhyun berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan rapat tersebut. Terlihat Minho—senior mereka—sedang meminta pertanggung jawaban Junmyeon atas acara yang gagal dilaksanakan itu. Wajah Junmyeon sendiri terlihat memerah karena menahan emosi. Suasana tegang di ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin gelisah dan ingin pergi saja. Apalagi Hongbin dan Taeyeon yang duduk di kursi yang berjarak dua kursi di hadapannya, membuat emosi Baekhyun menjadi tak terkendali.

 _DRRT. DRRT._

 _Park Chanyeol is calling._

Baekhyun yang berada di baris tengah tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo—"

" _ **Baekhyunnie!"**_

"Aku sedang rapat—YA! Kau kemana saja?"

" _ **Itu tidak penting."**_ Chanyeol terkikik, _**"I saw you, by the way."**_

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan karena alis tidak mengerti.

" _ **Pintu kaca di sebelah kirimu itu tembus pandang, Byunnie."**_

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kaca yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Matanya seketika membulat setelah melihat seseorang yang berdiri dengan telepon genggam di telinga disana.

"CHANYEOLLIE?" seru Baekhyun yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Baekhyun, yang merasa jika semua orang memperhatikannya, langsung berdiri. Matanya masih terpaku pada seseorang yang memakai serba hitam dari ujung kepala sampai kaki tersebut. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah mematikan sambungan telepon dan tersenyum padanya.

Dengan sedikit kegaduhan, Baekhyun melewati kursi-kursi yang diduduki teman-temannya. Bersama langkah kecilnya ia berlari dan membuka pintu kaca dari ruangan tersebut. Langkahnya menjadi cepat ketika Chanyeol melebarkan kedua lengannya untuk menyambut Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Baekhyun yang mendarat ke pelukan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Aku juga. Kau—kenapa kau kurus begini? Bahkan rahangmu sangat terlihat tegas." Ucapnya seraya mengusap rambut sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukan dan mendongakkan kepalanya, "KAU! Jangan mengejekku. Ah—jadi kau tidak bisa dihubungi karena perjalanan kemari?"

"HNG!" Chanyeol kembali mendorong kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya, "Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Aku pikir dua minggu membolos kuliah dan berlibur disini cukup untukmu. Apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun terkikik, "Selama apapun itu, tidak akan pernah cukup, Channie-ah."

* * *

Baekhyun sedikitnya menyesali pelukan yang dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol saat rapat hari itu. Gosip tentang selingkuhan Baekhyun dengan kilatnya menyebar di kampus. Ada yang bilang jika Baekhyun dan Hongbin berpisah karena orang tersebut dan sebagainya. Seperti saat ini, ketika makan siang di kampusnya, ia mendengar beberapa orang berbisik dan melirik ke arahnya. Sedikit mengganggu, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Kesepuluh orang lainnya—yang semeja dengan Baekhyun—malah lebih risih daripada Baekhyun sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar selebriti, huh?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Mungkin." Baekhyun menyendok makanannya, "AH—aku minta maaf sudah mengacaukan rapat tadi." Ucapnya tenang.

Disaat sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun, "Karena disini tidak boleh membawa soju, maka aku membawa ini. Soda. Kau suka soda, bukan?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, "OH—soda rasa lemon? Ah! Terima kasih, Chan!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku menunggumu di mobil. Pulang bersamaku, hm?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh pergi. Chanyeol, yang berjalan sembari menenggak sodanya, menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol. Apa aku benar?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Pipinya memerah. Entah mengapa ia merasa semua teman-temannya meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh duga.

"Tenang saja. Dia akan berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Sekarang?" Jongin menimpali, "Sepertinya dia lelaki yang menyenangkan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruhnya kemari."

Dugaan Baekhyun benar. Chanyeol dengan mudahnya berbaur dengan komplotannya. Memang Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Mudah sekali orang akan tertarik padanya walaupun sifatnya sangat ceroboh.

"Si pria itu, siapa namanya?" Chanyeol menunjuk seseorang, "Jongdae?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"AH—iya. Dia lucu sekali." Bisiknya.

"Kau ini. Berhentilah tertawa. Lama-lama aku halusinasi dengan suara tawamu itu."

"YA!" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan menekuk kepala gadis itu di bawah ketiaknya, "Kau selalu begini. Jika aku sedang tidak ada, kau selalu mencariku. Dan jika kau bertemu denganku, kau selalu berkata hal yang menyakitkan."

" _I love you._ " Baekhyun terkikik.

"Hatiku tidak akan tergoyahkan." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau jual mahal!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "AH—aku sadar kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Baek."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Lelaki itu memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menekannya, "Entah, bahkan rasa nyaman itu kembali lagi, Byun." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum dengan lembut.

* * *

Semenjak kedatangan Chanyeol empat hari lalu, suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Gadis itu sekarang tidak lagi menangis seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan Hongbin yang sekarang makin lengket dengan Taeyeon.

Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bermalam di _apartment_ Baekhyun. Dengan televisi yang menampilkan film horor kesukaan Baekhyun, ayam, dan berkaleng-kaleng bir, sukses membuat dua orang itu hilang kesadaran. Omongan mereka sudah tidak jelas kemana arahnya. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri menertawakan hal yang jika orang lain dengar tidak akan dimengerti.

"Baekki-ah!" Chanyeol berjengit, "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa menyingkirkan dirimu dari otakku jika kau sedang menangis. Bahkan ketika aku bersama Minji, aku selalu memikirkanmu dan membandingkan dia dengan dirimu sampai-sampai dia kesal. Kau ini siapa, huh? Kekasihku? Sahabat? Teman?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya hanya berjarak sekian sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak begitu, huh?" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Chanyeol, "Pipi ini, mata ini, hidung ini, dan semua tentang dirimu. Terkadang aku juga tidak yakin harus menganggapmu sebagai apa. Bahkan dengan bodohnya aku selalu membelamu di depan Hongbin." Ucapnya yang kemudian terkikik sendiri.

"Aku membenci Minji! Dia tidak lebih cantik darimu. Bahkan dia tidak selucu dirimu. Disaat kita _double date_ tiga tahun lalu, dan kau pergi dengan Changmin, aku merasa seperti mendidih. Apalagi ketika Changmin mencium pipimu tepat di hadapanku. Itu sakit, Baek." Chanyeol cegukan, "Ketika kau tinggal bersama Hongbin, itu benar-benar membuatku ingin memisahkan kalian berdua. Bahkan aku sampai berharap Hongbin mati saja."

"Kau—YA!" Baekhyun mengetuk kepala Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau pernah meneleponku disaat aku sedang berkencan dengan Hongbin. Dan aku mengangkat teleponmu hanya karena kau merindukan suaraku. Itu konyol. Ketika Hongbin berkata tidak suka denganmu, aku malah membelamu habis-habisan. Kau! Aku—"

"Tunggu—" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Mungkin ia terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Dan mungkin ia terlampau mabuk untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol sangat mabuk untuk sadar jika bibirnya sudah mendarat tepat pada milik Baekhyun. Sayangnya, Baekhyun masih sadar. Benar, Baekhyun masih bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

* * *

"Pagi, Baek. Ah—kepalaku pusing sekali." Sapa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sup ini agar keadaanmu menjadi lebih baik. Makanlah." Baekhyun menyodorkan semangkok sup pada Chanyeol, "Jika kau sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi nanti." Ucapnya dingin.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau marah padaku karena sudah menginap disini? Apa aku membuat tempat tinggalmu berantakan? Aku akan membersihkannya nanti." Ucapnya seraya mulai menyendok sup yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya—" Chanyeol menyimak, "Lupakan, Chan."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menangkap gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya tersebut. Jika bisa dibilang, Chanyeol bisa menemukan perubahan dari Baekhyun walaupun benar-benar sedikit. Dan mungkin _vice versa._ Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kejadian semalam membuatnya ragu dan merasa kikuk jika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan serasa ingin melorot dari tempatnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan itu jika sedang bersama Chanyeol, _mungkin dulu pernah._ Ketika mereka berdua dengan bodohnya tidak bisa mengerti perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika mereka masih terlalu lugu untuk mengerti apa arti cinta.

"Hei." Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, "Ada yang salah denganmu. _Care to explain?_ Hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menarik badan Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku harap kau menceritakannya nanti saat kau sudah siap. Aku tidak ingin kau terpuruk begini, Baek. Kau sahabatku. Seseorang yang selalu aku butuhkan kapanpun. Dan aku tahu kau juga membutuhkan aku. Aku akan menunggu kau menceritakan semuanya karena aku tahu kalau kau bersikap seperti ini berarti masalah itu berat untukmu." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun terisak. Kali ini bukan karena ia mengingat perkataan Miyoung ataupun sikap dingin Hongbin, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit. _Ucapan Chanyeol._

* * *

"Jadi aku pikir kita lebih baik pergi ke Busan atau Jeju saja. Aku bosan jika harus disini terus-menerus. Semakin lama, semakin semester kita bertambah, aku semakin malas untuk masuk kelas." Keluh Baekhyun yang sedang berkumpul dengan semua orang di komplotannya.

"Tunggu—" Kris terkikik, "Aku pikir Chanyeol punya kebiasaan yang sama dengan Jongin."

"EH? Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia, apa kau tidak sadar jika dia terus-terusan memandangimu ketika berbicara?" tanya Kris yang membuat senyum jahil keluar dari wajah semua temannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian pada Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Mereka sudah sering melakukan itu. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol masih bersama Minji, banyak dari junior mereka mengatakan bahwa tatapan mata yang ditujukan mereka berbeda. Tapi keduanya tidak pernah peduli dan berdalih jika itu kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan sejak lama. Lagipula, jika mereka saling bertatap mata begitu, mereka akan berakhir dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi sayangnya, kali ini tidak. Chanyeol tidak tertawa, tapi tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan ekspresi bertanya.

" _Hang on."_ Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Untuk?"

"Untukku."

Suasana di antara mereka berubah hening seiring dengan sibuknya pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Rasanya ia ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan menghilang untuk berpikir sejenak. Baru sekitar seminggu Chanyeol datang tapi ia sudah berhasil mengacaukan otaknya. Ia pikir selama ini pikirannya hanya untuk _Hongbin, Hongbin,_ dan _Miyoung._ Tapi dalam sekejap, hidupnya berubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"EHEM!" Jongdae berdehem, "Kami masih disini, _lovebirds._ " Sindirnya.

" _Lovebirds?_ " Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku pikir kami tidak begitu. Iya 'kan, Byunnie?"

"Mu—mungkin." Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Sepertinya aku tidak begitu sehat." Ucapnya lemah.

"EH? Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ujar Chanyeol panik.

"Kau harus pulang ke tempat Jimin, 'kan? Aku bisa pulang sendiri—"

"Jangan keras kepala."

Baekhyun menarik lengannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya pusing dan jarak _apartment_ tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, Baek."

"Aku hanya—"

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA!" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terperanjat, "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu begini! Menghindariku dan mengacuhkan apapun yang aku tawarkan. Aku datang kemari untukmu, Baek! Kenapa kau—"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu datang, Chan."

"Ada apa denganmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku pergi."

Ketika Baekhyun sudah keluar dari _coffee shop_ tersebut, Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan menyusulnya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ssi. Tenang saja." Ucapnya.

* * *

"Baek? Bukakan pintu untukku."

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata sembabnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Tanggal dan tahun lahir itu _password_ standar, Baekhyun-ah." Gadis itu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, "Ceritakan padaku. Apapun."

Baekhyun terisak ketika menceritakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia sedang bingung sebenarnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol menciumnya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol merengkuhnya dan mengatakan bahwa _'Aku mencintaimu, Baek'_ ketika dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi ketika kesadaran lelaki itu kembali, ia mengatakan bahwa _'Kau sahabat terbaikku'._ Ia tidak tahu harus mempercayai Chanyeol yang mabuk atau Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan sadar. Jika Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin ia barusaja berpisah dengan Hongbin. Ia dulu menyayangi Hongbin. Tapi di dalam hatinya Chanyeol punya tempat istimewa yang tidak bisa ditempati oleh siapapun kecuali Chanyeol sendiri. Seseorang yang bisa membuat hidupnya serasa seperti _roller coaster._ Gurauan tentang hubungan mereka seperti _'Aku akan menikahimu nanti'_ atau _'Aku menyayangimu lebih dari kekasihku sendiri'_ sudah normal sebelumnya. Tetapi semenjak ciuman dan pengakuan Chanyeol hari itu, membuat semuanya terasa berbeda.

Ia juga tidak ingin berkencan dengan Chanyeol, terus terang. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersahabat saja. Karena ia takut jika semuanya berakhir seperti hubungannya dengan Hongbin yang berujung dengan putusnya komunikasi yang mereka punyai. Ia tidak mau jika semua seperti itu. Chanyeol terlalu berharga untuknya. Bahkan mungkin jika Baekhyun bisa bercanda, Baekhyun akan lebih memilih untuk mendahulukan urusan Chanyeol daripada suaminya nanti.

Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu ketika masa orientasi sekolah dulu. Mereka yang masih sangat belia belum mengerti betapa berartinya satu sama lain. Baekhyun selalu mengingatkan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu terlambat datang ke sekolah—setiap hari. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk pergi bersama siswa lelaki lain kecuali dirinya. Mereka pikir itu hanya sekadar pertemanan, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berani mengutarakan perasaannya tepat sebelum Chanyeol memilih Minji.

Selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol setia dengan Kim Minji, yang sekarang menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Selama itu pula Baekhyun sudah berkencan dengan beberapa lelaki seperti Daehyun, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Hongbin tentu saja. Tetapi selama itu juga Baekhyun sadar jika tidak ada yang bisa menaklukan dirinya seperti Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya tidak membantah, hanya Chanyeol yang berhasil membuatnya kapok, dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya luluh seperti seekor harimau jinak walau dengan hanya satu bentakan saja.

Baekhyun selalu menyelesaikan semua masalah Chanyeol dan Minji ketika mereka masih satu sekolah di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Chanyeol selalu datang pada Baekhyun jika ia bertengkar dengan Minji. Dan Baekhyun sendiri dengan ikhlas mendamaikan keduanya. Itu berkelanjutan hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah karena kota tempat mereka berkuliah berjauhan.

"Aku takut, Lu."

"Kau tidak ingin berbicara denganya?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Cobalah."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Jangan lari dari masalah, Baek. Ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau hanya diam dan berdiri di tempat."

"Aku takut jika peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu terulang lagi. Sudah cukup malu aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya disaat dia memilih yang lain."

"Baek, situasi saat ini berbeda. Saat itu kalian masih sama-sama naif. Dia bilang jika dia menyukaimu tapi dia malah memilih Minji karena berpikir bahwa kau tidak menyukainya. Sekarang, kalian sudah dewasa, Baek. Kalian sudah tahu siapa yang terbaik. Sudah bukan saatnya memikirkan cinta anak kecil seperti itu."

"Lu—"

Luhan menggeleng, "Mulailah dari awal. Mulai dari saat kau belum mengenalnya seperti dulu."

Bagi Baekhyun ini seperti dilema. Antara memilih ego, atau pikiran jernihnya.

* * *

Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Selama lebih dari enam hari setelah kejadian itu ia tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut. Lagipula Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol sering keluar bersama teman-teman di komplotannya. Mereka sudah seakrab itu.

Hari itu Baekhyun harus pergi ke kampusnya untuk melatih vokal teman-temannya yang tergabung di sebuah vokal grup. Baekhyun sudah lebih baik dari teman-temannya, bahkan seniornya sendiri. Sudah tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan gadis tersebut. Maka dari itu ia menjadi pelatih vokal grup klub musik di kampusnya.

Suasana hatinya mungkin lebih baik jika bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Banyak dari mereka orang-orang yang lucu, seperti Sungjae, Eunkwang, Sunggyu, bahkan Hani. Mereka humoris menurut Baekhyun sendiri. Dan itu membuat dirinya lupa dengan Chanyeol yang mengganggu pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini. _Pelipur lara; istilahnya._

Disaat sedang menertawakan kebodohan Sunggyu dan Eunkwang, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Baekkie noona! Ada yang mencarimu diluar." Ucap Sungjae yang baru pergi dari kamar mandi.

"Siapa?"

"Entah. Aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya." Sungjae terkekeh.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

"Ch—Chan?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan tersenyum, "Hei." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Park Chanyeol, kau?"

"EH?" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak mengerti, "Ada apa dengan—"

"Namamu?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah... Byun Baekhyun?" lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ada waktu sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Chanyeol yang kikuk dan berpipi merah seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu. Cenderung konyol menurutnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari lingkungan kampus Baekhyun dan pergi menuju truk es krim di dekat sana. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol sedari tadi tersenyum dan tersipu jika secara tidak sengaja tangannya mengenai telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan es krim coklat pada Baekhyun, "Kau menyukai ini, 'kan?"

"Aku menyukai rasa vanilla, Chan. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?"

"Ah—benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan menukarnya nanti. Kita sama, menyukai es krim vanilla." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau aneh!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar kau bisa menyanyi. Apa aku benar? WOAH!"

"Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku bisa bermain gitar. Aku pikir kita bisa membuat _band_ suatu saat nanti—"

"Ini tidak lucu, Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan memandang Baekhyun yang sudah memerah sekarang. Es krim yang dibawa Baekhyun dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja. Mata gadis itu juga mulai berair disana.

"Baek—" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, "Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Chan. Aku lelah harus menghadapi lelaki seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini konyol. Kita sama-sama tidak menyadari bahwa kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tunggu, lebih tepatnya berarti. Aku, lebih memilih untuk bertahan pada seseorang yang salah. Dan kau, memilih berpetualang untuk mencari seseorang yang tepat. Awalnya aku berpikir dengan kemari kita bisa meluapkan emosi bersama dan bersenang-senang. Ternyata disini aku sadar jika kau yang paling bisa mengerti aku dan membuat aku terasa berharga.

Aku mungkin selama ini munafik karena selalu menganggap kau seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sadar bahwa kau lebih dari semestinya. Bahkan aku benci ketika kau menyebut nama Hongbin walaupun aku masih berkencan dengan Minji. Dan jujur aku membenci semua mantan kekasihmu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Aku berpikir jika aku bertindak protektif karena kau sahabatku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku menyayangi sahabatku sendiri dan aku tidak sadar akan hal itu. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun terisak, "Tapi aku tidak mau menerimamu, Chan."

Lelaki itu mengendurkan pelukannya dan memberikan ekspresi kaget—dan tidak mengerti. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ke—kenapa begitu?"

"Aku takut jika semuanya berakhir seperti aku dan Hongbin, Chan. Aku tidak mau jika harus kehilangan dirimu seperti aku harus berpisah dengannya. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu." Ucapnya dengan suara yang parau.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan alasan yang diberikan sahabatnya. Baginya ketakutan Baekhyun itu wajar. Benar-benar wajar. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk tidak memaksa Baekhyun kali ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah sesuatu padaku."

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku nanti." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, "Aku serius, Baek. Terserah apa hubungan dan status kita sekarang ini aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau harus menikah denganku jika waktunya tiba."

"Tapi—"

"Dan jangan berkencan dengan siapapun."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Lalu apa bedanya?"

"Bedanya, kau tetap sahabatku. Tapi pernikahan itu harus dilakukan. Tidak ada penolakan."

"Begitukah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku harus pergi untuk pulang. Ibuku baru saja menelepon dan mengatakan jika ada urusan di rumah. Yoora noona akan menikah kau tahu."

"Menikah? Dengan kekasihnya yang itu?"

"Bukan, dengan sahabatnya. Kau masih ingat dengan lelaki yang mengantarkan kau pulang ketika kau pingsan di sekolah?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dengan dia."

"Dengan dia? Aku pikir Yoora unnie—dia sudah berkencan selama sepuluh tahun lebih tapi—"

"Dan aku pikir kita akan seperti itu nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kali ini ia menyetujui apa perkataan Chanyeol. Ia juga berharap jika nantinya semua itu terjadi. Bukan hanya impian atau sekadar cita-citanya saat ini.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Park."

"Hei... kau harusnya mengamini perkataanku!" ia melihat jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau bisa kembali ke kampusmu sendirian, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Berhati-hatilah jika sedang berkendara." Ucapnya.

"Tentu." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Boleh aku meminta ciuman selamat tinggal darimu?"

"YA! Kau!" Ia memukul pundak lelaki itu dengan keras, "Tidak ada sahabat yang berciuman begitu!" serunya dengan pipi yang memerah.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku pikir aku lebih memilih untuk mabuk saja agar bisa menciummu."

"Kau—kau ingat?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "YA! Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Cukup!" lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, "Aku pergi dulu!" serunya.

Belum Baekhyun menjawab, mulutnya terkunci dengan mulut Chanyeol. Bukannya menolak, tapi Baekhyun justru menyambutnya.

"Sudah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku benar-benar pergi sekarang. Cepat pulang, kita bisa makan ayam dan minum susu hangat lagi di tempat biasa."

Baekhyun mengangguk pada Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah menuju mobilnya, "Beri tahu aku jika sudah sampai di rumah!" serunya.

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan dan mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, mobil Chanyeol menghilang di ujung jalan. Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan senyum yang melekat. Kali ini ia yakin dengan pilihannya. Benar, ia memilih Chanyeol yang hanya dalam waktu dua minggu berhasil membuat hidupnya berbalik. Tunggu, ia berpikir jika itu hanya dua minggu, tapi sebenarnya perasaan yang dimilikinya selama lebih dari delapan tahun masih sama. Walaupun ia tidak pernah menyadari itu.

Kali ini ia ingat ketika Chanyeol melarangnya habis-habisan ketika ia akan pergi berkencan dengan Daehyun saat sekolah menengah atas dulu. Jika Baekhyun bertanya mengapa, Chanyeol hanya berkata _'Just because'_ tanpa alasan yang lebih jelas. Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol mengekang dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengartikan sikap tersebut.

Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti, meskipun ia berpetualang sejauh mungkin, pasti ia akan merindukan kampung halamannya. Dan mungkin Chanyeol juga menyadari, selama apapun ia pergi, pasti ada rumah dimana ia bisa kembali.

.

.

.

 ** _END._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: "EVERYTIME"**

 **Words: 3K**

 **Pair: EXO KaiSoo-Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: SUPER DUPER Fluffy, school!au, genderswitch**

 _membaca ini menyebabkan gemas, jijik, atau bahkan merinding._

 _salahkan author karena ketagihan sama suara Chen di soundtrack DoTS. disarankan baca sama denger lagu itu wkwk ^^_

* * *

 _Jika Kyungsoo bisa meminta untuk dilahirkan kembali, ia memilih menjadi Kim Jongin._

 _Jika Kyungsoo bisa meminta untuk kembali ke perut ibunya, ia memilih terlahir sebagai Kim Jongin._

 _Jika Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan kehidupan kedua, ia akan memilih menjadi Kim Jongin juga._

 _Tenang, itu semua beralasan. Bukan hanya sekadar bualan belaka._

"Selamat pagi!"

Remaja laki-laki dengan kulit seperti orang-yang-suka-berjemur itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Dengan tas ransel berwarna hitam tersemat di punggungnya, ia sudah melompat-lompat ceria ketika gadis bermata bulat itu membuka pintunya. Bahkan kali ini dengan semangatnya ia memasangkan topi berwarna merah yang bertuliskan _KAI's_ pada bagian depannya. Terdengar geli, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah menolak perlakuan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Pagi juga, Jonginnie!" serunya dengan senyum dari telinga-ke-telinganya.

"Siap menjalani hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Siap, kapten!"

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat pemberhentian bus yang tidak jauh dari sana. Jongin, laki-laki itu menceritakan bagaimana malam harinya bersama Kim Jongdae, kakak lelakinya yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang untuk menempuh studinya.

"Hari ini ujian matematika?" tanya Jongin yang menjejalkan sekeping tablet vitamin C ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku selalu gugup jika ujian matematika tiba." Ucapnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Hei." Jongin membalik topi itu hingga bagian penutupnya ada di belakang, "Dongakkan kepalamu, nona Do." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah mengajarimu dari awal sampai akhir, bukan? Dan kau sudah bisa mengerjakan semuanya kemarin."

"Tapi—"

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai menggandeng tangan kekasihnya, "Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim vanilla kesukaanmu jika kau mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 90 pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana?"

"Bahkan untuk mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 70 saja aku ragu-ragu."

Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu lebih erat, "Kau pasti bisa. Aku saja yakin, mengapa kau tidak?" Jongin menoleh ke arah bis yang sudah sampai, "AH! Ayo kita masuk! Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat nanti!"

Mereka duduk di baris kedua dari bis tersebut. Masih belum begitu ramai karena mereka berangkat lumayan pagi—mereka seperti ini memang. Cuaca pagi yang cerah di musim panas itu membuat suasana hati mereka sangat baik. Bahkan begitu sampai di dalam bis, mereka sudah bercanda dengan cerianya.

"Sebentar." Lengan Jongin terulur ke arah kiri Kyungsoo, "Begini lebih baik. Udara pagi hari begini bagus untukmu." Ucapnya setelah membuka jendela bis tersebut.

"HUAH! Hari ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

"Kemarikan topinya, aku tidak ingin ini terbang. Kau selalu merengek kalau barangmu hilang." Ujar Jongin seraya mengambil topi dan kemudian memasangkan di kepalanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, "Maafkan aku."

"Aigoo." Jongin mencubit kedua pipi gadis tersebut, "Senyum untukku, nona cantik. Jangan merusak harimu dengan ekspresi sedihmu itu." Katanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sebegitu manjanya seorang Do Kyungsoo kepada Kim Jongin. Gadis yang dikenal keras dan dingin itu selalu berubah menjadi imut dan pemalu di depan kekasihnya. Mereka berkencan sejak setahun yang lalu. Semua diawali ketika Kyungsoo, si gadis pemain futsal itu harus dilatih oleh Kim Jongin, yang merupakan pemain sepak bola terbaik di kotanya. Pertama kali bertemu, kesan yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin memang tidak menyenangkan karena ia selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak begitu menanggapi setiap instruksi yang diberikan Jongin. Tapi karena kesabaran yang dimiliki lelaki tersebut, maka Kyungsoo meluruhkan pertahanan dan memberikan perhatiannya.

Jongin menyadari jika Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang lemah seperti kebanyakan. Tapi perilaku yang diberikan membuat Kyungsoo berubah menjadi makhluk yang paling wajib untuk dilindungi. Apalagi dengan badannya yang super mungil, membuat Jongin ingin menyimpan Kyungsoo di sakunya saja.

Banyak orang yang tidak percaya jika si kapten futsal perempuan itu berubah menjadi jinak. Apalagi dengan _title_ sebagai gadis culas, membuat semua mengira perubahan itu hanya kebohongan semata. Dulu, ia hanya bersikap hangat pada Jongin saja. Tapi lama kelamaan, Kyungsoo berubah seperti itu secara permanen.

"Kita sampai." Kata Jongin dengan nada khasnya.

Setelah turun, mereka berjalan ke dalam sekolah bersama. Pasangan ini selalu berhasil membuat semua siswa iri. Apalagi Kyungsoo terkenal sebagai gadis yang banyak diinginkan siswa laki-laki. Dan sebaliknya juga berlaku untuk Jongin. Ketika gosip bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkencan, semua orang merasa bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang 180 derajat, tentu itu agak aneh.

"Hei." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas kekasihnya, "Ini topinya."

"Aku harus memakai topi ini?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata burung hantunya.

Jongin tergelak, "Tidak. Simpan saja. Ini untukmu. Jika kau ingin memakainya, pakai saja. Biar semua orang tahu jika kau," Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo, "milik Kim Jongin, alias Kai."

Kyungoo tertawa dengan tawa anak kecilnya, "Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah. Sekarang masuk ke kelas. Kerjakan ujianmu dengan baik. Hasil ujiannya langsung keluar, 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu, gadis kecil." Ucapnya yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

Sebelum pergi jauh, ia memanggil Kyungsoo lagi, "Do Kyungsoo!" gadis itu menatap sumber suara, " _Fighting_!" seru Jongin dengan kepalan tangannya yang terangkat ke atas.

* * *

Kelas Jongin selesai lebih awal dari biasanya. Bahkan kelas lainnya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera pulang. Termasuk kelas Kyungsoo. Ketika melewati papan pengumuman, Jongin teringat sesuatu. _Nilai ujian Kyungsoo._ Dengan semangatnya, ia meneliti seluruh nama yang terpampang disana.

 _22\. Do Kyungsoo—78_

Senyumnya mengembang kali ini. Ia merasa lega karena Kyungsoo berhasil lulus di ujian matematika dengan bab yang paling sulit. Dan ia juga merasa bangga karena usahanya selama sekitar empat hari memberikan tutor matematika pada kekasihnya itu sukses. Kali ini ia patut menyombongkan diri pada otaknya yang super encer itu.

Jongin bukan lelaki _bad boy_ seperti kelihatannya. Memang jika dilihat dari penampilannya Jongin persis dengan lelaki-lelaki idaman komik Shoujo ataupun _webtoon_ , tapi sikapnya benar-benar manis; terlalu manis jika dibandingkan dengan wajah dan badannya yang terlihat keras.

Ia sekarang bersandar di tembok kelas Kyungsoo seraya memainkan rubik 7x7-nya. Ia memang suka memainkan permainan seperti itu. Sikapnya yang telaten dan sabar mungkin dilatih dari sana. Sesekali ia menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya yang pergi untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Jongin-ah!"

"OH—Chanyeol hyung!" sapa Jongin pada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kelas mereka belum selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menggeleng, "Sepertinya kita sering sekali bertemu untuk menunggu seseorang." Godanya.

"Ah, Baekhyun selalu mengeluh jika aku pulang lebih dulu. Lagipula aku tidak tega jika harus membiarkan dia pulang sendiri. _Too fragile to let her go home by herself._ "

Jongin tergelak, "Kau juga megalami hal yang sama?"

"Aku pikir hampir semua laki-laki akan melakukan hal yang sama meskipun gadisnya sekuat _wonderwoman._ "

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo keluar bersama gadis berambut _blonde,_ Byun Baekhyun. Seseorang yang dinanti oleh Park Chanyeol, senior mereka yang sekarang ada di tahun akhir sekolah menengah atasnya.

"Chanyeol oppa!" serunya dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya, "Kyungsoo-ya, aku pulang dulu!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, "Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Lumayan." Jongin memasukkan rubiknya, "Ah! Aku sudah melihat hasil ujianmu."

Badan gadis itu menegang. Matanya melebar dua kali lipat dari ukuran sebenarnya—bahkan terlihat seperti akan terlempar keluar dari tempatnya.

"A—aku lulus tidak?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Lulus!" ujar Jongin ceria.

"Nilaiku?"

"78, sayang." Jawab Jongin dengan semangat.

Guratan wajah kecewa terlihat dari wajah Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia berharap jika nilainya lebih tinggi dari itu. Atau mungkin itu tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi sebelumnya.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kepala 8 pada nilaiku. Nilai Baekhyun?"

"Hmm... Baekhyun..." Jongin tersenyum, "Ia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi kali ini, 92."

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia dan Baekhyun adalah siswa yang selalu memperebutkan peringkat pertama di kelasnya—karena Jongin yang biasanya mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolah. Tapi mereka punya kelemahan masing-masing. Jika Kyungsoo pada matematika, maka Baekhyun lemah di pelajaran fisika. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah mendapatkan nilai 34 pada ujian fisika sebulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa sahabatku itu pintar sekali matematika?" ucapnya seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Jongin tergelak melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Baginya Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan—bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan ilegal.

"Ayo kita pulang. Es krim vanilla biasanya sudah habis jika sore hari tiba."

"Tapi... aku 'kan tidak mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 90?"

"EH? Tapi masih ingin membelikanmu es krim. Apa itu salah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika tangannya digandeng Jongin. Baginya, jari-jari Jongin sangat pas menutupi tangannya yang mungil. Meskipun jika dilihat perbedaan warna kulit mereka terlihat mencolok karena kulit Kyungsoo yang cenderung pucat.

Kafe yang menjual es krim itu sudah menjadi langganan mereka berdua. Bahkan pelayan yang bergantian _shift_ pun selalu hafal dengan pesanan mereka berdua. Es krim vanilla dan es krim moka. Vanilla untuk Kyungsoo, dan moka untuk Jongin. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu disana. Apalagi akhir minggu begini, Jongin tidak perlu terburu-buru membawa Kyungsoo untuk pulang ke rumah karena besok hari libur.

"Apa malam ini aku boleh main ke rumah?" tanya Jongin seraya mengusap sisa es krim di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau wajib ke rumah. Ibu sudah menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu selama tiga hari belakangan. Katanya selesai tutor hari selasa lalu kau tidak pernah mampir. Makanya ibu mencarimu."

"Benarkah? Aku akan kesana nanti. Apa Jisoo hyung ada di rumah?"

"Jisoo oppa? Mungkin malam ini ia akan berkencan. Aku pikir semenjak dia punya pacar, setiap malam akhir pekan begini dia tak pernah di rumah."

Jongin mengangguk, "Kenapa? Kau merasa kakak lelakimu di rebut oleh gadisnya?"

"Mungkin! Padahal dulu setiap akhir pekan kami selalu menonton film dan makan camilan di rumah. Sekarang, dia sibuk sendiri."

"Tapi sama saja. Dia pasti mengatakan hal yang sama jika membicarakan dirimu. Dia pasti bilang kalau Kim Jongin menculik adik satu-satunya."

"Kau tidak menculikku!"

"Tidak, Soo." Jongin tergelak, "Justru aku ingin melindungimu."

* * *

"Jonginnie! Ayo masuk!" ucap ibu Kyungsoo ketika membuka pintu.

"AH—terima kasih, Ibu. Apa Kyungsoo sedang sibuk?" tanyanya seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Apa kau sudah makan malam, sayang?"

"Ah—itu..."

Ibu Kyungsoo menyela, "Baiklah. Tidak usah basa-basi." Ia menarik Jongin masuk, "Makan malam bersama kami."

Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Jisoo sudah tidak di rumah karena hanya mereka berempat—bersama ayah Kyungsoo—yang makan malam. Suasana di rumah itu sudah sangat wajar untuk Jongin. Sejak awal berkencan, Jongin sudah bersikeras untuk mengenal orang tua Kyungsoo—bahkan sampai memanggil ibu dan ayah—dengan alasan agar mereka mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ia mengatakan itu supaya Jongin tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Walaupun terkadang mereka saling curi-curi kesempatan untuk berciuman. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan lebih dari itu.

"Jongin-ah, jika kau lulus nanti, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" tanya ayah Kyungsoo.

"Ayah! Disaat makan malam dan hari libur begini, ayah malah membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu." Sela Kyungsoo.

"Ayah tidak bertanya padamu, Kyungsoo-ya." Goda ayahnya.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Mungkin aku akan melanjutkan ke Seoul, Ayah. Aku tertarik dengan dunia teater dan semacamnya. Jika tidak disana, mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang insinyur atau seorang arsitek."

"Lihat, kau tidak malu? Dia saja bisa bermimpi seperti itu. Tidak sepertimu, Kyungsoo-ya." Goda ayah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tidak sepintar dia, Ayah. Dia saja yang otaknya seencer air. Aku? Seencer bubur beras saja sudah bersyukur." Ucapnya.

Ayah Kyungsoo tergelak ketika mendengar jawaban anak perempuannya. Orang tua Kyungsoo bukan orang tua yang _strict_ dalam hal pendidikan. Untung saja Kyungsoo termasuk siswa yang pandai. Meskipun tidak seperti Jongin yang cerdas dan tidak butuh usaha banyak untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus. Istilahnya, biarpun Kyungsoo belajar selama satu bulan, tetap akan kalah dengan Jongin yang hanya belajar selama dua hari. Terkadang Kyungsoo sebal dengan kemampuan otak Jongin. Tapi ia lebih banyak bersyukur karena Jongin bisa mengajarinya banyak hal yang ia tidak bisa mempelajarinya sendiri.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan ke taman yang dekat dengan rumah Kyungsoo. Kegiatan itu sering mereka lakukan, bahkan petugas keamanan kompleks tersebut sudah hafal kapan jam berangkat dan jam pulang keduanya.

Sesampainya disana, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku dan mengamati air mancur yang selalu berubah warna sesuai dengan lampu yang menyala. Kyungsoo, yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, memainkan jari-jari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau tahu—" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, "Aku menyayangimu, nona Do. Bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau membuat bulu kudukku berdiri layaknya sedang melihat hantu, kau tahu."

Jongin terkekeh, "Harusnya kau terbiasa dengan kebiasaanku yang seperti ini. Seseorang yang _cheesy_ dan suka mengatakan hal-hal yang sok romantis."

"Sudah terbiasa, _sih._ Tapi tetap saja, Nini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau selalu menang, sayang."

"Nini." Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya, "Jika kau ulang tahun nanti, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Jongin berpura-pura untuk berpikir, "Entah. Mobil? Rumah?"

"Aku serius, Kim Jongin!"

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Aku tidak ingin apapun, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau tidak lupa ulang tahunku saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

" _Cheseeball._ "

" _Correction, your cheeseball,_ Soo." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum lembutnya.

* * *

"Ah choo!"

Musim dingin tiba. Kyungsoo, yang selalu lemah terhadap musim dingin sudah bersin berulang kali pagi itu. Padahal, sekolah dimulai satu jam lagi dan badannya sudah memerah karena flu yang menyerangnya sejak semalam. Ia sedang menunggu Jongin di ruang tamu. Menunggu Jongin menjemput seperti biasanya. Jaket tebal yang menutupi hingga mata kaki membuatnya seperti ulat bulu yang berjalan. Ia sudah pasti tahu jika Jongin akan menertawakannya. Lagipula ia tidak akan menggunakan jaket tersebut jika tidak flu begini.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. Terlihat Jongin sudah siap dengan tas hitam dan jaket tebalnya yang berwarna hitam juga.

"Hidungmu merah? Flu?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sudah bersin berulang kali pagi ini."

"Kenapa harus masuk sekolah?"

"Aku harus mengejar ketertinggalanku karena latihan futsal, Jonginnie. Kau harusnya tahu itu."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Maafkan aku."

"Ayo berangkat." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

"Tunggu." Jongin melepas syal hitamnya, "Kau harus pakai ini supaya lebih hangat. Aku tidak mau kau lebih parah dari ini." Ucapnya seraya memakaikan syal tersebut di leher Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak memakainya? Aku sudah cukup hangat dengan jaket super tebal ini."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Apa perlu aku memelukmu agar lebih hangat lagi?"

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan sikap protektif Jongin padanya. Ia tidak mengeluh. Tapi ia justru sangat menyukainya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang dilindungi dan serba kecil karena harus bersembunyi di punggung Jongin.

Jongin punya kebiasaan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan intensnya. Apalagi jika Kyungsoo sedang berbicara. Rasanya Kyungsoo berubah menjadi obyek paling menarik sedunia. Bahkan tatapan itu seperti tatapan seseorang yang terobsesi pada sebuah hal atau barang. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, bahkan ia menginginkan Jongin bersikap lebih dari itu.

Siang harinya Kyungsoo harus tidur di ruang kesehatan karena kepalanya yang pusing bukan main. Ia sendiri sebenarnya memaksakan fisiknya yang sedikit melemah sejak seminggu lalu. Apalagi flu yang menyerangnya malah membuat badannya terpuruk. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Jongin agar lelaki itu tidak khawatir dan mencecarnya dengan banyak kata-kata. Meskipun sebenarnya Jongin bukan seseorang yang seperti itu.

Disaat Kyungsoo berusaha memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, "Coklat hangat, _princess._ " Ucap seseorang yang membawa secangkir coklat di tangannya.

"Nini?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

"Minumlah. Aku membelikannya untukmu agar badanmu lebih hangat dari ini. Setelah ini kau bisa tidur. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Jisoo hyung agar menjemputmu pulang."

"Tidak usah! Aku pulang denganmu saja."

"Tapi itu masih lama, sayang. Masih ada empat jam dari sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin pulang sekolah bersamamu." Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Hei." Jongin menaruh cangkirnya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, "Pulanglah lebih dulu. Nanti jika sekolah selesai aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku tidak ingin kau lebih sakit dari ini, sayang."

"Tapi—"

Wajah Jongin berubah kaku. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena Jongin yang ia kenal selama ini jarang menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Ia sendiri sudah bersiap-siap jika Jongin akan membentaknya kali ini.

"Apa aku merepotkan?" gumam Kyungsoo yang sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya, hati Jongin melunak. Ia tidak pernah tega melihat Kyungsoo yang lemah dan lucu begini. Apalagi mata bulat itu seakan berkaca-kaca dan hendak menangis saja.

"Tidak, Soo." Jongin mengusap kening Kyungsoo lembut, "Kau akan menjadi merepotkan jika keras kepala. Jadi, pulang bersama Jisoo hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan membuat Jongin tersenyum lega. Kemudian ia berusaha membuat Kyungsoo duduk dan memberikan coklat hangatnya. Sesekali ia harus menjadi sandaran kepala gadis itu yang katanya terasa berat.

"Aku pergi ke kelas dulu, Soo."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

"Aku tidak akan pergi jauh." Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang terbakar karena demam, "Jisoo hyung akan datang sebentar lagi jika kuliahnya sudah selesai. Kau bisa tidur lebih dulu." Ucapnya yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Malam harinya Jongin harus naik ke kamar Kyungsoo untuk membujuknya makan. Kata Kyungsoo lidahnya terasa pahit dan tenggorokannya sakit untuk sekadar melahap makanan. Karena ibunya menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo, maka Jongin adalah senjata terakhirnya.

"AH. Buka mulutmu." Ucap Jongin yang menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke depan mulut Kyungsoo.

"Tenggorokanku sakit, Jongin-ah."

"Lalu?" Jongin menghela nafas, "Kalau kau tidak makan banyak, pasti akan lebih parah dari ini. Tenggorokanmu memang sakit, tapi tubuhmu butuh nutrisi, Soo."

Kyungsoo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sayang, sedikit saja, ya? Atau aku buatkan bubur untukmu, hm?" Jongin mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku buatkan sekarang."

"Jonginnie..." Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku mau makan."

Jongin tersenyum. Triknya membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang yang merepotkan selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menuruti apa maunya tanpa harus mengeluarkan emosi sedikitpun. Dengan telaten Jongin menyuapi gadis tercintanya. Bahkan nasi tersebut sudah tandas tak tersisa walaupun harus membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghabiskannya.

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang." Ucap Jongin setelah membantu Kyungsoo meminum obat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Bisakah kau tidur bersamaku?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku tidak yakin, sayang. Aku takut jika orang tuamu tidak memperbolehkan aku tidur disini."

"Kita tidak melakukan apapun. Ayolah." Rengek gadis itu.

Setelah meminta izin pada orang tua Kyungsoo dan berpamitan dengan orang tuanya, Jongin menginap. Bahkan ia akan tidur seranjang dengan Kyungsoo—karena gadis itu bersikeras menginginkan itu.

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Jongin yang malah mengantuk terlebih dulu.

Kyungsoo memutar badannya dan menghadap Jongin yang sudah mulai memejamkan mata. Lengan lelaki itu membuat badan Kyungsoo serasa dikurung dan tidak bebas bergerak. Mata gadis itu meneliti garis rahang Jongin yang tegas. Sesekali ia menghentikan jari-jarinya di hidung dan bibir Jongin yang selama ini menjadi bagian tubuh Jongin yang paling ia sukai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyusupkan badannya di dada Jongin yang juga mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan senyum yang terpapar di wajahnya, Kyungsoo merasa keadaannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan memikirkan alasan mengapa ia ingin dilahirkan menjadi seorang _Kim Jongin._

 _Alasannya, Kyungsoo ingin memiliki sifat hangat seperti Jongin._

 _Alasannya, Kyungsoo ingin mempunyai sikap sabar seperti Jongin._

 _Alasannya, Kyungsoo ingin menemukan apa yang selama ini menjadi kekurangannya dari Jongin._

 _Tunggu, mungkin bukan itu yang tepat._

 _Sekarang, ia bersyukur telahir menjadi Do Kyungsoo._

 _Alasannya?_

 _Alasannya sederhana, Kyungsoo bersyukur Jongin terlahir di dunia._

 _Kyungsoo bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo bersyukur bisa mengenal Jongin._

 _Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur bisa memiliki Jongin. Sepenuhnya._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: "PLEASE DON'T"**

 **Main pair: EXO KaiSoo-Kai-DO.**

 **Words: 9K**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dan sebenernya gue ngga ngerti ini cerita apaan karena udah cerita lama yang di edit-edit ulang. wkwk xD**

* * *

 _Hyung, aku pulang minggu depan!_

Jongin sudah tidak sabar dengan kepulangannya ke Korea hari ini. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya sendiri. Ia merindukan suasana Korea, mulai dari makanannya, hingga ramainya jalanan disana. Berjuang di negeri orang juga tidak semudah yang ia kira. Walaupun begitu, sekarang ia bisa kembali dengan kesuksesan di tangannya.

Ia menunggu kedatangan kedua kakak lelakinya di bandara saat ini. Dengan sedikit gerutu yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia masih setia menunggu dua Kim—Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongdae—yang ia yakini sedang berada di jalan sekarang. Kedua kakak lelakinya adalah orang yang paling berjasa untuknya. Mereka berdua rela bekerja hanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi Jongin menjadi seorang penari opera. Dan ketika semua sudah tercapai, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memberikan apapun yang kedua kakak lelakinya inginkan saat ini.

"Jonginnie!"

Jongin mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati dua kakak lelakinya berlari ke arahnya, "Hyung!"

"Maknae-ya," Jongdae mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" serunya dan memeluk Jongin erat-erat.

"Aku merindukan kalian," Jongin tertawa kecil, "Ayo kita pulang ke rumah!"

"EH?" Junmyeon tertawa kecil, "Ke rumahku? Atau ke rumah Jongdae?"

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kami tinggal terpisah, Jongin-ah," Jongdae tersipu, "Kami tinggal bersama pasangan kami masing-masing."

 _Dumbfounded._

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku kembali ke _apartment_ lama kita saja. Kalian tidak menjualnya, 'kan?"

Junmyeon dan Jongdae tertawa, "Tentu tidak, Maknae. Kami tahu kau akan kembali. Kami sudah mempersiapkan _apartment_ lama kita untukmu. Untuk adik yang selalu menjadi adik kecil kami."

Ucapan Junmyeon membuat Jongin tersipu. Memang perbedaan usia antara Junmyeon dan Jongin lumayan jauh; sekitar enam tahun. Sedangkan dengan Jongdae ia berjarak empat tahun. Maka dari itu Junmyeon dan Jongdae selalu memperlakukan Jongin seperti adik kecil yang masih mengompol ketika tidur malam; dan seorang adik kecil yang masih membutuhkan bantuan ketika harus menyikat gigi ketika pagi hari.

Perjalanan pulang sangatlah menyenangkan. Jongin tak henti-hentinya terkesima dengan perubahan Seoul saat ini. Seingatnya, tidak banyak gedung-gedung tinggi disana. Bahkan taman dimana ia sering gunakan untuk bermain ketika kecil sudah berubah menjadi sebuah _apartment_ mewah. Banyak perubahan; tidaklah buruk menurutnya. Dan semoga tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupannya setelah ini.

"Kita sampai!" seru Jongdae yang membuka _apartment_ lama mereka.

"Akhirnya," Jongin menjejalkan dirinya di sofa di ruang tengah mereka, "Aku harus menunggu berjam-jam untuk ini."

"Kau bisa beristirahat setelah ini. Aku dan Jongdae harus kembali bekerja," Junmyeon menenggak air dari lemari es nya, "Jika kau ingin ke tempat dimana aku tinggal, kau hanya perlu naik dua lantai di atas ini. Jongdae ada tiga lantai dari sini—dengan nomor belakang yang sama."

"Kalian masih pada gedung yang sama? Tidak kreatif," Jongin mengejek, "Sudah sana, pergi! Bekerjalah untukku! Aku butuh makan," ia terkikik.

Jongdae mendelik, "YA! Sekarang uangmu sudah lebih banyak daripada kami—"

" _Bullshit._ Kalian direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar. Jangan berusaha membohongiku. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kalian bohongi dengan tidak menancapkan _stick_ pada _game console_ kita—"

"Kata seorang penari opera yang sudah berkeliling dunia," sindir Jongdae, "Kau masih ingat kejadian itu rupanya."

"Iya, karena kau selalu menjahiliku, Hyung. Sudah sana pergi!"

Dengan sedikit keributan, kedua kakak lelakinya pun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. _Tenang._ Batinnya seraya merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengahnya. Badannya serasa remuk saat ini. Panas; hingga ia harus membuka kaosnya agar terasa lebih segar. Padahal ia sudah menyetel pendingin ruangan dengan suhu terendah. Lagipula saat ini memang musim panas, jadi wajar jika ia merasa panas. Dibiarkannya dada bidang itu terumbar kemana-mana. Toh ia sedang sendiri.

Badannya sudah banyak berubah. Sekitar empat atau lima tahun lalu, ia masih bertahan dengan badan yang kurus kering. Sekarang, disaat ia sudah mengenyam banyaknya porsi latihan untuk pementasan, badannya sudah berbentuk. Apalagi dengan kulitnya yang lebih coklat jika dibandingkan warga Korea pada umumnya. Ia bangga, karena ia menganggap dirinya eksotis; _seksi._

Ia berdiri di depan lemari es yang terbuka. Panasnya udara membuatnya ingin telanjang saja. Pemikiran itu membawanya menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan _shower_ dengan air dingin dari sana. Rambut merah mudanya ia biarkan dibasahi air yang mengalir. Ini menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Tidak terasa jika ia merindukan semua yang ada di Korea; _bahkan air dinginnya sekalipun._ Hal kecil seperti ini membawa seluruh kenangan masa kecilnya bersama kedua kakak lelakinya.

Dengan celana pendek dan _wifebeater_ hitam yang terpasang di badannya, ia menjelajahi dapur setelah selesai mandi. Di atas kepalanya ada sebuah handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air dari sana. Ditelitinya seluruh bagian dari dapur tempat tinggalnya. Terkadang ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bahan makanan yang ada. Ia menyadari kenyataan bahwa kedua kakak lelakinya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik; _bahkan hingga menyediakan teh dan ramyun kesukaannya._

Disaat ia sedang sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang ada di dapurnya, ia mendengar bel pintu _apartment_ nyaberbunyi.

" _Coming!_ " serunya seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas.

Ia membuka pintu itu. Dan kemudian ia mendapati seorang perempuan berdiri disana. _Cantik._ Menurut Jongin begitu. Matanya yang bulat memandang Jongin tanpa dosa. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati tersenyum kecil pada Jongin—dan cukup membuat jantung Jongin berhenti sejenak. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan terurai. Badannya yang mungil—dan kontras dengan Jongin yang tinggi—membuat Jongin ingin melindunginya walaupun dari debu sekalipun. Kulitnya apalagi. Perempuan itu punya kulit berwarna pucat dan mungkin akan terlihat seperti kopi dan _creamer_ jika dibandingkan dengan kulit Jongin. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Jongin bisa meneliti itu semua. Dan itu lebih dari cukup.

"Hmm, mencari siapa?" tanya Jongin kikuk.

"Oh," perempuan itu tersadar akan keperluannya, "Junmyeon Oppa menyuruhku untuk mengambilkan ponselnya yang tertinggal disini."

"Junmyeon Oppa?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, "Perkenalkan," ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut genggaman tangan Jongin, "Do Kyungsoo. Aku… tinggal bersama—"

"AH! Kau—ah, aku mengerti," Jongin yang masih berkutat dengan handuk di kepalanya tertawa paksa, "Masuklah, Noona. Oh, apakah aku harus memanggilmu Noona? Karena aku pikir—"

"Kau harus memanggilku Noona."

 _Hening._

Entah apa yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini. Belum ada tiga menit ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo—perempuan itu—tapi ia merasakan kekecewaan yang luar biasa setelah mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah pasangan dari kakak tertuanya, Junmyeon.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa masuk?" ucap perempuan itu seraya tertawa lembut.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, "Oh—tentu! Masuklah," ia akhirnya berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo, "Kau tentu sudah familiar dengan tempat ini, 'kan?"

"Hmm," ia bergumam setuju, "Aku sempat tinggal disini selama sebulan mungkin? Aku sudah tidak ingat."

Jongin berusaha mencari dimana ponsel kakak lelakinya, "Dimana ponselnya? Aku tidak tahu dimana—"

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang sibuk mencari di lemari buku yang terletak di sudut ruangan tersebut, "Ada di dapur. Kau ini. Apa kau tidak tahu jika kakakmu kemari?" tanyanya yang kemudian mengambil ponsel Junmyeon yang ada di atas lemari es.

"AH—aku lupa jika dia kesana," Jongin masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ kalian sudah tinggal bersama sejak kapan?"

"Enam bulan yang lalu? Aku sendiri lupa," Kyungsoo mengamati dapur Jongin, "Sepertinya kakak-kakakmu tidak mengubah banyak hal disini. Kau menyukai ini?" ia mengangkat teh yang ada disana, "Aku juga—kau tidak bertanya, ya? Hmm, aku hanya ingin berbasa-basi saja—tapi sepertinya itu tidak penting," gumamnya.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Kau lucu sekali, Noona. Oh—aku belum mengenalkan diriku secara lengkap. Aku Kim Jongin, 24 tahun, seorang penari di opera. Noona sendiri?"

"Do Kyungsoo, 25 tahun, seorang penulis novel. Aku sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang dirimu. Kau lebih dewasa dari yang kukira."

"Dewasa dan berwajah tua itu beda tipis," Jongin tertawa, "Maaf jika aku sepertinya sok kenal atau apa tapi—tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenal calon kakak iparku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum manis yang terpapar disana. Senyum yang berhasil membuat pipi Jongin memerah karena malu. Ia sudah lupa kapan merasakan hal tersebut. Mungkin dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Dengan Taemin, perempuan yang menjadi _partner_ nya di sebuah opera ketika masih ada di Perancis. Tapi sekarang, mungkin wajah Taemin saja ia lupa. Toh Jongin tidak ingin mengingatnya; _perselingkuhan Taemin lebih dari menyakitkan untuknya._

"Kau mau minum teh? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," Jongin mengambil sekotak teh dari tangan Kyungsoo, "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa bersama. Itupun jika kau mau menceritakannya," ujar Jongin yang mulai sibuk disana.

"Minseok Unnie mengenalkan Junmyeon Oppa padaku. Minseok Unnie itu _partner_ Jongdae. Mereka tinggal bersama juga jika kau ingin tahu."

"Aku sudah tahu. Agak mengejutkan. Sekian tahun tidak bertemu, mereka sudah tinggal bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Hanya aku yang akan sendirian… kesepian," Jongin tertawa kecil, "Menyedihkan sekali."

"Kau tidak punya pasangan? Hei—mana ada perempuan yang menolak seseorang sepertimu? Seseorang yang masih muda tapi sudah mapan. Lagipula kau pasti juga orang yang baik."

"Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Ini untukmu," Jongin menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Kyungsoo dan duduk di hadapannya, "Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Ah, apa kalian tidak ada keinginan untuk menikah?"

Kyungsoo tersedak, "Menikah?" ia menatap Jongin dengan mata yang memerah, "Itu terlalu cepat. Lagipula aku belum—ah, lupakan!"

"EH? Apa? Kenapa kau tidak meneruskannya? Apa ada yang salah dengan kakakku?

"Ti—tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Kakakmu lebih dari ekspektasiku sebelumnya. Baik, bahkan sangat baik, tampan, dan mapan. Itu sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan," ucapnya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Dia sangat dewasa, huh? Apa dia orang yang romantis? Aku pikir dia orang yang kaku dan pemalu."

"Romantis? Mungkin," ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Dia orang yang sangat dewasa. Seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi. Dia orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab juga."

"Aku senang jika kalian bisa menikah nanti. Jadi aku punya tempat untuk meminta makanan jika aku sedang malas memasak," ia terkekeh.

"Kau—tidak akan kembali ke Perancis?"

" _Nope._ Aku akan menetap di Korea untuk sementara waktu. Dua atau tiga tahun mungkin? Aku baru saja melamar sebagai seorang koreografer untuk opera-opera dan drama musikal yang diadakan di Korea. Karena sekarang sepertinya banyak _idol_ yang beralih profesi sebagai aktor drama musikal," Jongin menyesap teh nya, "Lagipula aku sedang bosan untuk ada di depan layar. Jika rasa bosanku hilang, aku akan kembali menjadi penari opera lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai persetujuan dari kata-kata lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, "Kau berbeda sekali dengan kedua kakakmu."

"HM?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau berbeda. Kau tidak menyukai apa yang dimaksud dengan aturan dan berjalan dengan kemauanmu sendiri."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal tersebut?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Kakakmu sering menceritakan tentang kepribadianmu yang _out-of-the-box._ Seperti mengejar impian sebagai penari. Disaat semua orang ingin menjadi pebisnis ataupun tenaga medis, kau malah bekerja sebagai pegiat seni."

Jongin terkekeh, "Berbeda bukan berarti harus keluar dari jalurnya. Lagipula aku memang selalu mengerjakan apa yang aku mau. Yang penting aku menghasilkan hal yang sama, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo terkagum dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jongin. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon benar; _tapi belum sepenuhnya benar._ Jongin juga melebihi ekspektasinya. Bahkan melebihi dari perkiraan maksimalnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu ternyata lebih dewasa dan menjawab semua keingintahuannya dengan tenang.

 _DRRT—DRRT._

"Oh?" Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan di ponsel Junmyeon, "OPPA! Ah—iya, aku sedang bersama Jongin sekarang. Aku akan membawa ponselmu pulang setelah ini. Hmm, cepat pulang!"

Setelah menutup panggilan tersebut, Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, "Dia selalu begini. Mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu."

"Hyung baru saja menelepon?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tagihan telepon kantornya bisa membengkak kalau dia melupakan barang-barangnya setiap hari," ia terkekeh.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke lantai 14. Pekerjaanku sedang menunggu," ia melangkah menuju pintu dan diikuti Jongin di belakangnya, "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Jongin-ah," serunya ceria.

"Senang juga bisa berbincang denganmu, Noona."

.

.

.

Hidup Jongin selama seminggu ini lebih dari membosankan. Pekerjaannya baru bisa dimulai sekitar sebulan lagi. Setiap hari ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan latihan menari, bermain _game,_ tidur, makan, dan menonton televisi. Sahabatnya, Sehun dan Chanyeol, masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Terlebih Chanyeol; karena lelaki bertelinga lebar itu sudah mempunyai satu orang anak dari _partner_ nya, Byun Baekhyun—padahal mereka belum menikah.

"Membosankan," keluhnya yang kemudian membenamkan dirinya di ranjang.

Ia mengotak-atik ponselnya, dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang nihil. Melakukan _selca?_ Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan itu dan cenderung menghancurkan wajahnya yang tampan itu. Bermain _game?_ Semuanya sudah selesai. Sesekali ia melakukan _chatting_ dengan sahabatnya tapi itu juga tidak menghilangkan rasa bosan.

 _OH! Ada yang datang!_ Batin Jongin ketika mendengar bel tempat tinggalnya berbunyi.

"OH? Noona?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo disana.

"Hei," Kyungsoo mengangkat beberapa kotak di tangan kanannya, "Makan siang?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Masuklah. Kebetulan aku belum makan sedari pagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak makan? Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan begitu," Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan semua makanannya disana, "Makanlah. Kau bisa memakan semuanya."

"Whoa, terima kasih. Ini bukan porsi untukku saja, Noona. Kau juga harus makan."

"Tentu. Aku akan makan juga. Selamat makan," ucapnya.

"Kau memasak sebanyak ini untuk dirimu sendiri? Rakus," sindir Jongin.

"OH—" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, "Sebenarnya ini untuk Junmyeon Oppa. Tapi… sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk untuk makan siang bersamaku. Jadi… aku putuskan untuk makan bersamamu saja."

Jongin bingung. Ia mendengar nada kecewa dari mulut Kyungsoo. Nafsu makannya yang semula memuncak pun menjadi hilang seketika. Apalagi ketika melihat senyuman paksa dari perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu membuat Jongin menjadi tidak tega.

"Kalau Hyung tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu, bawa saja kemari. Kau tahu sendiri seseorang yang kesepian sepertiku—kau bisa menyelamatkanku dari kelaparan, Noona."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Kau ini, bisa saja. Bagaimana? Maaf jika ini tidak enak atau—"

"YA! Ini enak. Aku sudah lama tidak makan makanan rumahan seperti ini. Biasanya aku keluar dan makan di restoran. Kau harus tahu betapa buruknya aku ketika di dapur."

Lagi-lagi perempuan itu tergelak, "Jangan-jangan kau bisa menghancurkan dapur jika dibiarkan disana."

"AH—" Jongin berusaha menelan makanannya, "Aku sudah pernah melakukan itu. Dapur di _apartment_ ku di Perancis hampir terbakar. Untung saja dulu Taemin—ah, lupakan."

"Taemin? Hmm, mantanmu, huh?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Noona. Orang yang sudah meninggalkanku demi Choi Minho atau siapalah itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Tidak kusangka menjadi korban perselingkuhan itu sangat sakit."

"Kasihan sekali," Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap-usap rambut Jongin, "Jangan sedih, hm?"

"Hei—aku bukan anak kecil. Lagipula itu sudah lama terjadi. Aku saja sudah lupa bagaimana wajah Taemin."

"Ih, benarkah? Aku tidak yakin—"

 _Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi._

"Sebentar," ia mengangkat ponselnya, "Halo? Ah—iya, Oppa. Pulang terlambat? Baiklah, aku akan membeli makan malam diluar nanti. Hmm—"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tahu jika Junmyeon baru saja menelepon. Raut wajah kecewa Kyungsoo terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Junmyeon, kakak lelakinya, tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk pulang lebih dulu. _Mungkin pekerjaannya padat._ Pikir Jongin begitu. Tapi jika dilihat dari tanggapan Kyungsoo, tentu Junmyeon tidak melakukan ini hanya sekali. _Atau mungin Jongin berkesimpulan lebih cepat dari biasanya._

Kyungsoo meletakkan teleponnya, " _Well—_ "

"Makan malam saja denganku."

"EH? Maksudnya?"

Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya, "Aku bilang makan malam saja bersamaku. Junmyeon Hyung pulang terlambat, 'kan? Makan saja denganku. Kita bisa keluar atau—kau mau memasak disini?"

"Jongin-ah, aku—" ia menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ada bahan makanan," Jongin tertawa dengan bodohnya.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, "Anak kecil. Aku harus membeli dulu kalau begitu."

"Aku ikut!"

Perempuan itu tertawa, "Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang ingin ikut ibunya berbelanja."

.

.

.

 _Menyenangkan._

Jongin mengakui bahwa kebersamaannya bersama Kyungsoo menyenangkan. Perempuan itu lucu. Dan itu membuat Jongin gemas. Apalagi matanya yang bulat itu selalu melengkung layaknya bulan sabit ketika tertawa. Juga tingkahnya yang dewasa-tapi-manja itu membuat Jongin ingin merengkuhnya saja.

Sejenak Jongin tahu ini keliru. Jongin tahu ini salah. Walaupun hanya dua kali bertemu, Jongin sudah merasakan banyak kecocokkan diantara mereka berdua. Ketika berjalan bersama, mereka menyadari banyaknya kesamaan di setiap topik yang dibicarakan, mulai dari jenis musik, makanan, _genre_ film, bahkan hal kecil seperti kebiasaan menginjak bagian belakang sepatu.

"Ibuku benar-benar tidak menyukai kebiasaanku itu. Bahkan pernah suatu hari ibu membuang sepatu kesayanganku hanya karena bagian belakangnya hancur."

Jongin tergelak, "Kau pembangkang sekali," ia mengangkat belanjaan mereka, "Padahal hampir semua sepatuku juga begitu. Jongdae Hyung sangat sebal jika aku meminjam sepatunya dan berakhir dengan bagian belakang yang terlipat. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana reaksinya ketika aku mengembalikan sepatunya. Kacau," ucapnya.

"Kyungsoo?" sapa seseorang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Oh! Seulgi-ya! Lama tidak bertemu denganmu!"

"Hei," wanita itu memeluk Kyungsoo, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Hmm—aku juga. Sudah lebih dari setahun kita tidak bertemu. Kapan kau kembali?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu," ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, "Ini? Eii—kau sudah ada yang punya, hm?"

"Ini—sebenarnya dia—"

"EH! Tidak usah malu, Soo. Kau selalu begitu."

"Dia—"

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Jongin. Adik dari calon suami Kyungsoo Noona."

"Noona? Ah—maafkan aku, aku pikir kau," Seulgi tertawa kikuk, "Jadi _awkward,_ huh? Maafkan aku."

"Kau! Makanya jaga mulutmu itu. Cerewet," sindir Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalku dari dulu, Soo. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Jongin mengikuti kemana pun Kyungsoo pergi. Setelah berpisah dari Seulgi mereka melanjutkan apa yang menjadi tujuan awal. Jongin hanya mendorong kereta belanjaan mereka dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memasukkan apapun yang ia butuhkan nanti. Sesekali Jongin mengembalikan barang yang sekiranya mahal dan menggantinya dengan barang yang ditempeli produk bonus yang gratis tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. Jahil. Bukan Jongin namanya jika tidak jahil.

Perjalanan kembali menuju _apartment_ Jongin dipenuhi dengan gerutuan Kyungsoo karena barang-barang yang dinginkannya menghilang. Dan itu membuat Jongin semakin gemas. Lelaki itu memberikan pembelaan tentang sesuatu yang lebih ekonomis. Jika sudah begini Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa kualitas bahan makanannya akan mempengaruhi masakannya nanti. Tapi perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan kalimat _'Aku yang membayar semuanya—'_ dari Jongin.

"Kau. Menyebalkan," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku ambil itu sebagai pujian," goda Jongin.

"Bisa tidak mengalah denganku sekali saja? Sedari tadi kau menggodaku terus-menerus."

"Bukannya kau lebih tua dariku? Harusnya kau yang mengalah."

"Anak kecil."

Jongin tergelak, "Iya, Mama."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sembari mengeluarkan semua belanjaannya dan menaruhnya di lemari es. Sempat ia tercengang ketika mendapati lemari es itu kosong dan hanya menyisakan tiga botol _cola_ dan satu botol besar air mineral saja.

"Pantas saja kau tidak makan apapun," sindirnya.

"Aku takut jika menyimpan bahan-bahan mentah akan busuk nanti. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau makan selama seminggu ini?"

" _Delivery?_ Atau ramyun?"

"Tidak sehat."

"Kau bisa memasakannya untukku, Noona. Gampang, 'kan?"

"Lama-lama aku seperti asisten rumah tanggamu saja."

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aku belum menikah. Aku belum punya rumah tangga. Atau kau ingin membangun rumah tangga bersamaku saja?" _Hening._ "Lupakan saja apa yang baru saja aku katakan," ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, "Aku mengganti pakaianku dulu!"

 _Bodoh!_ Batin Jongin seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya perlahan di tembok kamarnya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mengucapkan hal tersebut. ia benar-benar menyesal. Bahkan sekarang ia yakin jika suasana di antara mereka akan canggung. Ia yakin begitu. Walaupun tanpa Jongin ketahui bahwa ada semu merah terpapar di kedua pipi Kyungsoo saat itu.

"Jongin-ah!" seru Kyungsoo dari luar.

Jongin yang masih terdiam di kamar pun tersadar, "HM? Apa, Noona?" jawabnya.

"Aku pulang dan mandi dulu, ya? Aku akan kembali jika sudah selesai!"

"OH! Iya! Kau bisa pergi!"

Lelaki itu merebahkan badannya di ranjang. Ia tidak mengerti, baru dia bertemu Kyungsoo dua kali, tapi mereka akrabnya bukan main. Sejenak Jongin berpikir karena selama ini ia tidak punya kakak perempuan. Apalagi dengan jarak yang hanya setahun—seperti dia dan Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika membayangkan kakak lelakinya menikah dengan Kyungsoo, punya anak darinya, dan ia harus menyaksikan itu semua— _Oh no._ Hati Jongin berkata jika tidak akan ikhlas. Tapi, mereka baru bertemu dua kali. _Benar-benar baru dua kali._

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia mendapati kantong belanjaannya sudah kosong dan semuanya sudah tertata rapi. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya sudah dipersiapkan untuk makan malam mereka.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya seraya menenggak susu pisang yang baru ia beli tadi. Penuh perjuangan; _karena Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin childish._ Lelaki itu melamun, lagipula tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan sekarang.

 _ **Papkon gateun kkochipi jeo nopi narayo~**_

 _ **Saranghanda malhamyeon nan jeongmal nogayo~**_

"EH?" Jongin menyadari ada bunyi ponsel disana, "Ponsel Noona?"

Dilihatnya siapa yang menghubunginya, _Junmyeonnie._

"Halo, Hyung?" Jongin mengangkat sambungan ponsel tersebut.

' _Jongin? Kyungsoo bersamamu? Kenapa ponselnya bisa di tanganmu?'_

 _Crap._ Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Berkata jika mereka makan siang bersama? Mengakatan bahwa mereka berencana makan malam berdua? Atau mengatakan bahwa mereka baru saja keluar berdua?

"AH—tadi Kyungsoo Noona mengantarkan makan siang untukku. Aku tidak tahu jika ponselnya tertinggal. Untung saja kau menelepon," jawabnya beralasan.

' _Oh… pantas saja. Mungkin nanti dia akan mengambilnya ke tempatmu. Bilang saja jika aku meneleponnya nanti.'_

"Okay, kapten. Siap!"

Jongin menutup telepon tersebut. _Aku sudah berbohong. Iya, 'kan?_ Ia mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dibenaknya. Tapi sedikit pembelaan di otaknya. Toh tadi Kyungsoo benar-benar mengantarkan makan siang untuknya, 'kan? Lagipula terlalu cepat jika Jongin menyimpulkan ini keliru. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo dekat dengannya karena ingin lebih mengenal dirinya sebagai adik dari calon suaminya.

Tak beberapa lama, bel _apartment_ Jongin berbunyi.

" _Coming!"_ serunya seraya berlari membukakan pintu.

"Maaf jika lama. Aku harus mencuci rambutku terlebih dulu. Bahkan ini masih basah," ia menunjuk handuk yang masih bersarang di kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin kau menunggu—"

"Masuklah, tugasmu sudah menunggu, Noona," ia terkekeh, "Ah, ponselmu tertinggal. Hyung baru saja menelepon. Aku mengangkatnya."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau—kau mengangkatnya?"

"Hmm," Jongin bergumam, "Aku bilang jika kau baru saja mengantarkan makan siang untukku. Aku tidak berbohong, 'kan?"

"AAH—benar," ia mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku harus menelepon dia nanti. Atau aku biarkan dia meneleponku. Aku takut jika mengganggunya."

"Apa dia benar-benar sibuk?" tanya Jongin seraya mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

"Hmm," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memulai kegiatannya di dapur, "Dia benar-benar seseorang yang gila kerja."

Jongin mengangguk dan sesekali bergumam mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia mengenal baik kakak pertamanya itu. _Ambisius._ Mungkin itu kata-kata yang tepat untuknya. Jongin orang yang sama, tapi setidaknya Jongin tahu porsi dan apa yang harus diperbuat agar tidak merugikan banyak pihak.

"Beberapa minggu ini dia jarang pulang tepat waktu. Bahkan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu," Perempuan yang sedang mengiris sayurannya itu tertawa kecil, "Masih beruntung jika ia pulang dan meneleponku begini. Biasanya aku harus membuang makan malam hanya karena ia tidak pulang semalaman."

"Dia tidak memberikan kabar padamu?"

"Hmm," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Terkadang, jika sedang hari libur, ia lebih memilih untuk berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Dan aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah. Aku juga tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat Minseok Unnie karena Jongdae ada di rumah. Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka. Jongdae dan Minseok Unnie sama-sama sibuk tapi mereka bisa berkumpul jika hari libur tiba, sedangkan aku? Memang pekerjaanku bisa dikerjakan di rumah, tapi meskipun aku di rumah tapi aku tidak bisa berkumpul dengannya," ia terdiam sejenak, "Tunggu, kenapa aku bercerita padamu? Kau pasti tidak ingin tahu, 'kan?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Aku lebih mengenal Junmyeon Hyung. Jadi mungkin aku akan memberimu saran untuk menghadapinya."

"Paling tidak sebelum kau bekerja aku bisa bercerita padamu, iya 'kan?"

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku kapan saja, Noona," Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, "Kita sama-sama kesepian, hm?"

"Mungkin? Kau sendiri, kenapa lebih memilih sendirian begini? Aku yakin pasti banyak gadis yang menyukaimu."

"Banyak yang mengantri malah," Kyungsoo mendelik ke arahnya, "Aku serius, Noona. Bahkan salah satu _idol_ di Korea secara personal memintaku menjadi koreografernya. Tapi aku menolak."

"Kenapa begitu? Bukannya itu kesempatan bagus?"

"Tidak mau. Aku yakin wanita yang seperti itu pasti murahan. Aku serius juga tentang hal ini."

Mereka berbincang dengan santainya. Beberapa kali mereka tertawa jika ada lelucon yang diutarakan Jongin. Entah, jika candaan Jongin biasanya dikatakan receh oleh kakak lelakinya, maka Kyungsoo sebaliknya, ia bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak karena itu.

"Jongin-ah, bisa kau lepaskan handuk yang ada di kepalaku? Tanganku kotor," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini," Jongin mulai meraih handuk itu, "Seharusnya kau mengeringkan rambutmu dulu. Bahkan ini masih basah."

"Biarkan, nanti akan kering dengan sendirinya."

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan berusaha mengeringkan rambutmu."

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kyungsoo disaat perempuan itu sedang sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa melakukan itu. Baru dua kali mereka bertemu, tapi kecanggungan diantara mereka menguap begitu saja. Jongin tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, tapi mereka benar-benar nyaman satu sama lain. Jadi tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

Berjam-jam mereka sibuk disana. Dengan tawa yang mengudara di ruangan itu. Percakapan mereka yang awalnya hanya menyangkut kehidupan sehari-hari sekarang sudah mengarah tentang perasaan masing-masing. Kyungsoo menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Junmyeon, dan Jongin menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Taemin.

"Ah," Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya, "Sepertinya aku harus menelpon Junmyeon Oppa."

"Hmm, aku khawatir jika dia berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyampaikan pesannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai mencari-cari nama Junmyeon disana, "Halo?"

Jongin masih mengunyah makanannya dan melihat perempuan yang ada dihadapannya itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi ketika alis wanita itu berkerut, ia mulai memperhatikannya.

"Maaf, Oppa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau sibuk—" ia tercekat, "Hmm, maafkan aku sudah mengganggu," ucapnya yang kemudian menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, kau sudah berjanji untuk bercerita padaku, Noona."

Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya, "Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku melakukan hal yang sama," ia menenggak air yang ada di hadapannya, "Aku tidak mengerti betapa bodohnya aku. Sudah tahu jika dia sibuk, tapi tetap saja tidak belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahan sebelumnya."

"Maksudnya?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Junmyeon Oppa baru saja membentakku di telepon karena aku meneleponnya ketika dia masih sibuk. Bukan membentak sih, tapi lebih ke… menyindir? Hmm, semacam itulah. Aku saja yang bodoh karena tidak bisa tahu kapan dia sibuk atau tidak."

"Hei, itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Seharusnya dia berterima kasih padamu. Kau mau memperhatikannya disaat kau mungkin juga stres dengan _deadline_ novelmu itu," Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Karena menurutku itu bukan salahmu. Dia saja yang terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya."

"Tapi, Jongin—"

"Ini," Jongin menyodorkan selembar tisu pada Kyungsoo, "Hapus air matamu itu. Kau ini lucu, ya? Menangis, tapi bibirmu mengerucut seperti ikan. Kau bilang aku anak kecil? _Meh._ Apa perlu aku beri kau cermin?"

"Aku tidak seperti anak kecil!"

"Benarkah?" goda Jongin.

"Tidak. Pokoknya tidak!"

"Baiklah, aku mengalah padamu, Gadis Kecil," Jongin menyodorkan udang ke depan mulut Kyungsoo, " _Say ah,_ " Kyungsoo melahapnya, "Anak pintar," goda Jongin seraya mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih," ia berhenti sejenak, " _Daddy._ "

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu belakangan Jongin tidak kesepian lagi. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan harinya bersama Kyungsoo, karena wanita itu lebih sering makan siang di _apartment_ nya—bahkan terkadang makan malam jika Junmyeon tidak pulang tepat waktu. Dan jika begitu, mereka menghabiskan sore dengan sekadar berbincang atau menonton film berdua. Tidak jarang Kyungsoo akan tidur siang di tempat Jongin—sekitar tiga kali.

Siang itu Jongin ingin mengajak Kyungsoo makan di restoran yang sudah diincarnya beberapa hari belakangan. Toh ia tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa kecuali Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia mungkin akan mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan atau ke _arcade._ Jongin benar-benar bosan di rumah sepertinya.

" _Coming!_ " teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam.

Setelah dibuka pintunya, Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata karena melihat Jongin berpakaian rapi, "Jongin? Aku baru saja akan turun—"

Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya, "Ganti bajumu," ia melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kita akan berjalan-jalan! Kita makan di luar!"

"Dalam rangka apa—"

"SSH," ia meletakkan jarinya di bibir Kyungsoo, "Tidak perlu memberikan pertanyaan. Ganti bajumu! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! _Chop chop!_ "

Walaupun Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Jongin, tapi ia melakukannya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan segera menemui Jongin yang duduk di sofanya dengan santai.

"Sudah? Ah, cantiknya," Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin, "Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Kemana?"

"Hmm, lihat saja nanti!"

Perjalanan itu tentu menyenangkan. Tidak pernah ada momen yang tidak menyenangkan di antara mereka. Tawa tidak pernah terlepas di setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. _Adorable._ Bahkan sekarang tatapan mereka terkadang membuat masing-masing merasa malu-malu.

Sekarang Jongin tidak segan untuk mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lebih lama. Kyungsoo menyukai itu. Ia merasa jika bersama Jongin akan lebih nyaman. Apalagi Jongin sendiri agak protektif padanya. Suka mengomel jika Kyungsoo begadang, dan suka mengomel jika Kyungsoo makan malam dengan porsi sedikit. Kyungsoo bilang Junmyeon tidak suka jika berat badannya berlebih. Tapi Jongin membantahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan tetap cantik seperti apapun keadaannya. Dan Jongin mencetak skor untuk hal ini; _karena Kyungsoo akhirnya menuruti apa yang Jongin katakan._

"Kita sudah sampai!"

"Kita makan disini? Ini mahal, Jongin-ah."

"Bisa-bisanya melakukan protes terhadap harga disaat aku yang akan membayar semuanya," Jongin menyipitkan matanya dan melirik Kyungsoo, "Aku bercanda, Noona. Ayo masuk."

Lelaki itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya masuk. Ini hal yang biasa sekarang. Bergandengan tangan menjadi hal yang wajar. Lagipula, seorang adik laki-laki akan terasa wajar 'kan jika melakukan hal ini kepada kakak perempuannya?

Mereka melakukan hal yang wajar. Hal yang wajar menurut mereka sendiri. Seperti bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu salah satunya disaat film di televisi serasa membosankan. Wajar menurut mereka juga seperti ketika Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang disaat perempuan itu sibuk memasak di rumah keduanya— _apartment_ Jongin. Selama seminggu menghabiskan waktu bersama, semuanya terasa wajar. Mungkin bisa dibilang Kyungsoo hanya akan pulang disaat waktu tidur malam tiba atau ketika Junmyeon akan pulang ke rumah.

Seminggu mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi kesamaan di setiap cerita dan pendapat membuat mereka dekat lebih cepat jika dibandingkan orang-orang lainnya. Yang mereka tahu semuanya menyenangkan. Bahkan kebohongan yang mereka buat juga terasa menenangkan. Kyungsoo terutama. Ia lebih sering mengatakan pada Junmyeon bahwa ia makan di rumah sendirian disaat ia berada di pelukan Jongin. Awalnya canggung, tapi semua berubah menjadi wajar.

Seperti sekarang, dengan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari wajah mereka, Jongin dengan semangat menyodorkan makanan ke mulut Kyungsoo. Ini wajar. Mereka sudah melakukan ini berulang kali. Disaat Kyungsoo menerima makanan itu, maka Jongin akan mengusap pipi perempuan tersebut. Sangat wajar. Dan menurut mereka ini lebih dari benar.

 _ **Amugeosdo saenggakhaji ma,**_

 _ **Neon amu maldo kkeonaejido ma,**_

 _ **Geunyang naege useojwo…**_

"Kau mengganti nada deringmu?" Jongin mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo yang ada di sakunya.

 _Kim Junmyeon is calling._

"Junmyeon Hyung menelepon," ujar Jongin seraya menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja," perempuan itu masih sibuk dengan makanannya, "Jangan diangkat. Biarkan dia mengira aku sedang tidur siang atau apa," ucapnya santai.

"Kau," Jongin meletakkan ponsel itu dan tertawa kecil, "Benar-benar nakal."

"Semua karenamu, Kim Jongin," goda Kyungsoo yang kemudian terperangkap di bawah rengkuhan Jongin.

Mereka membiarkan ponsel itu berbunyi berulang kali. Mereka tidak peduli. Dan mereka menganggap semuanya benar. _Ini lebih dari benar. Semuanya benar._

 _ **Gyeote meomulleojullae,**_

 _ **Naege yaksokhaejullae?**_

 _ **Son daemyeon naragalkka buseojilkka,**_

 _ **Geopna, geopna, geopna…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Junmyeon tidak pernah tahu. Ia pikir semuanya masih sama saja. Ia masih melihat Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Kyungsoo yang setiap pagi membangunkannya dan menyiapkan semua untuknya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah tahu jika setiap siang Kyungsoo akan berlari ke pelukan adiknya dan membiarkan dirinya terperangkap disana. Junmyeon terlalu sibuk untuk mengamati perubahan-perubahan itu. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika namanya bukan lagi _Junnie_ atau _Junmyeonnie._ Hanya Junmyeon saja.

Junmyeon terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Ia terlalu mencintai pekerjaan yang membuat dirinya lupa jika—dulu—Kyungsoo selalu menunggu kepulangannya. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui jika Kyungsoo sering menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo selalu membuang makan malam yang sudah disiapkan karena ia selalu berkata bahwa akan makan malam di kantor saja. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo selalu menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya karena ia tidak pernah mendengarkan dan melihat ke arah meja makan. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pernah menunggunya di ruang tengah dengan baju yang rapi hanya karena Junmyeon pernah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama—bahkan hingga tertidur di ruang tengah. Dan ia tidak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo menangis karena Junmyeon sama sekali tidak ingat dengan ulang tahunnya.

Sekarang Junmyeon juga tidak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo selalu menyebutkan nama adiknya disaat mereka bersama. Ia tidak pernah menyadari jika nama _Jongin_ berubah menjadi _Jonginnie_ dalam waktu singkat. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo lebih sering mengikat rambutnya disaat Junmyeon lebih menyukai rambutnya yang terurai. Ia juga tidak sadar jika suatu malam Kyungsoo memakai baju Jongin ketika tidur bersamanya.

Kyungsoo sadar jika Junmyeon dan Jongin berbeda. Junmyeon adalah orang yang akan meminta maaf dari Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo marah walaupun Junmyeon tidak melakukan kesalahan padanya. Sedangkan Jongin akan membiarkan Kyungsoo meredakan kemarahannya dan membiarkan suasana menjadi dingin agar bisa membicarakan masalah mereka. Junmyeon adalah pria yang akan memberikan apapun seperti uang, barang-barang yang mahal, bahkan mungkin apapun yang disebutkan Kyungsoo akan dibelikan saat itu juga. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang lebih memberikan waktu pada Kyungsoo walaupun sedang tidak bersamanya. Jika Jongin pergi untuk bekerja, maka ia akan menyempatkan untuk sekadar mengirim pesan atau menelepon. Yang berbeda hanyalah _waktu_. Bukan yang lain lagi.

Hari itu mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama—dengan Jongdae dan Minseok juga. Dengan semangat Junmyeon mengajak semuanya. Apalagi ia baru saja mendapatkan promosi dari jabatannya. Maka dari itu, ia benar-benar menyempatkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Ayo kita berangkat!" ajaknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Semua akan datang, Oppa?"

"Hmm! Aku juga meminta Jongin datang walaupun aku tahu dia sedang super sibuk. Aku dengar dia akan mengajak teman kencannya hari ini."

"Te—teman kencannya?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Hmm," Junmyeon menyisir rambut Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya, "Rasanya waktu begitu cepat. Baru kemarin aku mengajaknya bermain bersama, ternyata sekarang dia sudah dewasa."

"Ahh," Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada Jongin siapa teman kencannya saat ini—karena Jongin tidak menceritakan siapa. Kyungsoo menduga salah satu dari rekan kerjanya di opera, tapi selama mereka bersama Jongin tidak pernah membahas hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Ia berusaha tertawa dengan candaan Jongdae, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ini familiar; _ini seperti double date yang sering ia lakukan dulu._ Sekarang? Untuk mencari waktu saja susahnya bukan main—Junmyeon maksudnya.

Tak beberapa lama Jongin datang. Tapi lelaki itu datang sendirian. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan Junmyeon sebelumnya. Kyungsoo lega, tapi tidak terlalu. Karena bisa saja teman kencan Jongin tidak bisa datang karena alasan lain.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Jongin duduk dengan keringat yang masih membasahi tubuhnya, "Aku baru saja selesai latihan," ucapnya.

"Kau belum mandi? _Gross,_ " sindir Jongdae.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan makan malam ini, Hyung. Seharusnya latihan belum selesai tapi aku menyelesaikannya lebih dulu karena ada janji dengan kalian semua," ia tertawa kecil, "Aku bukan orang yang suka melupakan janjinya."

Niat hati Jongin untuk menyindir Junmyeon, tapi Junmyeon tidak merasa. _Tidak peka._ Itu juga yang membedakan antara Junmyeon dan Jongin. Jika Junmyeon tidak pernah peka dengan sekitarnya, maka Jongin akan sangat peka walaupun hal yang sangat kecil.

Berkali-kali Jongin menyeka keringatnya. Musim panas sama sekali tidak menolong. Ia sedikit tersiksa karena keringatnya tidak berhenti mengalir. Bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan tiga botol air mineral dingin—dan itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Baju dan _sweatpants_ nya sudah terlampau basah, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk menggantinya karena tahu sudah terlambat.

"Aku—aku ke kamar mandi sebentar," pamit Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengikuti kemana arah Kyungsoo pergi. Sedari tadi matanya tidak bisa teralih dari perempuan itu. Apalagi Jongin baru tahu jika Kyungsoo memotong poninya; dan itu membuat Jongin semakin gemas. Pakaian Kyungsoo hari ini juga berbeda, mungkin karena Junmyeon menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang seperti itu. Jongin tahu kakak lelakinya adalah seseorang yang pemilih, dan Jongin juga tahu bagaimana selera kakak lelakinya tersebut.

 _ **Neoneun nae destiny,**_

 _ **Nal kkeuneun gravity,**_

 _ **Gogaereul dollil suga eobseo,**_

 _ **Nan neoman bojanha~**_

 _Noona_ ~ _is calling…_

"EH?" Jongin terkejut.

"EHEEEY—Noona? Siapa itu?" goda Jongdae.

"A—aku akan menjawabnya dulu, Hyung," Jongin berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Entah, radar Jongin langsung mengarahkannya kesana. Di tempat tersebut Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan wajah yang bosan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah handuk kecil. Ketika melihat Jongin, ia segera melambaikan tangannya.

"Kemarilah," Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kau sangat lelah, hm?"

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menyeka keringatmu saja. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Junmyeon Hyung bisa marah jika kita begini—"

"Aku tidak peduli," ia tersenyum lembut, "Aku merindukanmu, Jonginnie. Kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Dengan segala usahanya ia mencoba untuk bertahan. Tapi senyum dan _puppy eyes_ itu meruntuhkan segalanya. Ia mengakui jika merindukan Kyungsoo juga. Akhir-akhir ini ia hanya bisa menelepon atau sekadar bertukar pesan. Mungkin mereka baru akan bertemu jika Jongin mendapat libur. Dan disaat itu, Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan harinya di tempat Jongin walaupun hanya untuk bercengkerama saja.

"Aku juga," Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar, "Kembalilah ke tempat makan, Soo."

"Soo? Aku suka itu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan ceria, "Tunggu, kau sudah punya teman kencan?"

"EH? Tidak! Siapa yang mengatakan hal tersebut?"

"Junmyeon Oppa," Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan itu padaku."

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada, Soo. Aku hanya bercanda padanya. Eh—kau cemburu, hm?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Mengaku saja!" goda Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja," Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin lagi, "Yang jelas aku merindukanmu. Bahkan aku merindukan bau keringatmu ini."

"Dasar," Jongin mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo lembut, "Kembalilah kesana. Aku akan menyusul nanti," ucapnya yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Ia menyisipkan senyum di setiap langkah kakinya. Memeluk Jongin serasa mengangkat semua rasa stresnya pada ide novelnya yang _stuck_ di tengah jalan. Menghirup wangi _aqua_ di tubuh Jongin sudah menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa merindukan Jongin seperti ini, bahkan disaat Junmyeon meninggalkannya dengan segala macam kesibukannya, ia tidak pernah begini.

Perempuan itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junmyeon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ah, mungkin rekan kerjanya lagi. Kyungsoo tahu jika dengan naiknya jabatan Junmyeon, maka pria itu akan semakin sibuk. Ia tahu; _tahu akan semua resiko yang akan di dapatkan nantinya._ Kyungsoo senang ketika tahu Junmyeon bisa mencapai targetnya, tapi ia juga kecewa karena ia akan semakin sulit memperbaiki hubungannya. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sedang bernafas lega; _karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin lebih lama._

"Ini—" Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa, Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ah—tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya.

 _Ini… parfum Jongin. Kenapa Kyungsoo—bukan, ini hanya perasaanku saja._

Tanpa Junmyeon ketahui, dugaannya benar. Tanpa Junmyeon ketahui jika Kyungsoo mengikuti gerak-gerik Jongin ketika Jongin kembali. Tanpa Junmyeon ketahui jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandangan; bahkan senyum. Dan tanpa Junmyeon ketahui, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin disaat ia mengusap rambut perempuan itu lembut. Iya, _Junmyeon tidak pernah tahu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku harus pergi ke Jepang minggu depan. Bisakah kita pergi bersama? Mungkin kau bisa memanfaatkannya sebagai liburan," tanya Junmyeon pada Kyungsoo yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Berdua?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengajak Jongin, Jongdae, dan Minseok juga. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh," Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Oh, aku akan bersama sekretarisku nanti, tidak apa 'kan?"

"Yixing? Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkannya saat disana nanti," Kyungsoo menguap, "Mari kita tidur, Oppa. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. _Kecewa._ Mungkin itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Masih ingat dibenaknya dulu Kyungsoo benar-benar marah ketika Junmyeon membahas sesuatu tentang Yixing, sekretaris pribadinya. Junmyeon dan Yixing memang dekat, sangat dekat sehingga sempat menimbulkan skandal di kantornya. Tapi Junmyeon tidak peduli, ia dan Yixing hanya sebatas rekan kerja; _itu saja._

Lelaki itu akhirnya mulai menyadari perubahan Kyungsoo. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo akan sensitif ketika ia mengucapkan nama Yixing, maka sekarang Kyungsoo biasa saja; _bahkan memperbolehkan Yixing untuk pergi bersama._ Junmyeon berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyungsoo berubah karena kesibukannya yang sangat mencekik itu. Maka dari itu ia mengajak Kyungsoo pergi untuk memperbaiki apa yang menurutnya ganjil.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun tiba. Dengan semangatnya mereka berenam pergi menuju Jepang. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan yang sudah mereka sewa, Kyungsoo hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya dan membiarkan Junmyeon menyetir mobil. Sesekali ia terkikik ketika melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk. Junmyeon curiga; _pasti._ Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo bertukar pesan dengan lelaki yang duduk di barisan paling belakang, _Kim Jongin._

Sayangnya, Junmyeon tidak pernah berniat untuk bertanya siapa yang ada di balik senyum Kyungsoo. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin itu teman lama atau bahkan mungkin kakak laki-lakinya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk berpikir positif; _dan semoga saja ia bisa bertahan dengan itu._

Jongin mendapatkan kamar sendiri. Tentu ia tidak mungkin tidur bersama Yixing— _apalagi Kyungsoo._ Ia menikmati musim panas di Jepang. Menyenangkan karena bisa melarikan diri sebentar dari penatnya pekerjaan yang makin lama makin mencekik.

Ia berdiri di balkon tempatnya ia akan tidur. Sebatang rokok yang menyala ia hisap sesekali. Ia membiarkan dadanya terpapar sinar matahari tanpa tertutup sehelai kain pun. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat berantakan karena ia baru saja menjejakkan diri keluar dari jeratan ranjangnya. Banyak pikiran yang menggelayuti otaknya saat ini. Seperti ide yang harus diberikan untuk pertunjukan; tentang asisten koreografer nya yang mendekatinya dengan agresif; dan yang paling mengganggu, tentang _Kyungsoo._

Ia menyadari jika ia sama saja dengan Taemin. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah hal ini karena semuanya datang begitu saja. Lagipula ia berdiri disaat yang tepat. Disaat Kyungsoo sedang benar-benar membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar, Jongin pun menawarkan pundaknya. Sesaat ego nya membiarkan dirinya menyalahkan Junmyeon yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, tapi hatinya selalu berkata bahwa Jongin sendiri adalah iblis yang berwujud malaikat. Ia seorang malaikat, karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Junmyeon mengacuhkannya. Tapi ia seorang iblis yang secara perlahan-lahan menghancurkan kakak lelakinya sendiri.

 _Tok, tok, tok!_

Jongin menoleh dan mematikan rokok yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia mendapati hal yang tidak menyenangkan disana.

"Soo? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin kebingungan.

"Bolehkah aku bersamamu hari ini?" ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Hari ini saja—"

"Masuklah," Jongin menggiring Kyungsoo untuk duduk di ranjangnya, "Ada apa?"

"Junmyeonnie—maksudku Junmyeon Oppa," ucapnya yang diselingi dengan air yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Hmm? Atur dulu nafasmu," Jongin menyeka air mata itu berkali-kali, "Katakan padaku. kau mau minum? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu—"

Belum Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, Kyungsoo sudah menggapai tangannya, "Tidak perlu. Dengarkan aku dulu," Jongin mengangguk, "Oppa—aku pikir dia akan menghargai semua usahaku. Maksudku, untuk apa dia mengajakku jika aku sepenuhnya diacuhkan? Bahkan dia tidak menanggapi semua pertanyaanku dan hanya sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen bodohnya itu. Aku sudah berencana untuk mengajaknya makan malam tapi dia malah menuduhku mengganggu konsentrasinya. Jonginnie, aku—"

"Maaf," ucap Jongin yang sekarang membenamkan Kyungsoo dipelukannya, "Menangislah jika kau mau. Aku akan mendengarkan semua yang kau keluhkan saat ini."

"Jonginnie…" bisik Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin hanya menderum lirih. Sesekali ia mengusap rambut perempuan tersebut. Ia membiarkan posisinya seperti itu lebih dari setengah jam hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar tenang. Ia sadar jika ia bukan siapa-siapa disini. Ia hanya sekadar benalu yang memanfaatkan sebuah pohon yang hampir saja layu.

"Soo?"

"Hmm?"

Jongin melepas pelukannya, "Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Tapi ini sangat menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku sebagai apa? Adik? Tempat bercerita? Teman? Atau hanya sekadar tempat sampah?" ia menghela nafasnya, "Maaf jika aku bertanya pada saat yang tidak tepat."

"Beri aku waktu."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memutuskan seberapa berharganya dirimu untukku. Mungkin aku sudah tahu jawabannya tapi aku masih belum yakin," ia memeluk Jongin sekali lagi, "Bantu aku."

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku untuk menghilangkan Junmyeon dari otakku. Kau hanya perlu sedikit usaha. Mungkin tinggal tiga atau empat langkah saja. Lagipula perjalanan kita sudah terlalu jauh. Dan kita tidak mungkin untuk kembali ke tempat semula."

.

.

.

Jongdae sudah menaruh kecurigaannya. Disaat mereka sedang bersama, Kyungsoo akan terlihat gelisah jika Jongin tidak terlihat. Dan ekspresinya akan berubah lega jika Jongin sudah datang. Ia berusaha berpikir positif. Ia menduga jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang dekat, tapi bukan seperti hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani saat ini.

Kecurigaan Jongdae terbukti ketika suatu malam ia melihat Jongin menunggu seseorang di taman depan penginapan mereka. Ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Jongin. Awalnya Jongdae ingin mengikuti mereka, tapi ia rasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk dilakukan saat itu juga.

"Jongin?" sapa Jongdae pada Jongin yang sedang merokok di salah satu bangku taman disana.

"Oh, Hyung!" ia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ada apa? Kau tidak tidur?"

Jongdae tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu, Adik Kecil," ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau merokok?"

"Hmm," Jongin menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Ini membantuku mengurangi sedikit stres yang aku alami, Hyung. Kau mau?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu," Jongdae tertawa kecil, "Jongin-ah, bolehkah aku bertannya sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kim Jongdae sedang berusaha serius padaku? Daebak!" Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Apa, Hyung?"

"Berjanjilah untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur," Jongin mengangguk dan terkekeh, "Kau dan Kyungsoo… ada apa di antara kalian?"

Ekspresi Jongin berubah tegang seketika. Rokoknya yang dipegangnya langsung ia tancapkan ke asbak agar mati saat itu juga. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia sendiri belum siap untuk mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Jongin, jawab aku," ujar Jongdae serius.

Jongdae yang seperti ini sangat menakutkan bagi Jongin. Karena biasanya Jongdae sangat _playful_ dan tidak bisa serius sama sekali. Jika Jongdae sudah berbicara dengan nada yang seperti itu, berarti masalah itu bukan menjadi masalah yang bisa dipermainkan.

"Hyung, aku—aku dekat dengannya."

"Seperti? Seperti aku dengan Kyungsoo, atau seperti Junmyeon Hyung dengan Kyungsoo? Karena kau pasti tahu dimana perbedaannya—"

"Seperti Junmyeon Hyung dengan Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin yang memotong perkataan Jongdae.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, "Di antara banyak wanita yang ingin bersamamu, kenapa kau memilih Kyungsoo, huh? Jongin-ah, Kim Junmyeon adalah kakakmu sendiri. Kakak yang mau memperjuangkan hidupmu agar kau bisa meraih apa yang kau mau. Kenapa kau malah mengkhianatinya begini? Kau tahu sendiri jika mereka mungkin akan menikah sebentar lagi. Tapi—"

"Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah bahagia dengan Junmyeon Hyung. Lalu, apa aku salah jika aku berusaha menggantikan posisi Junmyeon Hyung? Tidak, 'kan? Toh Kyungsoo tidak menolak dengan apa yang aku berikan padanya."

"Dengar," Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan alis yang mengerut, "Aku tidak ingin kau menghilangkan kepercayaan Junmyeon Hyung padamu. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik. Pilihlah, antara persaudaraan kita, atau hanya karena wanita. Jika Junmyeon Hyung sudah mengorbankan hidupnya untukmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa membalasnya? Kalahkan ego mu Jongin-ah. Tidak semua yang kau mau harus kau dapatkan," ucapnya yang kemudian pergi.

Jongin tahu jika Jongdae sedang emosi. Lelaki itu memang bukan orang yang suka meledak ketika emosi, tapi lebih melakukan taktik apa yang dilakukan agar lawan bicaranya takluk. Seperti Jongin saat ini. Ia lebih memilih diam dan tidak membalas pernyataan kakak lelakinya. Sejujurnya ia sedang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae. Mungkin Jongdae benar, ia terlalu menuruti ego nya. Tapi ia tidak sepernuhnya benar, karena Jongdae tidak pernah berada di posisi Jongin selama ini.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelahnya tidak banyak berbeda. Kyungsoo tetap menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin. Karena Jongin memilih untuk mempertahankan ego nya saat ini. Tiga bulan setelahnya, mereka sudah menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tiga bulan setelahnya, mereka sudah membagi keluh kesah mereka. Tiga bulan setelahnya, Jongin sudah bisa mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan bebas. Tiga bulan setelahnya, Jongin bisa mengekang Kyungsoo dengan dayanya. Tapi tiga bulan setelahnya, masalah kembali datang.

Hari itu, seperti biasanya, Jongin menghabiskan waktu di rumah karena pertunjukkan balet yang ia kerjakan koreografi nya sudah sukses dilaksanakan. Kali ini ia mendapat bonus besar—walaupun ia tetap makan _ramyun_ jika malas kemana-mana.

Ketika sedang bersantai di ranjangnya, bel _apartment_ nya berbunyi. Ia tersenyum, karena ia tahu siapa yang datang siang hari begini.

" _Coming!_ " serunya dengan semangat.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin kilat, "Makan siang!"

"Masuklah. Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

Rutinitas kembali mereka jalani. Duduk berdua di meja makan, memakan makan siang mereka, dan bercengkerama. Ini sudah lebih dari menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sendiri sepertinya sudah lupa akan masalahnya dengan Junmyeon, karena ia sekarang memilih untuk tidak peduli. Dengan Junmyeon yang pulang terlambat, maka ia akan semakin senang. Karena kesempatan bersama Jongin akan lebih besar.

Seperti biasanya, mereka duduk di depan televisi dan menonton acara kesayangan mereka. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah terbebas dari pekerjaannya, dan tinggal menunggu editor menyelesaikan hasil kerjanya. Kehidupan mereka memang terbebas dari kendala-kendala yang menyita waktu, sehingga bisa menghabiskan hari berdua lebih lama.

"Soo," ucap Jongin yang meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hmm,"

"Bagaimana jika Junmyeon Hyung mengajakmu menikah?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, "Kau tidak ingin memperjuangkan aku lebih dari ini?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi Junmyeon Hyung adalah kakak lelakiku. Bahkan dia yang membuat aku bisa seperti ini. Aku hanya," Jongin berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa."

"Padahal sekarang secara tidak langsung kau membuatnya kecewa."

"EHEEEI—kenapa kau malah begitu?" Kyungsoo tergelak, "Aku sedang serius kau malah bercanda!" seru Jongin yang akhirnya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo habis-habisan.

 _Menyenangkan._

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena mereka tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang datang.

"Jongin-ah, apa Kyungsoo—"

"Hyung!" Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya—"

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. Ia tidak meledak. Ia tidak ingin berteriak. Pada ia baru saja melihat Jongin sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan eratnya. Itu menyakitkan. Tapi ia bisa menahan semuanya.

"Aku sudah menduga semua ini," Junmyeon masih berdiri di tempatnya, "Aku sudah tahu ini terjadi. Aku hanya—" ia tercekat, "Aku hanya tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku, Jongin-ah. Kau adikku, adikku yang paling aku banggakan. Adikku yang ingin aku perjuangkan jalan hidupnya. Tapi, tapi kau malah begini."

"Hyung, aku—"

"Apa pengorbananku kurang padamu? Aku sudah berusaha menggantikan peran ayah dan ibu di keluarga kita, tapi kau—Jongin-ah, kenapa kau melakukan ini di belakangku, hm?"

"Hyung, aku," Jongin berusaha mendekat ke arah kakak lelakinya, "Aku minta maaf—"

"Itu bukan salahmu, Jongin-ah. Ini salahku," Kyungsoo angkat bicara, "Aku yang memintamu untuk melakukan semua ini," ia menghadap ke arah Junmyeon, "Ini juga salahmu. Kenapa kau mempertanyakan aku disaat aku bersama orang lain? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Bersenang-senang bersama Yixing? Iyakah?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku—"

"Lupakan, Oppa. Aku lelah harus berpura-pura di hadapanmu. Sudah lama aku mengenal dirimu, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu sepenuhnya. Karena kau tidak pernah memberikan aku waktu untuk mengenalmu. Sedangkan Jongin melakukan itu semua. Maafkan aku, Oppa. Ini bukan salah Jongin, karena dia hanya korban disini. Ini salahku dan salahmu," ia menghela nafasnya, "Mungkin kita harus menyelesaikannya."

"Maksud—maksudmu?" tanya Junmyeon tidak mengerti.

"Semuanya. Antara kau dan aku, Oppa."

"Kenapa kau mengorbankan aku? Aku yang seharusnya berada di posisimu tapi kau malah mengakhiri semuanya? Kau bercanda—"

"Tidak, Oppa. Sama sekali tidak," Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Junmyeon, "Jika kau masih menginginkan semuanya, aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu. Hal yang seharusnya kau tahu."

"A—apa?"

"Apa kau ingat, besok adalah hari apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya, hm?"

Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak tahu—"

"Aku beri kau kesempatan untuk mengingatnya, Kim Junmyeon."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia tidak mendapati Kyungsoo disana. Padahal malam sebelumnya mereka masih bersama. Karena Junmyeon berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia kecewa pada Jongin, tapi ia sadar jika dirinya sendiri yang bodoh disini.

Ia mencari Kyungsoo di tempatnya ia tinggal. Tidak ada siapapun. Di dalam hatinya ia yakin jika pasti Kyungsoo ada di tempat Jongin. Ia sadar jika ia kalah dari pertandingan ini. Lagipula sudah sewajarnya ia kalah, karena dia sendiri yang memberikan kesempatan Jongin untuk menang.

Masih ingat di benaknya, kemarin, Jongin menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi Junmyeon terlanjur kecewa. Meskipun begitu Junmyeon tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Kyungsoo jelas-jelas berpihak pada Jongin meskipun Jongin mendorongnya. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, Jongin tidak ada usaha untuk menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengerti, bukannya seharusnya dia yang menjadi korban disini? Kenyataannya, ia malah menjadi tersangkanya.

Mungkin dengan begini ia menyadari kesalahannya. Sekarang Junmyeon ingat betapa banyaknya hal yang ia lewatkan. Ia baru menyadari jika ia sudah menyia-nyiakan banyak kesempatan bersama Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika Jongin menggantikan perannya disini. Disaat ini Junmyeon tahu jika ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum tidur tentang sikapnya selama ini sudah membuatnya tercengang. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo sering menunggunya hanya untuk sekadar makan atau sekadar menceritakan harinya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, tapi Jongin berhasil melakukannya.

Semua hal yang diucapkan Kyungsoo benar. Bahwa ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia bahkan baru tahu jika Kyungsoo sering membuang makan malam disaat ia dengan cueknya mengatakan bahwa akan makan malam di kantor saja. Ia baru tahu jika Kyungsoo pernah menunggunya semalaman hanya karena Junmyeon sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama. Ia juga baru tahu jika ia pernah melupakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk pergi menemui rekan bisnisnya di kantor tanpa berusaha mengingat sedikitpun.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air minum. Menangis membuatnya haus. Kepalanya pening. Ia ingin beristirahat lebih lama. Mungkin dia akan tidur sebentar dan akan mencari Kyungsoo nanti jika badannya sudah lebih baik—tanpa sadar Junmyeon tidak punya usaha untuk mencari dimana Kyungsoo sekarang.

Disaat ia sedang duduk di meja makan dan menenggak air minumnya, ia menemukan sebuah kertas disana.

 _Oppa, aku minta maaf._

 _Aku pergi tanpa membicarakan ini terlebih dulu._

 _Jongin kembali ke Perancis dan aku ikut dengannya. Mungkin ini terkesan terburu-buru, tapi sebenarnya aku membujuk Jongin untuk pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak pergi dari masalah, tapi aku ingin menemani Jongin agar dia bisa melalui masalahnya._

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang kita mulai, Oppa._

 _Aku sudah terlalu lelah menunggumu untuk menyadari apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Oppa._

 _Mungkin perminta maafan ku tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, tapi aku mohon jangan membenci Jongin. Karena semua ini aku yang memulai. Aku yang meminta Jongin untuk menemaniku kemana pun dan mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahku._

 _Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Oppa._

 _Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu._

 _Maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu._

 _Maaf karena sudah membuat persaudaraan kalian tidak seperti sebelumnya._

 _Maaf karena sudah membuat Jongin terpengaruh akan semua yang aku katakan._

 _Maafkan aku, Oppa._

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

 _By the way, happy anniversary, Junmyeon Oppa._

 _Ah—maaf, ini menjadi kado perayaan kita untukmu._

 ** _Kyungsoo._**

Junmyeon tercengang. Ia baru ingat jika hari ini harusnya menjadi hari jadi mereka yang kedua. Ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengingat hari jadinya. Bahkan jika tidak membaca surat itu, Junmyeon tidak akan ingat. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tapi ia bisa menerima itu, walaupun sebenarnya itu benar-benar sakit.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di kamarnya. Dengan nafas yang masih tercekat karena tangis yang menjadi, ia mencari sebuah nama di antara semua nama di kontaknya. Ketika sudah menemukan nama itu, ia menekan salah satu tombol disana.

"Halo?" Junmyeon menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Yixing-ah, bisakah kau ke tempatku sebentar saja? Aku membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

 _ **END**._


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: THEY NEVER KNOW**

 **Words: 6K**

 **Pair: EXO KaiSoo-Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: Non!AU, BXB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **actually... i don't know what is this...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menunggu kepulangannya menjadi hal yang lain sekarang. Jika dulu ia tidak perlu menunggu dan bisa pergi kemana saja berdua, sekarang ia harus menunggu—bahkan untuk menghubunginya menjadi hal yang sulit. Sesekali ia bercanda dengan yang lainnya tapi tentu saja rasanya tidak akan pernah sama. Ibaratnya orang lain butuh banyak kata-kata untuk membuat ia tertawa, tapi dia tidak. Hanya dengan sedikit senyum sudah cukup membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Ia tidak ingin terbangun pagi itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingin membuka jendela yang sudah disinari matahari. Dilihatnya sebelahnya masih kosong; belum berpenghuni. Jika biasanya ia akan menemukan seseorang yang selalu memeluknya, kali ini ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tak berteman. Bahkan kamar gelapnya itu membuat suasana hatinya semakin tidak karuan.

"Soo?"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang disana, "Sarapan?" tanyanya.

"Aku—" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Tunggu aku di meja makan, Baek." Ucapnya seraya menyibakkan selimut yang membungkusnya.

Dengan langkah malas ia menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Kegiatan menyikat gigi yang biasanya riuh akhir-akhir ini terasa sepi. Bahkan sikat gigi berwarna hitam itu masih di posisi yang sama—mungkin kemarin terakhir kali disentuh. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut ketika melihat dirinya sendirian karena biasanya ia berdua—bersama orang yang masih dengan bodohnya ia tunggu untuk pulang. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa bisa sebodoh ini. Bahkan sesekali ia meruntuki segala macam harapan dan keinginan yang selama ini ia gantungkan tinggi-tinggi.

Ruang makan sudah ramai dengan teriakan Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang mendebatkan mangkuk mana yang supnya berisi lebih banyak. Setidaknya dua orang yang tidak pernah akur itu membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo lebih baik; untuk sementara. Baru saja beberapa langkah, Minseok sudah menepuk-nepukkan kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Senyum lelaki itu memang menenangkan, apalagi sifatnya yang dewasa dan mau mendengarkan membuat Kyungsoo ingin membagi keluh kesahnya.

"Pagi."

Satu kata darinya berhasil membuat suasana ruang makan menjadi kikuk. Jongdae yang sedari tadi memaksa Baekhyun untuk menukar mangkuknya pun langsung membenamkan sendoknya tanpa berkomentar lagi. Bahkan Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk mencecar Sehun karena kalah saat bermain _game console,_ sekarang diam dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Pagi juga, Kyungie." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Selamat makan."

Kyungsoo mulai menyendokkan makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Hanya _delapan._ Hanya delapan kursi yang terisi. Kursi yang disampingnya sekarang diduduki Minseok. Padahal biasanya orang lain. Ia makan dalam diam; hanya Kyungsoo saja. Karena yang lain berusaha membuat suasana menjadi ramai dan tidak kikuk. Tapi hasilnya bagi Kyungsoo sama; tetap aneh dan berbeda.

Dalam waktu singkat makanan itu habis. Biasanya ia akan betah berlama-lama di meja makan tapi kali ini tidak. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Baginya tidur menjadi pemecahan masalah yang memukul otak dan hatinya saat ini. Karena disaat tidur ia akan melupakan semuanya; _kecuali jika dia memimpikannya._

"Aku sudah selesai." Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengangkat peralatan makannya.

"Hari ini aku yang harus mencucinya! Taruh saja disana!" seru Sehun.

"Hm."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat dimana ia bisa tenang. Bukan tenang, paling tidak membuatnya otaknya serasa lebih damai. Kelambu yang masih menutupi jendela baru saja dibuka dan membuat Kyungsoo berjengit. Ia tidak mengira matahari bisa bersinar dengan bahagianya disaat ia sedang terjebak pada musim dingin.

Sekarang ia bersila dan menghadap jendela tersebut. Sesekali ia menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang jarang digerakkan—karena dia lebih suka tidur jika ada waktu luang. Matanya mengerjap seiring dengan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ingin ia merebahkan badannya lagi, tapi tampaknya pemandangan pagi itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Ponsel yang ada di dekat lampu tidur pun ia raih. Pikirannya kembali kacau ketika melihat gambar belakang dari benda kesayangannya itu; _foto selca antara Kyungsoo dan dia._ Mungkin dua tahun yang lalu foto itu mereka ambil, disaat mereka masih bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban—disaat ulang tahun mereka; 13 Januari. Hari dimana mereka sepakat untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Tidak seperti tahun ini, dimana Kyungsoo sibuk dan tidak bisa merayakan berdua. Mungkin sekarang dampak dari kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini. _Mungkin begitu._

Tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan disana. Harapan Kyungsoo yang semula ada sekarang luntur. Ia hanya mengharapkan adanya pesan _'Selamat pagi, Hyung!'—_ seperti biasanya. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa masih saja berharap disaat asanya sangat-amat ditentang oleh orang lain; _oleh orang-orang yang 'membesarkannya'._

Ia merindukannya, _sangat._ Tapi sekarang merindukannya saja menjadi sebuah kesalahan bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, disaat ia seharusnya bisa menikmati waktunya bersama, semua orang di sekelilingnya memasang mata dengan pandangan mencibir. Jika Kyungsoo mengingat itu, serasa hatinya teriris dan tidak tega jika membayangkan wajahnya.

Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju kamar mandi dimana ia akan membiarkan air dingin mendamaikan otaknya. Disaat tetesan-tetesan air itu mulai membasahi badannya, ia merasa ada beberapa tetes air hangat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan itu. Padahal selama 23 tahun ini dia tidak mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo yang rapuh begini.

Tetesan air hangat itu mengubahnya menjadi sebuah isakan. Isakan yang terdengar di sebuah kesunyian. Ini terlalu berat baginya. Mungkin jika ia bisa memutar ulang waktu, ia tidak akan memilih jalan ini dan memilih jalan yang lain; _jalan dimana ia memilih untuk tidak mengenal dia dengan dekat._ Tapi apa mau dikata, semua sudah terlanjur. Ia terlalu jauh untuk kembali.

"Soo? Apa kau di dalam?"

Kyungsoo mematikan aliran airnya, "AH—iya. Siapa?"

"Minseok. Jika kau selesai nanti, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Iya, Hyung. Aku akan segera keluar!"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan segala macam urusannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Minseok mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini. Mungkin Minseok sendiri sudah risih dengan segala macam perubahan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo; _risih._ Padahal Kyungsoo pikir _member_ nya tidak ada yang melihat perubahan sikapnya; _atau mungkin tidak peduli._

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo mendapati Minseok duduk di ranjangnya dengan ponsel di tangan. Dengan handuk yang masih terletak di kepala, Kyungsoo menghampiri _member_ tertuanya itu.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Kai... maksudku, Jongin. Ah—maaf jika aku _to the point_ begini." Ia mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu, semenjak rencana itu dikemukakan oleh pihak agensi, kau menjadi berubah. Menjadi lebih diam dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan kami. Ada apa? Kami tidak melakukan hal yang salah padamu, 'kan? Apa gara-gara itu—"

"Hyung—"

Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kyungsoo-ya, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Melihatmu seperti mayat hidup membuatku khawatir. Ceritakan padaku, semuanya." Ucapnya dengan handuk yang sekarang ada di pangkuannya.

 _Ragu._ Adalah kata pertama yang ada di otak Kyungsoo saat ini. Bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai Minseok—ia sangat percaya terus terang—tapi ia masih belum tahu dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Mungkin jika ada Jongin semuanya akan menjadi lebih jelas.

"Hyung, apa aku dan Jongin... maksudku, apa mungkin aku bisa baik-baik saja? Aku—aku ragu apa harus meneruskan ini semua atau tidak..." ucapnya lirih.

Minseok tertawa kecil, "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Mereka baik-baik saja, 'kan? Kau pasti bisa. Aku bahkan yakin jika kau bisa melalui ini semua; lagipula jika aku pikir, kau lebih dewasa daripada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jangan ragu-ragu, Kyungie-ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Kali ini ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ada sekarang dia berada di pelukan Minseok dengan rambut yang diusap perlahan. Tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia merasa lega begini. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya, tapi pelukan dan senyum dari Minseok cukup membuat dirinya sedikit tenang. Meskipun begitu, keraguan itu tidak pernah luntur. Dia tidak mau membuat Jongin menderita. Ia hanya ingin Jongin bahagia; tapi dia tidak tahu caranya. Ini sulit; _bahkan lebih dari sulit._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Matanya kembali terpejam siang itu. Disaat _member_ lainnya sedang gaduh di ruang tengah, ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Menangis di pelukan Minseok membuat energinya sedikit terkuras. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir terisak hingga matanya sembab begitu. Ia tidak peduli; toh _member_ lainnya tidak ada yang tahu. Jadi ia tidak perlu menjaga _image_ nya sebagai seorang _poker face_ itu.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Masuklah seorang laki-laki yang memakai jaket berwarna hijau kotak-kotaknya. Mata lelaki itu memerah dan menimbulkan kantung disana. Ia terlihat lelah; _bahkan sangat lelah._ Langkah kakinya terseret seiring dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang.

Pandangan itu berubah sendu ketika ia melihat hidung memerah dan mata sembab disana. Sekarang tatapannya berubah kabur seiring dengan air yang mulai menyeruak dari dalamnya. Ingin ia memeluk sosok itu seperti biasanya, tapi ia takut jika semuanya tidak menjadi wajar lagi.

"Hyung..." bisiknya lemah.

Kyungsoo, yang mendengar ucapan tersebut kemudian memutar badan. Matanya mengerjap untuk mencari fokus yang masih hilang ditelan mimpi. Ketika semuanya sudah jelas, ia tersenyum lembut. _Orang yang paling ia tunggu untuk pulang akhirnya muncul di hadapannya._

"Hei, baru saja pulang?" ucapnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Hyung—" Lelaki itu memeluk Kyungsoo dan membenamkannya erat-erat. Suaranya tercekat seiring dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Kenapa? Hm?"

"Maafkan aku..."

Kyungsoo yang semula berusaha tegar akhirnya runtuh. Usahanya untuk menahan air mata pun berakhir dengan sebuah kegagalan. Ia tidak terisak; kepalanya sudah terlalu pening karena menangis sebelumnya.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

"Tapi—" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak bisa mengelak kali ini. Aku harus mengikuti kata mereka hingga semuanya akan muncul beberapa bulan lagi. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, Hyung. Bahkan sekarang kita harus mengurangi interaksi kita di depan _fans._ Padahal aku tahu kau seseorang yang manja jika bersamaku." Ia tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Kita tidak pernah mengenal tempat, mungkin itu yang membuat mereka curiga dengan hubungan kita dan mengetahui semuanya."

"Itu salahku—"

"BUKAN! Aku yang memulai semuanya." Jongin memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, "Hyung, aku baru saja melakukan apa yang mereka mau agar hubungan kita tidak terkuak di _media._ Maukah kau menungguku? Maksudku... aku yakin waktu itu akan tiba nantinya."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku—"

"Soo." Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Kau tahu, betapa lucunya dirimu. Seseorang yang _poker face_ tapi selalu berubah manja jika bersamaku. Seseorang yang dewasa dan mau menerimaku yang kekanak-kanakan begini—"

"Jongin-ah..."

"Aku akan memperjuangkan semuanya. Tenang saja!" Jongin tersenyum diantara air matanya yang masih mengalir, "Kau tahu, aku selalu membayangkan kau dan aku berakhir dengan _ending_ yang indah nanti. Kita bisa hidup berdua di pinggiran kota dengan sederhana tanpa harus memperhatikan cemoohan orang-orang di sekitar kita—"

"Jongin-ah, dengarkan aku—"

"Kita bisa meninggalkan ini semua, Hyung! Aku dan kau! Ini akan segera berakhir—"

"Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo berteriak. Baginya semua ini menyesakkan. Ia melihat betapa bahagianya mata Jongin yang sedang berkutat dengan imaji delusionalnya itu. Ia menginginkan itu juga; _hidup dengan kebahagiaan berdua._ Tapi itu terlalu sulit baginya. Meninggalkan semua yang selama ini menjadi cita-citanya; dan bahkan dia sedang menikmati hasilnya sekarang. Tapi Jongin—Jongin adalah cita-cita terbesarnya. Cita-cita yang terhalang sebuah pendapat tabu; _sebuah tembok besar yang akan sulit untuk ditembus._ Kyungsoo melihat kesungguhan Jongin untuk membuatnya bahagia; walaupun dengan semua keterbatasannya. Sikap anak kecil yang sedang menginginkan sesuatu selalu ditampilkan Jongin di setiap membahas masa depannya. Impian itu ingin diraihnya. Sangat ingin.

Jongin terdiam. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Isakan yang selama ini dia tahan terlihat semakin realistis seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Sebuah angan-angan yang semakin kabur diterpa angin. Tembok penghalang mereka semakin kokoh walaupun sudah diterjang dengan rudal yang paling ampuh. Dayanya semakin lemah seiring dengan peristiwa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Jongin tidak pernah tahu jika mencintai seseorang akan seberat dan sesulit ini. Meskipun dia mencintai Kyungsoo, dengan sangat, tapi semuanya serasa menjadi kebahagiaan semu. Kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa dirasakan sesaat dan akan berakhir menyedihkan suatu saat nanti. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Bahkan serasa ingin menyerah saja. Meskipun Kyungsoo selalu menawarkan pelukannya, tapi semua terasa lebih berat dari semestinya.

"Aku pikir ini tidak akan mungkin. Kita harus berpikir realistis, Jongin-ah. Kita sudah dewasa—"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya? Sudah lima tahun belakangan aku bertahan dan memperjuangkanmu dan kau ingin ini semua selesai? Begitu?"

"Demi kehidupanmu nanti, Jongin-ah. Demi kebahagiaanmu juga—"

"Aku? Kebahagiaanku?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, "Apa kau selama ini tidak sadar jika kau menjadi kebahagiaanku? Aku tidak menyangka kau berkata begitu padaku. Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya—dan kau? Kau tidak mau berjuang denganku?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang menganggapmu buruk—selama ini kau anak baik-baik. Aku yang membuatmu begini. Aku yang bersalah—"

"Lalu? Kau tetap ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Keinginannya sama dengan Jongin; _menjalani hidup berdua nanti._ Tapi itu sulit dan dia tahu. Dia tidak ingin lebih sakit dari ini. Dia juga tidak tega melihat Jongin yang disiksa secara perlahan. _'Orang-orang'_ itu tidak akan menyiksanya, karena akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo memberikan _uang_ lebih pada mereka. Dan pasti Jongin lah yang menanggung semuanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dia harus bahagia atau sebaliknya. Dia tidak suka melihat Jongin menangis begini, tapi dia putus asa dengan keadaan yang ada. Semuanya terasa mengikat; _menyesakkan pikirannya._

"Aku pikir, pengorbananku... Ah, aku merasa dikhianati," Jongin bergumam lirih dengan senyum tidak percaya, "Baiklah, mungkin aku juga akan mengakhiri semua perjuanganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan setelahnya.

Apa yang dilakukan malam itu akhirnya terkuak di media. Sebuah hubungan yang tidak seharusnya. Gadis itu tidak bersalah dan hanya bekerja pada semestinya. Lagipula dia sedang pada posisi yang sulit. Kakak perempuannya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian diantara _orang-orang_ yang dengan keji membesarkannya. Memberikan janji-janji buram yang selama ini dinikmati diatas penderitaan yang mendikte. Gadis itu sama, sama sulitnya. Harus menutupi sebuah hubungan tabu dan harus bertahan disaat semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan dengki.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar-benar selesai; _berpisah._ Jongin menuruti apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum terlambat dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih curam. Jongin berusaha bahagia. Dengan menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-teman lama walaupun kakinya sedang berada pada kondisi buruk. Terkadang ia harus berpura-pura di depan orang agar mendapatkan simpati. Walaupun kepura-puraan itu adalah sebuah perintah dari _mereka._ Jongin tidak semurah itu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Benar-benar terlanjur.

Beberapa malam setelah semuanya terbuka, mereka harus bertemu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin nanti; yang jelas dia belum siap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, _mantan kekasihnya sendiri._ Dia belum sanggup melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang selama ini dia kagumi karena keteduhan dan kedamaiannya. Ingin rasanya masalah ini dia luapkan padanya tapi semua sudah tidak sama lagi. _Toh_ Kyungsoo sendiri yang menolaknya. Jongin merasa jika pengorbanannya tidak dinilai berharga dan hanya dianggap remeh. Remeh seremeh-remehnya hingga Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang berusaha keras. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan menemaninya disaat sulit begini.

Gosip-gosip receh berkembang dikalangan orang-orang luar sana. Berita-berita palsu tentang dia dan gadis itu semakin liar karena bumbu-bumbu yang ditambahkan. Itu tidak benar, sama sekali tidak benar. Jongin bukan laki-laki yang seceroboh itu. Dia selalu memikirkan apa yang menjadi langkah selanjutnya. Lagipula, kebahagiannya bukan lah seorang gadis, tapi seorang lelaki yang sekarang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu terlihat lelah karena jadwalnya yang padat. Bahkan sesekali dia bersin karena flu yang sedang dideritanya. Biasanya Jongin akan mengusapkan tisu di hidungnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu menghembuskan ingusnya disana. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Dengan keadaan demam lelaki itu masih saja harus bekerja tanpa ada yang memperhatikan keadaannya.

Suasana disana terasa kikuk. Semua anggota grupnya tentu sudah tahu dengan keadaan mereka berdua saat ini. Bahkan sedari tadi Sehun menepuk pundaknya perlahan. Dia berusaha menenangkan, walaupun itu hanya memberikan efek satu persen saja. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi selalu berakhir pada lelaki yang duduk di ujung ruang. Lelaki itu berusaha menghangatkan badannya. Terlihat pucat dan rapuh. Di dalam hatinya Jongin berteriak ingin merengkuhnya, tapi otaknya sudah berkoar untuk membiarkannya.

"Hei," Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Dia sedang sakit. Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa? Itu bukan urusanku," ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau—"

Baekhyun terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Dia pikir hanya seorang Kim Jongin lah yang paling tanggap terhadap keadaan Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini, disaat semua orang khawatir, Jongin dengan santainya duduk dan sibuk sendiri. Sesekali dia tertawa karena komik yang dibacanya lucu; padahal semua orang sedang sibuk membujuk Kyungsoo agar mau makan barang satu sendok saja.

"Dia tidak mau makan, Jongin-ah. Bujuklah. Hanya kau yang bisa membujuknya," pinta Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanku. Dia sudah dewasa. Bukan waktunya harus dibujuk begitu. Apalagi soal makan. Apa dia seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang harus disuapi ketika sakit? Dia masih bisa berdiri—bahkan baik-baik saja. Untuk apa aku harus membujuknya?"

Dengan sengaja. Memang dengan sengaja Jongin mengucapkan semuanya dengan keras—hingga semua orang disana mendengar ucapan sarkas itu. Beberapa diantara mereka membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Dulu, istilahnya, jika Kyungsoo terkena air hujan setetes saja, Jongin akan dengan tergesanya membawakan payung untuk berlindung. Tapi sekarang? 180 derajat berbeda. Jongin menjadi orang yang paling acuh. Bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Jangan berbicara begitu!" seru Minseok yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Oh—Hyung? Aku pikir aku tidak membicarakan dirimu. Kenapa kau berteriak kepadaku?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jongin-ah!" giliran Junmyeon menyela.

"Apalagi ini? Kenapa semua orang memihak padanya? Hanya karena dia sakit? Sakit flu? Belikan saja dia obat di apotek dan dia akan sembuh dengan sendirinya! Jangan tertipu dengan akting lemahnya itu. Dia baik-baik saja! Ayolah!"

 _BRUK!_

Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang mendaratkan kepalan tangan padanya. Ah, Chanyeol rupanya. Wajah sahabatnya itu sudah berubah merah padam tidak seperti biasanya yang ceria dan ramah. Jongin tertawa kecil—lebih tepatnya tertawa sarkas. Dia memandang orang-orang disekitarnya dengan tatapan yang paling tersakiti. Dia tidak mengira jika semua orang membela seseorang yang sudah mengkhianati perjuangannya selama lebih dari empat tahun ini. Hanya karena sakit flu? Ayolah—sakit flu tidak berbanding dengan sakit hatinya.

"Cih," Jongin meludahkan darah yang merembes di ujung bibirnya, "Bela saja pengecut itu. Teruskan! Anggap saja aku bukan bagian dari kalian."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Kakinya yang masih sedikit nyeri dia paksa untuk berlari. Tak apa, yang jelas dia sudah mengikuti apa yang Kyungsoo mau. Lagipula untuk mengembalikan kepercayaannya lagi sudah sangat sulit. Seharusnya, Kyungsoo ada disaat dia sedang diterpa celaan orang. Ah, sekarang dia berasa di sebuah ujung jurang. Semua orang yang semula bersorak di setiap langkahnya sekarang memberikan punggung dan berbalik arah. Benar, semua orang meninggalkannya disaat sulit begini. Semua _fans_ yang semula merasa senang dengan kehadirannya sekarang cuek dan menganggapnya lelaki yang tidak benar—karena adanya gosip-gosip itu. Ia merasa ditinggalkan. Benar-benar sendirian.

Kyungsoo merasa pandangannya kabur seiring dengan langkah Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Matanya berair. Dia tidak tahu keputusannya akan semakin menyiksa. Ia hanya ingin Jongin bahagia dan tidak menjadikan dirinya beban. Dia berharap keadaannya membaik dan mereka bisa berteman seperti sedia kala. Tapi semuanya bohong. Semenjak hari itu Jongin menjadi acuh, bahkan makin lama makin acuh seakan Kyungsoo musuhnya saja. Kyungsoo tahu ini adalah efek dari keegoisannya; dari keputusannya yang terlampau sepihak.

"Soo? Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan dengarkan ucapannya—"

"Ini salahku, Hyung. Minseok Hyung, ini salahku."

Minseok hanya terdiam dan Kyungsoo tahu jika separuh dari hati Minseok berkata bahwa itu adalah salahnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sekarang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena semuanya memburuk. Kesehatannya memburuk, dan keadaan lingkungannya yang tidak stabil. Dia semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Chanyeol menghujamkan tangannya pada Jongin. Ini salahnya, benar-benar salahnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya," ucap Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Untuk apa? Agar mendengar ejekannya lagi?" tanya Baekhyun emosi.

"Tidak. Aku pikir... mendengar suaranya akan membuat keadaanku lebih baik."

Senyum Kyungsoo yang lemah membuat semuanya terdiam dan tidak bereaksi. Tidak ada pula yang mencegah Kyungsoo untuk mencari Jongin meskipun suhu badannya sedang tinggi. Lagipula, jika sudah begini, kepala Kyungsoo akan sekeras batu. Lebih baik menuruti apa yang akan dilakukannya daripada mencegah sesuatu yang percuma.

Dengan langkahnya yang lemah Kyungsoo mencari dimana Jongin berada. Hingga dia menemukan lelaki itu sedang duduk di atap gedung dengan mata yang terpejam. Atap gedung menjadi tempat favorit mereka— _scratch,_ dulu. Ragu-ragu, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Jongin, walaupun Jongin tidak tahu.

"Jongin-ah," sapanya dengan suara serak.

Lelaki itu tidak bergeming. Dia masih bertahan pada kediamannya.

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo berusaha lagi. Tapi suaranya berubah menjadi lebih serak daripada sebelumnya, "Jongin-ah," tidak ada respon. Lelaki itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Jongin-ah..."

Tangis itu meledak seketika. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangkup wajahnya yang sudah basah. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan usahanya walaupun hanya untuk membuat pria itu tersadar jika dia ada disana. Entah, entah pria itu sedang berpura-pura atau sebenarnya tahu akan kehadirannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin yang memandang Kyungsoo acuh.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Aku pikir kau sama sekali tidak membuat kesalahan padaku. Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Dengan seorang gadis yang mau tinggal bersamaku dan tidur denganku," ia tertawa hambar, "Itu 'kan yang kau mau? Kau mau aku menerima semua kritikan yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sama sekali. Aku benar, 'kan? Aku bahagia, Kyungsoo-ssi! Aku bahagia! Apalagi melihatmu lemah begini!"

Kata-kata benar terasa menghujam Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. _Kyungsoo-ssi?_ Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat kapan Jongin memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Baginya hanya ada, _Soo, Hyung,_ atau bahkan _Jagi._ Kyungsoo mendengar helaan nafas Jongin yang sangat kuat. Dia memberanikan diri menatap mata Jongin yang memerah karena emosi yang berkobar. Tidak ada tangis, hanya ada emosi dan rasa tersakiti.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Jongin-ah. Hanya itu—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bahagia selama ini? Aku memperjuangkan itu karena aku bahagia! Bukan karena aku tersiksa atau—sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Kau dan aku sudah selesai. Buat apa membuka sebuah memori jika itu hanya menyakiti, hm?" ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Jangan mengkutiku. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk. Dia pikir dia hanya flu—tapi ternyata itu menyerang sistem imunnya yang sedang melemah. Badannya lemas dan tidak pernah beranjak dari ranjang. Beberapa jadwal terpaksa dikosongkan karena kepalanya terasa pening jika dia berdiri. Dokter bilang dia terlalu memforsir badannya. Dan dokter bilang dia sedang stres.

Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ranjang di kamarnya sudah tidak pernah terisi. Penghuninya lebih memilih untuk pergi dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di tempat lain. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir jika Jongin dan gadis itu benar-benar berkencan. Membayangkan itu membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Melihat berita Jongin dan gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya tersiksa, apalagi jika semuanya itu benar. Mungkin dia memilih untuk amnesia saja agar lupa dengan semua memorinya.

Baekhyun selalu setia menemaninya jika malam hari. Baekhyun bilang setiap malam dia selalu bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas, bahkan menggigil hingga berkeringat dingin. Kyungsoo selalu begitu jika sedang sakit. Itu mengingatkannya pada Jongin—yang dulu selalu terjaga jika Kyungsoo dalam keadaan lemah. Sekarang? Pulang saja pun tidak. Lelaki itu hanya akan datang jika mereka harus berlatih atau berkumpul. Lagipula Kyungsoo sedang sakit, tentu mereka tidak akan bertemu. Berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha membujuk Jongin untuk menjenguknya, tapi Baekhyun bilang untuk sementara waktu itu belum berhasil. _Untuk sementara waktu; atau mungkin selamanya begitu._

Kyungsoo membuat dirinya seperti ulat. Selimutnya dia biarkan membungkus badannya yang sedang demam tinggi. Semua anggota grup nya sedang pergi berlatih, dan pasti Jongin ada disana. Ingin rasanya dia bertemu dengan Jongin tapi semuanya terasa sia-sia. Lagi-lagi karena keegoisannya yang membuat situasi semakin kacau dan berantakan.

Hidungnya terasa gatal. Jika sudah begini pasti akan keluar darah dari sana. Kyungsoo selalu begitu. Demam tinggi selalu membuatnya mimisan dan kepalanya pening seakan sedang berputar hebat. Benar, selimut putihnya sekarang dihiasi dengan bercak merah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan lemah dia berusaha meraih tisu yang ada di lemari kecil samping ranjangnya. Sudah beberapa helai tisu ia habiskan tapi darahnya tetap tidak berhenti.

Dengan terpaksa ia membuka selimut dan membiarkan badannya diterpa udara dingin. Langkahnya terseret seiring dengan kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Sempat dilihatnya jam dinding dan mengisyaratkan jika mungkin Baekhyun akan kembali sekitar 15 menit lagi. Lega, karena akan ada yang membantunya setelah ini.

Air dingin menyapa tangannya. Darah masih saja menetes dari hidungnya. Selalu begini. Sejak kecil ini tidak pernah sembuh—bahkan darah yang keluar makin dewasa justru makin banyak. Apalagi Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak sakit begini. Sekarang, disaat sedang sibuk-sibuknya, dia justru sakit dan terpaksa harus beristirahat di _dorm._

"Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu, "Baek?"

"Dimana?"

"Kamar mandi!" serunya seraya berusaha menyeka darah yang masih saja mengalir.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dan Kyungsoo menoleh, "Astaga! Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Ini sudah biasa, tenang saja. Ini akan segera berhenti. Aku memang begini, Baek. Santai saja—"

"Tapi, lihat wajahmu pucat begini. Kita ke rumah sakit, ya? Aku akan menelepon manajer kita sebentar lagi—"

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja—"

"Tidak, Kyung! Jangan keras kepala! Kau sangat lemah sekarang!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan panik—"

 _Passed out._

Entah apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan dirinya dengan tangan yang terhubung dengan sebuah cairan infus. Ranjang tempatnya berbaring juga tidak senyaman biasanya. Aroma kamar yang biasanya berbau _aqua_ berubah menjadi berbau kimia. Dilihatnya disana ada Junmyeon yang tertidur di kursi, dan Baekhyun yang tertidur di ranjang satunya. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam, berarti sudah sekitar enam jam dia tertidur.

"Baek—" ucapnya dengan suara yang parau dan lemah.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, "Kau sudah bangun? Akan aku panggilkan dokter, hm?"

"Jangan—kau disini saja. Aku mohon."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Semua member bergantian menjaga dirimu. Hanya Junmyeon Hyung yang bertahan disini. Dia benar-benar merasa bingung ketika kau pingsan tadi—"

"Jongin juga kemari?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Harapannya serasa berubah menjadi benar. Ia berharap Baekhyun mengangguk ataupun berkata _iya._ Tapi ternyata salah. Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Ah... begitu ya..."

Dia kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Kecewa dengan Jongin. Apalagi kecewa dengan seseorang yang membuat Jongin begini; _dengan dirinya sendiri._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Hyung! Jangan diganti!" teriak Kyungsoo pada Yixing yang mulai mengganti _channel_ televisinya.

Yixing hanya menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir menandakan Kyungsoo untuk diam. Lelaki itu memang selalu berani menantang _satansoo_ untuk keluar—selain Chanyeol tentu saja. Minseok dan Junmyeon yang juga ada disana hanya bisa tertawa. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang biasanya melakukan pembalasan fisik tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena masih terkait infus dan badannya masih lemas.

"Aish, menyebalkan sekali," gumam Kyungsoo.

"AH—" Minseok menyodorkan apel yang sudah diirisnya pada Kyungsoo, "Yixing memang seperti itu. Seharusnya kau terbiasa padanya."

"Tapi aku sedang sakit, Hyung. Seharusnya dia memperlakukan aku lain daripada biasanya," gerutunya.

"YA! Jangan manja. Tidak ada Jongin disini—berarti tidak akan ada yang membelamu," goda Yixing.

Kyungsoo yang semula ingin menjawab hanya terdiam. Nama itu menjadi momok sendiri baginya. Sudah sekitar seminggu ini mereka tidak bertemu. Kyungsoo merindukannya; _sampai-sampai dia lupa jika ada Jongin di dalam hidupnya._ Kehadiran teman-temannya menggantikan Jongin, tapi tidak semuanya bisa. Terkadang dia merasakan ada sebuah bagian dari dirinya yang hilang; seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang tidak memenuhi untuk bagian akhirnya. Ekspresinya yang semula sudah mulai ceria mendadak mendung. Memang, semua _member_ sepakat untuk tidak membahas Jongin, tapi Yixing dengan polosnya melakukan itu. Lagipula Kyungsoo jadi ingat jika Jongin memang selalu membelanya jika _member_ lain menggodanya; _dan hanya dia yang mau membelanya._

"Aish, pria China—" Junmyeon memanggil Yixing, "Keluar sebentar," ucapnya kaku.

"EH? Ada apa?" tanyanya yang kebingungan karena Junmyeon menyeretnya keluar tiba-tiba.

Suasana antara Minseok dan Kyungsoo memnjadi kikuk. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo memakan potongan apel yang diiriskan Minseok tanpa berkomentar dan hanya mendaratkan matanya pada televisi yang sedang menampilkan iklan disana—padahal biasanya dia segera mengganti jika iklan dimulai.

"Kyung—"

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat lemah ketika Jongin pergi begini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau tidak seperti itu," ucap Minseok meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Bahkan untuk membela diriku saja aku tidak bisa. Apalagi menghadapi orang-orang diluar sana," ia tertawa hambar, "Aku pikir dengan mendorongnya aku bisa bahagia—dia juga. Tapi ternyata semuanya salah. Aku tidak sekuat Chanyeol. Aku terlalu pengecut, pecundang."

Dia menangis lagi. Entah mengapa nama Jongin benar-benar mudah membuat matanya berair. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah benar-benar menguar diantara pembuluh darahnya. Ini menyakitkan, bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari ekspektasi sebelumnya. Dia kira dengan Jongin pergi darinya, dia bisa hidup normal. Ternyata tidak; dan dia yakin jika Jongin juga begitu.

Malam harinya tidak berbeda. Matanya sudah terpejam; tapi pikirannya tidak. Ia masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Junmyeon yang sekarang ada di ruangannya. Kyungsoo berharap dia bisa segera pulang, tapi nampaknya tubuh kecil itu menolak semua keinginannya. Panas tingginya belum juga turun, bahkan dia masih mimisan sebelum—berpura-pura—tidur.

"Jongin tetap tidak mau kemari?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Tidak. Aku sudah membujuknya. Tapi anak itu," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "benar-benar keras kepala. Bahkan tadi ketika kami berlatih, dia bau alkohol—aku baru tahu dia bisa minum alkohol," ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa dia keluar semalam?"

"Entah. Aku tidak begitu tahu dengan siapa—bahkan siapa teman lamanya. Aku ingin mencari tahu tapi dia terlalu tertutup. Kau tahu sendiri jika dia hanya mau terbuka dengan Kyungsoo."

Junmyeon menderum lirih. Di dalam otak Kyungsoo masih berkecamuk rasa bersalah dan kecewa. Dia merasa dirinya lah yang membuat Jongin menjadi begini. Seorang laki-laki polos layaknya anak anjing yang selalu manja pada induknya—sekarang berubah karena sikap egois Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari air matanya merembes hingga membasahi bantal putihnya. Dia menangis dalam hening—berusaha agar ketiga orang lainnya tidak tahu dan tidak curiga. _Dan mereka tidak pernah curiga._

Keesokan paginya Kyungsoo menemukan ruangannya kosong; tak berteman. Dia baru saja ingat jika kesemua _member_ nya punya jadwal masing-masing. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan pesan jika dia akan kembali sore nanti. Ketika membaca itu Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun jika mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. Jika mengingat Baekhyun, tentu dia akan mengingat Chanyeol. Terkadang Kyungsoo berharap dirinya sekuat Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol mempunyai peran yang sama dengan Jongin jika dalam hubungannya. Lebih banyak berkorban dan menggunakan logikanya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah. Maka dari itu Chanyeol bisa bertahan ketika _orang-orang_ itu memperlakukan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun seperti apa yang dilakukan pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun menerima cacian dari orang-orang, Chanyeol selalu hadir dan menenangkannya. Itulah yang berbeda dari hubungan mereka dan miliknya.

Kabar Jongin layaknya sebuah berita yang tidak pernah tersiarkan; _rahasia._ Semua temannya tidak pernah membahas lelaki itu. Mereka bilang mereka ingin menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo agar semuanya menjadi lebih baik; walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin tahu keadaan Jongin setengah mati. Ia merindukan sosok lelaki itu, meskipun mungkin Jongin sudah membencinya.

Dia mencoba meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping vas bunga. Hanya untuk mengusir rasa sepi dengan menghubungi teman-teman lamanya. Ah, mungkin hidup menjadi seorang _idol_ sudah membuatnya lupa jika masih ada teman lama yang mau menjadi sandarannya ketika lelah. Tanpa sadar dia membuka salah satu artikel yang menjadi _headline_ pagi itu. Tentang Jongin dan _gadis_ itu. Tentang bagaimana Jongin tinggal bersama dan sudah tidur bersama. Kyungsoo membaca komentar-komentar itu; _sakit._ Ingin rasanya dia berteriak pada semua orang jika Jongin bukan orang yang seperti itu; Jongin adalah lelaki manis yang memperlakukan semua orang dengan baik. Bukan seorang pencari perhatian seperti yang mereka katakan. Jongin juga bukan pria yang berani macam-macam dengan kehidupan pribadinya; _bukan._

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel itu dengan lemas. Baginya membaca komentar-komentar itu sangat menyakitkan karena mereka tidak tahu siapa Jongin sesungguhnya. Bukan, _Kai_ bukanlah _Jongin. Kai_ hanyalah sebuah tokoh fiktif yang berkencan dengan gadis itu. Tapi Jongin? Jongin adalah miliknya. Jongin adalah pria lugu yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Bukan pria sensual seperti yang digambarkan dalam pribadi _Kai._ Bukan; _Jongin_ bukanlah _Kai. Kai_ adalah pria yang menjadi milik gadis itu; sedangkan Jongin adalah miliknya. Sepenuhnya miliknya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika Jongin membaca semua caci yang tertulis di dunia maya. Tentang bagaimana orang mendakwa kelakuannya disaat semua itu hanyalah perkiraan mereka belaka. Rasa bersalahnya kembali kambuh. Jongin harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian disaat seharusnya mereka menghadapi masalah ini bersama.

 _Ini semua salahmu, Soo. Jongin membencimu. Jongin tidak mempercayaimu lagi. Kau sudah jahat padanya, Do Kyungsoo. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jongin. Jongin sudah berkorban cukup banyak—bahkan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Dan kau? Kau bisa tertawa bersama teman-temanmu disaat Jongin menjadi benteng pertahanmu sendiri._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo sudah bisa menikmati ranjangnya lagi; meskipun semuanya tak lagi sama. Sebelahnya tetap saja kosong tak berpenghuni. Bahkan bau parfum Jongin yang biasanya tercium sekarang menghilang. Baju-baju yang ada di almari mereka masih rapi, menandakan jika Jongin tidak pernah pulang ke _dorm_ lagi—atau mungkin hanya sesekali. Perasaannya serasa campur aduk; berantakan; _amburadul._

Ia merebahkan dirinya. _Dorm_ sedang sepi. Setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit manajernya langsung pergi entah kemana. Sekarang dia sendirian. Sendirian di _dorm_ terasa aneh. Biasanya _dorm_ sangat ramai dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang berdebat dengan Jongdae ataupun Chanyeol yang memaki-maki Sehun jika melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak benar. Dia merindukan masa-masa dimana mereka berkumpul bersama, bahkan sebelum ketiga sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan grup. Jika begini, kemana dia harus mengeluh? Minseok? Dia sibuk. Baekhyun? Suho? Semuanya sibuk dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tanpa teman.

 _KLIK._

Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya pun menoleh. Tidak, untuk sekarang dia tidak ingin terjebak di situasi yang seperti ini. _Jongin._ Dengan mata sayunya datang. Tapi ketika menyadari jika Kyungsoo disana, dia hanya berjalan menuju almari dan membukanya; tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo.

"Hei," Kyungsoo membuka suaranya yang parau.

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasukkan semua pakaian milikya ke dalam sebuah tas ransel besar miliknya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil semua pakaianmu? Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Jongin masih terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hatinya sakit; dia tidak ingin dikhianati lagi. Selama beberapa bulan ini dia cukup menderita dengan celaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar. Mendengar pamornya memburuk sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Disaat seperti ini dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo; tapi Kyungsoo malah pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih kehidupannya sendiri. Ia pikir dengan mengorbankan popularitasnya, Kyungsoo mau menemaninya dan menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Ternyata, Kyungsoo malah berhenti dan menyerah sebelum peperangan yang sebenarnya dimulai.

"Jongin-ah! Jawab aku!"

Teriakan itu membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menoleh dan memandang Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dalam hatinya dia tidak tega, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui jika cintanya tidak pernah beralih. Baginya, sikap Kyungsoo tempo hari membuatnya sakit. Hanya karena masalah itu Kyungsoo meninggalkannya; tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Jongin berusaha lebih keras lagi.

"Iya, aku pergi. Aku tinggal di _apartment_ temanku. Ada apa? Ada urusan denganmu?" tanya Jongin ketus.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin, "Jangan pergi—" ucapnya lirih.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak pernah di _dorm_ lagi. _Toh_ jika latihan tiba aku bisa datang kemari."

"Aku mohon—"

Jongin tertawa sarkas, "Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah berjanji pada temanku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan dia sendirian."

"Teman? Siapa? Gadis itu?"

"Aku pikir itu bukan urusanmu," Jongin menutup tas ranselnya, "Aku pergi. Bilang pada mereka aku akan kembali jika ada waktu untuk berkumpul."

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menenteng tas itu di tangan kanannya dan mulai membalikkan badan. Otaknya cukup bekerja dengan baik; hingga dia sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan menangis di punggungnya.

"Aku mohon, jangan pergi..." pintanya lirih.

Jongin melepas tangan itu, "Aku harus pergi. Temanku sendirian—"

"Aku juga sendirian, Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, "Aku juga sendirian selama kau pergi! Aku selalu menunggumu—tapi aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu seseorang yang tidak pernah datang! Aku juga sendirian, Jongin... aku kesepian..."

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu membalikkan badannya, "Sendirian? Kesepian? Adakah yang menyuruhmu menjadi seperti itu? Adakah? Apa itu salahku? Aku pikir bukan," sindirnya.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Bahkan... kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dengan gugupnya, "Kenapa kau berubah secepat ini?"

Jongin menatapnya datar, "Karena kau yang secara tidak langsung memintaku untuk begini."

Kyungsoo merasa apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Dirinya sendirilah yang menyuruh Jongin untuk berubah dan mengacuhkannya. Lagipula, ketika masih bersama, Kyungsoo lebih banyak sibuk tapi Jongin selalu memperhatikannya barang hal kecil. Tapi ketika masalah datang, Kyungsoo malah menyuruhnya pergi dan menikmati semuanya sendiri. Harusnya Kyungsoo ada seperti Jongin yang hadir ketika dia lelah. Bukan mengusir ketika Jongin diacuhkan oleh orang-orang yang dulu mencintainya. Seharusnya tidak begitu.

"Maafkan aku..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo terisak. Harga dirinya sudah terlampau jatuh di depan Jongin. Ia merasa jika dirinya lebih lemah daripada seorang perempuan. Tapi, kehilangan Jongin yang setiap hari ada untuknya memang sangat menyesakkan. Jongin yang biasanya selalu manja, yang selalu mengganggunya, yang selalu membuatnya marah, yang selalu menyebalkan, adalah Jongin yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum lepas, yang mampu membuatnya lupa jika lelah menyerang, dan yang mampu membuatnya terasa berharga.

"Maaf? Kau—"

"Aku menyesal, Jongin. Kau yang seperti ini membuatku merasa sedih. Bukan hanya kehilangan dirimu, tapi aku merasa sedih ketika melihat dirimu menjadi orang lain. Jongin yang selama ini aku kenal adalah Jongin yang hangat, bukan _Kai._ Kau Jongin, bukan Kai—"

"Setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan kau baru menyesal sekarang?" suara Jongin berubah menjadi parau, "Aku harus menanggung semuanya agar kariermu tetap berjalan baik. Aku bangga melihat dirimu menjadi seseorang dikenal diluar sana—bahkan aku harus berpura-pura berkencan dengan gadis itu hanya untuk dirimu. Bahkan aku harus menelan celaan semua orang hanya untuk dirimu! Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya!"

"Aku tahu, Jongin. Aku salah. Aku sudah menyadari semuanya. Maafkan aku..."

Selama lebih dari lima menit Kyungsoo terisak sendiri. Kediam-an Jongin justru membuat harapannya semakin pupus. Kepalanya sekarang tergantung dan dia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan karena tidak sanggup dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Dia siap, dia tahu, dan dia mengerti jika nanti Jongin akan meninggalkannya demi orang lain ataupun kesibukannya. Dia yang bersalah. Dia tidak akan melarang Jongin lagi untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman lamanya karena mereka lah yang bisa Jongin percaya. Sekarang kepercayaan Jongin pada seorang Do Kyungsoo mungkin sudah menguap. _Bagi Kyungsoo begitu._

Dua buah lengan merengkuh badan yang terkoyak itu. _Lega._ Kyungsoo merasa semua beban yang dipundaknya terlepas begitu saja. Sebuah telapak tangan yang mengusap rambut hitamnya membuat tangisnya semakin menjadi. Bukan karena tangis kesedihan, tapi karena sebuah kelegaan yang selama ini tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Jongin menderum lirih. Dia masih mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Matanya yang juga berkaca-kaca membuatnya bekerja keras untuk tidak jatuh. Hatinya masih sakit; sangat sakit. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang lemah begini membuat rasa sakitnya jauh menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Semua orang menganggap Kyungsoo adalah orang yang kuat. Tapi mereka tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo bisa meringkuk lemah jika sudah berada di dekapannya. Semua orang diluar sana juga tidak tahu betapa besarnya dampak yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada hidupnya. Kyungsoo, baginya adalah orang yang mau menemaninya ketika semuanya baru dimulai. Dia tahu jika Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan kali ini, tapi dia juga tahu alasan Kyungsoo berbuat begini adalah untuk kebahagian Jongin sendiri. _Meskipun Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan cara yang keliru._

Tentu Jongin membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi. Dia lebih memilih menemani Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi belum tenang dari isakannya. Lagipula Kyungsoo meremas pakaiannya kuat-kuat seakan melarang Jongin untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Jongin masih belum banyak bereaksi, dia masih diam dan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung apakah Jongin sudah benar-benar memaafkannya atau tidak.

"Jongin..." bisik Kyungsoo pada lelaki yang merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Apa?" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Tidak. Aku mohon jangan meninggalkan aku lagi—aku tahu aku yang bersalah. Aku bodoh sudah membuatmu tersiksa sendiri," dia menyusupkan dirinya pada dada Jongin, "Aku berjanji. Aku akan berjanji menemanimu melewati semua ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu gemerlap panggung membuat matanya silau. Matanya yang tidak normal seperti orang lain membuatnya berjengit. Dia memerlukan untuk fokus, tapi bayang-bayang lampu panggung selalu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. Itu membutuhkan waktu. Lampu sorot yang mengarah padanya semakin membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat obyek yang ada di depannya. _Terhuyung._ Ia tidak tahu jika ada tangga yang berada di bawahnya. Matanya kabur—sulit untuk menemukan fokusnya. Ia tahu jika ia akan jatuh. Dan ia sudah siap untuk sakit. Sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya. Tangan itu mencegahnya untuk terjatuh. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah senyum manis terpapar dari wajah itu. Wajah dari orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Sekarang dia menggenggam tangan itu erat. Senyumnya merekah layaknya sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya berbinar mengisyaratkan rasa syukur yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Di depan semua _fans_ ia tertawa dengan bebas. Sekarang dia tidak peduli. Jikalau pun mereka menganggap orang yang di sampingnya ini adalah milik _gadis_ itu, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu Jongin adalah miliknya; _seutuhnya_. Sekarang, ia berjanji untuk menemani setiap langkah riskan yang ditempuh kekasihnya. Pengorbanan itu akan terbalas suatu saat nanti. Ia yakin, di masa yang akan datang, mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia.

Baginya, Jongin adalah mata; yang akan membantu ketika kehilangan fokusnya. Baginya, Jongin adalah tangan; yang siap menangkapnya ketika terjatuh. Baginya, Jongin adalah kaki; yang mampu menopang tubuhnya ketika terasa lelah. Baginya, Jongin adalah pundak; yang bisa menjadi sandaran ketika masalah sedang mendera. Baginya, bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah _segalanya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END._**

 ** _(whatthefuck is thattttt?)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE: SO FAR, SO CLOSE**

 **PAIR: HUNHAN-EXO Sehun-Luhan**

 **WORDS: 4,7K**

 **GENRE: BXB, non!au**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ada draft non!au lagi...**_

 _ **oh, these shit...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pada kenyataannya, bukan hanya dia dan dirinya yang punya hubungan seperti ini. Ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, bahkan mungkin Jongdae dan Minseok nantinya. Tentu itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan diantara semua _member._ Selama beberapa saat dia menikmati hubungannya; karena dia bisa bersama walaupun berbeda tim. Lagipula jika dia pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, dia akan mencari dirinya terlebih dahulu. Memang, meskipun dia berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya, bukan berarti dia lebih dewasa. Dan meskipun menjadi _maknae,_ dia lebih tahu bagaimana rasanya mengayomi dari pada kekasihnya.

Sehun mengamati bagaimana perubahan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Dia lebih kurus dan terlihat stres. Sehun tidak bisa mengelak bagaimana perubahan itu sedikit-sedikit mempengaruhi hubungannya. Luhan lebih sering murung dan menyendiri. Bukan berarti Sehun tidak bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi, tapi tetap saja itu menjadi aneh apalagi pribadi Luhan yang biasanya _bubbly;_ ceria.

Malam itu Sehun baru saja pulang dari latihannya bersama timnya; _EXO-K._ Badannya sangat lelah, apalagi Jongin meminta ini itu agar koreografi mereka lebih bagus. Terkadang Sehun ingin Jongin menjadi koreografer grup lain daripada harus menambahkan koreo ini itu ke dalam tim nya. Dia menyeret langkahnya untuk kembali ke _dorm._ Lelah katanya. Padahal Sehun pulang paling awal daripada yang lainnya—yang masih terperangkap di studio.

 _Dorm_ nya sudah sepi. Mungkin _member_ yang lain sudah tertidur—pikir Sehun begitu. Tapi dugaannya keliru ketika melihat Luhan sedang duduk di meja makan dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, pikiran Luhan sedang cukup banyak; atau bahkan mungkin sangat banyak. Matanya tidak terfokus pada satu titik; _kosong._ Luhan pun tidak menyadari jika Sehun sudah datang dan mengamatinya beberapa saat. _Cantik._ Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan, yang seorang laki-laki bisa secantik itu. Bahkan badannya—ayolah, badan itu terkadang membuat perempuan iri, 'kan?

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mendekati pria itu. Baru sehari rasanya mereka tidak bertemu, tapi Sehun sudah merindukannya setengah mati. Terserah jika orang lain menganggapnya berlebihan, tapi Sehun merasakan itu. Apalagi jika badannya sedang kritis energi begini, tentu dia butuh seseorang yang bisa membuat tenaga dan perasaannya kembali normal. Bukankah begitu?

"Hei," sapa Sehun.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, "Hei, baru selesai?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menghampiri pria itu, "Aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Jongin menyebalkan hari ini," ucapnya seraya merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Dia menambahkan koreo ini, itu, yang lain lagi—ah, rasanya badanku ingin rontok saja."

"Kau ini," dia tertawa kecil, "Duduklah," ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepukkan kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

Sehun menurut. Apapun yang dikatakan Luhan serasa perintah baginya. Dia duduk dan mulai menceritakan harinya. Seperti seorang anak yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan bercerita kepada ibunya. Sesekali Luhan menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahi Sehun dan tertawa jika lelaki yang ada di hadapannya bertindak konyol. Baginya, Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya lupa dengan masalah yang sedang di pikirannya saat ini. Masalah itu berat dan mengganggu otaknya selama beberapa hari—bahkan beberapa bulan—belakangan. Dia sudah memikirkan itu matang-matang, dan sudah memikirkan resikonya. Hanya saja, dia tidak berani mengutarakannya. Apalagi pada Sehun, orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Sehunnie," ucap Luhan.

"Hm? Apa?"

 _Mata itu._

Mata yang paling dihindari Luhan. Mata yang selalu memandangnya hangat dan lembut. Luhan selalu mengira jika Sehun mengagumi dirinya lebih dari yang lain. Tatapan itu, adalah tatapan yang bisa membuat pikirannya yang kacau menjadi teduh. Tapi dari tatapan itu lah yang membuat dilema Luhan semakin besar.

"Ah—lupakan," dia tertawa kecil, "Kau lebih baik mandi dan tidur. Kau bilang kau lelah, 'kan?"

"Hei, jangan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Kau tahu aku tidak suka itu." Ucap Sehun serius.

"Tidak... aku hanya—ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa? Memang aku menyadari kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh. seperti... merahasiakan sesuatu padaku. Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Pertanyaan Sehun serasa menjadi tembakan yang akurat pada dirinya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun mengetahui jika dia menyimpan sesuatu. Apa aktingnya buruk? Atau karena hal lain?

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak marah ataupun kesal padaku?" Sehun mengangguk, "Berjanji?" tanya Luhan sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ber.. jan.. ji," Sehun tertawa, "Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil begini, hm?"

Luhan tersenyum paksa, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau benar-benar tidak marah dengan pertanyaanku ini."

"Apa? Katakan padaku."

Luhan masih terpaku pada mata Sehun yang memandangnya intens. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh detik dia melakukan itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dia takut jika Sehun marah padanya. Diia takut jika Sehun menganggap keinginannya lain. Dan dia takut jika Sehun memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana... jika aku meninggalkan EXO seperti Yifan?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat ekspresi Sehun berubah. Yang semula hangat, menjadi muram. Matanya yang semula seperti sedang mengamati obyek yang paling menarik pun berubah sendu. _Hanya sepersekian detik begitu._ Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengembalikan ekspresi dewasanya lagi.

"Kau memikirkan itu, hm?" tanyanya seraya mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku tidak sanggup dengan tekanan yang ada disini. Semuanya tidak pernah sama, tidak adil. Aku merasa kerja kerasku tidak sebanding dengan hasilnya," dia yang semula menggantungkan kepalanya sekarang menatap Sehun lagi, "Kau... tidak marah padaku?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu, Lu."

.

.

.

Sehun berbohong. Dia tidak pernah ikhlas dan tidak pernah mau. Selama ini berbeda negara dalam beberapa minggu saja sudah berat, apalagi jika mereka benar-benar harus berpisah? Seminggu setelah pertanyaan itu hubungan mereka tidak sama lagi. Kikuk; kaku; _sedikit terpaksa._ Senyum yang mereka berikan tak lagi sama. Tatapan yang dilakukan tak lagi hangat seperti sebelumnya. Semuanya berubah dan itu sukses membuat Sehun gusar. Bukan hatinya tidak menyayangi Luhan lagi, tapi hatinya menolak untuk berpisah; padahal otaknya mengatakan bahwa Luhan hidup dengan lebih baik jika pergi dari _neraka_ itu.

Luhan sendiri juga menyadari perubahan tersebut. Semuanya menjadi dingin. Tidak ada tawa dan tatapan ikhlas dari mereka. Luhan merasakan ini; dan itu berdampak lebih buruk pada dirinya. Dia merasa lebih stres dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, sekarang, tidak ada lagi. Seorang Jongdae bahkan Baekhyun yang biasanya bisa mencairkan suasana pun serasa payah dan tidak berguna saat ini.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo sudah berteriak pada semua _member_ untuk sarapan bersama. Semenjak kepergian Yifan, mereka mencoba untuk membangun suasana yang seperti biasanya lagi—meskipun tak lagi sama. Mereka, yang lainnya, sangat kehilangan orang tersebut. Tapi apa mau dikata, keputusan tetaplah sebuah keputusan. Dan itu pasti sudah dipikirkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, bukan? Lagipula kepergian Yifan beralasan; dan memiliki sebab yang tidak bisa dibantahkan.

Luhan menendang selimutnya dan beranjak menuju ruang makan. Hari ini dia sedang malas untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Mungkin pikirannya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya galau dan berujung pada kemalasan yang melebihi batas. Ketika keluar dari kamar, dia memasang ekspresi senormal mungkin. Ah, tidak ada yang tahu dengan rencananya—hanya Sehun. Tidak seperti Yifan yang dulu mendiskusikan semuanya bersama.

"Pagi semuanya!" seru Luhan dengan ceria.

"Kau tidak membantuku hari ini—" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Pinguin Kecil. Tapi kau bisa mengatasi semuanya, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik dan sukses membuat Luhan tertawa. Baginya, bagi Luhan, Kyungsoo adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan di dunia. Meskipun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mau, bahkan tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Tapi Luhan selalu bersikeras dan memaksa. Lagipula semuanya, yang lain, setuju dengan panggilan tersebut. Walaupun terkadang Kyungsoo membalas dengan pukulan, tapi Luhan menikmati itu. Semain Kyungsoo marah, maka dia terlihat semakin lucu.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasanya ia tempati. Menunggu Sehun yang memang selalu duduk di sampingnya. Iya, meskipun suasana mereka terasa berbeda, tapi Luhan ingin menganggap semuanya sama dan berharap ini hanya perasaannya saja. Lelaki yang ia tunggu datang dengan wajah bantalnya. Rambut masih berlarian kemana-mana dan bahkan dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. _Adorable._ Bagi Luhan begitu. Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyum, seraya menepuk-nepukkan kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Sehun tertawa kecil, dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kekasihnya.

 _Berbeda._

Kejadian dimana Sehun datang dengan wajah kantuk bukan kali pertama. Ini terjadi berkali-kali; _sangat sering._ Biasanya, Sehun akan melingkarkan lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan, tapi kali ini tidak. Sehun hanya menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata. Padahal kebiasaan itu selalu dilakukan Sehun—tapi kali ini semuanya berubah. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan mereka tak lagi sama. Dan dari hal-hal kecil itulah mereka mulai menjauh.

Suasana sarapan diantara mereka juga tidak sama. Sehun yang biasanya dengan manja meminta Luhan untuk menyuapinya sekarang hanya makan dengan sendirinya tanpa mengharapkan bantuan. Dan biasanya Sehun akan meminta Luhan untuk mengambilkan jus jeruk ataupun susu, tapi kali ini dia menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Luhan sendiri takut untuk bertanya mengapa. Dia tahu,jika Sehun berbuat seperti ini karena ucapannya seminggu yang lalu.

Disaat mereka sedang menikmati sarapannya, pintu luar dari _dorm_ terbuka, "Pagi semuanya!"

Mereka mendongakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, _manajer._

"Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Junnmyeon.

"Luhan—" dia menunjuk Luhan, "CEO ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hati Luhan mencelos. Apalagi ketika semua orang yang ada di meja makan menaruh tatapan mereka penuh kecurigaan. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk—mengiyakan. Sempat dia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang juga menatapnya; _dingin._ Dia mendapati Sehun tertawa sarkas seiring dengan apa yang baru saja lelaki itu dengarkan. Luhan tahu Sehun sudah menduga semuanya. Luhan juga tahu Sehun tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja diketahuinya. Luhan tahu, bahkan lebih dari tahu.

"Aku akan pergi setelah sarapan selesai, Hyung," ucap Luhan.

"Ah—secepatnya, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tatapan-tatapan semua orang memunculkan sebuah trauma; _de javu._ Seakan memanggil sebuah kenangan yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Luhan sadar beberapa di antara mereka pasti sudah memberikan tanya yang masih belum terjawab. Kecuali waktu yang akan memberikan jawaban tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai," Sehun berdiri dan beranjak untuk mencuci piringnya.

Luhan, yang memang sedang ditunggu juga berdiri untuk menyusul Sehun disana, "Hei, bisa kau mencucikan ini untukku?" godanya.

Sehun menoleh, "Kenapa? Karena kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi?"

Luhan terperanjat. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang ambigu; _multi tafsir._ Dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah yang dimaksud Sehun adalah karena CEO yang sudah menunggu, atau karena dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari EXO. Ah—lagipula ujung dari pertanyaan itu tetap akan sama, 'kan?

"Iya—" Luhan tersenyum dan mencoba biasa saja, "CEO sudah menungguku dan—"

"AH, baiklah. Aku akan mencucikan ini untukmu. Kau harus pergi secepatnya, 'kan?"

Luhan tahu jika ada makna kias disana. Ia tersindiri. Itu cukup sarkastik untuk dipahami tapi Luhan sadar betul apa yang dimaksudkan kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak bodoh, bahkan dia lebih pintar dari Sehun yang sebenarnya—Luhan tahu—sedang menyembunyikan ketidak terimaannya. Dia tahu sebenarnya Sehun berbohong. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak ingin Sehun tahu bahwa dia tahu jika Sehun sedang berbohong.

"Iya, Sehun-ah," dia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kanan Sehun, "Tunggu aku siang nanti!" ucapnya yang kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Junmyeon.

Luhan, yang baru saja kembali pun mengangguk, "Ada apa, Junmyeon-ah?"

"Hyung... apa... kau—maksudku, Yifan? Akan sama?"

Ia mengangguk sekali lagi dan tersenyum kecut. Matanya berair. Tak dia sangka meninggalkan saudara-saudara lelakinya akan seberat ini. Lagipula proses yang sulit juga membuat batinnya semakin terkoyak. Dia diantara dua pilihan, antara bertahan dengan ketidak ikhlasannya, atau pergi dengan hati yang berat. Ini sudah menjadi cita-citanya, tapi perjuangannya selama ini tidak terbayarkan atau cenderung menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

"Hyung..."

Suara Junmyeon melemah. Luhan tahu jika Junmyeon akan menghadapi situasi yang sulit lagi. Kehilangan salah satu saudara lelakinya dan akan kehilangan tempatnya bercerita. Sebagai salah satu _member_ tertua tentu Luhan menjadi bagian dari tempatnya berbagi; _berkonsultasi_ akan segala kesulitan yang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Junmyeon-ah. Ini—maksudku, aku lelah dengan keadaan yang seperti ini... maafkan aku..."

Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh. Dia menatap Junmyeon yang ada di hadapannya dengan sendu, mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Luhan meyakinkan Junmyeon untuk bisa melewati ini. Kata-kata maaf tak ada henti untuk terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia merasa bersalah, tapi dia juga lelah. Semua yang dilakukannya seakan-akan hanya dianggap sebagai pelengkap dan dianggap remeh oleh _mereka._ Toh diantara semuanya, dia juga tidak kalah untuk bekerja keras. Bukan masalah uang, tapi masalah penghargaan yang diberikan. Dia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang setimpal, bahkan tidak sama dengan yang lainnya.

"Junmyeon-ah, maafkan—"

"Kapan?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Mungkin sebulan lagi. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan semua diskusiku dengan mereka."

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Aku yakin—bahkan sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini terlebih dulu daripada Yifan. Tapi aku baru berani melakukannya sekarang..."

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau menyelesaikan sisa tugasmu dengan baik, Hyung. Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu—walaupun aku berharap kau masih tetap disini, bersama _kami._ "

Dia hanya tersenyum lemah, "Tapi aku lelah—kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?" orang yang dihadapannya mengangguk sekali lagi, "Aku harap, kau tetap bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Kau _leader_ yang hebat, Junmyeon-ah. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Hyung—jangan mengatakan... tunggu, Sehun?"

"Dia sudah tahu. Jaga dia baik-baik, hm?"

.

.

.

Tapi sayangnya, Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika Luhan akan pergi secepat itu. Dia terlalu sering menyibukan dirinya dengan berlatih, dan melakukan _show_ dimanapun ia ditugaskan. Kesibukannya membuat dirinya jarang bertemu dengan Luhan. Dia merindukannya, sangat. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah mau menghubungi lelakinya. Dia merasa jika terlalu dekat akan membuat perpisahan itu terasa semakin berat. Dia berusaha mandiri, berusaha menjadi lelaki yang tidak bergantung pada kekasihnya. Selama ini dia manja, seperti anak kecil yang merengek dan meminta apapun pada ibunya. Dan Luhan? Luhan akan dengan sabar mendengarkan segala macam keluhan, bahkan rengekan dari lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Sehun hanya bisa melihat Luhan dari kejauhan jika sedang ada pada satu ruangan. Mereka hanya bercakap-cakap jika diperlukan, seperti pasangan yang baru saja berpisah. Kikuk dan canggung. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing jika sedang bertemu. Lagipula mereka tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan—selain topik perpisahan itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menanyakan bagimana keputusannya, walaupun sebenarnya dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Luhan. Tapi hatinya terasa berat. Terasa seperti kau berkencan dengan seseorang yang akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan pernah bisa kau temui. Sangat sakit dan menyiksa. Terkadang Sehun mendapati Luhan dengan mata merah dan wajah yang sembab. Dia tahu jika dia baru saja bertemu dengan _mereka_ atau bahkan mendapatkan cacian. Sehun ingin bertanya mengapa, tapi dia tidak bisa. Otaknya selalu berubah menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya berani merengkuh di dalam angan-angannya.

Hari itu Sehun di _dorm_ bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—atau yang biasa dia sebut dengan orang tuanya. Mereka menghabiskan sore dengan duduk dan tidak bersuara. Sehun lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di salah satu sofa dengan telinga yang tersumpal dengan _earphone_ yang memutar lagu _Come Back Home._ Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Badannya benar-benar lelah karena latihan dengan porsi berlebih. Dia hampir tertidur, tapi kemudian Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Sehun-ah," ucap Baekhyun.

"Hm? Apa, Hyung? Aku hampir saja tertidur tapi kau malah membangunkanku!" serunya dengan suara yang parau.

"Luhan Hyung menunggumu di depan."

"Luhan Hyung?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Sehun dengan langkah malasnya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sesekali dia mengucek matanya yang terasa lengket. Walaupun dengan pakaian dan keadaan yang sangat berantakan, dia bergegas menemui Luhan, orang yang paling dirindukannya sekarang.

"Sehunnie!" seru Luhan dengan cerianya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Hei—ganti bajumu sekarang. Kita pergi!"

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bosan.

"Aku lapar—ah, aku akan membelikanmu _bubble tea_ nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Bukannya kau ada jadwal hari ini?"

Wajah Luhan berubah kaku. Dia tidak mengira jika Sehun mengingat jadwalnya. Walaupun sebenarnya jadwal-jadwal itu sudah tidak berlaku untuknya.

"AH—aku sudah minta izin untuk hari ini. Ayo, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun tidak bisa menghindari permintaan itu. Baginya _aegyo_ dan kelakuan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu merupaan sebuah kelemahan mutlak. Ia tidak bisa menolak, bahkan menjawabnya saja tidak. Dengan semangatnya Luhan mendorong Sehun masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan berkicau layaknya seekor burung. Dia cenderung banyak berbicara ketimbang Sehun yang lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan setiap perkataan kekasihnya. Luhan terlihat berusaha, sangat berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya. Dia tahu jika Sehun sudah tidak seperti Sehun yang sebelumnya, tapi dia berusaha untuk menganggap Sehun masih sama. _Denial._ Tapi itu membuat hatinya sedikit terbohongi.

Dia membawa Sehun ke sebuah kedai _bubble tea_ dimana mereka sering berkencan dulu; sebelum jadwal memisahkan mereka. Sehun sangat menyukai _bubble tea,_ bahkan bisa dibilang tergila-gila olehnya. Ketika jadwal sedang padat, terkadang Sehun membeli _bubble tea_ seorang diri dan duduk disana. Baginya, _bubble tea_ adalah Luhan. Bukan, sesuatu yang mengingatkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Tadaaa! Ini untukmu!" seru Luhan seraya menyerahkan _bubble tea_ tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," jawab Sehun kaku.

"Hei, apa kau mau berjalan-jalan ke taman sehabis ini?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Baginya, usahanya untuk mencairkan keadaan diantara keduanya sedikit gagal. Dia hanya ingin Sehun kembali. Dia tidak mengingkan Sehun yang dingin dan kaku. Meskipun Sehun menanggapi kata-katanya, tapi Sehun tidak seperti dulu. Yang hangat dan terkadang sok dewasa jika sedang bersamanya.

"Baiklah!" Luhan menyeret tangan Sehun, "Ayo kita ke taman itu!"

Dia masih berusaha. Bahkan terkadang dia merasa sakit jika mengingat sikap Sehun sekitar sebulan yang lalu—yang masih baik-baik saja. Sekarang, sikap Sehun yang dingin—ah, mungkin karena keputusannya itu. Tentu karena itu, _toh_ tidak ada alasan yang lain lagi yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini. Jongin bilang Sehun memang belakangan sering mengeluh. Sehun sering marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lagipula Junmyeon, beberapa hari yang lalu juga mengatakan jika keadaan Sehun sedang tidak begitu baik. Seperti sedang ada masalah. Sebenarnya dia tahu jika ini semua karena keputusannya untuk hengkang, tapi, apa mau dikata. Terkadang sebuah keegoisan dibutuhkan daripada pengorbanan yang tidak bernilai.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku, disusul Sehun yang kemudian pergi di sebelahnya. Sehun masih diam, bahkan sekarang dia menyesap _bubble tea_ nya seraya memainkan ponsel. Terkadang Luhan ingin mengetahui siapa yang dihubungi kekasihhnya itu. Mungkin dulu dia bisa bertanya, tapi sekarang, itu pasti akan memperburuk keadaan diantara keduanya. Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun—pundak yang selama ini menjadi tempat ternyamannya jika sedang bermasalah. Dia memejamkan matanya. Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, air matanya pasti akan jatuh. Mengingat seminggu lagi dia akan pergi. Meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya, dan meninggalkan Sehun, yang menjadi penyemangatnya disaat dirinya sedang rapuh.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Sehun yang merasakan pundaknya tertimpa sesuatu.

"Tidak. Rasanya nyaman jika pergi jauh dari bisingnya kota—bahkan tidak ada _fans_ yang mengejar kemari. Hanya ada aku, dan kau. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Mungkin begitu," ucapnya singkat.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan menegakkan badannya, "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

"Kau aneh—"

"Hei, Hunnie—" Luhan menegakkan badannya, "Aku tidak sabar dengan konser akhir pekan nanti."

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Entah, aku merasa konser di China nanti akan menyenangkan," ucap Luhan ceria.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis yang terpapar. Baginya, Luhan, meskipun beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, tetap saja menjadi pria manja. Orang yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya _manly,_ tapi malah berujung menjadi seseorang yang _pretty._ Luhan bilang dia benci jika disebut menjadi seseorang yang cantik, tapi tetap saja. Kecantikan pria itu tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Sehun tidak ingin menanyakan tentang kepergian Luhan nanti. Dia juga tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi—dan sebenarnya dia tidak mau tahu. Baginya, jika mengetahui kapan Luhan pergi, akan membuat dirinya seperti seorang pasien yang sudah didakwa kapan usianya akan habis. Tapi hei, dokter saja yang biasa mendiagnosis kapan usia manusia masih bisa salah, karena dia bukan Tuhan. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika dia berharap punya waktu lebih, 'kan?

Luhan terus saja mencecar Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan konyol; bahkan sampai pertanyaan yang super _childish._ Dengan hati yang sedikit mengembang, Sehun menanggapi semuanya. Bahkan dia menyukai apapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Bibir yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Bibir yang selama ini ia rasa sebagai candu. Ketika mereka melakukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, semua serba _awkward._ Bahkan setelah itu mereka saling diam selama lebih dari satu hari. Tapi setelahnya, mereka bisa melakukan seharian penuh—atau bahkan melakukan yang lebih dari itu. _Toh_ tidak ada yang melarang mereka; bagi mereka semuanya wajar. Mereka saling mencintai; bahkan lebih dari yang orang lain tahu.

Malam hari mereka kembali. Dengan wajah yang mulai mengantuk, Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya. Di sampingnya, Luhan masih terfokus dengan jalanan yang sudah mulai menggeliat dengan kehidupan malamnya. Benar, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang bincang. Tentang kegiatan mereka selama ini, dan tentang hati mereka. Hanya satu hal yang tidak pernah mereka sentuh; _tentang rencana Luhan._ Entah, entah mereka saling menghindari topik itu, atau mereka memang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Bahkan jika Sehun bisa bertanya, mungkin dia masih ingin mengharapkan jawaban jika Luhan tidak akan pergi—walaupun kemungkinannya sangat amat kecil.

Ketika berjalan ke _dorm,_ Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang berjalan dengan malas. Sesekali dia membenarkan rambut Sehun yang berlarian kesana kemari. Sehun menguap berkali-kali dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan berair. Dia mengantuk, sangat mengantuk. Tapi mata Luhan yang terus-terusan menatapnya dengan sendu membuatnya ingin terus terjaga walaupun matanya sudah lelah.

"Tidur denganku, hm?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Otaknya sudah termakan rasa kantuk yang parah. Dia hanya menuruti apa yang Luhan mau; meskipun terkadang Luhan sedikit memaksa. Sehun mengganti bajunya dengan baju Luhan yang agak besar—meskipun di badannya agak kekecilan. Dia merebahkan badannya di ranjang dan menunggu Luhan yang sedang sibuk di kamar mandi—entah, mungkin sedang buang air atau apa. Kesadaran Sehun tak berlangsung lama. Dengan mata yang terlampau berat, ia pergi ke dunia yang paling ia suka; _dunia mimpi._ Dunia dimana dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang hidup di sebuah fantasi yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Luhan kembali dan mendapati Sehun sudah terlelap. Lelaki itu _adorable_ jika sudah tertidur. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat dewasa selalu menjadi seseorang yang sesuai dengan usianya jika sudah tidur. Luhan merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan menatap wajah itu dengan mata bulatnya. Mata yang selalu Sehun kagumi, dan mata yang meneteskan air. Dia merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Meninggalkan seseorang yang selalu manja padanya. Dia menepikan poni Sehun yang dibasahi oleh keringat. Luhan tahu jika Sehun selalu berkeringat ketika tidur. Ah—apa yang tidak Luhan tahu dari seorang Oh Sehun, hm?

Dia menahan tangisnya agar tidak terdengar. Dia sadar jika meninggalkan seseorang sangatlah berat. Apalagi seseorang yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya. Meskipun Sehun lebih muda, tapi Sehun selalu mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Menjadi tempat berteduh, menjadi tempat sama, dan yang paling penting, menjadi separuh hidupnya.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu..."

Luhan menyusupkan kepalanya pada badan Sehun. Dia menangis disana. Menangis dalam sebuah keheningan yang bising. Dan menangis dalam suara yang tercekat. Dia menangis sendirian. Dia menangis tanpa teman. Walaupun sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan ucapannya, dan menahan tangisnya disana.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menepuk pundak Luhan lemah. Matanya memerah. Dia tahu jika konser kali ini akan menjadi konser terakhir saudaranya itu. Dia akan pergi—dengan segenap masalah alot yang akan ia tinggalkan nantinya. Yang jelas, yang Junmyeon tahu, Luhan akan mengejar kebebasannya. Junmyeon selalu mendukung keputusan saudara-saudaranya; bukan, mereka bukan pengkhianat. Mereka hanya mengejar kebebasannya dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan jerih payah mereka.

Lelaki berwajah cantik itu tersenyum lemah. Dia berusaha menenangkan Junmyeon, lelaki yang selalu menjadi panutannya itu. Dia tahu jika Junmyeon akan dengan berat melepas kepergiannya. Bukan hanya Junmyeon; yang lainnya juga. Diantara semua anggotanya, hanya Sehun, dan hanya Sehun yang tidak tahu tentang semuanya. Luhan sengaja, dia tidak ingin keadaan mereka semakin menjauh. Sudah dengan susah payah dia berusaha mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Dan usahanya... mungkin sepuluh persen berhasil. Sisanya? Sisanya akan dia serahkan pada waktu.

Lagu terakhir pun dimulai. _Encore._ Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Tatapan para _fans_ yang mengaguminya—karena keteduhan auranya—membuat lidahnya semakin kelu. Tangisan itu berubah menjadi sebuah isakan dan membuatnya sulit untuk mengatur nafas. Jujur dia menyukai apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tapi bukan ini yang dia mau. Dia hanya ingin dihargai. Dia tahu nantinya dia kan di cap sebagai pengkhianat atau apalah itu—tapi dia lebih memilih begitu daripada tersiksa secara perlahan.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ada yang memperhatikannya dengan alis yang berkerut dan tatapan curiga. Orang itu merasa ada yang aneh diantara semua _member_ nya yang berwajah _gloomy_ semenjak konser dimulai—dan semakin menjadi ketika konser akan berakhir begini. Dia hanya berharap kecurigaannya berujung sebuah kekeliruan. Dia berharap bukan hari ini—atau mungkin nanti. Entah kapan. Tapi, jika nanti semuanya benar, mungkin dia akan bertanya mengapa. Kepada kekasihnya, dan kepada semua orang yang merahasiakan ini padanya.

Mereka kembali ke belakang panggung; dan Luhan sudah pergi mengasingkan dirinya. Hatinya terlampau sesak. Bahkan dia tidak berhenti menangis. Dia berprinsip jika sebuah kebahagiaan membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan. Dia bahagia disini; tapi pengorbanannya lebih besar daripada apa yang dia dapatkan. Dan dia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya disini, untuk kebahagiaannya diluar sana. Ini lebih berat, tentu dia yakin apa yang menantinya diluar nanti akan lebih besar dari ini.

"Hyung?"

Suara itu membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Hei, Hunnie," ucapnya seraya berusaha mengusap air mata yang mengalir itu.

"Ini yang terakhir?" tanya Sehun lemah.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun yang mengejar.

"Lu?"

 _Panggilan itu._ Panggilan yang membuat Luhan merasa istimewa. _Lu._ Bukan _hyung._ Orang lain bisa memanggilnya hyung juga—Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan lainnya, juga bisa memanggilnya begitu. Tapi _Lu,_ hanya Sehun yang punya hak prerogatif atas ini.

"Hunnie-ya," dia mengangguk lemah, "maafkan aku..."

Luhan sudah bersiap jika Sehun membentaknya. Dia tahu jika dia berbohong—bukan, karena sudah merahasiakan semuanya. Dia siap jika Sehun marah padanya, dan meninggalkan Korea dengan keadaan mereka yang tidak baik. Dan dia siap. Siap jika Sehun meminta semuanya berakhir saat itu juga.

"Lu?" Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Luhan yang tergoncang, "Kenapa kau merahasiakan ini semua dariku? Hm?" tanya lemah.

"Aku—bukan, kau menjauhiku setelah aku mengatakan jika aku akan pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau begitu. Aku merahasiakan semuanya karena aku juga menolak pada kenyataan. Kenyataan jika aku akan meninggalkanmu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia memaklumi apa yang menjadi alasan Luhan. Dia sendiri juga seseorang yang _denial._ Dia berusaha menjauhi Luhan agar terbiasa jika tidak ada dia, dan Luhan berusaha dekat dengan alasan agar dia lupa jika dia akan pergi. Terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tapi alasan mereka hanya satu; _tidak ingin terpisah._

"Kau bisa mengatakannya baik-baik," suarah Sehun berubah parau, "Kau akan pergi? Aku akan mendukungmu. Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan?" Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Seperti apapun keputusanmu, entah kau akan pergi atau tidak, aku akan tetap di belakangmu. Aku sedikit menjauh karena aku ingin terbiasa berjauhan denganmu. Tapi kau malah mengejarku habis-habisan—"

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya dan menapa Sehun teduh.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bisa untuk marah padamu," Sehun mulai terisak walaupun dengan senyum yang masih melekat, "Kau mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah menjadi Rusa Kecilku, Lu. Aku—orang yang lebih muda darimu ini memang terkesan kurang ajar karena sudah menganggapmu lemah. Kau _manly,_ Lu. Tapi tidak lebih _manly_ dariku—" Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun dengan tangis yang menjadi, "Hei, kau tahu, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah menganggapmu cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik daripada wanita—jangan marah dulu! Tapi kau tetap seseorang yang _manly,_ tenang saja," dia terkekeh, "Meskipun kau jauh dariku nanti, kau harus tetap menguhubungiku bagaimana pun caranya. Aku juga akan berusaha menemuimu jika aku pergi ke China. Aku janji," ucapnya dengan suara yang sengau.

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata sedikitpun. Dia hanya bisa mencium parfum kesayangan Sehun dibalik pakaian panggung mereka. Di kamar mandi—ah, bahkan mereka tidak peduli jika mereka sedang di kamar mandi. Luhan meremas pakaian Sehun kuat-kuat. Rasanya dia tidak ingin melepasnya—walaupun dia harus pergi nanti. Dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Itu menenangkan batinnya yang sedang dilema di antara jurang keikhlasan.

"Hei," Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu sekilas, "Aku menyayangimu, Lu."

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih bisa menemui Luhan di tempat latihan dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi kenyataan jika mereka tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah yang sama lagi. Dia termangu pagi itu. Baju yang ditinggalkan Luhan membuatnya ingin menangis—atau bahkan sudah menangis. Dia kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Baru saja Luhan meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi dia merasa itu sudah sangat lama.

Dia tidak tega ketika melihat _fans_ mereka mengatakan jika Luhan seorang pengkhianat; _traitor._ Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan itu membuat Sehun ingin meneriakkan kebenaran yang ada. Di ponselnya terpampang wajah Luhan yang sedang _cemberut_ karena es krimnya yang terjatuh—yang mereka ambil pada tanggal 20 Mei tahun lalu; disaat mereka menyempatkan untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan berdua. Sehun tersenyum; tapi air matanya mengalir. Dia merindukan pria itu; sangat amat merindukannya hingga dadanya terasa sakit. Ketika Luhan pergi, dia tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, karena dia tidak ingin Luhan merasa ini memberatkan. Tapi sekarang, dia meringkuk layaknya seekor anak anjing yang ditinggal mati oleh induknya. Dia membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan; dan kehangatan itu terlampau jauh darinya.

Dia terisak sendiri. Di sebuah kamar yang ia biarkan gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun yang masuk—dia sengaja melakukan itu agar orang-orang tidak tahu; walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak peduli. Dia menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat; seakan-akan itu barang yang paling berharga untuknya. Padahal dia melakukan tu karena dia menyalurkan tenaganya untuk menangis. Sakit; _ini sakit._

 _DRRT—DRRT._

"Halo?"

Terdengar sebuah isakan kecil disana, _"Sehunnie? Aku merindukanmu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END._**

 ** _(aigoooooo... these shit~)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Hi~**

 **Words: 2K**

 **Pair: EXO KaiSoo-Kai-DO**

 **Genre: School!au, _fluff_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _hi! kindly to check my newest fanfiction, KSHS!_**

 ** _love ya~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo melihat kotak susu yang terletak di lokernya. Memang, lokernya tidak pernah terkunci. Toh dia selama ini hanya menaruh baju olahraga dan buku saja. Lagipula, tidak ada barang yang hilang dari sana. Ah, sudah sekitar empat hari ini dia menerima barang-barang di lokernya. Hari pertama, dia menerima sebuah permen lollipop coklat yang selama ini memang dia sukai. Hari kedua dan ketiga, dia menerima permen karet yang memang, selama ini dia punya kebiasaan mengunyah permen karet jika jam istirahat tiba.

Dia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada orang satupun. Lokernya pun terletak di daerah yang benar-benar pojok, jadi dia yakin jika tidak ada orang yang berniat kesana. Dia mengambil kotak susu tersebut dan—seperti biasa—menemukan _sticky notes_ tertempel disana.

 ** _Semoga harimu menyenangkan!  
_** ** _Semangat untuk pelajaran olahraganya!_**

 _Berbeda._

Memang. Biasanya hanya akan tercantum _'Semoga harimu menyenangkan!'_ tanpa menambahkan kalimat yang lainnya. Oh! Berarti, orang tersebut pasti tahu jadwal pelajaran Kyungsoo, _'kan?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tulisan yang amburadul itu. Dia yakin jika dia bertemu dengan siapapun yang menulis itu, pasti dia akan mengajarinya menulis dengan huruf-huruf yang rapi. Dengan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga, dia mengambil kotak susu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu.

Mereka baru saja menjalani tes olahraga. Kyungsoo, sebagai orang yang paling bodoh dalam hal olahraga hanya bisa menunggu yang lainnya selesai. Lagipula terlihat dari badan Kyungsoo yang _not-so-fragile_ tapi cukup untuk disebut tidak atletis. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang suka bermain basket dan Baekhyun yang bisa melakukan bela diri. Ah, terkadang Kyungsoo ingin melancarkan protes pada orang tuanya karena lebih memilihkan musik untuk dirinya. Meskipun… banyak juga yang iri terhadap bakat musiknya saat ini.

Seperti biasa, dia menjadi orang ketiga jika bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka, yang baru saja mulai berkencan tentu masih pamer dengan hubungan mereka. Tak jarang jika mereka tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo pergi. Seperti sekarang, akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk di bangku penonton dan mengamati siswa-siswa lain yang bermain bola dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyoraki Chanyeol di bagian bawah. Karena Kyungsoo merasa malu dengan kelakuan Baekhyun, maka dia memberikan jarak beberapa bangku di atasnya.

Tak beberapa lama, Baekhyun menyusulnya ke atas, "Hei!" serunya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hei. Apa mereka belum selesai juga?"

"Belum." Baekhyun mengamati susu di tangan Kyungsoo, "Membeli dimana? Bukannya di kantin sekolah tidak ada susu seperti itu?"

"Uhum. Aku mendapatkannya di lokerku."

"Lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Menurutmu siapa yang memberiku makanan-makanan ini ya, Baek? Maksudku—" dia mengeluarkan _sticky notes_ nya, "Siapa yang punya tulisan sejelek ini?

"Aku tidak pernah melihat tulisan seperti ini. Apa dari kelas lain? Tapi Soo, tulisan bisa dirubah, kau tahu."

 _Benar juga._

Kyungsoo baru sadar jika tulisan bisa diubah. Bisa saja sebenarnya orang itu punya tulisan yang bagus tapi diubah menjadi jelek, benar _'kan?_ Dia tidak memperdulikan itu lagi dan kembali menyesap susu rasa pisangnya. Dia sangat menyukai susu rasa pisang.

"Aku iri dengan Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

" _So manly._ Lihat, badannya bagus. Apalagi dia sangat atletis. Apa kabar diriku yang ringkih begini?"

"Justru itu lucunya dirimu, Soo. Banyak yang menyukaimu karena itu, _'kan?_ Lihat betapa besar usaha Taehyun untukmu. Yah, meskipun kau menolaknya habis-habisan."

"Begitukah? Jadi aku tidak perlu minder?"

" _Big no!_ Aku juga punya badan kecil kau tahu. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Chanyeol menyukaiku."

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya. Semua percakapan akan berujung pada Chanyeol jika sedang bersama Baekhyun. Jujur, dia merasa iri dengan yang lainnya. Jika jam olahraga tiba, dia akan menyingkir dan mengamati yang lainnya saja. Ah, untuk berlari saja nafasnya tidak akan cukup, apalagi harus bermain bola seperti yang lainnya?

Dia memandangi Jongin yang sedang sibuk berlarian mengejar benda bundar itu. Lelaki itu menjadi _eye candy_ nya selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Dia juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia menolak orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Tapi dia tahu, Jongin pasti punya selera yang tinggi. Bukan seseorang yang berbadan kecil dan berwajah pas-pasan seperti yang dia kira selama ini. Walaupun… sebenarnya banyak yang menyukai wajah Kyungsoo itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Uri mannallae naega jigeum hal mari isseo_**

 ** _Uri mannaja mureobol ge isseunikka_**

 ** _Yonggi naeseo haneun mariya_**

 ** _Geureoni soljikhage daedaphaejwo~_**

Kyungsoo menuju lokernya lagi. Sudah seminggu lebih dia menerima makanan-makanan kecil seperti lollipop, susu, permen karet, bahkan coklat dari loker _ajaib_ nya itu. Dia merasa senang, apalagi secara rutin orang misterius itu memberinya makanan. Secara tidak sadar dia mengharapkan makanan-makanan itu datang ke lokernya. Bahkan sekarang, dia dengan rutin datang kesana hanya untuk melihat makanan itu sudah ada disana atau belum.

Kali ini harapannya berujung kecewa ketika dia tidak menemukan apapun. Padahal jam makan siang sudah berjalan lebih dari 15 menit. Dengan wajah yang meringsut dan helaan nafasnya, dia membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Belum sampai melangkahkan kakinya, dia bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak diharapkan olehnya.

 _Jongin._

"Oh!" seru Jongin yang terkejut.

"Oh, Jo-jongin?"

 _Bodoh! Jangan gugup!_

"Ka-kau akan pergi?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menungguku untuk makan siang."

"Kau… belum makan siang?"

"Be-belum."

 _Kau akan mengajakku? I'll say yes, Jongin-ah!_

"Ah… begitukah? O-okay, kau bisa pergi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan hati yang kecewa dia meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri disana. Tunggu, pipi Kyungsoo yang _chubby_ itu sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Mungkin karena terlalu malu, dia tidak menyadari jika Jongin bertingkah bodoh di belakangnya. Lagipula perutnya sudah terlanjur lapar. Dan hatinya sudah kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Kyungsoo sengaja pergi ke lokernya lagi, untuk melihat apakah penggemar rahasianya sudah meletakkan makanannya disana atau belum. Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang memberinya makanan-makanan kecil setiap harinya itu. Jika dia bisa bertemu, maka dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Entah mengapa kali ini dia tidak takut, walaupun sebenarnya bisa dikatakan si penggemar rahasia itu sedikit menguntit dirinya.

Dia membuka loker kesayangannya dan menemukan sebotol yogurt dengan sebuah _sticky notes-_ nya. Sejenak Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis setelah membaca tulisan acak-acakan tersebut.

 ** _Hei, maafkan aku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._**

 _Maaf?_

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Memang si penggemar rahasianya itu terlambat meletakkan makanannya. Tapi bukan berarti harus meminta maaf. Bagi Kyungsoo penggemar rahasianya tidak melakuan keselahan. Hanya terlambat. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, 'kan?

Dia menyesap yogurt tersebut sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah. Rasa kecewanya berganti dengan rasa penasaran. Kata _mengapa_ dan _untuk apa_ sekarang melayang di otaknya. Tetapi, di dalam benaknya memiliki pertanyaan terbesar, yaitu, _siapa._

Sudah dua minggu Kyungsoo menerima makanan-makanan itu. Teman-teman satu komplotannya mulai bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengirimkan makanan tersebut. Bahkan mereka hafal, jika Kyungsoo cemberut ketika makan siang tiba, maka makanan itu belum sampai di lokernya. Dan jika pulang sekolah Kyungsoo sudah menjadi Kyungsoo yang biasanya, maka makanan itu sudah berada di tangannya.

Siang itu Kyungsoo menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama dengan kelompok besarnya. Berkumpul menjadi hal yang jarang dilakukan karena kesibukan yang selalu datang silih berganti. Disaat seperti itu, Kyungsoo menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke loker ajaibnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar."

"Kemana?" Tanya Minseok.

"Hanya sebentar!" seru Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari pergi.

Dia mendapati sekotak permen jelly di dalam lokernya. Dan seperti biasa, dia menemukan sebuah _sticky notes_ menempel disana.

 ** _Hei, Gummy Bear. Aku memberikan Gummy Bear untukmu.  
_** ** _Semoga harimu menyenangkan! Jangan lupa tersenyum!_**

Benar juga. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah. Kacamata berbingkai tebalnya itu sempat turun karena dia terkikik sendirian. Setelah melahap salah satu permennya, dia kembali menuju komplotannya. Dan disana, dia menemukan orang yang tidak diharapkan duduk di samping bangkunya.

"Soo!" teriak Baekhyun sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, hei."

"Da-darimana?" Tanya Jongin yang sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Pergi ke lokerku."

"Ah, kau menyukainya?"

"Menyukai apa?"

"Permennya."

"Oh! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku mendapatkan permen hari ini?"

"Oh! Hm… aku hanya sekadar menebaknya."

"Ah~ dia memberiku permen jelly hari ini," dia mengangkat kotak tersebut, "tadaaa! Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya."

 _UHUK!_

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya tersedak—"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia melihat Jongin yang sedang bermata merah karena tersedak itu. Di dalam hatinya dia benar-benar mengagumi sosok lelaki yang ada di sampingnya. Sangat tampan, dan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kyung… soo?"

"Oh! Ya?"

"Adakah yang salah denganku?"

 _Shit! Bodoh!_

"Ti-tidak, Jongin. Tidak ada."

 _Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo hanya menatap tempat makannya hingga jam makan siang berakhir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo merasa dilema sekarang. Di satu sisi, dia menyukai siapapun penggemar rahasianya itu, disisi lain dia mengagumi Jongin dalam diam. Jika dia bisa memilih, tentu dia akan memilih Jongin karena dia benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Tapi, dengan Jongin, dia tidak bisa berkutik. Untuk bicara saja kikuknya setengah mati, apalagi harus berkata bahwa dia menyukainya?

Dia menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menyarankan untuk mencari tahu siapa penggemar rahasianya. Jika penggemar rahasianya diluar ekspektasi Kyungsoo, maka lebih baik dia mengharapkan Jongin. Jika tidak, maka Jongin harus menjadi opsi keduanya. Bagi Kyungsoo, ini sama saja dengan memilih antara siapa yang harus dipertahankan.

Sepulang sekolah dia kembali ke lokernya. Jam makan siang tadi dia tidak menemukan apapun dan itu sudah cukup membuat asanya sedikit luntur. Ketika dia membuka lokernya, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dan itu membuat rasa kecewanya bertambah. Padahal, jika penggemar rahasianya itu tahu, Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menentukan ke arah mana dia harus berpihak.

Dengan perasaan kesal, dia melangkahkan kakinya. Belum sampai dia pergi, dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Kau bisa pulang dulu, Sehun-ah!"

 _Jongin!_

Dengan rasa malunya, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan dirinya di pojok ruangan tersebut. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang Jongin lakukan disana. Yang dia tahu, lokasi loker Jongin terletak sangat jauh darinya. Di dalam persembunyiannya, Kyungsoo mengintai dan berusaha mendengarkan apa yang menjadi gumaman Jongin saat itu.

"Aish! Gara-gara matematika sialan itu! Aku jadi tidak sempat!"

 _Tidak sempat?_

"Dimana _sticky notes_ ku? Astaga! Habis? Ah! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" dia terdiam sejenak, "Apa aku menaruhnya di loker tanpa _sticky notes_ saja? Tapi… apa dia sudah pulang? Astaga, Jongin! Bodoh!"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Dia mendengar semuanya. Dia berusaha meyakini apa yang menjadi harapannya tersebut. Dan semuanya menjadi benar ketika dia melihat Jongin membuka loker miliknya. Dengan langkah kecilnya dia berdiri di belakang Jongin yang masih sibuk menaruh bendanya. Ketika Jongin berbalik, dengan bodohnya, mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Oh my! Kyung-kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin gugup.

"Jadi… kau yang menaruh makanan-makanan itu?"

Jongin tertawa kikuk. Dan kemudian anggukan lemah itu muncul.

"Kenapa... kau tidak memberikan padaku secara langsung?"

"Soo—" Jongin berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Untuk bertemu denganmu saja aku selalu gugup. Bagaimana aku harus memberikannya padamu secara langsung? I-itu mungkin bisa membunuhku."

"Mak-maksudmu?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merengek pada ibunya. Pemandangan itu menjadi pemandangan yang tidak pernah dilihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Sangat _adorable._ Dan itu sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo berubah merah merona.

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku harus mengatakannya?"

Dia mengangguk kali ini.

"Aku menyukaimu. Apa sudah jelas?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dibalik kacamatanya dia memandang Jongin dengan mata yang berkedip. Masih tidak percaya, walaupun Jongin sudah memberikan tatapan paling memohonnya disana.

"Kau tidak berbohong?" ucapnya setelah kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan mungkin senyumnya membuat matanya menghilang saat ini.

"Hmm… kau memberikan apa untukku hari ini?"

"Ah," Jongin membuka loker Kyungsoo dan mengambil sekotak susu coklat darisana, "Ini untukmu."

" _Sticky notes_ nya?"

"Habis."

"Hmm… karena habis, bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang akan kau tulis padaku?"

 _Huk!_

"Hm… Sebenarnya agak panjang. _Is that okay?_ " Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk sifat pecundangku yang bahkan tidak berani berkata _Hei!_ padamu. Untuk sifat pengecutku yang tidak berani memberikan semuanya secara langsung."

"Hanya itu?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, Soo. Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua keberanianku." Rengek Jongin.

"Baiklah. Hmm… aku menerima permintaan maafmu."

Jongin tersenyum, "Minum susu coklatnya." Kemudian dengan ragu, dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "Kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkan ini."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Pulang sekolah bersamamu. Dan melihatmu makan atau minum apapun yang aku berikan."

"Kau mengajakku pulang bersama hari ini?"

"Uhum. Besok juga. Besoknya lagi, besoknya lagi, dan seterusnya." Dia berjalan mundur—di depan Kyungsoo—dengan tangan masih terkait dan mata yang melihat Kyungsoo minum susu coklat pemberiannya, "Dan seterusnya juga, aku akan memberikannya secara langsung."

"Begitukah?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dan mulai sekarang, aku sudah berani berkata _Hei!_ padamu."

.

.

.

 ** _END._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: "HERE I AM"**

 **Pair: KaiSoo-EXO Kai-EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Words: 3,5K**

 **Genre: _disgustingly_ _fluffy. you will vomit. I swear._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _hell.o._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah lorong menuju _ballroom_ di hotel terkenal itu. Dilengkapi dengan persenjataannya, dia siap untuk pergi ke acara dimana dia akan bertemu dengan pujaannya tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang, dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana pria itu bersinar di bawah cahaya gemerlap pentas—dan dia tidak sabar untuk itu. Tas ransel yang cukup berat tersebut sesekali dia tarik agar tidak terjatuh. Terkadang dia tertawa heran, meruntuki segala macam kebodohan dan kenekatannya kali ini. Memang, setelah sekian lama pergi merantau ke negara orang membuatnya merasa asing dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Secara tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti, tepat ketika dia menyadari apakah lelaki itu akan mengenali dirinya seperti dulu.

Dia menghela nafasnya, membiarkan semua keraguannya luntur. Dia melihat benda yang tergantung di lehernya itu, dengan sebuah harapan, jika kali ini, kesempatan ini, tidak akan berakhir sia-sia. Mungkin, jika mungkin lelaki itu tidak mengenalinya ataupun melihat dirinya, paling tidak dia bisa merekam memorinya, walaupun untuk hari itu saja.

Tempat itu sudah ramai. Tentu saja. _Do Kyungsoo._ Lelaki yang akan dia temui itu memang sedang menjadi buah bibir di kalangan masyarakat. Dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut itu tentu, dan pasti, membuat semua orang jatuh cinta. Kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan juga sudah menjadi nilai tambah baginya. _Jongin_ mengenal semuanya dengan baik. Dengan sangat amat baik hingga terkadang dia meyakini jika dia lebih mengenal Kyungsoo daripada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menggenggam undangan yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada sahabatnya, _Sehun._ Karena dia kembali ke Korea setelah sekian tahun, maka Sehun dengan senang hati merelakan undangan itu untuk Jongin. Ingin sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya, dia menemui Kyungsoo dengan cara yang lain. Tapi dia tahu, Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah ditemui seperti dulu. Dia sudah berubah, bukan berubah ke dalam hal yang buruk, hanya saja, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi seseorang yang sulit untuk diraih. Dan hal ini membuat Jongin sedikit berputus asa.

Dia berhasil masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ tersebut. Dimana dia mendapati orang-orang di sekitarnya mengenakan pakaian resmi seperti pada acara formal sewajarnya. Memang, acara itu bukan acara yang biasa. Sebuah konser dimana hanya beberapa orang diundang— _yang bagi Kyungsoo sudah berjasa untuk semua karya dan popularitasnya saat ini._ Sejenak, Jongin merasa apa yang dipakainya tidak sepadan dengan yang lain. Tapi dia membiarkannya, _toh_ dia tetap bisa masuk walaupun beberapa mata tertuju padanya.

Dan tentu saja, beberapa dari orang disana mengenal dirinya. Seorang fotografer terkemuka yang berhasil membanggakan Korea dengan segenap karyanya. Apalagi dengan sebuah kamera berlensa 55 hingga 300 milimeter yang tergantung di lehernya membuat orang dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Beberapa orang disana menyalaminya dan bertanya dalam rangka dia datang. Jawabannya mudah. _Jongin mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah fans berat dari Do Kyungsoo._ Penyanyi _ballad_ yang sedang mengadakan konsernya tersebut. Dia juga menambahkan bahwa dia sudah menyiapkan segala macam senjatanya untuk mengambil gambar dari Kyungsoo—sejenak Jongin merasa dirinya seperti seorang _fansite Oppa_ untuk _idol-idol_ di luar sana.

Ia duduk di meja paling belakang dari _ballroom_ itu. Dia sengaja menukar tempat duduknya agar mendapatkan _view_ yang paling baik untuk panggung. Jongin sudah membayangkan dimana Kyungsoo akan bernyanyi dan bagaimana ekspresi yang akan ditampakkan lelaki itu. Bayangan-bayangan dan imajinasi itu membuatnya menjadi seorang lelaki bodoh, karena senyumnya yang melengkung dengan sendirinya di sudut bibir miliknya.

Dia menunggu sembari menyetel kameranya. Mencoba mengambil secara _candid_ orang-orang yang ada disana sembari mengatur _aperture_ dan _shutter speed_ yang tepat untuk cahaya kuning dari lampu _ballroom_ tersebut. Ketika semua dirasa benar, dia mulai mengambil obyek-obyek yang layak, bahkan sudut tembok dari _ballroom_ tersebut tak luput dari tangkapan lensanya. Jongin tersenyum sembari meneliti hasil kerjanya, setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan fotografi _landscape_ dan _nature,_ ternyata dia masih tidak kehilangan sentuhannya pada _object photography_ seperti ini. Dia masih menjadi seseorang yang berbakat untuk mengambil gambar. Masih, dan akan selalu menjadi orang yang berbakat pada bidangnya.

Sang pembawa acara mulai membacakan susunan acara—dan hingga akhirnya memanggil seseorang yang sedari tadi dinantikan oleh Jongin. _Kyungsoo._ Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang tidak terlalu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya, seraya bergumam jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah berubah. Setelah lebih dari tujuh tahun tidak bertemu, lelaki itu masih saja sama. Bahkan Jongin takjub dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak bertambah dewasa. Kyungsoo juga masih sama seperti dulu, berbadan ringkih. Walaupun saat ini, Jongin mengakui jika Kyungsoo lebih berisi. Terlihat lebih _manly,_ tapi Jongin sangat amat tahu betapa manjanya Kyungsoo jika sudah berada di belakang pentas.

Dia mulai membidik obyeknya sembari mengatur seberapa banyak cahaya yang harus masuk ke dalam tangkapan lensanya. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, dia mulai menemukan ritme pekerjaannya. Sesekali Jongin melihat _preview_ hasilnya, dan dia merasa puas. Bagaimana tidak, dengan bakat mengambil gambar dan obyek _indah_ yang dia incar, semuanya terlihat sempurna. Entah, Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti, apakah itu sempurna menurutnya atau memang semua itu terlihat _sempurna._

Jongin tidak pernah bosan merekam setiap gerakan dari Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mengambil sekitar 300 foto untuk 15 menit pertama dari konser. Dan sekarang, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Dia juga ingin menikmati bagaimana dengan indahnya Kyungsoo melantunkan semua lagu-lagunya. Dia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan otaknya memutar semua masa lalu mereka dimana mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja yang menikmati masa muda sebelum cita-cita memisahkan mereka. Jongin masih ingat, dengan kamera professional pertamanya dia selalu mengambil gambar Kyungsoo ketika melakukan apa saja. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo melakukan hal konyol sekalipun. _Jongin tidak melupakan itu. Sama sekali tidak._

Sesaat hatinya terkoyak ketika Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan dimana dia, pernah memiliki cinta pertama. Seorang teman dari sekolah menengah yang sekarang pergi untuk menempuh masa depannya. Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan orang itu, orang yang sudah membawa pergi hatinya dan entah kapan akan kembali memeluknya. Kyungsoo tersipu ketika ditanya _siapa_ orang yang dia sebutkan selama ini. Dan lelaki itu hanya menjawab bahwa hanya dia beserta _sang obyek_ yang mengetahui semua rahasia mereka. Hanya mereka, _dan sampai entah kapan mereka akan menyimpan rahasia itu._

Jongin memutar cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. Tatapan kosongnya itu berubah sendu ketika mengingat semua keraguannya. Keraguan yang membuat dirinya enggan untuk melangkah. Namun dia bertekad jika kali ini dia tidak akan gagal. Dia ingin memperjelas semuanya dan menghendaki apa yang harus menjadi miliknya. Posesivitas hatinya memang sudah terlampau parah, dan dia merasa sudah bukan saatnya menjadi seorang pengecut begitu.

Hatinya menghangat, ketika mendengar Kyungsoo menyatakan bahwa dia selalu menunggu cinta pertamanya pulang. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya hingga terkadang hatinya merasa sakit. Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan bahwa otaknya selalu memperintahkan dirinya untuk membenci cinta pertamanya, karena dia tidak pernah menanyakan dan menyatakan bagaimana kabarnya. Tapi Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa dia seorang _love-fool,_ yang dengan bodohnya menunggu seseorang yang tidak tahu akan kembali atau tidak.

Jongin merasa kecewa. Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah berani melangkah lebih cepat untuk menjauhi zona aman. Lebih dari tujuh tahun dia baru kembali ke tanah kelahirannya untuk meraih salah satu cita-citanya yang tertunda. Memiliki apa yang harus menjadi miliknya. Menandai seluruh teritori yang ingin dia tinggali di masa yang akan datang. Selama ini dia selalu melunturkan asanya sendiri. Tapi malam itu, semangatnya kembali berapi.

Dia kembali menenteng kameranya dan berjalan menuju sudut ruang dimana dia bisa mengambil gambar dengan baik tanpa harus mengganggu lainnya. Sesekali dia mengatur fokus lensanya yang buram, dan tersenyum kita sudah menemukan titik dimana sang obyek terlihat nyata. Dia melakukannya dengan nyaman, apalagi dibawah gelapnya _ballroom_ yang cahayanya hanya tertuju pada sang pemilik acara, _Kyungsoo._ Dia menikmati bagaimana lantunan piano itu diselingi dengan suara tangkapan lensanya. Baginya, bagi Jongin, itu sebuah musik tersendiri bagi telinganya. Semua rencananya berjalan lancar, sebelum Kyungsoo menatap tepat ke arah lensanya selama beberapa saat. Jongin menurunkan kameranya sebelum lensa kamera itu tergantikan oleh lensa matanya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, dan melupakan kapan dia harus menyanyi. Mungkin Kyungsoo ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin, sedari tadi berdiri di balik terangnya gelap, bergerak pergi, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pengecut untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi. _Ah, bukan. Pergi untuk merencanakan hal yang lain lagi._

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah aku melihatnya malam itu, Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kesal. Iya, kesal karena Baekhyun, manajernya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat malam itu—sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Malam dimana dia melihat lelaki yang selama ini ia tunggu kedatangannya. Sayangnya, setelah dia melakukan kontak mata itu, dia tidak pernah menemukannya lagi.

"Tapi setelah itu kau tidak menemukannya, Soo. Jangan menjadi orang yang terlalu delusi—"

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku benar-benar melihatnya."

"Kau merindukannya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Aigoo…_ aku tahu bagaimana rasanya itu."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum mengusap rambut Kyungsoo itu, " _Stop moping around, Silly._ Lebih baik kau melakukan hal yang lebih baik daripada harus membayangkan seorang Kim Jongin begini."

"Tapi aku tidak punya jadwal hingga bulan depan." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Hmm…" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil, "Aku punya tiket sebuah _photo exhibition._ Milik seorang fotografer bernama _Kai._ Kau ingin datang?"

"Apa itu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

" _Kai,_ Soo. Fotografernya bernama _Kai._ Aku dengar dia baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah dua tahun menetap di Kanada—"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, "Tapi Jongin pergi selama tujuh tahun—dan dia ada di Paris! Bukan di Kanada!" gerutunya.

"Soo, sudah kubilang ini bukan Jongin. Ini _Kai._ "

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Aku akan datang. Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian."

"Aku dan Chanyeol juga akan datang—"

"Dan aku menjadi orang ketiga," dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal kesayangannya, "lagi." Kyungsoo memperhatikan tiket yang sekarang sudah di tangannya itu, " _Where is the love? Here I am._ " Gumamnya sembari membaca tema dari _photo exhibition_ tersebut.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Baekhyun terkikik karena tingkahnya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk memikirkan siapa lelaki yang mirip dengan Jongin itu sehingga tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun segera mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang. Mungkin, Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan otaknya yang berisi dengan Jongin. Cinta pertamanya yang selalu dengan bodohnya dia nantikan untuk kembali.

Selama tujuh tahun lamanya Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin. Dia meyakini Jongin akan datang dan bersamanya lagi. Terkadang orang-orang di sekitarnya mengatakan dia seseorang yang tolol, karena menunggu orang yang tidak pernah mengirimkan kabar padanya. Tapi entah, entah mengapa Kyungsoo memiliki sebuah keyakinan jika Jongin akan pulang. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan cita-citanya—hingga sukses seperti sekarang, hanya untuk menghilangkan Jongin di otaknya. Tapi pada akhirnya, semua lagu yang dia ciptakan tetap sama. _Tentang seseorang yang menunggu cinta pertamanya kembali._

.

.

.

Empat hari setelahnya, Kyungsoo dengan perasaan kesal duduk di bangku penumpang dimana Chanyeol mengendarainya. Dia sudah menduga akan seperti ini, menjadi orang ketiga di acara kencan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia tidak mengerti, manajernya itu selalu membawa dirinya jika bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin itu motivasi agar Kyungsoo _beranjak_ dari masa lalunya. Tapi _hey,_ Kyungsoo saja masih meyakini jika masa lalunya akan kembali.

Saat ini dia berdiri di depan sebuah gedung dimana banyak orang mengisi ruangan itu. Banyak di antara mereka mengalihkan perhatian yang semula menuju ke arah gedung berpindah ke dirinya. Tentu saja, seorang penyanyi _ballad_ yang sedang naik daun itu mendatangi sebuah _photo exhibition_ yang dia sendiri saja tidak mengetahui siapa fotografernya. Foto-foto milik Jongin saja dia tidak begitu tahu yang mana—karena mungkin dia tidak begitu mengerti tentang seni fotografi.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat foto pertama yang terpajang di baris paling awal. Foto dimana dia mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas, dan sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya sendirian. Dia mengenali betul latar belakang foto itu. Bahkan dia masih ingat apa yang dia lakukan kala itu—dia sedang belajar untuk menyiapkan ujian akhirnya. Foto itu diambil dari kejauhan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yakin jika dia tidak mengetahui ada seseorang mengambil gambarnya.

Di baris kedua dia melihat dirinya yang terduduk di bawah pohon besar yang dia yakini ada di samping danau belakang sekolahnya. Dia terlihat sedang mengenakan _earphone_ di telinganya dan ini menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kyungsoo memang begitu, memilih untuk tenggelam di antara musik kesukaannya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dia melihat dirinya menatap tepat ke arah kamera. Dia masih ingat, kala itu dia harus melakukan _rehearsal_ untuk pentas akhir tahun yang selalu diadakan sekolahnya. Dan karena itulah dia mengenal siapa siswa laki-laki yang selalu membawa kamera kemana pun dia pergi itu. Iya, karena kejadian itu, dia mengenal Jongin. Siswa laki-laki yang juga selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri; _seperti dirinya_.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai menghangat. Apalagi ketika melihat bearis-baris foto setelahnya. Dia mendapati dirinya sedang tertawa dengan lepasnya dan menghadap ke arah kamera. Dia masih ingat kejadian itu, dimana dia memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi besar untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di sebelah foto itu, dia melihat dirinya lagi, ketika sedang menulis di kertas _origami_ yang berceceran dimana-mana. Di saat itu, dengan bodohnya, dia merasa semua keinginannya akan terkabul, jika dia, melipat semua harapannya menjadi bintang-bintang kecil dan akan membukanya satu-persatu nanti.

Baris-baris berikutnya dia melihat dirinya lagi. Dia tertawa nanar ketika mendapati dirinya layaknya merengek sembari merentengkan kedua tangannya layaknya meminta si pemegang kamera untuk mengangkatnya agar bisa berdiri. Kyungsoo ingat peristiwa itu. Ketika dia belajar bermain sepak bola dan dia terjatuh hingga lututnya berdarah. Dan setelah itu dia bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan olahraga semacam itu lagi.

Dia terus berjalan sembari melihat-lihat semua foto yang menampilkan dirinya sendiri tersebut. Dia juga melihat bagaimana si fotografer mengambil gambar ketika Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap sebuah panggung besar. Dia masih ingat, itu kencan pertama mereka. Kencan pertama ketika melihat sebuah konser _band_ luar negeri yang sangat disukai oleh Kyungsoo. Foto berikutnya Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah sang fotografer layaknya menampilkan _bahwa dia merasa bahagia di kencan pertama mereka._

Foto berikutnya ketika mereka melewatkan salju pertama mereka bersama. Kyungsoo, dengan baju hangatnya tertawa—hingga kedua mata bulatnya menghilang—sembari menikmati tumpukan salju yang bersarang di atas kepalanya—yang sebelumnya diletakkan oleh si pengambil gambar. Dan foto setelahnya adalah ketika kencan kedua mereka di sebuah kedai kopi, foto itu tidak menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo, tapi hanya menampilkan telapak tangannya. _Iya, telapak tangan yang tergenggam oleh tangan si fotografer yang Kyungsoo sangat ingat bagaimana dia dengan susah payah mengambil gambarnya._

Kyungsoo ingin menangis ketika sudah sampai di salah satu sudut dimana dia melihat dirinya merentangkan tangan kanannya seakan mencegah sang fotografer untuk pergi. Tepat dimana si pengambil gambar bertolak untuk mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang fotografer professional—dan meninggalkan dirinya yang akhirnya meraih masa depannya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana si fotografer berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang saat itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tentu, disaat mereka baru berkencan dan menginjak bulan ketujuh, mereka harus terpisah untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. dan mulai di hari itu, Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya menunggu. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia hampir menyerah sebelum melihat sosok yang sangat familiar beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Foto-foto itu layaknya meninggalkan sebuah cerita yang terpotong di tengah konflik. Gambar setelahnya menampilkan tempat-tempat yang sangat familiar bagi Kyungsoo. Bukan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengunjunginya. _Tapi dia pernah bercita-cita untuk pergi kesana._ Beberapa tempat yang pernah menjadi lokasi mimpinya ketika dia masih benar-benar naif. Beberapa gambar menampakkan seseorang yang duduk sendirian atau sedang menunggu di halte bis. Foto-foto itu seakan bercerita bahwa sang fotografer merasa kesepian _dan meminta agar Kyungsoo menunggu kepulangannya._

Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan air mata yang sudah berada di tepi kelopaknya. Dia mengamati setiap tangkapan memori yang ada disana, yang seakan sedang mengatakan bahwa _sang fotografer akan kembali walaupun dia tidak tahu kapan waktu itu tiba._ Hingga, pada akhirnya, semua keraguan Kyungsoo selama dua minggu itu terjawab. Dia melihat dirinya sedang menyanyi tepat, tepat seperti konser miliknya. Dia meneliti setiap sudut ruangan besar tersebut dan hanya mendapati dirinya di malam itu. Setiap senyuman hingga tatapan kosong terpapar disana. Dan persis di tengah ruangan itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dirinya sedang menatap tepat ke arah kamera dengan ekspresi layaknya mencari sebuah jawaban. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

 _KLIK!_

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sebuah lensa kamera mengarah padanya. Dia belum beranjak hingga kamera itu turun dan menampilkan si pemiliknya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang didengar oleh Kyungsoo setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan tersenyum. Walaupun matanya berair karena dia merasa bahwa dia merindukan fotografer itu. _Kai,_ Kim Jongin, berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah kamera yang digenggam oleh kedua tangannya erat. Kyungsoo melihat banyak yang berubah dari lelaki itu. Terlihat bagaimana garis wajah itu menjadi tegas dibandingkan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Rambut Jongin yang dulu Kyungsoo ingat berwarna hitam sekarang berwarna kecoklatan. Badan Jongin yang dulu sangat kurus sekarang terlihat lebih tegap. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan Jongin saat ini. Jongin berubah. Berubah ke arah yang lebih baik.

Jongin menggantungkan dan memutar kameranya hingga sekarang berada di punggungnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di depan foto miliknya. Jongin tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang menampilkan sebuah sorot mata seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya itu. Memang, selama tujuh tahun Jongin hanya minta Kyungsoo menunggu. Tanpa ada komunikasi yang baik dan bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang dia menghilang dari kehidupan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Jongin memiliki maksud tersendiri. Dia bersikap seperti itu agar suatu saat nanti, dia, yang sudah berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, akan membawa Kyungsoo dan melindunginya dengan daya yang ia punyai. Dia ingin memantaskan dirinya terlebih dulu. Hanya itu yang Jongin inginkan selama ini.

"Kau membenciku, pasti." Ucap Jongin yang sekarang menatap ujung telapak kakinya.

"Jongin—"

"Tapi aku punya alasan, Soo." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan kemudian meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu kau kecewa karena seakan-akan aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja, tapi—" dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat, "aku hanya ingin memantaskan diriku untuk bisa mendampingimu jika saatnya tiba. Aku hanya ingin tidak dianggap remeh oleh orang lain. Aku ingin kau merasa bangga dengan diriku. Maka dari itu aku berusaha dengan keras untuk meraih cita-citaku dan… aku ingin menyokong semua kehidupanmu walaupun sekarang aku pikir itu tidak perlu. Karena kau bisa berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri. Aku minta maaf padamu, Soo…"

Jongin mengambil dan menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menebus semua kesalahanku walaupun aku yakin tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang telah ku perbuat selama ini. Tapi—" dia berlutut dan membuat semua orang disana terkejut—termasuk Kyungsoo, "aku berterima kasih karena kau yang membuatku bersemangat untuk mengejar masa depanku. Aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau benar-benar menungguku. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau merindukanku. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau menjadi inspirasiku untuk berkarya selama ini," Jongin meraih sebuah kotak dari saku celananya, "Do Kyungsoo, _will you be my object of my photograps forever?_ "

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau."

Jongin mendengar semua orang disana terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Sejenak dia merasa usahanya benar-benar sia-sia. Tapi dia merasa jawaban Kyungsoo wajar, karena dia, Kyungsoo, mungkin merasa ditinggalkan selama ini.

Kyungsoo tertawa disela isakannya, "Aku tidak mau jika kau mengambil gambarku disaat aku menangis begini," dia menggerakkan jemarinya, "pasangkan cincin itu untukku."

Lelaki yang berlutut itu membelalakkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan, "Tuhan! Aku ingin menangis sekarang…" ucapnya sembari memasangkan cincin dengan tangan yang gemetar. Dia berdiri, sebelum akhirnya membenamkan lelaki mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Terima kasih, Soo… terima kasih…" dia mengecup pucuk kepala lelaki itu berkali-kali, "Maafkan aku, Soo. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini—"

"Jangan meninggalkan aku lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo yang tertelan di baju yang dikenakan oleh Jongin.

" _No. I won't make you waiting for me again._ Aku berjanji."

Mereka bertahan dengan pelukan yang erat. Pelukan yang menampilkan bagaimana sebuah kerinduan yang selama ini mungkin tertahan. Mungkin, Kyungsoo membenci Jongin. Karena sudah membuat dirinya menunggu selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Karena selama tujuh tahun bisa saja dia pergi bersama orang lain dan meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah _meninggalkannya._ Tapi Kyungsoo mempercayai ucapan Jongin yang memintanya menunggu tepat disaat dia akan pergi. Tujuh tahun lalu, mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu menjadi seorang _love-fool._ Tapi setelah lebih dari tujuh tahun lamanya, dia tetap menjadi seorang _love-fool_ untuk lelaki yang sekarang mengusap kepalanya tersebut. Lelaki itu mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Kyungsoo tahu rasa penyesalan sudah merebak ke dalam diri lelaki itu. Tapi saat ini, Kyungsoo tahu apa arti kata _menunggu._

Mungkin menunggu memang membosankan. Menunggu terkadang juga tidak memberikan hasil yang baik. Menunggu mungkin bisa saja mengecewakan, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo membuktikan bahwa tidak selamanya menunggu berakhir dengan sebuah kekecewaan. _Karena apa yang dia tunggu kembali menjadi miliknya._

Kyungsoo, yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya itu melepas pelukannya sebelum berkata, " _So,_ Jongin, _where is my love?_ "

" _Your love? Here I am._ "

.

.

.

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 ** _Gue ga bisa nulis se fluffy fluffy nya astaga ini apa~_**

 ** _Banyak banget draft yang belom e upload gegara sibuk dan semacamnya._**

 ** _Wkwk lagian gada yang nungguin juga. Okay. TT_**

 ** _Bye._**

 ** _p.s. I swear I live for Kim Myungsoo._**

 ** _And I hate KaiSoo. They've made me dying for missing their moments._**

 ** _Their wild child, DerpMyungsoo._**


End file.
